Wondering Dusk:Renown Dawn
by XKey of the AbyssX
Summary: Fayth Blackthorn has always thought that becoming an Exorcist was the best decision she ever made.But every choice makes it seem that she's doomed to the wrong path for everything. Now not only are the Noah hunting her down but so are her dreams.Her birthmark now signals it all towards the woman in black... LaviXOCXTyki & KandaXOC. UPDATE: REEDITING 2015!
1. The Child of Ages

**This will be my second D. Gray Man fanfic! Yay~ I hope it's going to be better than the first or at least get more reviews than the first.**

**Note: the couples are going to be AllenXOCXLavi mainly with a side of KandaXOC. I know that I use these couples a lot but I really have a bunch of ideas for these three. :)**

**Actually this is gonna be one of my new year's resolutions. Write a long fanfic that will get more reviews than my PH story!**

**First of thanks to xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx for the encouragement! Love ya~ ;9 This is the stori I promised.**

**Now the second; the summary=)**  
><strong>Fayth Blackthorn has been an Accommodator of her Innocence for as long as she can remember, always under her mentor's, General Hellewise, guide. A mentor who has been dead since she was accepted as an Exorcist two years ago. Now back from a long mission she returned to find her Home a whole new place, all because of this one, new boy Allen Walker. A boy who gives her a lot of nostalgia for that matter. Things only starts going downhill from there onwards. Dreams from her past begin to haunt her. She's forced to release powers that her Teacher told were only for emergencies. Then their meeting with the Noah, when Road finds a familiar face on Fayth. What is her connections to the Noah Clan? Why was Fayth's Innocence's power sealed in the first place? And what is her birthmark spreading trying to tell her about...<strong>

**Well this is as good as the sum's gonna get. I can't put everything into just some sentences. I promise the story's gonna be much better.**

**Another Note: the stained glass scene, it's just like one of those from Kingdom Hearts. Hee hee X)**

**Update: Couples been changes. It's now LaviXOCXTyki still KandaXOC though**

**Ok, then here it goes. Wish me luck XD**

_~xXx~_  
><em>EDIT 316/15: It's been two years since my last update on this story. No lie, I feel bad about not being able to upload for this. I love this story and it will have an ending. Just not sure when. _

_For now, to make up for the lack of activity with this story, I'm planning on reediting this story. Not a full on rewrite although some minor scenes might be deleted. But as of now, it'll be some interior design change for this story. More clarification, I'm hoping. So I'll get to it and leave any knew AN's in the end._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_**The Child of Ages**_

* * *

><p><em>"Do we have a deal...?"<em>

* * *

><p>Her tiny feet ran through the raining streets. She could hear the noises of the creatures that had found her yet again. She had tried time and again to run away from them but it was all a waste. They had first found her in her home back in America. Even when she crossed the Atlantic over to another continent, they seemed to know where she would be. From where she docked on England up her way to Italy, her last stop here in Genova at the shores of the country. She was used to running but the rain and her wet, tattered clothes were beginning to weigh on her small eight-year-old body down. Not only that but her auburn, thigh-long hair was starting to pull her down as well.<p>

She couldn't fight them. Besides the fact that she didn't know how to, she was too tired. So she kept running and running, her bare feet hitting the puddles of dirty water that splashed all around her. At stepping on one, her foot slipped underneath her and tripped her face first, eating gravel and dirty water.

"Where did ssssshe go?" She recognized that noise from afar. It was one of the two creatures that was following her. It had the shaped of an overgrown lizard and was of a sandy color.

The cat-like creature that had been accompanying it turned around the streets and finally spotted the girl. "Gotcha now!"

She didn't wait to turn around and see them. Instead she rose to her feet as best she could and continued running but she could hear the beasts closing in on her. Approaching ever faster. She turned a corner but only to find herself at a dead end. Her breathing was shallow as she turned every way possible trying to find a way out. A way out that didn't exist.

"Trapped like a moussse," the lizard creature hissed and made her turn around to face them both. One stationed at either turn of the exit.

"We'll have a feast when we turn you in," the cat creature called as they began to close their distance to her even more.

She couldn't get away. She let her knees buckle beneath her, letting her fall onto the dirtied streets. After all this time of avoiding them and escaping with her life, she was caught because of a stupid dead end. She cringed her eyes shut in a last attempt to escape.

_Please. You've helped me before. Help me now!_

Suddenly a screeching scream came out of the creatures. Opening her eyes, the girl recognized the greenish light that always came from her body. The light emanating instantly killed the monsters and turned them to stone as they vanished to dust. She was panting heavily, trying to calm herself down. She'd done it again. Somehow she had gotten away with her life. She sighed her nervousness away as she shakenly rose to her feet once more. She'd need to think about what to do about tonight. Where would she go to sleep and avoid the rain.

"Found you."

The creepy voice whispered from above the wall behind her, making her look over her shoulder. The little girl wanted to run, to scream, but neither happened. She was petrified. She couldn't move. But before she had a chance, the creature suddenly received a slash from behind and exploded in mid air.

The explosion sent a cloud of heavy smoke around her. She covered her tiny face and cough. Once it had dissipated, she opened her eyes to see that something had landed a few feet away from her. It was a little person that didn't seem to stand past her chin. When he turned towards her, she finally caught a glimpse of her savior. A pumpkin, or at least his head was. His pumpkin head was carved with a scowl that sent a shiver down her spine. A tattered old cloak covered his body with only black, little boots showing beneath and white gloves holding two swords the length of his body. When he moved again she notice joints...of a doll? Was it a...puppet?

"What the hell," the pumpkin cursed—his mouth moving—as he placed his black and white left sword over his shoulder. "I thought there was more than the puny Level 2." At noticing her, he suddenly aimed his right sword of opposite coloring as the left at the girl's neck making her go stiff and give out a frightened yelp. "Are you one of them?"

She shook her head vigorously as she tried to at least speak in her defense with a tremulous voice. "T-T-They tried to kill me! A light!— A light killed the two before that one."

"Not good enough kid," he warned while raising the left sword to attack her. But before he was able to land his hit, a pale pair of hands grabbed a hold of the puppet, lifting it in the air.

"Now, now Jack. We don't do that to innocent people." The gentle voice of the woman that spoke above his curses took her by surprise. The girl glanced up at the person who had arrived and whimsically blushed. The woman before her was beautiful. She had long straight hair of a platinum color to her ankles. A black coat was over her clothes. A uniform that was black with gold trims covered her body. Her eyes were what mesmerized the girl the most. Her eyes were a stark amethyst that seemed to catch her every move and even capable of bearing into her soul. They were so different from her own. From those dark orbs the color of metallic sapphire. When she smiled her way, she felt like she was in the presence of an angel.

"I saw you exorcise those Akuma beforehand with your Innocence. That's why I sent Jack over to finish the job when I notice the last one sneak behind you."

"You sent me cause you didn't want to move your lazy ass to finish a sneaky Level 2," Jack mumbled under his breath only to get jerked by the woman. He cussed at her, making the little girl a bit uncomfortable but he quieted soon enough.

"Akuma?" The girl's voice wasn't as shaken as before when she asked trying to process all the information given to her. Her fear had slowly transpired on to confusion with a tinge of curiosity. "What's an Akuma? And what is Innocence?"

"Akuma are weapons born from the grieve of people created by the Millenium Earl and Innocence are the only thing that can destroy Akuma and set the soul trapped inside free," the woman explained with the patience of a saint. "Innocence is only given to those chosen by God, His Apostles."

"God...chose me?" she inquired confused, tilting her head at the woman. Her eyes shifted downward before adding on. "Akuma kill people. I've seen them before."

"That they do to get more powerful and evolve," she clarified her confusion. "God's Apostles chosen to bear the Innocence fight in the Black Order and bear the name of Exorcists. Exorcists are the people who rid the world of Akuma."

"Could I—" the girl said curiously while playing with her fingers. "Could I become an Exorcist? I mean since I used that Innocence to kill Akuma too."

"A brat like you? Ha!" Jack mocked with a condescending smirk. "As if!" He, in return, recieved a smack from the woman to make him quiet once more.

"Would you like to?" the woman proposed while stretching her hand out to the girl. Giving a smile to the woman, she took that warm yet pale hand that started to lead her on. "My name's Avalon, child. Avalon Hellewise, one of the Generals of the Black Order."

"My name's..." the girl hesitated a little bit. "I don't have one—a name."

"Then how about giving you one now," she offered with a grand smile. The girl's eyes wondered a bit to the pumpkin doll that was now let down to walk on its own. "Think about it, what would you like to be called from now onwards?"

"Fayth," she said after some thought. "I've always liked how Fayth sounds."

"Then—" she said as Jack clanged over to Fayth's neck and got a piggyback ride from her involuntarily. "Nice to meet you, Fayth. You'll be my apprentice from now onwards. How does that sound?"

"Yeah!" the girl called out cheerily.

* * *

><p>"This isn't working," the now ten-year-old Fayth shouted, exhausted after the noon training with Jack the pumpkin doll.<p>

"Of course it's not you punk ass cunt," Jack cussed, a thing that after two years of traveling with her Teacher she had gotten use to. "Not if you don't put your heart to it."

Since their first encounter they had been traveling the world in search of other accommodators like themselves. While in their travels, Hellewise had forged a weapon after extracting the raw Innocence out of Fayth's body. Hellewise has had training in forging and had made Fayth's Innocence into an axe hand sword the length of her arm and the width being even larger than her body. Her hair had been tied into a ponytail to keep away while they trained. For the time they were situated in Germany and for the while that the General went out to search for accommodators through town, the two were out training.

"But I am Jack, that's the problem," Fayth countered back with a grimace. "I'm trying the best I can but once I start getting tired my Innocence keeps getting heavier and heavier."

"That's because of the lack of training!" Jack reprimanded with a shout. He clicked his tongue at noticing how jumpy the girl still was. "You need to hone that synchronization with your weapon. Once it reaches a decent number somewhere in the eighties, it'll turn out to be a piece of cake."

"Eighties, huh?" Fayth sighed overthinking the subject. It was a couple more hours before their session was finished and Jack had called it a day. Now that dusk was beginning to hit, it was time to return. Soon both arrived at the hotel that was reserved by the General. Jack had gone to sleep which by Fayth's terms was quite odd for a puppet. She, on the other hand, had no wishes of falling asleep. Not if it meant seeing _that _again.

Attempting to keep herself busy, she started doodling. Anything. From dogs to cats to people. Her head started bobbing back and forth, her eyelids becoming heavy. She was still awake when it was already past two in the morning. The General wasn't back yet, and she was still drawing. But before she saw it coming, sleep took over as she drifted off.

* * *

><p>A stained glass platform.<p>

The moment she opened her eyes, that's where she found herself...yet again.

The platform itself was round and the image etched upon the glass was made of intricate patterns. The sleeping figure of a young woman with long, raven black hair wearing a simply white summer dress laid portrayed in the middle of the glass. Raising her hands, with a gold, engraved bracelet on her right, she cupped the upper circle and her bare legs and feet together swayed to the left slightly showing the lower one.

Around the inside of the platform were six smaller circles spread evenly, each touching the ends of the platform. The top most one had the outline of a natal cross star all of it painted in a darkened gold with a tan background. On the lower left one was the outline of a stemmed iris flower. On the lower right was the white depiction of a spiraled staircase. On the upper left was a open book with blank pages. On the upper right was a music box with crescent moon engravings at the sides. The last one at the bottom near her feet had the full circle being the picture of a needleless clock with roman numerals. Around the platform in a column were much small circles with lined out buttercup flowers in them. The background, behind the woman was that of a starless night sky with dark clouds outlined in white thread; they seemed to be decorations on the starlit night sky. The whole stained glass had the main color of golden shades.

She would always find herself in that platform. No matter how much she looked at it nothing meant anything to her. Nothing had any meaning to her. She didn't know the woman. She always stood there in the middle and as always the short pedestal appeared in columns of greenish light alike the one from her Innocence. Three pedestals spread about near her each holding afloat three items. The one in the left a tattered old book. The one on the right a small bouquet of thyme flowers. The one on the top middle was a strong sword.

She would always dream this: being in this platform and seeing these things.

_The time to make a stand is soon to arrive._

At hearing that sound, her head snapped around in search for the source but finding naught. Then it spoke again.

_**What will you choose?**_

_To take_ **wisdom **_in your hands and walk the path set on by decisions?_

_To take_ **power **_in your hands and force away the past to forge a future?_

_Or take _**courage **_in your hands and face what is to come bravely for that future?_

_**But then what will you choose to loose?**_

_The_ **knowledge **_of that past?_

_The _**strength **_to break free of that unwavering war?_

_The_ **valor **_to end _it_ once and for all?_

_**Then again what will you send into oblivion?**_

_The_ **truth**_ of the being you named 'Fayth'?_

_The _**qualifications **_that would allow you pride?_

_The _**bravura **_to safeguard that which you love?_

_To these three questions you have but to give one answer and you will be forging your path. With what you choose to obtain, loose, and destroy you will be creating your path._

_This will be a decision only you can make..._

_Child of Ages_

* * *

><p>General Hellewise arrived at three in the morning that day picking the child up and placing her in bed, covering her up. "What's the prognosis?" she asked with a whisper as she stood over the pumpkin doll on the sofa.<p>

"She's a pain in the ass, for one," Jack commented while stretching himself as he stood back up. "I had to wait for six hours before she went to sleep. I went all stiff because of it too."

"To the point, Jack," Hellewise prompted as she began packing their stuff.

"Her rate so far as to what I can see is barely over 54%," Jack explained to her getting out his swords and polishing them. "But it's a hell of an improvement considering she was as low as 2% when we found her."

"She's improving very well," Hellewise agreed. "And barely ten years of age, quite impressive."

"Not as much. I sense something wrong with this kid, Avalon," Jack scowled at her.

"What do you mean by wrong?" Avalon questioned not really wanting an answer.

"Don't know but something's definitely off," Jack confessed while going on to stand beside the bed of the sleeping brat. "Her eyes creep me out, for one. Another thing—" he pointed out at the kid with his sword. "Her Innocence...Why was it inside of her body? She isn't a parasitic-type, you said so yourself and yet it found a way to safeguard itself inside her body. Haven't seen or heard anything like it before."

"There is always room for change," Avalon said taking her coat off.

"And the oddest thing of all—" Jack said pointing both now at Avalon. "Is that you haven't reported her to Central or Lee. What I really want to know is why?"

She smiled and sat on the sofa he had been lying on just a short while ago. "I have only four who have agreed to being in the Elites. A fifth one would guarantee a team with efficiency to say the least. She's it Jack." She overlooked the pumpkin doll to watch the sleeping child. "I want her to be the fifth Elite. I will train her myself so that she can attain such position if I have to."

"Why just her?" Jack asked very confused. "None of the others came from your mentorship. You got one from Tiedoll's. Two from Cloud's. Another from that crazy hag, Madame Baba. The Elite have always been apprentices of your ways, never of your powers. Why choose the kid over the rest who had way more potential?"

"Because I can sense that this child will make the difference in this war." Having answered his question, Hellewise simply rose from her seat and left the room.

Jack walked over to the sleeping child and held his swords high aiming at her. "Why you? You're just a lowly, homeless girl. What makes you so damn special?" The girl suddenly began tossing and turning and finally faced him with a sweet yet lost expression on her face. Jack hesitated for a second then withdrew his weapons. "You're not worth my time. Not yet anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep this is the first chapter! Yay! I hate introductory chapters! But love writing them anyways :) Still I think this'll probably take another chapter MAYBE two. just maybe.<strong>

**Please review! I love to hear what people think 3**

_AN: Well, it didn't change much folks cx Then again this is only the first chapter. Hopefully the grammar is better and the sentences flow smoother. For now that'll be it but I'm hoping you'll look forward to this reedit. _

_Hoped you enjoyed, hope to hear from all you soon, and stayed tuned for the next chapter :D_


	2. Once Upon a Tragedy

**Yay chapter two! =) Wanna keep the intro thing brief so just the declaimer.**

**I do not own D Gray Man!**

**Now to it! :)**

_A/N: I'll like to give thanks to some people c: Both to xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx and to MCRanime for the reviews. And thanks to everybody else who's read so far too c:_

_Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_**Once Upon a Tragedy...**_

* * *

><p>"How stupid are you?" Jack called to the fourteen-year-old Fayth.<p>

"Not that much, really!" she responded in her defense while looking at her map upside down and then the other way around. "I just have a nonexistent sense of direction."

"You dumbass!" Jack hit Fayth on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. "Avalon only gave us seven weeks to find that place!"

"Why don't you tell me where it is then and we save ourselves the damn trouble!" she yelled back at him. She let out an angry pout while she crumbled the map in her hands before throwing it away.

For the moment they were back in Europe, Paris. She had now been living with the General a total of six years to train. Now, according to Jack, her percentage had grown strong enough to be accepted as an Exorcist. Of course, all that after passing the hellish course that her Teacher put her through as a last test. Barely passing that, Hellewise sought another final requirement: to find the Headquarters of the Black Order by herself with Jack as her companion.

Six and a half weeks had passed since the General let them go, sending a letter to Supervisor Komui Lee.

"I can't tell you!" Jack retorted putting his sword away.

"I'm starting to doubt that you really know where this hellhole is," she commented and simply climbed building after building until she went on ahead and jumped over the entrance of Notre Dame. Her long auburn hair was held back in a ponytail and it blew in the breeze as she glanced over the huge city with her metallic sapphire eyes, their tinges of golden specks shinning in the daylight.. "I'm in the right place that's for sure."

"What're you looking for here?" Jack asked as he came to stand beside her.

"A clue," she answered still searching over the city. "It's obviously not going to be here so near to the city. So..." she looked over the vicinities and her eyes widened a bit before a grin broke on her face. "Hey Jack, who needs a sense of direction when I've got a hell of a lot of luck."

* * *

><p>"What's everyone looking at?" Komui asked as he saw a good crowd of the science section surrounding the monitors that overlooked the outside of Headquarters along with his sister, Lenalee.<p>

"Them," Lenalee replied as she pointed at one of the screens. On the outside those two—Jack and Fayth—were playing tag. Well more like Fayth was the one having fun by herself while Jack was trying to murder her.

Outside, Fayth stopped before the huge door with the Guardian and faced Jack, stopping his swords with both of her hands. This stopped the pumpkin doll's attack and Fayth had enough strength in her arms to keep both him and his swords aloft to let him cool down.

"You bitch!" he shouted trying to force the swords through her palms. "You lying cunt! You left me down there and made me climb this shitty mountain by myself!"

"I wasn't going to carry you all the way up Jack." She went and used her logic to try and scurry herself out the tight spot she'd gotten into. "See, we're here already. We can rest once inside."

Jack murmured a couple of curses under his breath before letting his swords disappear and letting himself land on his feet. He gave her a nasty glare that she only looked away from before going to stand before the gatekeeper. With not a care, he viciously gave the gates one mighty kick. "Oi, dumbass Komui! Let us in!"

"How rude~!" Komui pouted angry.

"I'd know that language anywhere," Lenalee smiled at listening. "It's General Hellewise's supporter!"

_"Is the General there with you?" _Reever asked through the headset into the outer door.

"Nope," Fayth answered and coming up to lift Jack into her arms while the puppet murmured more curses. "She sent me here. I'm her apprentice. Supervisor Komui Lee should have gotten a letter from my Teacher."

"Yes. I remember now~" Komui called in the crowd.

"I'll go down and meet her," Lenalee said kindly going out of the room.

_"We'll have to inspect you just in case, okay~?" _he spoke to her childishly through the headset.

"Inspect?" she mumbled tilting her head to Jack.

He pointed at the big face upon the door as it began scanning her with an X-ray. "Subject confirmed as human." The doors swung open and on the other side awaited another young girl .

"Hello, my name's Lenalee Lee," she introduced herself as she shook her hand.

"My name's Fayth. Fayth Blackthorn. Call me Fay if you want," she replied vaguely not paying attention to her but instead to her surroundings. "Oh." She slightly brought her arms up and showed Jack to Lenalee. "And this is Jack."

"Ah, yes. General Hellewise's supporter, right?"

"I hate this place," Jack hissed with a menacing aura around him.

"I remember something about that too," Lenalee admitted. It was then that Lenalee started showing Fayth around Headquarters. The last stop for them was her brother's, Komui's, office.

"Brother," she said letting themselves in. "I've brought the General's apprentice."

"Ah Fayth-chan, right?" Komui asked as she sat on the couch across from his desk. Lenalee stood beside him as he was seated behind his desk, the floor littered with papers and papers.

"Yea—I mean, yes," she said correcting herself. "I was told to apologize on Teacher's behalf for not coming along to deliver me. She sends her deepest apologies." She scratched the back of her head when Jack suddenly jumped down of her arms. "Where you going to?" she asked watching as the doll retreated towards the exit.

"None of your business, you bitchy brat." That was all the comment he gave before exiting the office and slamming the door behind himself.

"Quite the chatterbox, that Jack," Lenalee spoke a bit nervous.

"Oh, you get use to that bad mouth of his. It took me two years before I got used to him calling me cunt and whatnot," Fayth chuckled a bit as if remembering.

"Now, if you'll accompany us, we'll be going down to see Hevlaska to see how your progress is going." Komui led the two girls out and guided them through the tower. It wasn't until they were riding the elevator down that Lenalee spoke up again.

"It'll be a little startling to see Hevlaska but she doesn't mean you any harm."

"Teacher told me about her, the keeper of the Innocence. I'll be all right. If hanging out with a walking and talking puppet hasn't driven me nuts, this surely won't." The grand grin on Fayth's face reassured Lenalee once they reached the lower levels.

"Ready?" Komui got a single, curt nod from Fayth before he looked over the edge of the elevator. "Hev-kun? We've got someone who wants to meet you."

Fayth watched intently but no matter how confident she had said she was, she would have never been prepared to see the grand creature that surfaced from the darkness. The humanoid figure seemed female to her but then the rest of its body was an odd shape. It was fear that left her speechless, it was awe. "Whoa..."

"Good evening, Lenalee, Komui." Both answered her greetings before her face turned towards Fatyh's direction. "And who might this be?" the creature inquired lowering itself a bit to see them three better.

"Hevlaska, meet Fayth Blackthorn. She's General Hellewise's apprentice and she just arrived here this afternoon." Taking this as her queue to introduce herself, Fayth briefly bowed and reintroduced herself. The being only seemed to watch. "If you would, we'd like to know her synchronization ratings."

"Very well. Be not afraid, child. Would you be so kind as to show me your Innocence?" Fayth didn't miss a beat and reached out for the pocket-sized blade and held it out in her palm. From beneath them, appendages reached out and took it in its hold. A shinning orb of green light began surrounding the blade. "Seven percent...37%...58%...67%… Your synchronization rate with Blades of Fate is 67%."

"That's pretty good," Komui admired as Hevlaska gave it back to her.

"Is it?" Fayth asked turning to Lenalee for an answer.

"Mine is barely 56% soand we're the same age too. So in comparison, you're doing great with your training," Lenalee complimented her. Fayth felt a bit embarrassed but accept it nonetheless. They all thank Hevlaska before they started upwards again.

A question came to Fayth when her eyes lingered a bit too long on Lenalee. "Will I have to wear a uniform like that too?"

"Yes, you will. But there won't be a need to measure you since General Hellewise sent your measurements for us," Komui explained as they reached the ground level. "Because of her we were able to make your uniform before your arrival." By this time, they had reached a room among many to which Lenalee had a key. She swiftly opened it and showed Fayth around the room that would belong to her.

"This will be your room—" Lenalee came over to her and gave her a box, "And here you go. Johnny made this for you beforehand. He said if there is any problem at all that he'll adjust."

"I'm pretty sure it'll be just fine," she assured her taking the box and placing it on the bed. She couldn't believe how much things she was going through but at the same time, it was really amazing. A sudden thought occurred to her that brought her back to the present. "Oh and Teacher asked me to tell Komui-san about the whereabouts of my teammates."

"Teammates?" Komui asked confused from where he stood against the threshold.

"The Elites," she answered without hesitation.

"Their...your teammates?" Lenalee repeated a bit confused and shocked at the same time. "But the Elites are the Exorcists chosen by General Hellewise through harsh inspection of power and skill. They're apprentices of other Generals that are taken in by her afterwards. They're Elites because of their unique abilities and teamwork fighting skills."

"And her disciple wouldn't fall short of any of those," Komui finished, understanding why she was told to ask about them. "Did she approve of you?"

"Barely," Fayth admitted chuckling to herself while rubbing the back of her head. "I was just about to give up but made it in the last minute."

"Good to know." Those three words were the last serious comment he gave before going back to his childish self. "Well, you are Lenalee's age and currently the second female Exorcist at Headquarters so I'm glad. She has someone to play with now~"

"Brother!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"And you can call me Komui nii-san too~" Komui said grinning.

"So, I'm in?" Fayth asked a bit annoyed by the baby talk.

"Of course. The paperwork will take a couple of days but unofficially yes." Komui said standing in front of her. He reached out his hand to Fayth who only blinked at it. "Welcome to the Black Order, Fayth Blackthorn."

She couldn't help but shake his hand and tell him to please take care of her. Her mind riled with so many thoughts before she burst out in happiness. "If this is all, then there's no problem if I go over to Teacher's manor, right? I want to tell her face to face that I've become an Exorcist!" And without any say or word, she went out leaving her uniform for trying out later when she returned.

"What a curious girl," Lenalee admitted as they left the room and closing it after the enthusiastic girl that had bounced out of there. "She's my age and is part of the Elites."

"She's their youngest member," Komui said serious with a smile. "The First, William Koen; the Second, Ventus Fausto IV; the Third, Theodore Hace; the Fourth, Lyraxia Nightmare. And now they're a complete unit with their fifth member, Miss Fayth Blackthorn."

The dark clouds approached the sky as the smallest trace of thunder clapped resonating through the walls of the castle. "Rain?" Lenalee's voice showed disbelief. "It was clear just this morning though."

Stopping at a window to overlook the clouds as they approached with their clapping thunder was Jack. His face the grimmest as he scowled. "You said once that you hate the rain, didn't you kid?" He grabbed a hold of the small, silver locks that dangled from his neck. "Saying nonsense like it gave you a bad feeling about what was to come."

* * *

><p><em>It was all a blur.<em>

_The darkness, the blood, then the fear of_ realization.

It didn't bother her that the lights in Hellewise's manor had gone out due to the severe thunder. She still ran through the manor into the second floor's innermost room, her Teacher's study. Bursting the doors open with a smile she saw her Teacher...being lifted from the ground in a chokehold. The obscurity of the place didn't let her see who it was for her night vision was the worst one could imagine. Faint features being dark wavy hair and malicious eyes were what she could make out. Then for the slightest seconds the thunder struck the grounds giving enough light to show her those eyes as he tilted his head towards her. Those eyes, his eyes...the color of gold. The moment their eyes met was it; all it took was but a glance.

Before she could act everything turned to black. Her mind had shut down on her. She couldn't see, hear, or feel anything. It lasted mere seconds but they felt like dreadful hours. Then her eyes caught something. A red color caught the spectrum of her eyes. It wasn't just any red color, it was a bright scarlet.

Then in a flash all her senses returned and she felt everything at once. First the revolting scream that ended rapidly. Then, opening her eyes again with her sight back, she saw the blood that seeped onto the ground along with the vivid scarlet blood on her clothes. She was on the floor, down on her back on all fours. Glancing up she noticed the man standing in front of her. His right hand, chest, and part of his face were covered in blood. Her blood. Looking about Fayth found Hellewise, her body situated behind the man lying down facing away. But something was wrong. Then she saw it, her Teacher's white blonde hair tainted in the same scarlet liquid away from her body.

Her Teacher...had been decapitated.

By him.

She stood up hastily in fear but quickly fell and crawled back until her back hit the wall. Anxiety took over logic enabling her from calling her Innocence. She simply sat there, petrified. The blood on her body began to weigh her down gravely as she saw the man approaching her. Lifting his right, bloodied hand he placed his index finger over her chest, right on her heart. Her eyes widened, her heartbeat was resonating loudly in her eardrums. However before she could say a word he was already on the windowpane. His gold eyes shone in the dark now as he grinned at her. Not a murderous smirk like the one he had given the General but more of a warm smile. Then as if nothing, he vanished stepping out into the night.

**It all ended before she had a chance to stop it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa that was fast. Somebody's already dead by the second chapter XD<strong>  
><strong>Jk. Anyway thanks for the reviews and story alerts.<strong>

**Thank you xXxWolfInTheNightxXx, NeeMou and Neko249 for the warm welcome to this story! Love ya'll XD**

_A/N: Thanks again for all the people who continue to read this story. Hopefully, with all this rewriting, it'll be more esthetically pleasing to read without so many grammatical errors._


	3. A Child of Misfortune

**Here now is Chapter 3! Clap-clap~**

**Well as always I don't oan D Gray Man. Only my OCs and anything else about them. Thanks for the continued support pips. I love to know what you think so review even more! I know I can get a lot better than this.**

**Tip Time: Read the titles of chapter 2 and 3 together. ;)**

**Now here it is~ :3**

_A/N: _

_Well, here's another rendition. Hopefully, all this is being helpful to make the read more smoothly. Now enjoy c:_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_**...A Child of Misfortune...**_

* * *

><p>Komui ran to the infirmary as fast as his legs could take him. He got to the infirmary almost knocking the door off it's hinges. He was exhausted when he got into the room to see the girl he met but some hours before with the bright smile on her face. Now, although clearly the same girl from a few hours ago, her eyes only stared blankly into nothing.<p>

The head nurse headed his way with a painful look in her eyes. "Is she injured?" Komui asked her in a whisper as Fayth changed into her new uniform even with him there—the only male in the infirmary.

The head nurse shook her head slightly and answered in a whisper. "Nothing at all except the puncture on her chest."

"Puncture?"

"She said it was a birthmark but I've never scene one that would open like a flesh wound would," she replied very thoughtfully. "I daresay it is the size of a finger."

"I see." He waited a few minutes before he approached the girl as she was done zipping her jacket. Hearing approach from behind her, Fayth slowly turned giving them the view of her in her new uniform. She wore adorned yet light leather boots that were knee high. A pair of black shorts with suspenders on her front and back pockets clasped onto her boots. A simple white blouse that was lazily done and not tucked in. Over it was her coat that ended by the tips of her fingers. The coat itself was trimmed in silver with the Rose Cross emblem on her left breast pocket. Her auburn hair, long tied in a low ponytail. "Fayth, I can only imagine how awful you feel right this moment. Listen, you don't—"

"Are they holding the ceremony at the chapel?" she asked him her metallic eyes glazed and not meeting his own.

"Ah, yes we are," Komui confirmed. "You're not expected to appear if you don't want to. The Elites had been notified but only two could make it here at notice."

"I'll go," she said glancing at him. "Take me there, if you would."

Komui blinked shocked but in the end led her there. She was different. Somehow the childishness and carelessness in her character had disappeared. Vanished completely from her persona. They got to the chapel as people were coming and going, fellow Finders and some Exorcists who knew the General. Fayth and Komui walked all the way up to the casket. Komui removed his hat as he bowed thanking her and telling her that her fight was over. Fayth said nothing and simply stood overlooking the closed coffin.

"You were right." Komui turned to find Jack with a scowl on his pumpkin face.

"About?" Fayth said without turning around, her voice blunt.

"The rain," Jack said standing next to her. "It brings bad omen. It's as if someone's crying for her out somewhere."

"Will you stop moving soon?" she asked, glancing at him.

"I still have a small reserve of her Innocence in my body," Jack checked while holding the shortest lock of the two. "But I will soon enough." A flapping of wings took their attention from the casket to the ceiling.

Above their heads, a dark owl perched itself upon the delicate structures that protruded from the walls. Fayth let out a small whisper at noticing the bird, "Stalos." Stalos, the black owl golem made by her Teacher.

"Why'd you come here?" Jack asked a bit pissed off.

Stalos only moved his head upside down then back straight as his eyes glistened and projected it's message. The small image of her Teacher was then projected before them, standing just atop the coffin's hood.

"A video message from the General?" Komui murmured confused and shocked.

"Congrats, Fayth!" were the projection's first words. She pulled the string of a handheld confetti cannon and continued with the grandest smile on her face. "You're now officially an Exorcist of the Black Order~!" She chuckled a bit, "I knew you'd turned out to be with my training. Whaddya think, whaddya think~? Pretty cool, huh? In no time you'll have a good family there and awesome friends~" She returned to a little more serious smile. "Now, I order you to go out and learn as much from the field as you can."

"Yes, Teacher," Fayth mumbled with a small smile that Komui noticed.

"I don't know how busy you and I will be so we won't be able to meet each other for some time. Oh, yeah, I've got a couple of surprises for you. Take it as a graduation present." She paused and glanced down a bit embarrassed. "I know I should give this to you in person but I think I'll be busy by then. Actually—" she blushed a bit. "I'm pretty bad with saying goodbye and all in person, that's why I'm sending Stalos to you." She grinned gave another goofy grin that took away all the bashfulness from her demeanor. "That's the first surprise: Stalos is now under your care. Take good care of him okay? I'm sure by now you know how to care for him. And don't let him eat any animals, all right~? Now the second and most important one will be Jack."

"Me?" Jack raised his voice confused.

"He is now yours," she said sincerely. "I severed my contract with him the day you left and placed the exact amount of Innocence for seven weeks. In order for him to work from now on, he'll need a new source of power: one that you can give him. Form a contract with him; use your Innocence to the locks of his powers. You as the life source will be his Master and he now will be your supporter." She smiled warmly and held her hands behind her back. "I hope to see you again, Fayth. Good luck with being an Exorcist~!" The message ended after.

Seconds of silence followed before Fayth turned around and knelt before Jack. Hiding her face with her bangs, she touched Jack's locks and began the oath. "I, as your new Master, command you to stand as my supporter. You—as I'm being the one to give you life—will obey my every command and answer my every beck and call." A light shone upon the lock as she stood up. The shine was also emanating from her miniature axe blade in her pouch, the deactivated form of her Innocence. "My name is Fayth Blackthorn. As your Master I command you to come forth, Jack the Ripper Pumpkin." Jack was forced by an unimaginable command to unsheathe his swords and with them kneel before her.

"Yes," he swore loyally with command in his voice. "Master." He was free then to move on his own again and he lowered his swords as he noticed drops falling on the floor. "Fayth? Are you—"

She blinked to push her tears aside. She pulled her arm up as Stalos obediently perched on her. "I'll be going out for now." She turned to Komui with her gaze still avoiding his, "If you have a mission for me, call me through Stalos." She left afterwards with Jack close on her trail.

Lenalee passed by her on the chapel archway. None said a word. Lenalee reached the casket and paid her respects before she turned to her brother. "Fayth is taking this hard, isn't she."

"After witnessing the murder of her mentor, I doubt she'll ever be the same girl we met a few hours ago," Komui admitted. He understood this, this was what war was all about.

"Komui-tan!" Both turned above as a girl of about sixteen—two years older than Lenalee—dropped from the second floor railing. She had long, cream gold hair in two high ponytails with much more volume than Lenalee's and a bit wavier. She wore the Exorcist uniform trimmed in silver with a skirt. Her pinkish with purple eyes in tears as she got up to the coffin. "Ava-san," she whispered and cried silently as she prayed.

"Too bad you're cremating her," another voice from across the room called as the owner of it walked towards the same coffin. This time it was a guy of about the same age as the girl. He had short black hair and piercing hazel eyes with a grin painted upon his lips. He wore a tight fitting Exorcist uniform with a black and white coat trimmed in silver. "If I could keep the bones, the General could come in handy in my arsenal of weapons."

"You have been forbidden to use fellow Exorcists as your weapons," Komui commented with a serious expression. "And you know that Ven."

"Komui-tan is right, Douchebag Ventus!" the girl cried out angry.

"I get it, I get it," the boy—Ventus—called waving his hand dismissively. "Stop weeping already, Lyraxia. You look ugly when you snot."

"Shut up! Don't you have any tact?!" she cried harder, this time mad. "Our leader is dead."

"Will Billy be taking over the Elite?" Ventus asked Komui.

"He will be," Komui answered.

"Does the new Elite know about her death?" the girl—Lyraxia—asked through hiccups.

"Unfortunately, she was the one who witnessed it all," Komui explain to them sadly.

"Poor child," Lyraxia whispered as she kissed her fingers and placed them on the casket. "Rest in peace, Ava-san. I'll look after the Fifth. So don't you worry."

"I'll be taking care of you and her," Ventus added, annoyed and bored at the same time. "But it's not like I'll take that job seriously."

"We'll be starting the cremation soon," Komui announced to Lyraxia, touching her shoulder.

"Please take care of her," Lyraxia asked before giving him a curt bow. With everything said and done, both left the chapel.

* * *

><p>They stopped outside of the grand city of Paris during the middle of the night. While the rain had succumbed, the thunder still clapped loudly and it came along with the sight of lighting. The night itself was ominous enough and Jack perceived that his new Master was still disturbed by what had occurred—this made possible by the fact that they were connected. So long as he was hers, they would be able to sense what the other's actions of emotions were. And it was as clear as day to him that Fayth's mind was as dark as the night stormy night outside.<p>

There was silence between them for a few minutes before Jack broke it. "What are you planning on doing now?"

"Find the bastard who took her away from us." There was a few seconds before she turned to him. "I promise you I'll take revenge for Teacher and your Master. Will you accompany me?"

He scoffed but gave her a smirk in the end. "It's not like I have a choice. C'mon let's get going." Jack went on ahead leaving her a bit behind.

"Thank you," she whispered as she followed him as they disappeared into the outskirts of the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what! Guess what! This is my birthday present for me! Today's it! Yay!<strong>

**Now go and review till your heart's content~ :)**

_A/N: If you haven't noticed yet, the newest(2015) author's notes will be in italics. This time I didn't change anything either. Maybe in later chapters where there were more misconceptions between earlier and later chapters, I'll change some things to better fit a coherent storyline. For now, it's only proofreading and making the story smoother to read._

_So as always, I hoped you enjoyed and that you stay tuned for later updates! c:_


	4. Becomes an Exorcist

**Chapter 4 is here! XD I'm freaking on fire!**  
><strong>Thanks for the all the support again like last time~<strong>

**Declaimer: Don't own D Gray Man just my OCs.**

**Tippy Time~ Read the whole titles of 2,3,4 together~ It's just those three :)**

**Enjoy, this is for you~**

_A/N(2015): Well, things are fine for now with school. Studying everyday sure helps ease the stress -w- And so does this c: For now, I want to thank xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx and to KujyouHikari for the reviews in this chapter. _

_Now hope you enjoy the proofread version c:_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_**...Becomes an Exorcist**_

* * *

><p>"Master," Jack called from inside his suitcase. She only nudged her head to show him she was partially listening since it was kind of hard to stay awake with the wagon's movements sending her right slowly back to sleep. "Master, we've arrived at Germany."<p>

Her eyes fluttered slowly open as she stretched before turning her gaze up. Perched inside of the wagon was Stalos still asleep despite the movement. "We're here already? That was fast." She took off her hood showing off her auburn hair that was held in a ponytail that ran past her shoulder blades. Her metallic sapphire eyes shone in the broad daylight as the specks of gold danced in her dark orbs. Her old uniform being tattered after two years of usage made her give it up a long time ago. Now she only had a pair of tight pants, the same white blouse, and a tight fitting jacket.

A week ago she'd gotten a message from Komui to meet her at a hospital in a small town in Germany. Taking the chance, she asked for another set of clothes as well. She had gotten there in an hour and a half thanks to the old farmer that she'd hitched a ride from.

"You know how much longer?" she whispered to Jack. The farmer didn't know about her talking puppet so being secretive was a must—much like it was for any other place they visited. A supporter for an Exorcist was rare, specially when the last supporter left was one who was contracted with Fayth.

"About a mile or so," he answered. "How come we're going to Germany?"

"Komui said something 'bout a long term mission or something like that," she explained to him not really interested. Soon enough, in no less than half an hour, they started to hear the ruckus of the town. She came off with her suitcase in her right hand, her bag behind her and Stalos flying above the two once the farmer stopped at the entrance of town. She turned towards him just as he was prepping to leave to thank him. "Thanks again for the ride."

"You're very much welcome," the farmer replied with a smile before he went on about his way to his farm.

At stepping into the town, Fayth could see that it was like any other that she had visited beforehand. It was filled with people all around and bustling with life. A lot of people meant a lot of spectators. And a lot of spectators meant major bucks if she played it right. A cocky smirk came to her lips before she narrowed her eyes down at the puppet in her suitcase. "How does a puppet show sound, Jack?"

"Hell no!" It was clear to hear how pissed off he was at the suggestion, but the fact that he had to keep quiet only made it that much funnier to Fayth. During their journey, he had to endure through two years of a life of acting as a lifeless doll to earn money. Fayth didn't like going out of her way to ask the Order for money. It was better for her to give puppet shows, earn a bit, and then swindle money from the rich. So technically, she was a magician; she made big money from almost nothing at all.

"C'mon I wanted to go pay a visit to some honcho in this town," she grinned with a wink his way. When only the mumbling of curses came his way, Fayth could only chuckle to herself.

"Excuse me." At hearing a voice before her, Fayth turned to face a pretty young girl with a basket of flowers that she was most likely selling before her. The poor thing was skittish but got the courage to take a pink daisy from her basket and give it to her. "A flower?"

"Aw, thanks," she thanked her with a smile. She then placed it behind the girl's ear. "But you know what?—" suddenly Jack was out of his case and struck the girl through her skull just as she was about to transform into a Level One. "—I don't accept gifts from Akuma." The Akuma exploded before her as she threw her stuff up and Stalos caught it in his claws. The golem hovered above them, awaiting orders from it owner. "Take it to Komui! We'll meet you there!" The creature only flew off towards the east with the suitcase in its grasp.

"Don't let down your guard," Jack told her as he materialized his swords out from his tattered cloak. "There's still more."

"Got it." With a smile, Fayth took out her miniature hand axe in her left hand. "Innocence—" a light upon it shone. "Activate." The tiny handheld object tripled in size in an instant. She held the axe by its grip on her left hand and felt a chain wrap around left arm and shoulder that she promptly grabbed with her right.

After having fought off all Level Ones, she heard a ruckus towards the general direction of where she'd seen the train station's junkyard. "Jack, over there!" she bellowed and ran towards that direction. Getting there, she found Akuma but already fighting them were two Exorcists she'd never met before. "Jack."

"Yeah?" he inquired watching from afar with her.

"This isn't worth my time. I'll be at the hospital. Show them how it's done," she smirked and took a step away from the standpoint. Jack scowled but couldn't disobey, so he jumped on out towards battle.

* * *

><p>Lavi turned to see an Akuma sneaking behind Allen, ready to strike. But the he had his hands full already to help him. "Allen, watch out!" Too distracted by the opponent he had just dealth with, Allen barely looked over his shoulder to catch the sight of another Akuma lifting its gun at him. Yet it wasn't a gunshot he heard but instead the whistling of wind as a blade passed clean through the Akuma cutting it in half. The machine exploded, leaving a dust behind itself.<p>

"What in the name—"

"Punk ass kid." The owner of the disgruntled voice that Allen heard became visible only after the dust dissipated. Standing right before him, was a pumpkin that didn't stand past his knees and that held two swords on either hand along with a scowl on its face. "Because you're so fucking weak, Master sent me to babysit your dumbasses!"

"A pumpkin?" Lavi spoke somewhat perplexed.

"It talked!" Allen shouted more shocked than anything. They had no time to stop and chat though as more enemies came at them. With the help of Jack, it took them quite less time and much less effort. Allen couldn't figure how a pumpkin could fight so well.

Nonchalantly as ever, Jack approached them as they were about to leave. "Take me to the hospital. My Master's waiting for me there."

"What in the world are you?" Allen asked and picked the doll up.

"Put. Me. Down," Jack growled, punctuating each word through gritted teeth. Allen did and the puppet only looked at Lavi who stared back. "You're Bookman's Jr. right? You should know about me."

"Yeah, a supporter, right?" Lavi answered a bit in thought as he got his hammer out.

"If you know, then there shouldn't be a fucking problem. Now take me. I hate walking," he complained and climbed on, hitching a ride on Allen's back.

"Then let's go," Lavi said with a grin.

* * *

><p>Fayth could only gawk amazed at all the blood that littered the outside of the room. Dead guards from the Order, huh. She turned the knob and let herself in without a word which turned out to be a bad idea. The instant she let herself in, she had needles dangerously hovering over her jugular. Thankfully, Bookman—the Accommodator for Heaven's Compass—recognized her and stopped before any damage could be done.<p>

"And...that's why people knock. I get it now. Hopefully, it'll stick to my head this time around," Fayth mocked and waited for the needles to drop so she could walk in and close the door behind herself.

"Fayth?" Lenalee turned her attention towards the entrance at hearing that voice. Once she did, she couldn't' believe her eyes. A comrade she rarely saw in missions and most certainly never at Headquarters ever since she left was standing before them with a charming smile on her face. "Is that really you?"

"Alive and kicking" she joked around. "Quite a mess you've made here, Bookman."

"You've lost your politeness. I thought Hellewise would have taught her disciple better," Bookman chastised at the girl.

"Not like me to keep old habits, old man," she answered back before going over to the window and opening it to let Stalos hover inside. The poor thing, exhausted from staying out, simply let the suitcase down and perched itself on the wardrobe.

"And Jack?" Komui inquired noticing the absence of the supporter.

"I left him fighting Akuma with a couple of Exorcists." And her answer came just in time to see the wall being totalled by Lavi's hammer. It was only after being scolded by Bookman that Jack let go of Allen and walked over to his Master.

"You left me to fly with a couple of birdbrains," Jack complained to her while still brushing off debris. He pointed at the scratches on his head. "You're going to have to fix this."

"Don't worry about it," Fayth told him and waved her hand in dismissal. Allen and Lavi both looked up to her, not recognizing the new face.

"Who's the cutie?" Lavi asked with a grin.

"This cutie has a name," Fayth joked around with a hand on Jack's head. "He's name's Jackie~!"

"You cunt!" Jack yelled as he tried to slice her up. Komui was surprised; the girl was actually smiling and seemed to be like she was before. Fayth managed to calm him down and picked him up in her arms.

"Still calling you that?" Lenalee asked sweat dropping.

Fayth gave her a charming smirk that didn't falter. "His tongue's the thing that never changes." He turned to Allen and Lavi. "Sorry about that," she smiled at them. "My name's Fayth Blackthorn and I'll be accompanying you from now onwards."

"Fayth-chan~" Lavi called, "striked" by her cuteness, and bent on going for a hug. "The name's Lavi."

"I'm Allen Walker, Fayth-san," Allen introduced hims.

"Please—" she said moving away so that Lavi fell face first, "Call me Fayth or you can simply say Fay for short. Glad to meet your aqquaintance, Allen, Lavi."

"Wait, how old are you?" Lavi called looking up from the floor.

"She's my age," Lenalee answered for her.

"You're sixteen?! What a lucky strike, only two years younger~" Lavi swooned with hearts in his eyes.

"Yeah~!" Fayth played along with the same hearty voice but with a dark undertone. "But if you touch me, I'll let Jack rip you apart limb by limb! Right, Jack?"

"Gladly," he hissed glaring at Lavi. That certainly dropped him down a notch or two.

"Are we leaving yet?" she asked Komui.

"We'll let you and Lenalee change first."

"Okay then everybody else leave," she announced, pushing out all of the guys staying inside with only Lenalee and Jack left in the room.

"Why didn't you kick Jack out too?" Lenalee asked just as she was about to take off her skirt.

"He's a puppet. Plus he's seen me before, so it's not like it's a big deal," she said unzipping her jacket and starting to take off her clothes. She picked up the uniform Komui had brought her to inspect it. "A new one?"

"It changed while you were away," Lenalee told her as she took her own jacket off.

Fayth didn't complain. She simply shrugged and put on her new uniform. She wore a nice, white dress shirt underneath a black corset that fitted her perfectly. She wore a black, pleated skirt short with tight shorts below. Then she wore knee high boots with steal soles although the insole was quite comfortable. She wore cute, black, snazzy coat trimmed in silver that went to her fingertips over it all. She took out a little black cloak with white collar from the bunch of clothes. "Come here, Jack," she called undressing the puppet from his tattered cloak into the new one. It was black with silver trimmings and had the Rose Cross upon his chest just like her cloak had it upon her left breast pocket. "Nice, looks good on you."

"It's better that these old rags," Jack confessed throwing the old cloak away.

"Right," Fayth agreed as she looked herself in the mirror. She could still see them, those tiny specks of gold that tinged her metallic sapphire orbs. She never had them before, until after her Teacher was murdered. Only after meeting that man. She reached up to touch the piercing on her left ear. It was a long curved earring that was on the outside of her ear. Inscribed on the earring were four letters 'XIII'. Something that was given as a gift from her Teacher as prove of her being an Elite.

_"I've always thought that thirteen was a lucky number."_

"Are you ready?" Lenalee asked snapping her out of her train of thoughts. "We're leaving."

"Yeah," she said hesitantly taking her own bag but leaving the suitcase behind.

"I'll be walking free for now?" Jack asked.

"There's no need to hide you around any longer," she said carrying her bag behind her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Once in the carriage, Fayth tried her best to listen and stay awake. Talking about murder and deaths wasn't the best since it gave her a sick feeling to her stomach. Sitting besides Lavi and with no more room since the two boys were sitting in seiza, Jack was forced to sit on her lap. She was glancing outside while Komui talked about the eldest General, Kevin Yeagar. She knew that guy, Hellewise and her had once cross paths with him on their travels. Nice old man, too bad he died.<p>

When Komui told them about the song that Yeager kept on singing until he died, something snapped inside her. A voice she hadn't heard but in her dreams of the Stained Platform was resonating as if singing the lyrics that Komui had said.

_Count Millennium is searching_

_Searching for his precious Heart_

She snapped herself out from the trance-like voice singing in her head and stretched her arms above her head before yawning a bit too loudly. Jack curious, tilted his head her way and muttered, "Something the matter with you?"

"Yeah, boredom," she said simply.

"Is that really what you think of this as? Boring?" Lenalee asked in total disbelief.

"Look, it's a war; it's not like it's unusual for people to die," Fayth snapped back in a calm yet fierce voice. She sighed in digress, deciding that fighting amongst one another on personal standpoints was useless. "All right, fine. I'm not going to apologize for my way of thinking. I will apologize, though, for saying what I think out loud." She turned to Komui, "My bad for interrupting. You can continue now." As they spoke about the Heart and such it was getting hard for Fayth not to fall asleep. She was about to drift off to dreamland when she heard the order that she didn't want to hear.

"And you lot will be guarding General Cross."

* * *

><p><em>AN(2015): Not much different, right? I did change her uniform a bit but only to a corset over her blouse. Anyway, I think next chapter or the one after will have a bit more change story wise. Hopefully you like it c:_

_Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next installment c:_


	5. The True Reflection of Despair

**Yes, chapter 5! In this chapter I'll be introducing the second protagonist OC I'll be using for this story~**

**Thanks for the reviews MCRDanime and xXxWolfInTheNightxXx~ love you guys!**

**Well here it goes ;)**

_A/N(2015): Thanks again for taking the time to read this story c: I'm grateful to all the people who've reviewed, story faved, and followed and most importantly to everybody who reads it :D The proofreading it going on quite nicely, so hope you're enjoying it c:_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_**The True Reflection of Despair**_

* * *

><p>The lone figure of the girl waited patiently for their arrival.<p>

She had been waiting on that bridge's edge for an hour and a half for the three to arrive. She was having fun though, she did have Poppy to keep her busy after all. Poppy was the small vixen golem that her leader, General Hellewise, made for her the day she was accepted by the Order as an Elite.

"How much longer will those three make a lady wait?" she asked with a sigh to Poppy who only barked a little bit. "Yeah, I'll wait just a little longer." She started humming her favorite song as her mind drifted off.

She remembered them like it was yesterday when they were very young and under Tiedoll's mentorship. Daisya always being the one who would play around with the General, coaxing her to do the same. Kanda always getting mad at Tiedoll because he called him Yu. And Marie always being the peace maker of the team. And her? Well she was the only girl apprentice Tiedoll has ever had so far. She was quiet and always laughing at what all the others were doing. When she was fifteen, she met and was taken by Hellewise from her little family.

She took ahold of the silver pendant on her bosom with the letters 'XII' engraved on the back. She liked Hellewise but she loved her little family better.

Today was the first time she'd see them since those last three years. She had left them in her early teens. Now she was going to meet them three years later; many things change in three years.

She stopped humming and began singing her favorite song. The song that was a prayer to her goddess. She had been so scared of living outside in this wide world because of her mother and friend. First it had been him, when they were very little. He had gotten ill and since she too would fall ill sometimes, they spent many times in the village hospital together. That's how they became friends in the first place, but that friendship didn't last long before he perished. Afterwards, it was only her mother and she but even that was ephemeral. Her mother having always been weak and fragile, perished when the girl had been about ten or eleven.

And she knew that, sooner or later, she too would die. A disease cannot be tampered with, not when there was no cure for it. Just like her mother and friend before her, she would slowly lose control of her own body as it would stop functioning by itself. In the end, she would die drowning in her own blood. She touched the half glasses that were red and rimmed red below held by a gold and silver chain. Thanks to her Innocence and being compatible, she was spared perhaps a handful of years more. If she was lucky, she'd live past twenty-five.

She always had no hope for the future knowing it would end sooner than later. That was until Hellewise showed up and gave her a light at the end of the tunnel.

_"Somewhere in this world, I've seen a flower whose petals shine like the sun. These flowers are cures for any kind of illness and curse. An old friend of mine, Madame Baba, told me that she cultivates these flowers in her home. However these flowers only bloom once every five hundred years."_

Luckily for her, Madame Baba was exactly 511 years old. She had planted those Sun Droplets when she was twelve and soon, sometime next year, those flowers would bloom. If she could drink that flower, Madame Baba told her, she could rid herself of the disease and live her full lifespan.

The question was...would she live long enough to see that day?

She didn't care about those technicalities for now. She was happy on the outside. She was happy with being an Exorcist and having her little family.

_Let this prayer reach to you_

_Goddess of the Sky, the Sea, the Earth_

_Let your world now rest asleep_

_Let your people be in eternal peace_

"Beautiful voice as always Lyraxia."

Lyraxia turned at the mention of her name by that familiar voice. She smiled overjoyed by seeing the three together there to meet her.

"Marie!" she shouted filled with happiness as she went on and hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you." She looked behind him to find Daisya smiling at her and waving. Kanda as always only gave her a grimace.

"Daisya-chan! Yu-chan!" she called lovingly hiding behind Maire. Kanda, almost instantly, tried reaching for her, attempting to slice her up with Mugen.

But Daisya had restrained him as Marie kept Lyraxia at bay from the sword. "Calm down, Kanda."

"Let go of me," he hissed glaring at her. "I'll cut her into little pieces."

"Try it," she taunted sticking her tongue out only making him more angry.

"Now, now," Marie said calming Kanda down. "We have to keep moving. We're lucky Lyraxia was nearby to meet us before we caught up with the Master."

"Oh that's right!" Lyra remembered as she dug through her pouch taking out three little shimmering crystals that were attached with a wire cage to a small leather cord. "These are for you guys!" She stood on her tiptoes to place one around Marie's neck.

"A necklace?" he asked while holding it in his hands.

"Yep~" she chanted as she finished placing it on Daisya. "They're made from Arya. So as long as you have them and my Innocence is activated, you will have my protection through them."

"Nice trinket," Daisya said putting his inside his coat.

When Lyra tried placing Kanda's on, he grabbed her hands in one of his lowering them. "I don't need protection from you."

"Don't be such a crybaby," she pouted getting away from his grasp and placing the cord on his neck and then pulling on the strands to make him bow a bit to meet her eyes. "Besides, I'm giving this out of the goodness of my heart. If you don't accept it, I'll just have to tell Grampa Tiedoll that you broke my heart and made me cry."

Kanda tensed up a little at the threat. He knew how overprotective Tiedoll was about Lyraxia and would usually get violent at any guy who'd even see her the wrong way. "You wouldn't."

"Try. Me," she mouthed. Brusquely, she let go of him before addressing the others. "All right, let's go! Grampa Tiedoll won't be waiting for us in one place for long."

"She's—" Kanda said a little scared.

"—a devil," Daisya finished already knowing what he meat to say.

"She's a lovely, young lady, you guys," Marie countered feeling as if they were just being childish about it. "Besides, she only uses those kind of threats with you Kanda since she knows you'll give in."

"Exactly my point," Kanda muttered.

* * *

><p>During that night while Kanda was finishing off a Level Two, Lyraxia was out scouting for any others on top of a roof. Spotting one, she placed her glasses upon the bridge of her nose.<p>

"Innocence, activate."

The glass on her glasses took the moonlight in and she could see everything clear as day. The location, longitude and latitude of her target. "Target, located. Shoot into the wind, Crystal Arrow." She waved her hand towards the Level One Akuma in the air as from the tip of her fingers a liquid sipped and shot out like a bullet piercing the enemy from afar. Although her Innocence was one mainly for defensive purposes, she was taught by General Hellewise that her Innocence could not only create impenetrable glass shields but also create crystals from the minerals in her surroundings that she could use as her offensive weapons.

"Everything-zzzt-kay up there?" Daisya's voice called from Poppy's open mouth.

"Yeah," she answered deactivating her Innocence.

"Kanda's do-zzzt-rrt- come down." Daisya's call was only half heard by Lyra due to the lousy reception. She jumped down stretching out her hand to reach for a light pole. But even when touching the cold, metal pole her hand didn't retract into a grasp, making her fall down on plain street. She sat there trying to calm down her hurt butt and looked at her hand. She could close it now but with much force and very, very slowly. She stood up in a haste just when the guys were coming up the street.

"Hey, saw you get that one up above. Nice job," Daisya complimented.

She turned with a smile hiding her fist from them. "Yep. Hey, Daisya what's up with that crappy signal of yours?"

"My golem's been jacked up for quite a while. Haven't had time to go get it fixed."

She chuckled nervously, "I see. Well. Let's keep—" But before she could take a step forth, Kanda blocked her way and was her shoving her back as he slashed another Level Two with Mugen.

"Stay alert, you moron," he said as he nodded towards a small ensemble of Akuma.

She bit her lip feeling useless from the lack of sense and shoved him back instead. "Fine! Then I'll deal with them!" She placed the glasses back on her eyes so she could see them all. "Seventy-four targets confirmed. Innocence, activate. Up a notch, Arya." She felt as the crystal soles on her shoes froze over along with her gloved hands as both create a gelid mist around them. She stepped twice on the tip of her shoe before she skated on onto the swarm creating a path of gelid crystalized ice up into the swarm.

"How in the world!" Daisya called surprised.

"I can sense the heightened focuses of Innocence on her body," Marie pinpointed quite intrigued.

"Guess she learned quite a few tricks when she was with Hellewise," Kanda mumbled.

Up in the air she could see the seventy-four Akuma, from Level Ones to Level Twos. "I won't start losing control now. Not when I'm so close. I won't let it win over me." She charged over as the crystal on her shoes created pointed sharp ends and the ones on her hands covered her fists, both as hard as diamond. She took out thirty-seven with her feet, stabbing them with the sharp ends. The other half she went on and sent flying arrows by punching them with her fists in midair. In less than five minutes, she was done. She landed safely upon the streets, her blood boiling in her veins from the adrelanine. She could feel the blood pumping through her veins and that felt...good.

Even though Lyra asked Tiedoll to leave her illness out of the equation from her comrades, Marie being the oldest and most responsible was in whom the General trusted most with her secret. At reaching her, Marie leaned in to whisper to Kanda.

"Do me a favor and see if she's moving strangely," Marie mumbled.

"Strangely?" Kanda repeated a bit too loud and glanced at her. He didn't care that much so he simply ignored the tremble in her hand that she had successfully hidden from Daisya but not from him. "Not at all."

He sighed as they reached her. "Please Lyraxia, don't overwork yourself. You know that Master never liked for you to go overboard."

The thing is Lyra knew abut Marie knowing. He knew she knew too. That one comment of her taking care of herself made her snap from her usual, happy and cheerful persona. "Mind your own business, would you Marie? I know what Tiedoll said and I'm taking care of myself just fine," she exclaimed. She didn't like snapping at him like that. The two others overlooked her little bipolar mood for once. She simply took in a breath and walked over to walk beside him as the two took up the lone, dark street. "I'm sorry, Marie. I shouldn't have shouted at you that way. I know your just worried about me and about, well..." She pursed her lips and started to play with her hair nervously.

"Don't worry. I know how you feel. Being unable to have control of how you own body works," he said sincerely.

She smiled and hugged his arm. "Thanks, Marie."

He chuckled at the little girl beside him and ruffled her hair. "You're very much welcome."

* * *

><p>The Tiedoll dispatch found themselves in the swarm of Akuma in that city. While the three boys fought against the ones at ground, it was up to Lyraxia to guard all of them through the crystals from the roofs while keeping herself protected. She stood on the rooftop not bothered by the Akuma that threatened to approach her. Six thick glass walls surrounded her in a hexagonal safe house. Through light panels in the walls surrounding her, she could see the situations of the others.<p>

Lyra followed after everyone and told her own location. "I'm about three and a half kilometers south from there." She typed about the small keys of the panels with her fingers. "I'll meet over with Marie as soon as I can so I don't have to move about. For now my protection's with you. May the Goddess be with us tonight," she whispered the last sentence under her breath. She didn't like being out in an all-nighter and meet up again at daybreak. She sighed, "Keep the Room activated. Let's get to work now Arya." She then took on a leap from the roof she was at. The Room followed her in a small compact house only covering the space of her body to reserve energy. It was a glass armor for her, as long as she had her Innocence, Arya, activated she would be protected. The crystals didn't protect them like her Innocence did her but at least it guarded their blind spots for them. _For now that's the best I can do_, she thought as she kept going killing Akuma after Akuma with her skates and arrows.

She turned the corner before losing slight control of her footing and tripping on her own feet. "Damn it," she mumbled as she attempted to stand back up. Her legs, however, weren't listening to her. She started to hyperventilate. She'd never gone through a complete blackout of her limbs before.

"Whoa~!" The sudden growl an unknown voice made her blood freeze. "Isn't she one of those thieves from the desert~?" He attacked but she managed to somehow scoot back, the monster only getting her hair ties. It was a Level Two Akuma and it came with a friend.

"Well, I think she's one of those fake priestesses," the other called. That slight comment made her snap. All at once, her nerves reacted to her surroundings, listening to her once more and letting her kill both enemies.

She stood there, her long blonde hair's tips touching the floor, as she tried fighting tears away. "I'm not a fake." She was raising her voice despite that, unbeknownst to her, Poppy was still transmitting her words to the nearest golem. "The fact that I'm dying proves who I am. It proves...that their sacrifice wasn't in vain."

* * *

><p>She glanced upon what Kanda avoided his eyes at and at what Marie was lucky enough not to be able to see.<p>

"Is that..." she whispered with her eyes wide.

"Daisya's golem," Maire said.

She didn't want to believe her eyes; beyond that tunnel was something she didn't want to see. She took a step forth intending to walk towards the crucified body of their comrade. A hand on her shoulder halted her steps but she didn't turn to the voice.

"Don't," Kanda pronounced a bit angry.

"I have to," she said a hand upon his as she slid it off her shoulder. "As a priestess of Her Grace's sanctuary, I must guide the souls of our beloved to her grove." She walked on ahead and stood in front of the gruesome scene. She stood there and raised her left hand palm flat to the body's direction as in a melodic hymn she sang.

_Our Graceful Queen of Old_  
><em>Please take care of this beloved soul<em>  
><em>Who was taken away before their time<em>  
><em>Please receive him with open arms into your grove<em>  
><em>Here on earth we have met<em>  
><em>Here on earth we have departed<em>  
><em>And we will someday and sometime meet again<em>

She cried silently as suddenly, unknown to her, her legs and lower body succumbed to her sickness for the first time in her eighteen years. Falling to the floor, she found that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stand back up. Kanda and Marie ran to her. Being asked by Marie, Kanda picked her up on his back.

"I'm sorry Marie," she chuckled crying onto Kanda's back. "I'm so stupid. I didn't know it would start eating away at my legs first."

"Eating up?" Kanda mumbled under his breath.

"Master will have something to return your nerves, Lyraxia. Don't worry about it," Marie consoled her the best he could.

"But..." she heaved a breath. "I really wish he didn't. I'm tired, Marie. Tired of living like this."

"Don't cry about it, dumbass," Kanda remarked brutally, making her snap. "We have to until this is all over. Or will you just let everything that was sacrificed go to waste?"

He heard a slight gasp escape her lips and before she went quiet, he only heard her mutter two words. "I won't."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this was a long chapter but I had to introduce Lyra some way or another. This is better than nothing :)<strong>

_A/N('15): Lyraxia's introduction; hoped you guys liked it. This went over several chapters of the manga so it was a longer chapter than the usual. But now that I'm used to writing longer chapters, I reckon it's quite short. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next update c:_


	6. Where Lighting Stroke Once

**Well I have a whole mess of people to thanks today. I'll start like this.**

**To: xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, MCRDanime, Hanamikaze, KujyouJikari, and mia826**  
><strong>Thanks you guys for the reviews and story favs!<strong>

**To: Red6 and April Marciano for the favs on No Matter What and this story~**

**I think that's good nuff.**

**Here goes chapter 6 :D**

_A/N('15): This is the one that will have a significant amount of change. At least, it's what I'll try to do. For now, thanks as always to all the readers who support and continue to read this story c: This is for you, so enjoy._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

_**Where Lighting Stroke Once**_

* * *

><p>"Don't take this dysfunction too much to mind, Lyra," General Tiedoll said as he rubbed her legs with a medicine he'd gotten from his travels. "If you do you'll only be beating yourself more than need be."<p>

"Thanks," she murmured as he finished and put her slippers on. "I'm sorry for slowing you guys down because of my incompetence."

"You have a reason," Marie said.

"For once I guess these two are right," Kanda sighed.

"You told him?" she asked glancing at Marie.

"Had to. No point keeping it a secret now," Marie explained.

"I see, probably right too." She took in a deep breath and, like a little child who'd gotten a scratch, she jumped up to her feet wobbly. "All righty then! We should head out to where ever the heck we're going!" She walked on forth before the guys.

"Bright and cheery as I remember," Tiedoll chuckled.

"By the way," she turned around and gave a childish smile. "Where _are_ we going?"

"You brat," Kanda hissed getting really tired of her simplicity.

Marie only giggled as Tiedoll took charge and led them away. Suddenly Poppy jumped onto her head making herself comfortable. "Hey, Pops. Got anything?"

She nodded and opened her mouth to let the voice come out from her internal mechanisms. "Hey, how're you doing?"

"Aw!" she exclaimed hugging Poppy instead of the person who had actually called. "Fay-chan! You're worried about me?"

"Not really. I know you and know you're in good hands, too," she admitted with a slight chuckle and relieved she wasn't there to receive the hug she knew Poppy was suffering through. "Just wondering."

"I'm a-okay," she chirped while she continued her days. "And you?"

"Bored to the bone." A sighed was clearly overheard on the other side of the line.

* * *

><p>Fayth overlooked the bridge were those two stood destroying the nearby Akuma. "The bunch I'm with seem all right for fighting, I guess. At least they can follow orders," she commented through Stalos who was perched on her shoulder.<p>

"Did you strategize a scenario out for them?"

"Sort of. You remember Bookman, right?"

"The one from that one mission you and I took together?" Lyraxia inquired talking about one of the many missions they've had together and one that they had gotten with the old man as well.

"One and the same. He knew what my role is in the Elites, so he bragged about saying he could do better than I could."

"And you fell for that." Lyraxia's sigh of recognition made Fayth a little embarrassed and glad that her elder comrade wasn't there to witness that. "You need to get that ego of yours under check, dearie."

"Hey, I was trained by Teacher. What'd you expect?" Fayth answered while she kept a close watch to where the Allen and Lavi were dealing with the Akuma. She might not have Allen's left eye that could sense the Akuma but there was one thing that she had which bestowed upon her the name of Elite Tactician. She was the one that strategized in the Elites, made plans and told everyone how to execute them to the best of their abilities. It had been also one of the tests that her Teacher had tested during her initiation exam.

_"Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong. As the Tactician, you must always keep that in mind and plan accordingly. Use that big brain of yours and calculate every possible outcome, good or bad, and weigh your possibilities from there. Remember, when you plan out, you hold the lives of your comrades in your hands." _

And to beat Bookman's wager, she used those same teachings to outsmart the knowledgeable.

He predicted five would appear and that only Allen would be needed. She had deduced six and that the last one would out speed Allen, leaving Lavi to deal the final blow. The plan she had made in her head had not been delivered to those two but it had a 89% of happening. In the end, she had been right.

With Fayth's ego fed well, she only smirked at the obvious outcome. "And looks like I just won."

"You'll never change." Lyraxia chuckled a bit before she spoke again. "By the way, how's Jackie?"

"Don't call me that, you bitch," Jack called as he stood up from his sit beside Fayth.

"I see he's well. Well then, take care both of you. Hope to see you when this is all over."

"See you later." With that last farewell, she disconnected from the call. She stood up making Stalos fly above her, claws unclenched. "Let's take a ride below." She held onto Jack's collar with one hand while she let Stalos grasp her other with his claws so he could fly them to where Allen and Lavi were currently arguing. "You guys done yet?"

"All finished here," Allen said with a smile.

"This kid's going to give me a heart attack," Lavi whined referring to Allen. That was when Lenalee arrived from the skies with a fat cat in her hands.

"Is this—" Curious, she picked the wings of what the cat had in his mouth and pulled, getting Timcampy out of his miserable state as he flew over to Allen.

"Even so, how long is it going to take to find General Cross's location?" Krory, their new teammate, asked. "We've been in China's mainland for 4 days now going under Tim's direction but there's still no clue or sign."

"Well," Fayth said butting in. "I can say I really don't know and can wholeheartedly admit that I could care less, personally. However, I can at least say that he couldn't have gone that far?" She turned to Allen, for a second. "Could he?"

"Knowing him, I'd rather not say," Allen sulked. Lenalee then noticed Allen's fragile left arm as it became brittle, then the guys reproaching him about making Lenalee cry.

Soon each went separate ways to go out and search for clues in the marketplace having Lenalee close to translate. While walking around with Lavi and Bookman, Fayth got a flap of wings from Stalos. She turned her head slightly his way before asking him, "A call?" He turned his head telling her it was and she stretched out her arm for him to perch on it.

Stalos simply did so before he opened his beak, letting out the noise from inside. "Black~chan?"

Goodness, did God hate her or what? "What the hell do you want now, Ventus?"

"Got bad news for you," he said in a more serious tone. "We've got a big problem in our hands. Hace was found murdered two nights ago."

"Murdered?" Jack called overhearing the conversation and perching a ride on Fayth's free shoulder.

"Yeah, with this it's been confirmed. The murderer who killed Hellewise was indeed starting from the top notch and going down our list," Ven explained.

"Who's that?" Lavi said coming over close to her.

"None ya," she snarled before pushing his face away. "Can't I have a little privacy?"

"Whoa, pushy," he said mockingly but nonetheless gave her some space to speak in private.

"Who's there?" Ven asked curious.

"Bookman and his Junior," Jack answered him. "We're traveling with them."

"I see. Anyways, you know what this means right. The killer's aiming for us in our original order."

"Right," Fayth agreed.

"I remember," Jack said. He seemed deep in thought before he actually continued speaking. "The Elite's were a thirteen unit squadron before the vast majority were killed after Hellewise's murder."

"They started out with Teacher, the leader and first of the group, and went on from there," Fayth explained to Jack and Ventus. "Theodore Hace's number according to the Order is three but in our book Theodore was but the ninth."

"Which means if we're right then—"

"William's next," she interrupted Ven with the answer they both had in their minds.

"After that, I will follow. Then Lyraxia and last, the Thirteenth."

"Me." Fayth couldn't believe the trouble they were all in. First the Generals being targeted and now it turns out that their hunch had been right. Someone had a vendetta against the original thirteen Elites. "Take care of yourself. Lyra has everything covered, she doesn't travel alone like you do. Plus William can take care of himself."

"Who knows Poppet," he said a bit mockingly and chuckling. "We know even Billy has his weaks points."

"Fayth!" Lavi called her from a manju stand. "We've got a lead! Hurry over here!"

"Gotta go, Ven! Take care," she called and cut off the transmission as she ran over to them.

"Where to?" she asked them. After a good hour of walking they found the brothel in which the General's lover was suppose to live and where he was supposed to reside.

"A mistress of a brothel?"

"The Manju shop owner said that General Cross was the new lover of the mistress," Krory informed them.

"Somehow that's a typical rumor of the Master," Allen said in a bit of a sulk.

"I've got to admit," Fayth whispered with Jack on her shoulder. "This guy's got taste." When the built woman came out and grabbed at Lavi's and Allen's collar, Fayth couldn't help by find the scene hilarious. A grown woman manandling those two was beyond priceless and their reactions even more so. "Watch it guys," she taunted having fun with the situation. "She might smell fear."

"It's no a laughing matter!" both yelled at her making her and Jack crack up in laughter. It wasn't until Lenalee's sudden outburst that the woman told them about the rear entrance and that the brothel's mistress was a supporter of the Black Order. At going through the back door they found themselves in the mistress's presence.

"Welcome, Exorcists. I am Anita the owner of this shop. How do you do?" she pronounced with a delicate and strong tone of voice. The voice matched the face and then some. Fayth had to admit that the woman was gorgeous.

"Beautiful," Lenalee, Allen, and Krory thought at first glance. Bookman's hair suddenly sprung up while Lavi's eye turned into a heart and he called out, "Strike!"

"What'd you think?" she asked in a whisper to Jack. "Very pretty to be a little older than us."

"A masterpiece," Jack swooned over the woman. Fayth sighed, those kind of hints gave away that he was actually a boy doll.

"I must apologize for the bluntness but Master Cross is no longer here," she spoke suddenly making all of them shocked over the news. "Eight days ago he departed on a journey. And..." They were all shocked by the next words coming from her mouth.

"What did you...say just now?" Lenalee inquired startled.

"The ship on which Master Cross left but eight days ago was sunk at sea. I, regretfully, am the messenger of these news."

"Where is the proof?" Bookman asked her.

"Men were sent to the locations on which S.O.S signals arrived from. However no ship nor men were found in sight. All that was left were odd remains of the ship and the poisoned sea," Anita explained to him.

"Where was the Master headed?" Allen asked bravely. "Where was the sunken ship headed to?" They all glanced at him confused and startled. "My Master couldn't have died so easily."

Anita tilted her head and from her delicate features a single tear fled from her left eye. "You really think so?" She turned to the woman from the entrance. "Mahoja, prepare my ship. Since my mother's generation, we have aided the church from the shadows. If your aim is to pursue Master Cross then we are at your service. Our destination is Japan, Edo." As everyone was instructed to leave, Anita called to her attention the girl with the talking doll. "Young lady." Anita had stood and raised a hand to rest upon her shoulder.

Fayth turned and glanced up at her. "Yes?"

"May I speak with you privately?" Anita then took her in to a separate room. In all appearances, it looked like it would be the room of a pirate princess. Anita reached over to a jewelry box from which a thin and long piece of cloth was taken out. "I believe that your name is Miss Fayth Blackthorn, correct?"

"Yes, that is my name," she replied a bit perplexed someone she had never met knew her name. "What is it you wished to speak to me about, Miss Anita?"

"Before he left Master Cross asked me to deliver this to 'the girl with the pumpkin doll'." She unfolded the cloth and inside was a small and short silver key. "He said to give you this and this message, 'the time to act is now. Unleash your true nature and with it you will unleash the true power of your supporter'. I daresay it means nothing to me but I hope it helps in your quest." She grabbed her hand and placed the key in her palm, closing that hand with her own. "Master Cross gave me that last task before he left and I have now honored it, Fayth-san."

"I understand, Miss Anita. Thank you." Fayth nodded in appreciation with Jack beside her, not saying a word, but glanced up at the woman.

"Then we must make haste. We must depart as soon as possible," Anita said with a smile and it was only then that both left.

* * *

><p>She played around with the key in her hands, turning it in her fingers while lying on a bed inside the ship's cabin that belong to her. She could hear a ruckus outside from the people loading. She wasn't helping simply because she hated manual labor. Besides, she had more important matters to attend to.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked her.

"Whether which I should open?" she whispered and sighed heavily before placing her whole arm over her eyes. "Or if I should even open any at all." She turned on her side to face Jack and grabbed one of his locks closing the key into the keyhole slowly.

"It will only open one," Jack repeated the words he heard in his mind out loud. "Choose well, releasing one sets my powers free, unlocking both will undo the contract that binds us together."

"I'll never cut off the contract between us," she quickly assure him with a smile. "You're the last present my Teacher gave me." Fayth pushes herself up from the bed to sit right before Jack and placed the key right beneath the lock. "And I won't let anything happen to you." She pushed the key in and turned it slightly to the left. She heard a sudden click before everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>She stood in front of a full body mirror gazing upon her reflection. She was wearing a very elegant yet simple dress decorated in white and black with mostly wine red silk making the garment. Although she couldn't see her eyes, or most of her face for that matter, she could easily distinguish her ebony curls that were nicely brushed to one side and draped over her shoulder.<em>

_"You're pretty~" one of the twins called clinging to the left of her waist._

_"Pretty~" the other twin repeated while clinging to the free right side._

_She chuckled before patting both their heads lovingly. "Thank you, Bonds. You two are the best."_

_"Looks good on you." This time the voice that spoke was more mature, deeper. She would recognize that voice anywhere. It belonged to the man—her best friend—who would listen to her every problem no matter the topic. Even when most concerned her sister, a topic he much rather liked left untouched._

_She giggled at hearing his voice a little too close to her ear, making it tickle. Slightly turning her head over her shoulder, she smile in appreciation and gratitude for the remark. "Thanks for picking this out for me. I really do enjoy shopping with you."_

_"As long as you don't tell your sister. She'll kill me if she knows you went out buying girl stuff with someone other than her."_

_A small chuckle escapes her lips at hearing his comment before adding her own. "Sister has a rather pompous style."_

_"You, on the other hand, are more simplistic," the man complimented while taking a few steps to stand before her._

_"What are you saying?" the first twin exclaimed mad._

_"Are you saying she's a simple girl?" the other exclaimed mad as well._

_"No, Bonds," she countered. "He didn't mean anything bad by that. He just knows how I am, that's all."_

_"We should get going," the man said checking his pocket watch. "He won't like it if we're late."_

_"The young ones shouldn't be late," she said referring to the twins._

_"But we want you to feed us!" the two interjected in perfect unison._

_"You two are way to old for stuff like that." Although he was clearly joking around, his voice sounded a bit on edge when he pulled both twins by their collars and pried them off her before setting them on their feet._

_"Go before us and wait at the dinning hall, all right?" she asked of them nicely already knowing they would listen to her request. The two replied equally and trotted out of her room._

_The man watched her as she watched the twins leave. A single question lingered in his mind. "Are you scared?"_

_"A little bit," she sighed, the smile never fading from her lips. "Some comes from meeting the family and the other—"_

_"Because _he's _going to be there?" he quickly answered for her._

_"You know me too well," she giggled nervously as she stood up and took the man's arm._

_"Don't you worry your pretty face about it," he assured her and patted the hand that came to rest on his forearm. "Just do what you do best and you'll do just fine." Afterward, he led them away into the long dinning hall. At entering, she noticed that the whole family was there. A family she'd just joined some months ago yet felt like she knew for ages. It felt odd being there when they had chosen her sister first. But then again she was used to it, being always second. Looking around, she found that same sister dressed in a very elegant gown and sitting next to _him_._

_The man that she always so infatuated with no matter the era they were in. It had always been like that since she started remembering the memories of her past selves. Always in love with the man that her sister loved. And always she would choose her sister's love over her own._

_"Ah, Joyd, Oblivion. It is nice that you could join us finally," Adam announced with a huge smile on his face._

_"I apologize," she spoke before Joyd—the man that had accompanied her in—could reply with anything. "It was my fault."_

_"No need for apologies," he assured her and motioned for them to sit. Joyd pulled a chair for her and pushed it in after she sat, sitting next to her and across from her sister and him._

_"Nice dress, sis," her sister said with a smile._

_"Thanks," she answered._

_"It suits you well." At hearing his voice, she couldn't help but want to hide her face knowing that a tint of red ran across her cheeks. _

_Nevertheless, she responded with a slight stutter. "T-Thank you." _

_"Well, today we're welcoming a new member into this happy family." The main host—Adam's voice rang loudly inside the dinning hall just as he lifted his hand with a glass of wine. All the adults grabbed a glass of wine as well, as for the younger ones—being the twins—got some grape juice. "Oblivion, would you please stand?"_

_"Yes," she was already doing so when she answered him._

_"It is a pleasure and welcome, child" Adam announced proudly as he raised his glass while all the others followed suit with the cheers saying 'welcome'._

_She raised her glass along with them, a smile spreading across her lips. _

_"The pleasure...is all mine."_

* * *

><p>"Oi, Tyki~" It took Road awhile but her poking finally awoke her sleeping uncle from his dreams.<p>

His eyes fluttered open as he lazily gazed at Road, "W-what..."

"You fell asleep," she cooed. "And seems like you were having a nice dream."

"Did you look into my dreams again?" Tyki asked nonchalantly turning away while he yawned.

"Why would I~?" Road taunted. "Besides with the faces you were making, I can pretty much guess what you were dreaming about. Or more like with who."

He sighed and laid his head back down upon the armchair he had lazily dozed off on. "That's low."

"I was right!" Road chirped happy and bounced around in glee "You were dreaming about her!"

"It's hard, all right." Tyki's excuse was sad, he knew, but he couldn't come up with any other. "She hasn't been reincarnated since the last time she died."

"That was thirty-five years ago," Road explained, stopping her celebration on a whim and coming closer to him. "She's bound to come out sooner or later."

"I want her here now," Tyki complained, impatient.

"She was a good girl," Road said reminiscing. "Too bad she always made bad decisions."

"Even then," Tyki added. "She was a good girl."

Road grinned and hug Tyki. "I love how in love you are with my sister!"

"I'm not 'in love' with her!" he interjected getting her off his neck. "I just care about her well being, that's all."

"Yeah," Road mumbled. "Well be careful, Tyki. Cause you know that it's very dangerous to lurk in those emotions. Especially because you know that she never has and most probably never will return them."

"Don't you think I know that?" Tyki mumbled under his breath and placed a book over his face to go to sleep again.

He knew that perfectly well. She would always say she loved him but as a brother or friend. Never the way he felt for her. It was never meant to be. The only one she had eyes for were for that other. And she would always let her chances with him slip away from her fingers. All because her older sister, the little girl in front of him now, would be the one to be with him.

In the end, she would always be in love with the other. Yet, she would give her whole heart away in order for her sister to be happy. Even now, after so long, the words she told him were forever engraved in his memory.

_"I love him...but I love my sister more."_

* * *

><p><strong>The last part may have been confusing but I tried to to give such a giveaway. I know I didn't list Tyki as an OC couple but I'm pretty sure it's not going to get to that.<strong>

**Well this is probably going to be the last chapter I'm going to write for awhile. I start school again tomorrow so the updates will be getting significantly slower.**

**Still, I hope that you can wait for me~ :)**

_A/N: Took me longer than the others since Spring Break is over but I'll get to the rest forty-something chapters...eventually cx For now, I hope you're enjoying the reboot of the first chapters and stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	7. The Courage to Stand and Keep Going

**I'm trying to finish this before I go back to skool tomorrow. So I'll just say a few thanks:**

**To: ThorongilAnime, UsuiXMisakilover and xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx for the chapter 6 reviews~**

**Thanks~ X3**

_A/N: It's been going good so far. For now, I'll be reediting WD:RD and then move on to N:O:oU because I noticed a huge mistake on the chapter names that nobody told me about xD Guess nobody bothers to read roman numerals anymore cx_

_Anyway, here it is for you._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

_**The Courage to Stand Up and Keep Going**_

* * *

><p>A ruckus on the ship rocked it so much that it threw Fayth off from the bed that she had fallen asleep on. "Damn," she cussed under her breath. Beyond her pain and the thumping against her ears, she could hear the shouts above deck. Running towards the screams, she saw the hoard of Akuma that were approaching the boat.<p>

"Fayth!" Lavi called as he reached the deck after leaving the cargo.

"I know," she replied before getting out her miniature axe.

"Innocence activate."

"What are they..." Allen murmured noticing an odd pattern in the Akuma.

"What are they doing?" Lavi mumbled under his breath.

"They're passing over the ship," Fayth whispered. Then she saw that an Akuma that had ran past her had gotten ahold of Allen.

"Damn," she hissed and turned to Jack. "Stay here and guard the ship."

"Where the hell are you going?" he called trying to fend off some Akuma.

"It's an order!" she shouted at him. Fayth whistled loudly and dashed off of the ship's edge. Just at her call, Stalos had picked her up by her right hand and found Lenalee on her way. "Lenalee!"

"What happened?" Lenalee called.

"Akuma attack. Great swarm. They took Allen!"

"Where's he?"

"Beats me! I came out to look for him!"

"I'll go get him!" Lenalee said as she unlocked the second level of her Innocence and went on ahead.

"C'mon Stalos! I know you can keep up with her!" Fayth exclaimed over the raging wind but before Stalos could charge his wings, something knocked him off the air. Before she knew it, she was falling through a canopy of tress before she hit the floor beneath her with a heavy thud. Earning her breath back, she watched the sky for the golem and caught Stalos leaving, flying back to the ship. "Where're you going!" A tremor interrupted her rampage, almost making her fall as she turned to the source and found the most gruesome creature. It had the form of a human abdomen with no head nor arms nor legs. It was rather nasty for her to look at much less try to describe.

"What in the world is that thing?"

"A Fallen One."

The sudden voice made her turn around but before she knew it something had tossed her over to one of the tree trunks by something stronger than just vines from the forest. At opening her eyes she stopped fighting for a minute to gander her attacker. "Glad to finally meet you," the small girl said with a grin. It was a minute girl with golden hair and blue eyes dressed rather oddly. Her clothes seemed kind of old; a skirt of blue color short to her thighs and a white blouse under a dark blue vest trimmed in gold and black slip on shoes. The oddest thing was that she had pointy ears. A dark cloak with crystalline diamonds on the end. The cloak itself being black with neon, blue linings in strange symbols. "That's what Suman Dark, one of your Exorcists, turned into after betraying your fake God's will which was given to him." Until that point, Fayth hadn't noticed that the whips—not vines —had began to tighten around her body, constricting her. Feeling herself being wrapped in pain, Fayth let out a cry. "Hurts, huh? Good. She told me to be forecful with you. You have to unleash your true nature. Let the contract with Mistress North be complete."

_Mistress North? _"Augh!" she shouted, the whips constricting her even more and beginning to crush her body.

"Come on!" she gibed with an even bigger grin on her face. "Call your supporter!"

"Ngh!" Fayth tried keeping her yells in as best she could but the pain had started to pile up again. It was all about to explode when the whips were cut off. She felt them release their hold and drop her to the floor where she started to coughed violently. Finally being able to catch her breath after a few seconds, she glanced up to find who had saved her. And truthfully, she didn't understand how it was possible. "J-Jack?! But—how?"

"Stalos brought me here," he informed while aiming his swords at the girl. "First off, who's the bitch?"

"Oh~ is that the knight in shinning armor?" said blonde cooed with her fingers creepily hovering over her lips.

"The name's Jack, cunt."

Ignoring his crude comeback, she went ahead and bowed while gently placing a hand across her heart. "A pleasure. The name's Elane and I'm a messenger of Mistress North."

"You're not human, are you?" Fayth surmised already knowing something like her couldn't possibly be naturally born.

"Yes, I am not," she giggled after her agreement. "I'm a Phantom, a creation of Mistress North. Much like your supporter—Jack, was it. I came here under one order: to destroy the contract between you and your supporter. There are two ways to accomplish this. One—" she raised a single, slim finger in front of her smirking face, "Is if you willingly cut off the contract and destroy the lock."

"In your dreams," Fayth scowled.

She waved her hand away as a whipped of dark blue color appeared in its place and coiled on the floor. "The other way is if I completely eliminate the Master and cut off the Innocence channeling life. Are you ready?" Her taunt ended with her whipping away at the two that swiftly jumped out of its reach. At making contact with the floor, it was instead it that received the now glowing red tip of the whip that made the floor explode in a clean-cut radius. "Let's have some fun, Fayth Blackthorn."

"She's strong." Fayth's murmur was barely heard above the ruckus of the hissing explosion and the fight that was going on behind them because of the Fallen One.

"We can do this," Jack assured her. "Together." They both charged at her and went on to attack Elane but the latter quickly distanced them with a crack of her whip. Fayth felt wasted from the strain that the strangling of her body suffered and could tell by how easily Elane was toying with.

"North was right, you are weak!" Elane bend over slightly and let go of a loud cackle. "No wonder that bitch who trained you died so easily."

"No, Fayth! Don't!" Jack called out as Fayth charged up to Elane. The whip caught her before she even touched Elane and threw her on the floor before it started to constrict her yet again.

"You're even weaker than I expected." At Elane's words, Fayth felt the whip beginning to wrap higher and higher until it wrapped itself completely around her neck. "This is no fun, you know?"

_I knew I wasn't strong from the beginning._

"Fayth!" Jack exclaimed as he rushed over but got knocked away by a second whip. "Damn it."

_Even when I was Teacher's apprentice, I knew I wasn't strong._

"Now let's break you to pieces." With a wicked smirk and a tug of her arm, the whip tightened around her neck cutting off her air.

_But I need to be strong now. To save myself and those who I care about._

_Please, you've helped me countless times before. Show me what you have to give._

_I can still fight. Give me the power I need!_

_**Is power really what you need most?**_

A voice echoed from inside her mind. However this voice wasn't of the girl in her usual dreams. It was a different person, someone she'd never heard before but that sounded, oddly, very familiar.

_How am I going to beat this girl otherwise?_

_**You hide behind your strength. Think again. She gave you three choices. What will you choose to obtain?**_

**A person's strength isn't measured by how powerful they are but by the courage in their heart.**

"...co..."

"Huh?" Elane said surprised she could still talk. "I thought I'd squeezed all the air out of you. Guess I'll cut you to a pulp then!"

_I know what I want! So give it to me._

"Give me courage!" she yelled. A sudden burst of light behind them happened, blinding them and just as suddenly the whips were cut off from Elane's hands.

Fayth's eyes fluttered open slowly as she noticed someone was letting her weakened body lean on their back. Their bare back. He had shabby short hair the color of gold, shaded a scarlet red. His eyes were a vibrant red mixed with orange. The boy's abdomen was uncovered while his lower body was covered by a long black cloak that had been stripped from his upper body and laid to hang on his legs with his feet bare. At first sight, he was quite handsome and couldn't be more than a year older than Fayth seeing as he seemed only a head taller than her. On both of his hands he held two swords, one with black and white, the other with white and black, both with no tips.

"What the hell?" Fayth screamed confused and jumped away from the boy who had helped her.

"Don't yell in my ear, you cunt!" the boy yelled furious turning to scowl at her. The long silver chain holding a single lock dangled from his neck when he moved.

"Huh?" She blinked twice. That voice...it was a pitch lower but it was his. "J-Jack?"

"Who the hell do you think I was?! Your mother!"

"Oho." They both turned to face Elane at hearing her surprised voice. "It seems the lock that contained your Innocence's _natural_ powers was unlocked way before I came. Uh-oh, Mistress North is going to be pissed at me. Well, I can't do anything about a Level-Two supporter. Not in my state, anyways. So this will be where I bid you farewell. Ta~ta!" she chirped as she hurled her cloak around her body and disappeared in a heap of shadows and crystals.

"Tch, she got away," Jack scowled making his swords meld back into the cloak that covered his lower half. He turned to find a rather confused and shocked Fayth. "What's wrong with you?"

She shook her head a bit. The look of disbelief didn't leave her until she spoke her mind."I can't believe the released form of my supporter is a gay guy."

"Who the fuck are you calling gay!" Jack yelled angry. An abrupt tremor caught their attention and made them turn away into the distance to see the Fallen One, Suman Dark. "Get on my back," Jack said kneeling a bit with his hands behind him.

"What?" Today was the day to perplex the hell out of Fayth, and it was just getting better and better. "Why?"

"My energy's rampaging like crazy," he explained with a certain gleam in his eyes that danced like a freshly lit fire. "Right now, I bet I'm way faster than you."

"All right," she said putting herself on his back. Jack dashed away heading for the Fallen One. "Ah!" Fayth exclaimed and saw a huge hand attempting to halt Suman in his tracks.

"Is that—"

"Allen!" Fayth shouted recognizing the peculiar Innocence. She lowered her head next to Jack's before raising her voice to be heard above the raging chaos below them. "Jack, you have to hurry! We have to go help Allen!"

"Roger that!" he shouted and sped off to that direction. Just as they were skidding down the mountain's edge and reaching the bottom, Fayth could see Allen trying to force Suman away from the nearby city.

"Allen!" Fayth yelled loud out of concern for once as she ran towards him.

"Fay—" But before he could even say her name, his Innocence deactivated suffering the reactions of reaching his limits. "Ah...**Ahhhhhhhhhh!"**

"Allen!" Fayth exclaimed, terrified from his screams. "What's..." but with one glance to his arm she knew what was happening. Allen was suffering a rebound from forcing his Innocence to the maximum. "Shit." She turned to Jack before ordering him, "Try to stop Suman! With your released powers, I'm sure you can at least—"

"Don't worry," he said unsheathing his swords. "I won't kill him...yet!" he called from the air once he had jumped onto the monstrous figure. Allen fell to the floor exhausted as Fayth tried to treat what she could. It was hard, though. She, herself, had once or twice gone to the maximum with her Innocence and thanks to her Teacher, the rebound was kept under control. Hellewise, after all, had a similar wavelength of Innocence essence calling them synchro waves. But without a compatible Exorcist who had similar synchro waves to Allen, the pain would continue. Best case scenario, he would be left with the least mental and physical injuries possible. The worse—she didn't even want to contemplate that option.

Allen raised his head, tired of screaming. "S...stop."

In the air, Jack came to the heart's hole where Suman was. "Hey there, Master's ordering me to stop you. Ready to recant yet?"

"Jamie..." Suman whispered. Jack gave him a confused expression but his senses reacted to the power coming as he jumped as far as he could from the Fallen One before the ray of power went upon the body.

"Su-man...?" Allen whispered.

Fayth felt how the ground below her started to crumble. "Allen!" she called as she separated from him, the earth parting below them. "Damn." She stood up and went on ahead jumping from rock to rock trying to reach him. But when she saw Allen go up to Suman she screamed to him, desperate. "No, Allen! You're left hand is wrecked! You can't acti—"

"I have to try!" Allen yelled back at her.

"Fayth!" Jack shouted and only then did she notice that Jack had found his way to her. She got onto his back and he sped off trying to reach Suman and Allen. "Jack, faster!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" he shouted but before he could even get any closer to him, the Fallen One suddenly exploded in a burst of light along with what was his monstrous body. The explosion, with all its might, pushed them away into the woods. The impact against the massive earth hit Fayth hard enough to make her lose consciousness. Jack, on the other hand, was barely keeping himself together. He reached over barely sitting up, his forehead having a nasty gash. He noticed Fayth had scratches on her plus a large cut on her left shoulder. "Don't worry." His words were hard to pronounce with him trying to not lose consciousness. He couldn't...he wouldn't. "I won't let you die."

_You have made your first choice._  
><em>You have chosen to obtain Courage.<em>

* * *

><p>"That bitch," Jack snarled through gritted teeth while carrying an unconscious and injured Fayth on his back with his own head wounded. The anger was doing a great job at keeping him awake, though. "Lee and Junior went right passed us and didn't even notice me. Shit, and here I thought this stupid blonde hair would work for something. They must be looking for Walker." He'd seen where Allen had fallen and knew in what state he was in. However the most important thing for him was to keep his Master safe.<p>

After an half an hour of walking, Jack finally found his way back to the port. Unlike Fayth, his sense of direction was perfect. On the dock was the wrecked ship by the Akuma attack and the group was gathered around a white robed man.

Bookman was the first to notice them and turned their way. "Is that—Lancelot?" His voice was but a whisper that only reach his own ears.

"Gramps?" Lavi mumbled noticing Bookman looking the other way. At following his gaze, he gasped at what he saw before running over to them. "Fayth!"

"Take care of her wounds," Jack panted his head making him dizzy as he passed Fayth's body over to him. Perplexed as to who the blonde boy was, he couldn't do much but take the injured girl in his arms while the boy barely held his footing. "I'm just...fine." Without another word, he fell down unconscious.

"Gramps, Fayth's—" But Bookman was already in front of her checking her vitals.

"Her injuries are nothing to worry about," he assured. "She's simply exhausted from the Innocence input."

"Innocence input?" Krory asked confused as Bookman went over to the young man checking his vitals too. "He's fine as well. One of you take him in to rest, too."

"Why?" Lavi inquired completely confused. "We don't even know him."

"You do," Bookman corrected. "He is Miss Blackthorn's supporter, Jack."

"That doll?" The two imagined the pumpkin turning into that boy. "_That _pumpkin?"

"Stop whining!" he ordered already tired of their shenanigans. "And take them both in."

* * *

><p>"Oi~" Jack couldn't help but whine at Fayth while she slept on the bed inside the cabin to her, Miranda, and Lenalee. "Wake up~" He's whining only worsened since he was sick of just watching her sleep. "We need to discuss things~! We've set sail already~!"<p>

She cringed her nose and her eyes slowly began to fluttered open. Turning her head, she jumped back into the wall hitting her head at seeing him so close to her face.

"How rude," he pouted mockingly.

"J-Jack!" She let out a sigh of relief once she knew who was in her room. "Give me some slack. I'm still getting use to that form of yours." That's when she noticed the uniform he was now wearing. "And that?" she asked pointing at his clothing.

It wasn't anything special. A pair of fitted pants, a nice vest that he wore over his bare chest and a long-sleeved jacket. But still, the sight of the older boy standing beside her was an odd feeling.

"Nice, huh?" he said picking at his jacket. "I got it with the new uniforms you guys got. Strange that the oldest Lee knew about me. It's better than the cloak if anything. Here—" he picked up another uniform that was neatly packed. "Hurry up and change. The others are barely changing but you should get dressed too."

"Yeah." She was about to unbutton her blouse when she noticed he was staring. **"Get the hell out of here! Pervert!" **Her yell resonated through the ship before she kicked him out into the main room where everyone was.

"Well, someone's awake," Lavi commented with a silly grin on his face. "Let me gues, she was changing?" Lavi asked as he was putting his shirt on.

"She barely remembered I'm not a pumpkin doll anymore. She was about to get naked before her brain started working again." He chuckled going to sit on a chair and putting his feet on the table leaning on the back chair's legs.

"Wait," Lavi called suddenly realization what Jack's sarcastic comment meant. "You've seen her naked?"

"Plenty of times," he bragged with a smirk he sent Lavi's way. "Not like there's anything good to look at."

"You don't talk about a woman like that!" Bookman shouted and coming out of nowhere to kick the blonde boy on the head.

"Damn it! You old geezer!" he screamed.

Fayth ignored the ruckus outside and began to undress, first by taking her blouse off. She turned to face the mirror out of habit and her eyes widened. She quickly took the black tank top off and, with only her undergarments on, she stared at the reflection again. She was shocked at the sight. The birthmark on her left breast was bigger, three points now in a triangle with swirled circling them. The skin on the birthmark had also turned a shade darker. From that main circle more swirls had spread over her left shoulder, to her elbow and around her arm all of the same dark skin tone.

How could this happen? Birthmarks didn't spread or grow darker. What the hell was going on with her body? She shook that thought out of her mind and continued changing into her new uniform.

She now wore a short, black pleated skirt to her mid-thighs with silver buttons. She also had knee-high boots with the same steal on her soles. On her left thigh was a holster with her axe. A leather pouch on a leather belt hung to her right with her items. She wore a white blouse trimmed in silver with a loose collar and folded cuffs and with a grey pair of buttons on each cuff. On her neck she wore a loose ribbon that she lazily tied together. A simple, mini length jacket, the trimmings silver and the Rose Cross stitched to her left breast. The jacket with silver cufflinks and buttons and loose collar.

"Quite nice," she mumbled grabbing the mini jacket ending just a little below her breasts. She went out and joined the group. Lavi was jumping up and down testing his new uniform. She turned to look at Lenalee who was oddly out of it, looking out into the distance. She sighed while scratching herself behind her head. She knelt before Lenalee with a smile. "Hey~" she cooed and waved her hand in front of her face to try and get her attention. "Can you hear me? Don't worry about him. I'm sure he's okay at China." Lenalee didn't listen or move. Okay, she was pissing her off. If the good way didn't work then she'd do it the bad way. But before Fayth could say a word, she heard the glass of the window break with Lavi's fist on it. She turned but Lenalee did not.

"Just cut it out already," he hissed. He scowled when Lenalee didn't pay attention to him. "There was nothing we could've done. We were all fighting for our lives yesterday. There was no way any of us could have helped him!" He snapped completely lashing out at her. "This is a war! We had no choice! Get over it and stand up already!"

Then from Lenalee's eyes tears fell down. Bookman and Krory stared Lavi down. Fayth had it up to here with her lousy attitude. She stood up and stared down at her as she spoke loudly for everyone to hear her just as Bookman finished his talk with Lavi.

"You are a despicable." Even Lenalee, as empty and hurt as she felt, actually felt stunned at what Fayth accused her of being. "You know why? Because you remind me so much about myself. The me from two years ago when Hellewise was killed. People kept coming and going, saying how sorry they were, trying to console me. They couldn't. No one could. I had to be the one to finally realize that I didn't need their pity. With time, I started hating those people who constantly reminded me of the pitiful me. That's why I never went back to Headquarters. That's why I prefer to work alone, some people just make me sick." She gritted her teeth, anger pouring through her eyes when she glared down at Lenalee. "People like you who can't even think rationally because of sadness." Jack only grinned seeing were she was headed towards with her speech.

"How can you say that, Fayth-san?" Miranda inquired rather shocked.

"I can see what you're talking about," Bookman agreed looking out the broken window. "I, too, do not believe that the boy prophesied as 'The Destroyer of Time' can be dead." Lenalee finally reacted to his words. "Allen Walker may be the one fated to destroy the Millennium Earl. If that is the case, he cannot die here."

Fayth sighed and reached out her hand to Lenalee who turned to her. "See? I lived all these years without remorse because I realized something. No one else can help me to want to stand up. Once I do then that is when other people can help me have get the courage to keep going. And with their help, I'll surely reach anywhere."

"Fayth," Lenalee said as a small smile began forming on her lips. She took her hand, deciding to stand by herself. Fayth grabbed it firmly and strong, pulling her up to a stand. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>AN(15): Well that took awhile. I just got done with two midterms and I'm heading for the next one cx But I'll be studying by the time you read this. So for now, I hope you enjoyed this and stay tuned for the next installment._


	8. On The Next Level

**Thanks for the reviews pips! I love them~! Now to chapter seven!**

**Thanks xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: On The Next Level<strong>

* * *

><p>Jack only laid in Fayth's bed that night, watching the cieling all alone while Fayth was out in the shower. He didn't like being out there with the people that Fayth now, oddly, considered her "comrades". He scowled at the mere thought of them. For years both of them had been alone and happy. Now these people have somehow changed her into this.<p>

He was starting to dislike the way his Master was turning out to be and how this people were beginning to change her that way. All in all, he was beginning to hate that boy, Allen Walker. He was the one that was changing her so drastically. Ever since she witnessed him doing his all to save that Suman guy who'd fallen, she'd been becoming somehow tenderer. More gentle. Something he'd haven't seen since two years before when Avalon was still alive.

He always remembered his deep hatred for Fayth, the child that gained Avalon's trust. How come he never did the deed? How come he never killed the girl who gave him such a wicked feeling throughout his mind?

Now everything was different. Since he had turned into a seventeen-year-old boy he had been feeling rather strange. His heart always ached each time he would see Fayth. He grasped his chest when with only remembering her would make it ache. Was it because he was her supporter?

The door to the room opened as Fayth came in and immediately drying her hair with the towel she had. "Well, at least Lenalee's back to her usual self. I guess Bookman's words brought her back."

"So did yours," Jack added as she threw him the wet towel on his face. Pulling it off he thought hard before asking his next question, "Do you really think Walker's alive in China?"

She didn't mock him for asking a stupid question like she used to. Neither did she remained quiet. She simply gave him a one word answer, "I do." She turned to him with a look in her eyes he'd never seen before, she was confident of her words and actions. "I really do. A guy like that couldn't have died just like that."

Something in her words made him snap. "He should've died back then. And here, I thought that leaving him to his own luck would do the trick."

"What do you mean?" her voice was straight forth but she was concerned.

He sat up, crossing his legs, glancing away as he called, "I left the kid to die back there in China. I knew where he was but if Lee ignored us then I wasn't going to waste my time with Walker's well being." And before he could get another sound out of his mouth he recieved a well deserved hit with the palm of her hand. He was dumbfounded by the contact of his face with her hand.

"What's the matter with you?" she shouted furious.

He blinked a couple of times before turning to face her with a deadly glower, raging mad. "What's the matter with me? I didn't care about some low ass Exorcists to begin with!"

"But they've been taking care of us for this whole time! We could've repaid all they've done by helping Allen!" she shouted at him.

"I didn't care about him or any other at that moment!" Jack yelled furious now. "All I cared was for the safety of my Master!" He bit his lower lip, restraining from yelling.

"But they're our friends," she said lowering her voice as well.

He looked her straight in the eyes as he said his answer. "Not mine," he hissed. "To me, compared to you, any of their lives...is worthless."

Those words struck her like ice, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe what he'd said. She had the urge to raise her hand upon his face again but her conscious told her to halt. She knew he wouldn't understand corporal punishment. She simply and silently left the room leaving him to think by himself and giving herself more space by going out on deck.

At first sight she could see the night sky. She breathed in the fresh air and felt relaxed. She needed her space, for once in her life she needed time away from Jack. Turning her eyes around she noticed that one other person had the same idea about fresh air.

She walked over to him from behind, "Hey, Lavi."

He quickly grasped the Ace of Spades into his hand and turned with a fake smile to her. "H-Hey, Fayth. Caught me by surprise there."

"Oh sorry," she chuckled. "Thought I was alone up here." She walked up to where he was and jumped up on the edge of the deck facing away from Lavi as he went back to leaning on her arms on the edge.

"What're you doing here?"

"Getting some time alone. Jack's a complete ass," she whinned.

"Barely noticed that?" Lavi asked.

She chuckled a bir but then it changed into a sorrowful one, "I-I'm sorry."

"Huh?" he said confused about her apology. "Why are you saying sorry for?"

"For Jack's actions. He-" she sighed trying her best just to lay it out there. "He knew where Allen was before he was attacked by that Noah. It was when I was injured. In his eyes he didn't care about Allen or what happened to the Exorcists. All he cared about was my well being. And for that I must apologize." She heaved a breath relaxing a bit, "I'm glad I can say it just to you. If I said it to Lenalee I wouldn't hear the end of it."

Lavi simply answered, "It's natural for him to feel that way. He's your supporter, after all. Bookman's explained to me the nature of those creatures. They see their Masters in special light. Their safety is the only concern they have."

"He's right," she said sadly turning to sit facing the sea. "Jack's mine and always thought he'd listen to my orders. I told him to stay behind and guard the ship. He disobeyed me and it caught me by surprise."

"Don't you think it has something to do with the fact that he turned human?" Lavi asked trying to cheer her up. "It's not like it's completely your fault."

"I think and think trying to find out what went wrong," she mumbled swinging her legs. "All I can come up with is that I was a complete and utter coward."

"Don't say that."

"But it's true," she smiled turning to him. "I was a coward." Her expression changed into a sincere smile, averting her eyes. "Not anymore though. I know better now. I shouldn't have talked like that to Lenalee but I don't think I was telling those things to her. Somehow I was assuring myself. I think..." Something had silently landed on the deck without them noticing. "I was making myself change into the me who was more hopeful of this world."

**~oOoOoOo~**

"Augh..." Fayth struggled to keep breathing as the large hand of the Akuma lifted her off the floor in a chokehold. She tried kicking and clawing her way out but anything she did was useless. Both were taken by surprise and Lavi had recieved great wounds.

"Title," the Akuma pronounced as with his free hand he looked at Lavi's buried deep body. "An Exorcist's Corpse."

"Gokakaijin, of Ash Configuration. Direct Fire Seal!" the Akuma was hit directly on the head as his hand let go of Fayth's thraot. She landed on its feet coughing violently gasping in air. "Damn it, I got pointless injuries." That's when he saw her trying to leave the smoke screen. "Fayth!"

"I'm alright!" she shouted as she felt Miranda's power recover her body. Then even before she had a chance to do anything else, a grotesque killing intent came over her senses.

She jumped back from the Akuma as it called, "Title: How did you recover...?" That was when the Akuma punched away Lavi's hammer landing him on the sail of the ship.

"Lavi!" both Mahoja and Fayth shouted in concern about the Exorcist.

"Title...Smash Head," the Akuma was aiming to kill him but Bookman's Innocence, Heaven Compass saved him and captured the Akuma in a body full of needles.

"Fayth!" Fayth turned to face Jack who came out in a rush.

"Jack," she mumbled as she didn't waste anytime after seeing Lavi was okay, slipping off from the sail. She took the miniature axe in her left hand and whispered, "Innocence, activate." The axe grew and the chains wrapped around her shoulders but was strangely weighing her down and sending small and black sparks of energy to circulate her body. _What is this? _

That was when the Akuma takes Bookman into the sky flying too far way too fast. "Gramps!" Lavi immediately wastes no time to follow.

"Shit," she mumbled. "Jack, protect the ship!" going towards the mast to get a better chance of landing a blow.

"Where're you going?" he called getting his twin swords out.

"Nowhere on my watch... Oh Cetus~"

Fayth felt the most slimy and gross thing ever as it wrapped around her waist and pulling her away from the sky and lower into the sea. It wrapped itself, hanging onto the ship. Jack turned over to the voice.

"Hello~" Elane call stepping on the deck. "Lovely creature don't you think? Who'd guess a water Akuma could be so well equiped."

"Fayth!" Jack shouted, determined to safe her attempting to jump off into the water.

"Nah~ah," Elane taunted as another tentacle drove him back into the ship. "You've got other guests to entertain," and as if on que shots from the sky began to hit the ship, over and over again.

"Jack! And Fayth?" Lavi called to him once he landed back in the ship.

"She's underwater!" Jack didn't have time to talk or even to go safe his Master. The lock on his neck was protruding a strange force upon him. "But she's alright! She's given me an order! 'I'm okay. I can deal with this. Protect the ship!' That bitch's going to take care of the squid!" He stroke away the shots he could with his attacks, "We have to protect this ship!" Not even Lavi and Krory could get them shooting in a general direction. That's when the ship shook massively and began sinking. "That Level 3," Jack mumbled.

Elane had gone and stepped on the water just above where Cetus' head was. "Go on, Cetus. Eat her up. Get rid of the contract." Her grin turned to a scowl, "Get me back my Lancelot..."

**~oOoOoOo~**

Fayth could feel the force on her being from the water pressure. She kept struggling with the tentacle that kept sinking her deeper and deeper. She kept on fighting even though she was running out of air.

_I won't die here._

Then the pulling stopped as the tentacle halted before the Akuma's face and mouth. It had it open and was drawing her near it, slowly in a taunting fashion. She tried pulling away her left arm from the constricting tentacle, trying to at least able her Innocence.

_I can't die here!_

**Some say that to lose is to gain. **

Fayth's eyes widened and let out a gasp of breath. That voice...it was the same one from that time with Elane! Before Jack transformed!

**Tonight you choose again. Tonight what are you willing to lose? Without wisdom you'll be an irrational being. Without power you will never fight to your best.  
><strong>**However there is a difference between losing and destroying. Something lost can be found, something destroyed cannot be fixed. Choose carefully for what you choose will be given to you for the last remainder of this night until dawn's touch.**

_I choose power! I'll lose power!_

**~oOoOoOo~**

Jack felt a sudden rush as the left sword changed going around and forming a black and white shield. He jumped up and went on ahead covering a greater area with greater speed.

_What speed. What power. _He couldn't believe what strength was pouring into his body. _Where is this power coming from?_

**~oOoOoOo~**

She felt a pulse through her body once Cetus swallowed her in without even bothering to bite her to pieces. The pulses only came in more constant with increasing force. She couldn't speak and it was hard to move with her body and brain having been ten minutes without a source of oxygen. An equipment-type can't be invoked without the say so of the Accomodator. Not Fayth's though, it has done it before. All to safe her life.

_Innocence...level two..._

"Huh?" Elane could see Cetus writhing along with the tentacles grabbed on the could now feel the pulses from Fatyh's body into her Innocence as it started glowing in her hands.

_Blades of Fate...Activate! _

The axe shone transforming itself into a different blade. In a burst of light and the explosion of the defeated Akuma underwater caught the team's attention as Fayth got out of the water and onto deck. She got to her knees as she laid her blades to her sides. She needed a good inhale of oxygen. The hand axe had changed into two seperate blades connected by the chains that wrapped themselves on her shoulders. Two overly large kukri blades laid beside her with flat tips and the curved blades. The dark, black sparks kept comming, now more constantly hurting her body.

"Fayth!" Lavi got to her standing her up.

"Congratulations~" Elane cooed. "You've gained courage, but lost power. Now you have ultimately obliterated wisdom."

"H-How..." she panting barely getting her breath in and out.

"How?" she snickered before disappearing. "Haven't you ever wonder why Hellewise placed seals upon your Innocence...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! XD This one's out. Sorry for the wait. Please review~ :9<strong>


	9. Boarding the Express

**Hello~ Hope you guys like how this is turning out to be. I like the reviews and how they're coming.**

**my Thanks: to all my reviewers and story favorite-ers and everything else plus -er! I love you!**

**Let's get going.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Boarding the Express<strong>

* * *

><p>She could breathe again but she was having a hard time now trying to stand upon the deck that was now upside down. Lavi was trying to keep Krory from fainting while Jack took care of his Master.<p>

"How did you release your level two?" Jack asked.

"I chose to lose power and gained courage but destroyed wisdom," she explained as she held her kukri blades high as the sparks injured her upper body more. "I got the strength until dawn to release Blades of Fate and boost your Innocence supply. If this battle goes on beyond sunrise, I'll be force to recant from the battle."

"Damn, they just keep shoo-" and just like that slipped from the mast and one of the shots hit Lavi dropping him underwater.

"Lavi!" Fayth called but Krory went on ahead into the water.

"Watch out!" Jack called getting her and moving her away from the shots of the Akuma in the sky. That's when Lavi and Krory came into surface onto the ship.

"He's not infected?" Fayth said confused.

"Arystar sucked it out," Jack answered her.

That sent chills down her spine as they got to where those two were. "I feel bad for you. That must've been gross."

"You retards, how long are you going to stand there!" Bookman yelled at the four. "Get your butts in gear and fight! You slackers!"

"He's starting to piss me off," Fayth mumbled.

"That's sounds more like who you are," Jack said taking her attention while Bookman yelled at Lavi. "You're not and cannot go back to that girl you were. Sweet and gentle. However you don't need to be a hard rock to prove you're strong. Give it a break and simply blend those two together. You'll see you that that is who you really are. The Fayth I know and respect."

She thought about his words. Then Lavi called to her, "Get ready! We're about to uncover those sneaky bastards!" She smiled warmly at Jack before turning to Lavi and smirking with a piercing glance. "Let's kick their asses!" That's when suddenly the ship resurfaced by itself.

"Okay let's ride!" Lavi said as he swung his hammer around, "Seal: Round Wood. Tenchi Pakai." He raised his hand and index finger to the sky. "Hey you clouds, recede!"

"Amazing," Fayth mumbled startled.

"He's got some skill, that guy," Jack admitted it as the clouds disperse. Then he noticed red snow fallin from the sky.

"Snow?" Fayth called as Jack brought her down into the deck where everyone was. Then all turned to the beam of light that emanated from the middle of the ocean where Lenalee was supposed to be. That was when Miranda noticed the chains on her Time Record were destroyed. Then suddenly a pouding pulse traveled her body again as she dropped her blades and they vanished, the Innocence deactivating itself.

"Fayth!" Jack hissed confused catching her by her shoulders before she could fall.

"Don't yell," she whispered trying her best to stand back up and seem like the pulses weren't coming quicker and quicker. "I don't want anybody finding out about this."

"But you're body's feeling the rebound of unlocking your Innocence into it's second level," Jack hissed mad.

Something in her snap and turned to him, "You know about my Innocence being sealed?" He opened his mouth to talk but closed it with pursed lips. "Tell me!" she shouted at him this time.

"The seals on me weren't to keep my powers in check. The locks were to keep yours at bay," he whispered to her. "Hellewise said that if either your raw or manufactured Innocence were to be let free at its greatest, it'd be devastating for your body. She made me the bearer of the locks to carry your seals. You unlocked one when Anita gave you that key. There's another key that will fully unlock that weapon in you. However I'm not sure why it was sealed in the first place."

"Hellewise...did it?" she repeated under her breath. It was startling how she'd called her Teacher by her name and not by 'Teacher'. The ship started to move into action again.

"Let's reunite with the others," Jack whispered as he glanced down while she tried to stable her standing. "Huh?" he mumbled glancing at her left hand which had strange swirls on her palm. "What's with your hand?"

"My hand?" she called confused as she took a glance at it. Her eyes widened instantly, the same dark color swirls. Could it be...?

"Lemme go!" they turned to see Lavi on his hammer being stationed down by the crew. "Lemme go!"

Not only did the crew diss him off but so did Jack, "Are you such of an idiot you want to die? They said we're gonna get to her!"

"Why wait! When I can get her much faster!" Lavi counterattacked. "Let me..." he hissed. "Go!" he yelled as the hammer augmented in size.

"Lavi-kun, stop!" Miranda halted him.

"Oh thank God she's here," Fayth mumbled giving out a sigh. He still wanted to go into open sea to search for Lenalee even when he could be gravely injured.

"Aren't you worried about Lenalee? She's human just like us!" he yelled at Miranda.

"Okay that's it!" Fayth exclaimed her voice raised not above a shout and stood between Miranda and Lavi.

"Aren't you human as well?" Miranda was scared and on the verge of tears. "Am I wrong?" But Lavi didn't listen and left swiftly into the sea.

"That assho-" Fayth was about to finish her sentence when a stronger than before pulse hit her left shoulder and arm as the Time Record began to heal her.

"Fayth-chan!" Miranda called concerned and confused.

"Your arm," Jack whispered as he recognized how her arm was beginning to writhe and bleed constantly. He picked her up and took her inside but no one followed him. He sat her on her bed as he took off the jacket. The Time Record hadn't stopped recovering her time throughout all this. Finally Jack had stripped her to her tank top and saw what was happening. The birthmark had changed again and this time it was carving into her body and making the markings of the darker shade. They were coming in so fast that even Miranda's power couldn't recover them with the speed they came.

Finally they all stopped and the bleeding halted as well. The swirls stopped at the center of her left palm into a three curve circle. "It happened again," she whispered noticing the circle in it as well.

"This has happen before?" Jack asked concerned and shocked.

She nodded, "The first time that I unlocked your lock afterwards my birthmark had gotten into swirls around my shoulder." She stood up and glanced herself in the mirror, "It's done with my left arm and it's going for my right arm and hand and torso."

"It's moving fast," Jack proclaimed.

"What it is I have no idea," she said changing back and walking up to the deck with Jack behind him.

"Cross gave Anita the key," Jack concluded.

"So he must know what the hell's happening to me," she summerized.

Once on deck they noticed how everyone was surrounding a strange, great crystal with a greenish light. "What is that?" she mumbled standing next to Lavi. Yet before he could answer she noticed who was inside the crystal. "Lena...lee?" At the mention of her name by her voice, the Innocence began to spark up with the black energy around her left hand. "Tch," she screeched a bit from the pain that the energy gave to her body.

"Fayth, what's wrong with your hand?" Lavi asked noticing the swrils and the energy that crackled around it.

"It's reacting to Lenalee's Innocence. That's it, isn't?" Jack called from Fayth's otherside to Bookman's Junior. "Lenalee Lee's Innocence that protected her, even when it is an equipment-type anti-Akuma weapon.

"Lenalee-chan!" Anita called running towards her but soon enough went to her knees and recieved the pain of the Innocence.

"Those of you who aren't Exorcists keep your distance!" Bookman called. "You'll be hit by the power of the Innocence!"

"Hey old man! Is that really Lenalee's Innocence?" Lavi asked.

"It is," Fayth whispered as she held onto her fisted left hand. She ignored Bookman's presence as she stepped into the crystal's radius. At approaching the pure and raw form of that power the sparks turned violent, lashing out at Fayth's body in madness.

"Fayth!" she could brealy hear both Lavi's and Jack's voices from the great chirping of the black energy around her. The green light was Lenalee's Innocence, the dark shadow was Fayth's Innocence. Two seeming opposites that aren't suppose to touch.

_Touch it.  
>Only then will the script of the next stage be given to you.<em>

That was the voice of the girl from the Stained Platform that she recognized. She stepped even closer to the crystal and raised her left hand. "I want to know why am I different to you and the others," she whispered to the pure Innocence. "What makes me so different...?"The tips of her fingers laid gently on the crystal and she heard the echoing in her head.

_So far you have made your first decision.  
>Now there is another part to your decision that will come about once everything comes closer to it's highlight.<em>

_First, what you obtained will lead you to the righteousness of your future.  
>Second, what you<em>_ lost will be granted back to you for a cost.  
>Third, what you obliterated will come back to hunt you. <em>

_I have warned you. Now you have gone to the second stage of this mad play on which you and all have roles in.  
><em>_Visit me again at the same place. See how you have changed not only externally but internally as well._

"...yth..."

"...ayt..."

"Fayth! Snap out of it!" she breathed in heavy intakes as finally snapped from her trance with the girl. Her hand had been taken away from the crystal by another hand fisting it and the other on her waist pulling her away. The further she got the more the energy lashing at her receded. She recognized that hand as Jack's.

"It's her 'Heart', isn't it?" that comment by the Akuma made her turn around from his grasp. Her lips parted about to say something when Lavi hit the Akuma. Then Bookman explained about how the Akuma was actually telling the truth. That he had been converted by General Cross.

"I have word from him," the Akuma called looking into the night sky. "Marian's not dead. He landed and is on a mission in the direction to Edo."

"A mission?" Lavi asked. When Lavi started mockingly saying that it sounded like Cross needed their help the Akuma responded quickly.

"No," he punctuated. "I came here to deliver a message to you. Marian said: 'If you are to become a hindrance, go home'."

"The General said what?" Bookman said confused.

"Yep," the Akuma retorted. When he landed his eyes on Fayth he remembered something. "Oh that's right!" He moved his tongue around in his mouth and slurped it out as on his tongue was a small, silver key.

"That's-" both Jack and Fayth called shocked.

The Akuma grabbed the key in one hand and spoke, "Marian also told me to deliver this to Hellewise's disciple. He said to unlock every lock now and let the unleash be released on it's due time." He tossed the key that Fayth struggled to catch.

"Jack-"

"No," Jack instantly objected holding the lock in his hands. "Look at what the seal half breaking caused to your body. Can..." he gulped in. "Can you imaging what will happen if the seal is completely torn off?"

"Don't worry," she smirked at him with confidence. "After all I have to learn how to control this thing. It can't be the other way around."

"Also," the Akuma interrupted. "Marian told me that along with unleashing the powers the contract between you and yous supporter will be shattered."

"It'll what?" Fayth shouted at the Akuma confused and mad.

"Don't yell at Oira," the Akuma said scared of her. "Although he did say that, he also said that after enduring the seals of a Silver Contract, a Golden Contract can be formed."

"Golden?" Fayth repeated confused.

"Yep," he assured. "If both contractor and supporter join in a Golden Contract then the supporter will become part of your life for what's left of it. The only way of destroying a Golden Contract would be killing the contractor."

"I still don't think releasing the seal is a good idea, Fayth," Jack said backing away from the girl who's face he couldn't see.

"Oh, stop whinning!" she shouted, decided as she slapped his hand away and shoved the key into the keyhole, switfly turning it and pushing it in. The lock glimmered as it broke into silver shards then into sand blown away. After that nothing. She chuckled nervously wiping away the sweat from her forehead, "I thought nothing would happen. Whew~ Cross was right. All will come in it's due time."

Jack exploded, "You fucking bitch! You got me worried for nothing! You knew that nothing would happen!"

"I kinda figured it'd be like last time," she giggled. Before he could say anything else a ray of light parting the crystal shone and gre dimmer as it set Lenalee free.

"Lenalee!" Lavi and Miranda yelled going to her concerned. Lavi picked her upper body up as Miranda's Time Record set her wounds back.

Fayth only stood back and watched. Lenalee spoke first, "Lavi... Am...Am I...still in this world?" Tears poured down her face. Not only hers but also from Lavi's. Fayth noticed and for some strange reason not known by her, her heart wrenched in pain as she muttered under her breath, "...dumbass..." Jack turned her way swearing he had heard something.

"Idiot," Lavi muttered to her.

"Should we continue? Or shouldn't we... You guys choose..."

"Let's go on," Lenalle answered. "If we turn back now, we'll be trampling all those lives who were given up until this point." She tried standing back up but not even Miranda's Innoence could cure her limit break injuries completely.

"Lenalee's approval," Lavi said picking her up by one arm.

"We got it," Krory said picking her up from the other.

"Even though we're worn out like this, we can't stop now," Lavi called cheerfully.

"Let's go. To Edo."

**~oOoOoOo~**

"It'll be best if we just get the contract over and done with before getting to Edo," Jack said calling her to attention in their room while the Akuma took them at full speed. "Just a suggestion."

"I'm going to force you this time," she said thoughtfully. "You can live out of another's Innocence. Last time Hellewise forced you into me. I'll let you decided this once."

He smirked and kneeled before her on one knee as he grabbed her right hand and kissed her index finger. "I make an oath today to you, Fayth Blackthorn, of become your supporter. I swear upon my own life that as long as this Golden Contract binds us I will sacrifice it all to you triumph in your goals and dreams. I, Jack the Pumpkin Reaper, promise to you so."

She smiled at him and giggled proud and happy of having such loyal comrade, "I accept your vow, Jack the Pumpkin Reaper. I, too, give an oath to you to work alongside you as my equal." From the oath a golden, slim ring formed on her index finger. She glanced at it, "Well, we should go back to Lavi and the others."

Jack went in before Fayth and walked over to the girls kneeling before Miranda who was crying, trying to console her alond with Lenalee.

Lavi walked over to Fayth as she asked in a whisper "Is she alright?"

He shok his head with a sullen expression. "She won't be able to make it to Edo with her Innocence invocated. She's crying because-"

"The people in the ship," Fayth realized with a heavy sigh. "If time returns to normal then..." Lavi only nodded as her eyes sullen to a sadness she felt inside.

"Exorcists," Mahoja knocked on the door before entering with heavy raincoats for everyone. "My Mistress has called for you on deck."

**~oOoOoOo~**

"What is this...?" Fayth mumbled to herself at seeing only Anita, Mahoja and three other crew members.

"Umm, I don't see any of the crew," Krory noticed second.

"Yeah," Lavi was third. "Where are they...?"

Lenalee was last to realize, "Don't tell me-"

"I'm sorry," Anita apologized. "I told the crew they needn't to send you off."

"Right now they're having a feast below," one of the three crew members said.

"Please forgive me," Anita said yet again. "I wanted for them to spend their last moments as they wished."

"So you are the only ones..." Lenalee said. "That survived?"

"You can't be serious!" Fayth said raising her voice. She was pulled back by Lavi's hand, she coulnd't hold onto her feelings. She really felt like crying.

"It's okay," she assured first to Miranda who was truly weeping placing her hands on her shoulders. She turned to Fayth, she must've been crying as well although silently for she placed a hand upon her head. "We all became supporter because of family members dying to Akuma. We only lived seeking revenge. None of our comrades have anything to regret.

"You told us that you would go," Mahoja added. "To Edo. That made us very happy."

**"Please win, Sir Exorcists!" **They all turned towards the loudspeakers from where the voices were coming from. **"For our sake! Please go on! Keep going!" **Different people kept calling into the loudspeakers. **"Use our lives to make a brighter future!" **

"The crew...!" Lenalee gasped.

"You guys..." Anita whispered.

"Unbelievable," Jack mumbled in a hoarse voice. Fayth noticed he was restraining his tears.

**"Please take care our comrades that survived! We want them to live! We want out comrades to live! Even if for a while...in a peaceful future!" **They gave out one last cheer, **"Please win, Sir Exorcists!"**

"We're still a bit far from Edo, so I'll be taking you guys clsoer, to Izu," Chomosuke explained to them. "Watch your footstep!"

"Now Miss Anita and Miss Mahoja," Lenalee said after getting all the others in. Stretching her hand out Anita didn't take her but instead cupped her cheek.

"Your hair...grow it long again," was what she said. "You have very beautiful black hair. You mustn't let the war get the best of you. Goodbye."

"What... No!" Lenalee exclaimed. "No, it can't be...!" But she only saw them get further and further away as Chomesuke's lifted them away. Lenalee was crying her heart out. Lavi, Krory and the rest of the men couldn't believe it.

"So...unfair," Fayth whispered making Lavi turn at her soft words. And then Miranda let go her Innocence's time. The ship started sinking and destroying itself, returning to it's time.

"...we will," Lenalee mumbled. She raised her face, "We will definitely win. I swear."

Jack could see Fayth's face as they al glanced down onto the ship wrecked. He sat back down along with all the others and he remembered something. He recalled it from one of their encounters with Lyraxia. A hymn for the fallen and for their safe journey away back to heaven.

"Oh children," he said softly not recalling the melody of it. "Lift up your voice."

Fayth turned to face Jack. Above all the ruckus she could hear him and recognized the song and she sang too adding the medly, "Lift up your voice."

_Children! Rejoice, rejoice!_

Jack sang softly with his head low. Fayth faced into the distance as her tears poured down her face, something that had not happened since two years ago.

"Fayth..." Lavi muttered under his breath as the rest listened.

_Hey little train, they're all jumping on  
>The train that leads to the Kingdom<em>  
><em>They're happy, Ma, they're having fun<br>The train ain't even left the station  
>Hey little train! Wait for them!<br>Have you left a seat for them  
>It that such a long stretch of the imagination?<br>Hey litte train! Wait for them!  
>Were held in chains but now they're free<br>We're hanging in there, don't you see  
><em>_This process of elimination__  
>Hey little train, they're jumping on<br>The train that leads to the Kingdom  
>They're happy, Ma, they're having fun<br>Beyond their wildest expectations_

Both finished as softly as they had begun and Fayth began to cry silently into her hands. Lavi placed a hand around her shoulder, consoling her the best he could.

"What was that...?" Lenalee asked Jack who sat next to her.

"A hymn," he explained looking up. The raindrops masked his own tears. "A friend of ours taught it to us. It's a song that will guide the depart into holy grounds. Being them whatever and where ever that is."

"I believe that music of hers works," Fayth mumbled to herself. "To where ever they are going, I hope they get there safely and that they be happy."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter 8 is done with! Hope that Fayth isn't turning out to be such a Mary Sue. You know getting all cheesy and stuff. My opinion. <strong>

**The song was **O Children **by **Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds. **Thought it fit this chapter well. Ok! Then next time you're gonna see them at Edo, Japan~!**

**Please review! X3**


	10. Encountering a Ghost

**Yeah! I love how this story's coming out! **

**Thanks to xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx and ThorongilAnime for the reviews! I've gotten so use to your say on my chapters~ X3**

**Alright we're going on, now they're in Edo!**

**Update: I placed a new ending to make it even more cliffhangy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Encountering a Ghost<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Why are you crying?" Joyd came one day into her room when she wasn't there for breakfast.<em>

"I'm not crying," she said wiping her tears away with her hand. She turned to him while he sat down on the bed's edge next to her. "I'm just having bad dreams."

_"What kind?"_

_She tilted her head over to him, "You really are nosy."_

_"Not nosy. Just concerned," Joyd said with a chuckle._

_"I don't really get it myself," she sighed as she laid back on the bed. "A stained glass floor. With so many things that I can remember but their not my memories."_

_"Well, the Earl did say your power was control over memories," Joyd explained._

_"I heard him," she sighed heavily again. "I'm suppose to be able to see anybody's memories with mere touch and also be able to alter them. The problem is all I can see are memories of my past selves and not into some others. Plus I still haven't found out how to alter memories yet." _

_"So that's what making you so frustrated," he understood and he got a bag from which he'd brought something. "Let's see if this helps." He threw in her face a large art notebook. _

_She picked it up, sitting up,"And this?"_

_"These too," he said giving her color pencils and crayons. "You like to draw right? Try drawing what you were dreaming about. We'll see from there what to do."_

_"Okay," she said getting out a blue color pencil and starting. Almost in the end, he could guess what it was. The stained glass she was talking about. Two girls sat with their back to eachother but hands intertwined. One had long red hair and the other black hair, both their eyes closed. _

_"Is that you?" he asked pointing at the black haired._

_"I'm pretty sure," she said putting the last crayon down. "But that other girl, I wonder who she is. I've never seen her before."_

_"Well we can dwell on that once we eat something," he said standing up._

_"You didn't have breakfast either?" she asked standing and leaving the notebook and colors aside._

_"I was waiting for you."_

_"Thanks, Joyd. I'll go ahead then," she called leaving her room._

_He picked a last thing from the bag and placed it on her nightstand. A small pocket watch that he had specially made with a musicbox inside playing the tune she always sang. "Your welcome."_

* * *

><p>"Fayth," Jack nodged her awake.<p>

"Yeah, I'm awake," she mumbled rubbing her eyes clear. Fayth saw as Chomosuke slowly and quietly in the beach of island. She noticed that as soon they reached a few kilometers away from the beach that cherry blossoms were falling constantly.

Soon they got to shore while Chomosuke told them, "We've reached Edo-cho. This is it." Before them they found a shrine entrance and an endless case of stair. "Welcome to Japan."

"Huh," Fayth said as Jack helped her out of the boat. Her injuries were mostly scratches and a few hits from the Level 3 from before. Jack was just bruised. "Cherry blossoms," she lifted her palm catching a couple. "A little too stereotypical, don't you think?"

"I like them," Jack said going past her like she were talking to herself.

She pouted, "I didn't say they weren't pretty." They started going up the stairs as Chomosuke explained to them what kind of place Edo was to the Akuma and Earl. Fayth was half listening while she gazed at her left hand. It was gloved with a black, leather glove. She was fisting it and unfisting it trying to see if it still hurt her.

"How's your hand?" Jack whispered.

She put her hand to the side as they continued walking, "Better. I'm fine now."

"Someone's there!" they all turned their eyes over to the top seeing a figure. This person only said, "Sachiko," and Chomosuke recognized her.

"Kawamura!" she called. "He's an Akuma that was converted by Marian too-cho!" She got to her and placed her hands on her shoulders, "You came to pick us up, Kawamura? Thanks so much-cho I'm about to reach my limit." The Akuma suddenly started shaking, "Kawamura?" And without another say burst into a web behind it capturing them. "Hide everyone!" Chomosuke called as they all hid behind the flags on the side of the steps.

"Level 3!" Lavi hissed.

"And three of them," Krory hissed back.

"Shit," Fayth scowled as her left hand started hurting again. Jack only held onto it getting to Innocence overcharge to travel into his body. "You can't keep doing that."

"Shh," he hissed to her as the Level 3s ate Kawamura and left. They kept going on as they found themselves at the top of the stairs.

"What is this, an Akuma Boneyard?" Fayth said not a bit disgusted but confused.

"It seems the law of nature fits this island too," Jack mumbled.

Then suddenly Chmosuke began to recieve a huge message from the Earl. "The range of thi message is huge. The Earl is trying to gather all the Akuma in Japan." Chomosuke soon gave up and said, "I'm sorry Lavi. I have to go to the Earl."

"Wait!" Lenalee shouted. "When you say 'to the Earl', you mean...!"

"Right now...at the central od Edo. The Earl of the Millenium, he's here..." Chomosuke said as if in a trance.

"Great," Fayth said as suddenly another overcharge of sparks traveled from her chest to her left hand. "Fuck..."

"Hey," Lavi said noticing the black sparks. "Are you-"

"She fine," Jack snapped at him placing a hand upon her birhtmark. He crigned as he absorbed the energy that hurt her.

She slapped his hand away, "Stop doing that!"

"It's the only way to keep your Innocence at bay," he snapped back at her. "Without a seal upon it your body's getting the rebound. I was made for this purpose: to retain Innocence."

"But even you have your limits!" she called stumbling back a bit and losing her footing.

"Careful," Lavi said catching her. "Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine," she snarled and got back up.

**~oOoOoOo~**

Lavi let out a fire seal snake onto the tallest tower of Edo. He directed it towards the Earl as it gulfed him up.

"Come out, now~ You vermin," the Earl said as the smoke dissipated.

"We aren't going to let you get to the General, Earl!" Bookman called.

"Oh~ And you think you can stop us?" the Earl taunted.

"You're guys are crazy-cho! Crazy I say!" Chomesuke said after explaining the circumstances of the fight at hand.

"We know that they're really strong," Lavi said with a smile. "But we're not planning to fight a lose battle."

"What a noisy guy," Krory said after Chomesuke's pessism. "We won't know that we'll lose until we try."

"Yep, he's right," Lavi said. "We may even totally overpower them." Fayth was about to go on with them when Lavi placed a hand pushing her back.

"What?" she said confused.

"Stay with the others," he said to her. "Protect them. We'll deal with the others."

"But-"

"Do that for me, yeah?" he asked with a grin.

She didn't have a reason to say no, "But only the two of you? How..."

He went on with Krory, "We won't know till we try!"

"Earl of the Millenium, I'll go," Tyki said to the Earl as he went down.

When Lavi saw who was to be their opponent he scowled, "You...!"

"Well, well. If it isn't the gentleman and the eye-patch boy from before," Tyki said a bit surprised.

Lenalee realized then who it was, "That man! He was in Tim's memory!"

"I won't forget that face!"

"Step back," Jack said pushing Fayth behind him.

"Wait, I can't see who it is!" she exclaimed trying to push him away.

"Y-You can't," he said hoarse and nervous.

"I said move!" she shouted as he pushed him aside and getting to land a glance at the man. Her eyes widened at one glance at the man as memories of her past flooded her mind.

"That night," Lavi yelled, "You're the Noah that killed Allen!"

"I'm a bit bored at the moment," Tyki said taunting them. "But maybe you can keep me occupied for a while like that boy?"

"You asked for it," Lavi took his cloak in a haste, tossing it aside.

"Lavi!" Lenalee said.

"I'm the one who's gonna get rid of this guy, so everybody, don't interfere!" he caled enraged. "I'm going to have to pound him to dust before I calm myself down." Then Tyki began to ask things that kept pissing Lavi up.

"I understand you boy-" "Shut up!" "When friends die-" "Shut up!" "It is a very sad thing."

But before Lavi could make a move Fayth had alreayd landed both her kukri blades on Tyki who blocked it with his left hand. She was out of her mind with madness as their eyes met. Her metallic blue eyes were stained now in gold every here and there piercing a glare at him as his own were wide open in some recognition.

"You..." he mumbled surprised.

She jumped back as Jack yelled at her, "Stop it!"

"I told you guys to stay back!" Lavi yelled at her.

"Like hell am I going to!" she yelled at him not taking his eyes away from Lavi. "You remember me, fucking bastard!"

"I do," he said with a smirk. "The little brat who interrupted me when I murdered the witch." That made her charge at him with Blades of Fate to his sides as he jumped back. "Never thought that I'd see you again. Tell me, girl, are you still having nightmares of how she died?"

"You son of a-" Fayth was caught by a hand on her waist pulling her back and shoving her into Jack who held her back. "Let go of me! Let go!"

"Stop it," Jack said struggling to calm her down.

**"NO!" **she yelled tears overflowing from her face. "I'll never stop! I'll never stop fighting for the rest of my life until he's dead! He deserves it! He killed Hellewise!"

"Then I'll claim your revenge," Lavi said glancing at her making her snap out of her rage. "For you and for Allen," he said charging on to him, "I'll kill this son of a bitch!"

"Let Lavi deal with him," Jack said as he nodded towards the tower. "We have other matters to attend to."

"But-"

"You'll have another chance," Jack said. "You know who he is now. You're not in a wild goose chase anymore. Besides a Noah shouldn't be too hard to find."

She bit her lower lip and turned to shout at Lavi, "Get him good for me Lavi!" With that she turned to Jack and ordered, "Let's get this bastard down." Fayth with Blades of Fate in hand and Jack with his sword and shield went on ahead.

"It's coming," Bookman told them as the huge Akuma shot away rays.

"We have thi-" Fayth was interrupted by the great pain on her left hand. Miranda noticing the change in her status called, "Time Record, activate."

"Fayth," Jack said as Chomesuke was willing to take them to the top of the Akuma's head. He tried reaching over for her left hand but she caught it with her right.

"Oi, Jack," Lavi shouted before he was about to leave with Krory. "Help Gramps protect them. I'm counting on you." They went off on Chomesuke into the air.

"Augh," he turned back to Fayth as the energy started lashing her again.

"Damn," Jack said pursing his lips.

"What's happening to her?" Lenalee asked coming with her hand stretced.

"Don't!" Jack yelled but was late to object. The moment Lenalee's hand landed on Fayth's shoulder the energy lashing out on Lenalee but hurt Fayth even more. "Restrain yourself from touching her for now," he hissed as he landed his hand on her left. She was too exhausted from the energy to object. The moment he touched her the energy flooded yet again into him.

Fast and done with she blinked twice awake and cussed, "Fuck. Stop doing that."

"As long as I'm here, I'll safe you. Even if my body breaks," he said to her making her flinch.

She glanced up to look at the great Akuma and what they were attempting to do. "This has to end soon."

"Dawn will be here before you know it," Jack warned her. "You'd better be careful."

"Exactly~" both turned to the entrance seeing who they least wanted to right now. "Better be careful Blackthorn cause now North's changed her mind. Jackie's out of the equation now. If it's what the Earl wants then North will accept it."

"Elane!" both called charging at her and taking it outside on top of a roof radius of Miranda's radius.

She stood back as another cloaked figure came from another roof and went next to her hooded with the same kind of cloak as hers. "Misstress North ordered us to stop Blackthorn, Pumpkin Reaper, and Nightmare from joining the fight with the Noahs and the Earl."

"Go dive off a cliff, Phantoms," Tyki called from behind them. Miranda's Innocence had reached it's limits. "These are my toys."

"Lenalee!" Fayth called as she noticed Tyki holding her in a chokehold from behind. The second cloaked figure blocked her way over to him and Lenalee.

"Fuck off!" Jack called fighting along with the cloaked figure. The second Phantom only avoided his attacks one after the other.

"Shut it, Mikk," Elane called taking her whips out. "North ordered us to get rid of three targets. We're with the Earl too so cut us a break."

"Let go of her, Tyki Mikk!" Fayth yelled throwing out one of Blades of Fate towards him and futilely hitting Tyki as it went through neck avoiding Lenalee's head. There was no damage but the moment her Innocence traveled through his senses a single word with that familiar, joyful voice resounded in his head.

_"Joyd!"_

He turned doubtfully at the girl who caught the blade back. He hadn't noticed it before. The figure and face, all but the hair and part of the eyes was the same.

"Arlena?" he whispered before a sword from below cut up into the roof but he jumped back with Lenalee in his hand, his hair band being torn in the process. "That was a close one. We sure have a lot of guests today," he admitted with a smirk.

"K-Kanda," Fayth said in disbelief. "Then that must mean-"

"You're fighting me Blackthorn!" Elane yelled and threw both her whips at her with the explosive tips at her unguarded back.

"Innocence, activate! Divine Protection!"

A single wall of thick glass took in the attack with no scratch. "Tch," Elane hissed. "Nightmare got here quicker than I expected."

"Divine Protection..." Fayth murmured recognizing the ability. "That means..."

"Fayth! Are you alright?" Lyraxia called jumping from where Marie had been standing.

"Lyra," she said in relief. "I'm fi-"

"Oh goddess," Lyra said hugging Fayth or more like affixiating her. "I saw you from above and came straight to help you."

"I get it," Fayth said struggling to breathe. "Let go." Lyraxia did so and overlooked to Elane. "It's a Phantom."

"I've heard about those from Ventus," Lyraxia explained to her. "One's also stalking him back at New Orleans."

"He's guarding the old hag of Baba, is it," Fayth said understanding.

"Hello there," the cloaked figure said as he jumped over to Elane's side after leaving Jack exhausted. The voice was that of an older boy's, maybe eighteen or nineteen for he was taller than Elane. "Long time no see," he put his hood down showing off a boy with short, spike black hair and sky blue eyes. "How have you been...Merry?"

"Shit," Fayth said recognizing the guy. "Lyra-"

"You're lying," Lyraxia said scared. "...Xeno...?"

"North won't like it, Jyrax," Elane scolded with a grin, "You exposing your face to the enemy before planned."

"What she doesn't know-"

" 'Won't hurt me?' you mean?" a seductive voice called. Both moved to either side as a black hole opened from the bottom. From it a woman came out. A woman with long black raven hair and clear grey eyes. Her clothes were quite provocative covering only some parts of her body. Her grin was mischievous yet dark and her skin was a pale white.

"Mistress North," both bowed to her as the hole closed below her.

"No way..." Lyra said confused.

"Impossible," Jack mumbled dumbfounded.

"It can't be," Fayth called. "You're suppose to be... You're supposed to be...!" The woman went close to Fayth and mouthed a single word.

_"Dead...?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Update: hoped you like it. Sorry for the countless changes this the end of this chappy for real. Ignore the other times! XD <strong>

**Whoa! I love leaving cliffhangers. It's so...mysterious~ Even for me, since I don't have any idea of what to write next. Hahaha, JK. **

**Well this will be it until next weekend. I'm having a four day weekend next week so expect at most three or four more releases if I have ideas. **

**Please review~ I love hearing what people think!**


	11. Judgement of the Wicked

**Here's what you've all been waiting for since last week! Chapter eleven's up and running!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Judgement of the Wicked<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah I spotted an Exorcist!" Tyki called to the Earl noticing that Kanda had survived that mass of energy not only by his shere strength but also with the help of a cracked glass shield hovering in front of him. Then he spotted the barely lit dome of glass that was gravely cracked. "And look who finally decides to show her nasty face," he added with disdain.<p>

The Earl glances over to the dome and then glares with that wicked smile, "I thought she wouldn't come after all."

Inside the dome Jack was immobile, pushed to the edge of his strength by North in one attack. Fayth was barely standing up with several hits and cuts with only the left Blade of Fate still activated while holding her aching left shoulder with her right hand. In front of her a greater shield stood protecting her but greatly damaged. Lyraxia was already exhausted by the mass of energy that had attacked her dome almost destroying it. She had the will of power to maintain it afloat and was on her knees struggling to keep her Innocence activated.

"What a hindrance you are Merry Nightmare," North said motioning a single hand over to Lyra as a single dark, string went apart from her shadow and stroke the already injured Lyraxia right through the side of her neck, toppling her over and down to her side as the dome cracked more and finally shattered into countless pieces. Not only the dome but also the shields protecting Kanda and Fayth. "Now there's only you."

"I knew I'd seen you before," Fayth said handling the kukri carefully. "You look like her but you aren't Hellewise."

"Of I am not her," North admitted. "The dead cannot come back to life. I am only the soul of the witch that was reborn inside of the woman known as Avalon Hellewise."

"A witch...?" Jack hissed confused at what he was hearing barely conscious.

"You and I made a deal a long time ago. Exactly thirty-five years ago you granted me absolute control over your powers and now I have come to collect my debt."

"Debt?" Fayth scoffed and charged on. "I don't recall bargaining with an ugly bitch!" But just as all the other times North only whipped her away with a dark whip that sliddered back to the shadow beneath her sleeve.

"You, Fayth Blackthorn, didn't do the deal. It was who lives in you. You are Oblivion reborn in this life," North said coming over to the girl who was struggling to stand back.

"Obli-augh!" North grabbed Fayth's thin neck in her hands as she lifted her from the floor. Fayth attempted to release herself from the chokehold. "But seeing as Miss Arlena has yet to awaken I could easily kill you and release her now."

"As...if..."

"Mistress North! That Innocence!" Elane shouted at her making her turn away just enough to let Fayth stab her blade down on North's forehead. North shoved the girl away as she pulled away the blade leaving a wound on her head that curiously did not bleed but instead gave of a unearthly white glow. She threw the blade at her as Fatyh barely evaded it.

"Kanda! Lavi! Get Lenalee!" Fayth yelled at them just as North went on ahead to Lenalee's crystalized form. In seconds they saw that both were busy. "Damn, Jack!" Giving him the Innocence supply to bare with his wounds he ordered him to strike. He landed a blow just on the wound that had yet to close on her forehead with both his swords.

"Eat that, witch," he hissed with a grin. Giving off a furious glare, she jerked Jack's forearm and through him off as he landed on perfectly and going on fighting. He sprinted over to her as she stood, the sprout of energy going through both their bodies. "What's this strength going through my body?"

"Innocence channeled through my will," Fayth said taking the leather glove off with her teeth. Her left hand was throbbing with the dark energy that surged as power through her body and onto his own empowering them both. "It's odd, never having done that before. I just have to think it. I need more power and that surge becomes stronger and stronger."

"We have an advantage then. Thought that crap only caused you pain," Jack said creating the shield on his left hand.

"It does," she said with a smirk. "It hurts like hell but right now I could careless." Suddenly in front of them the sky split into two while two shadows formed on the ground. Her eyes landed on the one to the right, a very nostalgic yet unfamiliar figure. "A...clown...?"

"Good evening~" the Earl said glad. "So we meet again, **Allen Walker!"**

"Allen?" Fayth said in completely disbelief.

"Fayth!" Jack called her to attention making her turn to catch just in time North's attack and blocking it with the blades. She slid back noticing the black blade that North held on her right hand, laying low as she took long, slow strokes towards her.

"Mistress North!" Elane called holding onto the reins of a black horse with purple flames for its mane and tail while Jyrax held onto the right side of the horse's thick neck. "We must retreat! The Earl has given his word!"

North only glanced at Fayth before throwing her sword at her and jumping to land on the horse, elegantly sitting on him. "Let us be gone then. See you when I do, Fayth Blackthorn." She said before a great dust cloud shrouded both of their eyes. Soon the cloud went away and they were left alone. "Fatyh, are yo-" but she ran past him and towards Lyra who was still lying on the floor.

"Hey, can you hear me? Lyraxia, answer me. Come on, wake up!" she said shaking her. She glanced around and found Kanda and Allen fighting with Lavi. "Goddamn it! **Kanda!" **she yelled desperate finally getting his attention. **"Lyra's-" **she was silenced by a single hand landing on the one she hand on Lyraxia's neck wound. She turned quickly to see a perfectly fine Lyra with that same dumb smile, her eyes somewhat smudged.

"I'm...okay," she whispered with a hoarsed voice as Fayth helped her to sit up. Fayth then noticed that as Lyra's hand retracted from her neck a little piece of glass clogged the cut that had stained her beautiful cream gold hair in red.

"Lyraxia," Kanda said just when those three arrived.

"I'm fine," she whispered hoarsely standing up and turned to give a hand to Fayth who accepted it happily. But as soon as she let go she hugged Lyra tightly.

"Don't scare me like that again, you crazy!" she shouted into her.

Lyra only chuckled silently, taking Fayth arm length apart as she lifted her hand over her left breast and crossed her heart. "Cross my heart, I won't."

"You're an idiot," Fayth said with a smile and staggered back lazily.

"Fay-!" Lyra shouted out of pitch because of her throat but there was no place for worry. Lavi thankfully was just behind her and caught her. She held her head while he helped her take her stand.

"Are you okay?" he asked her holding her by her forearms.

"Y-Yeah," she whispered trying to unblur her vision as she saw the blur of the crystal disappear while Allen's blurry form caught Lenalee's unconscious shape. "J-Jack?"

"I'm here," Jack whispered appearing from beside Lavi and grabbing her left hand as he absorbed more of the dark energy that began to release from her left hand. Her eyes quickly returned to normal and she could keep her balance better.

"I didn't want for you to have to carry all that in your body," she apologized.

"It's my job," he simply answered hiding his right hand behind his back.

"Guys!" Allen called from his side. "We should meet up with the others!"

"He's right," Lavi said. Lyra skipped over to Kanda who was walking by himself. Lavi turned to Fayth, "Let's get going."

"Yeah," she turned to Jack who had his mind lost in thought. "C'mon Jack."

"Huh? Ah, sure," he said snapping back as the two went ahead of him. He took a few steps before glancing down to his right hand and noticing the strangest thing ever. His hand...it had started to crack from the bottom left of his palm. His eyes then found below the leather glove that Fayth had left behind, which had fit her big before. He picked it up and put it over his right hand hiding the cracking that was happening to his hand. He kept on going following them.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Road turned up to see the black horse carrying North and the two Phantoms. She smirked seeing the wound on her forehead, "How'd that happen?"<p>

"Innocence do me harm as well," North said getting down of the horse and walking behind the dragged Tyki and Skin.

"I was surprised though," Elane spoke to Jyrax. "How could Lancelot hurt Mistress North if he only has the supply of Innocence moving his body not as a weapon?"

"Maybe..." Jyrax said and whispered the rest into her ear. She only smirked and giggled, "Oh she's going to get a great surprise soon enough."

Elane's mention of her made Tyki remember, "Oi Road."

Road turned down to face him, "Yeah?"

"I finally found her," Tyki said with a smile and quite pleased. "Your sister, Arlena."

She smiled too happily, "Great. Just fabolous." She climbed over to the Earl's head and got a piggyback ride from him. "Did you hear what Tyki said Earl?"

"Our Oblivion is back," he summarized what Tyki had said and began to cry happy tears. "I miss that child. She was always the most honest and easygoing of you all."

"Until that bastard hurt her," Tyki mumbled under his breath.

"Huh?" Road said thinking she heard something. "Said something Tyki?"

"Nope," he said smoking the last of his cigarette. "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>"I thought you'd be here," Fayth turned to the more or less normal sounding voice of Lyra. Once reunited Bookman helped and stitched the wound. He said that Lyraxia had been smart enough to stop the bleeding before it damaged her trachea too badly. She had her hair down, it almost reaching to the sand of the beach. They were a bit far from the bridge tunnel that the group was under. She kneeled down in front of the waves as Fayth stood feet touching the rising water while Lyra washed her hair on the water. She saw as her own blood that had stained her hair being flushed away by the waves. "Having some free time away from Jack?"<p>

"You can say," she answered glancing over at Jack who was leaning on the inside of the tunnel. "And you? I saw Tiedoll and Marie's reaction but that jerk. Does that bastard of Kanda not care about you at all?"

"I like to think he does," Lyra said with a smile standing up and doing her hair back to the two ponytails. "In his own way, I like to think he does care for me like I do."

"Right," Fayth said in disbelief and looked down on her hand and remembered. "You saw what I did back there, right? Back before the Noah left."

"Yes," Lyraxia agreed. "That was definitely Ava-san's appearance but that person was not her," she said straight forth.

"What about that boy?" she asked her seriously. "Do you think it's him and yet not him, Lyra?"

"I don't know," Lyra said wanting to cry. "For him I cannot say."

Fayth turned over starting to head over to the group before saying, "You do realize what will happen if we are to engage in battle with them right?"

"Yes, I do," she answered head low with a fake smile.

"My real question is: are you going to be able to do the deed once the opportunity arives?"

"Don't worry about me," Lyra said crouching in front of the waves that came and went. "I'll make my choice once the occasion comes by me. I won't let it pass by me ever again."

"Then I'll leave that pseudo-Xeno to you," Fayth agreed while going on forth towards the group.

"Then," Lyraxia stood up in a haste as she turned to shout as loud as she could without cracking her voice. "I'll leave that Elane girl to Jack and that North to you, Fayth!"

"How's she?" Jack asked noticing his Master coming back.

"Alright," she answered in a whisper.

"Is she going to deal with that Jyrax guy?" Jack asked her as she slid down the tunnel wall and sat on the left side of Lenalee's sleeping body.

"She will deal with him once the moment comes to be," she answered back. "You'll deal with Elane. I'll defeat North."

"You sound so sure of yourself," Jack said surprised but not at all happy. "Just know something okay...?" Lenalee woke up a little bit after that. "You're not alone." Then those three like always started playing around.

She smiled, "I know that." Suddenly a dark purple circle swallowed Lenalee whole into the ground.

"Lenalee!" Allen goes after her catching her hand.

"Allen!" Lavi called making Fayth finally react.

"Lavi! Allen! Lena-!" she caught a hold of Lavi's jacket while Jack held onto her leg while Lyra reacting alittle slower caught a hold of Chaoji's arm while the other two, Kanda and Krory followed suit, and all were swallowed in whole.

She felt as the a wave of force pushed onto her body. She closed her eyes because of the pressure but soon felt light and falling upon a soft ground but then felt the heaviness of more things falling on her back. It had turned out like this.

"You guys are squishing me!" Allen yelled as he struggled to keep the wait of seven people off from Lenalee's body which was below his.

"Get them off me Jack!" Fayth yelled and finally noticed was she had landed that was so soft and cushiony. Lavi and Allen were back to back while Fayth was only top of Lavi close enough to his unconscious face.

Jack was on her back trying to keep Chaoji away, "What the fuck do you think I'm doing!"

"I can't breath, Kanda. You're heavy," Lyra whispered her voice already hoarse because of her injurie now more hoarse because of the pressure of Kanda's body on top of hers.

"Shit," Kanda said trying his best not let all his weight on Lyraxia's small frame. Once all on their own feet, they looked around the town. "What is this town?"

"This is inside the Ark," Allen explained.

"The Ark?" Fayth rose the first question turning to see Allen and Kanda ravaging at eachother. "Would you stop that and answer my damn question?"

"H-Hey!" Lavi called their attention as he stood up and caught the sight of something below Lenalee. "There's a strange pumpkin underneath Lenalee!"

"That...thing," Jack said noticing a famliar scent just when Kanda and Allen were willing to cut Lero to little, tiny pieces.

"The Earl had it with him," Lyra finished having noticed before as well.

"Exit doesn't-t-t-t!" Lero stuttered fearfully. "Exist~relo! _After so many long years the boat has done it's role and has come to a stop."_

"That voice..." Jack mumbled.

_"Well done, Lero~ Time to depart, dear Exorcists~" _suddenly the huge balloon of the Earl came out of Lero's mouth getting them all to drawback as it continued speaking. _"It's time to depart with this boat to hell~!" _The balloons were set free just as the floor started to crumble below their feet. _"Watch your step~ It's starting to fall apart from the part that has already completed the download."_

"What?" Lavi mumbled shocked.

"The fuck do you mean...!" Kanda said through gritted teeth.

_"It's a matter of time before this boat is absorbed in the space between dimension and disappears," _the Earl said. _"I'll say it at your level of science. Three more hours, that's how much time you have left to exist in this world. Pretty girl...you're blessed with wonderful friends. Look just how many have come with you~ You will all go together so you won't be lonely."_

"Earl...!" Lenalee hissed mad.

_"Not to worry thught..." _he added as the balloons floated on. _"I won't let anyone feel sad. I will stop the tears of those left in a world without you~ And my most sincere apologies to you Arlena."_

"Arlena?" Allen whispered.

"Bastard..." Jack said through gritted teeth while Fayth tensed at the mention of that name.

_"But you've been a very bad girl~ And as punishment you shall be sent back to that place. Live happily ever after, dear~ In that realm of shadows."_

The place then started crumbling more and more under them as they decided to search for an exit. When Lero began to mention again that there simply was no exit Kanda, Allen, Lavi and Chaoji as well were close to killing him.

Fayth then heard something from beneath them, "Shit."

"Watch out!" Lenalee caled noticing too as they all drew back from the crumbling floor once again.

"It doesn't exist really-relo!" Lero kept on saying. "You can't escape from this boat. You guys are going to die here-relo!"

"There is..." a voice said behind Allen. A voice that Fayth remembered with both a raging hatred and a nostalgic affection. "But it is...just an exit."

* * *

><p><strong>This took actually longer than I expected~! X(<strong>

**I wanted to finish it yesterday but I had no time at all. Good news though I already passed the Legen of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Great, tedious game! I'd totally play it again XD **

**I'll have the next chapter up in no time!**


	12. If It's With You

**Well, I'm just happy! I'm playing LoZ: Skyward Sword a second time and to show how happy I am this is my present to you guys~ :)**

**Hope you enojy it!**

**Thanks xXxWolvesOfTheNightxXx and to all my reviewers, story fav-ers and all others!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: If It's With You...<strong>

* * *

><p>"There is an exit, lad," the man with round, thick glasses spoke as he smoked a cigarette. He glanced down on Allen as the fog of the glasses dissipated showing his eyes.<p>

At seeing his face Allen, Lavi and Krory reacted in shock, yelling, "Supre-thick glasses!"

"Hey," Kanda said vaguely. "He's on the ready to kill."

"He's one of the weirdest I've met so far," Jack said ready to fight while Tyki headbutted Allen, hard.

"He's..." Fayth said trying to relief her dry throat from a strange feeling in her stomach. "Tyki Mikk," she whispered to herself the things that resonated in her head. Tyki leaned back as the thick glasses on his face fell back through his head and his skin changed into a much darker tone. "The Noah of Pleasure..."

"You want an exit, right?" Tyki mentioned again. "I can give it to you." He stroke away the wavy strands of hair from his face showing of the marks on his forehead and sticking his tongue out as he tossed a single key in the air. "There isn't any exit in this Ark anymore, but with Road's ability, we can make some more." Catching it a door sprung from behind him.

"That door..." she said confused as images began to pop into her head along with sounds of different scenarios. "It's...Road's." She simply knew what Tyki was explaining. How Road was the only one among the Noah that could travel without the need of the Ark.

"Fayth?" Lyra said coming close to her, worried.

"So we'll continue the game, the bet's on the 'exit' against your 'lives'," he proposed. "How's that? And play fair this time, boy."

"What the hell..." she hissed trying to think straight from the flashbacks of something that wasn't her life.

"This is the key to Road's door plus three others that lead to it. I'll hand it over. Think about it," the key started going through his finger. "Although you haven't much to to." The buildings began to tumble over making the group disperse away. Fayth, not in her right mind, jumped farthest from the group and landed on a clear spot. She could vaguely hear Tyki's voice over the crumble and caught the last of his sentence. "It's only because you guys are so weak."

"J...Joyd..." Fayth mumbled and caught Tyki's attention. She'd landed on the other side of where the building had crashed.

He blinked twice, smirked and disappear to be in front of her. She stumbled back, shocked as suddenly his hand was on the back of her neck. She was shocked at what he did. He, himself, had leaned down and was now kissing her. She struggled to get away, kicking and punching. He got both her wrist with his free hand and jerked them back making her yelp from the pain. He sought the chance and stuck his tongue down her throat. She couldn't get away, even as she kept fighting. Something in her felt scared because of him and the other part, the one deep, deep in, just felt a pleasure like no other. He drew back letting her breath as a string of their saliva spilt down her chin. For some reason she was blushing heavily and completely out of breath.

"The game has changed Arlena. He's no longer here and I no longer have to contain these urges. There are no more strings attached," he whispered nibbling her earlobe. "I'll make you mine, this time for sure." He stuck his tongue back into her mouth unabling her screams. She could feel the hand on her neck going lower and lower and reaching her skirt.

"Fayth!" Lyra and Jack yelled unable to find her.

"Where'd she go?" Lavi asked them confused.

"She must've-"

**"STOP!"** Jack heard it clearly in hid head. His Master's mind yelling...scared. He went over the building with his swords out. Going over it he witnessed what Tyki was about to do to her.

**"Get your hands off her!" **he yelled going after him, straight down through his head. Tyki only made him go through his body and with a last stolen kiss moved and left. Fayth fell to her knees, tears spilling. Jack got his swords from the ground, making the ground began to crumble underneath them. He got Fayth and took her over the building. He kept jumping over and over the roofs that kept crashing down. "There," he landed a few feet away from the group.

"Fay! Jack!" Lyra called noticing them first and going over to them.

"Fayth!" Lavi shouted but just when Jack was putting her on her feet he noticed the hurt and fear in her tearful eyes. For some reason those eyes kept him from going over there.

"Fay, what happened?" Lyra said glancing her over to see if she had any other injuries. She noticed then on her chin, "Fayth, is that-"

"Shut up, Lyraxia," Fayth hissed wipping her face from the tears and residue. "Don't tell them." Allen and the others turned to her as they reached the group.

"What happened back there?" Allen asked her.

"Sorry, I was a little disoriented still after entering the Ark, I guess," she said managing a smile. Her expression soon changed to a serious one. "The key. Did you guys get it?"

"Have it here," Allen said showing her the key.

"You do realize we're gonna have no choice but to use that key to get out of here," she said to them.

"We do," Lenalee agreed.

"Then who's gonna try opening up the first door?" Jack asked.

**~oOoOoOo~**

"Allen, you suck at rock-paper-scissors," Fayth sighed with a smile while Allen approached any random door. The moment he placed the key into the keyhole the whole image of the double door changed into a much colorful wall. "Typical..." she mumbled under her breath.

Allen then went on with a crazy idea, extending out his hand, "We'll all come out of this."

"Uh-huh." "Yeah." "Yes."

Jack grabbed Fayth's hand putting it on the crowd. She turned to him as he smiled and mouthed, "You're not alone. We'll get the hell of this place for good." He said that last part with confidence.

"Kanda~" Lavi cooed.

"No way," Kanda answered pissed.

"Of course," Allen agreed knowing Kanda.

"What a pessimist," Lyra said extending her index finger and drawing a cross upon Kanda's heart.

"What the hell are you-"

"If you're not gonna do it, then I'll just go ahead and do it for you," Lyra said with a smile.

He only sighed at her simplicity and turned to the door, "We're going." The place they entered to was a mountain filled land with the strangest night sky they had seen.

"Strange," Fayth mumbled glancing around.

"Do you feel the same thing I do?" Jack said unsheathing his blades.

"Someone needs serious anger management," Lyra said mockingly but still putting the glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked.

"Some bastard's here that doesn't even try to hide his killing intent," Fayth said gritting her teeth. "We're trained to sense these kind of things. It's pretty obvious to us."

"Kanda?" Allen called confused as to why he had stopped.

"Shh, be quiet," Kanda hushed him. "He's here."

"Isn't that Mucle-guy from back at that town, Kanda?" Lyra asked recognizing the figure that appraoched them.

"You saw him too?" Kanda as in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I just didn't say anything 'cause I kept forgetting about it," she said nonchalantly.

"How the hell do you forget something like that?" both Jack and Fayth yelled at her face.

Kanda sighed a hand on Mugen. Lyraxia noticed ths and mumbled confused, "Kanda?"

"You guys go first," he said simply.

"What?" Allen and Lavi called the group's inquiry.

"He's the guy after our General; I've seen him of couples of times," Kanda explaiend and unsheathed Mugen.

"We can't leave you alone Kanda!" Lenalee shouted shocked.

"Don't get me wrong," Kanda said. "I'm not doing for you guys. Like I said, he's after our General. So I'm going to be cutting him down to complete my mission." He had then activated Mugen. Another earthquake hit the place at just that time.

"An earthquake?" Allen said trying to keep his balance.

"So this is still inside the Ark," Lavi called in realization.

"Yup-relo!" Lero called. "This is just a room that hasn't completed the download into the new Ark-relo. As soon as it's done, it'll disappear too-relo!"

"I'll stay here too, Kanda," Allen said raising his hand.

"Why's he offering himself up when he knows what's gonna happen?" Fayth asked Jack not taking his sight from Allen as Kanda threatened him.

"What'd you mean?" Jack asked confused, Fayth only pointed back at Kanda.

"I said I got this," Kanda puntuated each word with a demonic aura surrounding him. "Get lost, or should I start by dicing you guys, mmh?"

"He wouldn't," Jack said almost doubting himself.

"Oh, he would," Lyra said moving aside Fayth following her.

"Kaiichu Ichigen!" Kanda called for Mugen as the insects attacked the group.

Lyraxia sighed after seeing how Kanda treated the other making them leave by choice. She glanced over at the surrounding area noticing something off in the atmosphere.

"Fay, I'm stayin," she whispered to her and pushed her on with the group.

"But Lyra you don't-"

"I have to," Lyra mumbled while Lenalee shouted at Kanda. She then crossed the place above her left breast. "Cross my heart," she mouthed.

Fayth understood then, Lyraxia had something to do. She was willing to comply with the pact to destroy those who threatened their friends: The Phantoms and North. "I know you'll catch up to us," she called jogging up to the group.

She smiled at the innocent simplicity of her friend. Hers was always faked but not Fayth's. She turned just in time to see Lenalee who mentioned, "Let's move on, Lyra."

"You should," Lyra said getting her by the shoulders and shoving her slightly away to the group.

"What?"

"Bye, see you soon," she said waving with a smile and turning back to walk to Kanda's side.

"But-"

"C'mon," Fayth said grabbing Lenalee by her forearm. "She's made her choice. This is something she has to do by herself."

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you goofs to scram off," Kanda said glancing over to her.

"Don't misunderstand," she said with a smile. "I'm not here to intervene. The Noah is all yours. My target's someone else. Right...Jyrax?" she shouted the last word as from behind a pile of rock the young man came out from hiding.

"You're good Merry," Jyrax said with a smirk. "Anger management?"

"I always thought you had anger problems," she said with a smile.

"Then let's set things straight," Jyrax said getting out his weapon. Two lances of white and blue materialized in his hands as three others hovered behind him.

"Sounds good with me," Lyraxia said activating Arya and getting the skates and fists of icy glass. "Kanda, I won't interfere in your fight as long as you promise not to interfere on mine."

"Like I will," Kanda said as the Noah transformed.

"Good," Lyra said and sprinted away just as the Noah, Skin, launched the thunder from his mouth. Lyraxia and Jyrax found their battlefield being some feet away from Kanda towards the exit.

"So Merry," Jyrax said playing around with his lances. "How much longer do you have until you die? I'm dying to know."

"I'm not going to die," she assured him. "Babylonia told me about the flower."

"Ah, yes," Jyrax said chuckling. "That plant. Another Phantom has gone to Babylonia's place in New Orleans to destroy that batch. I'm sure you can't wait another five hundred years, I suppose."

"Ven and Babylonia will protect them," she assured herself. "Now how about us? Shall we?"

"Yes, let's," he said disappearing and attacking from behind going her over to a pile of rock. "You know, I hate that Innocence of yours." Lyra exhaled as two shields had automatically protected her from front and back. "Always automatically protecting you."

"That's basically what I love about it," she said standing up. She was tired, expected since that dome shattered so easily. She knew she had to be careful, if not it could break at any given moment.

"But," Jyrax came up in front of her. "How long will you last like that Merry?" He attacked her and got her alift as the lances kept attacking while her shields kept guarding. However the moment the shield cracked a bit she dispelled the shields and instead avoided the lances with her iced fists, driving them away with crystal ice arrows.

"I won't be able to keep this up for long," she thought to herself while keeping the lances away with the arrows and her sharpened soles. "I have to finish him and fast." She stepped on her heels as she boosted her speed and went off avoiding the lances and aiming directly at Jyrax. However just as she was to land her blow, she hesitated. Jyrax grabbed her ankle, swung her around and threw her against another pile.

"Why're you hesitating?" Jyrax asked triumphantly. "Do you still think of me as Xeno?"

"He's dead," she said standing up already bruised and hurt.

"If he is," he went up to her and started lashing at her with the lances on his hands. She kept on punching them away each time slower and slower. He broke the ice cover on her fists and there she saw an opening but instead of kicking him she backflipped. "Why won't you lay a hit on me?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Kanda yelled just after attacking Skin with his Eight Flowers, Praying Mantis. "Kill him off!"

"Leave me alone!" she yelled avoiding Jyrax's attacks. Then another earthquake hit the place. 'I have to finish this quickly, but...' she thought. "Arya! Let me hear it, Fate's Chanting!" She raised her hands as the iced crystals from her soles and what remained of her fists left her body and surrounded her from behind. It had turned into a pair of great crystal spiked chakrams that she held on the tip of her fingers. The chakrams themselves emanating with the intensity of the focused Innocence.

"You never dared before to summon Fate's Chanting," Jyrax said dissipating the extra lanced and only focusing his power on his two hand ones. "It shortens you life significantly from the moment you chant it. You were always scared of it, what changed?"

"My will to live," she said twirling her weapons.

_"I'm going to die soon anyways, Xeno. But I'm still scared of unleashing my Goddess given powers!"_

"Are you saying you're not scared of Yulia anymore?" Jyrax asked.

"It's not that I was scared of her or of dying," she said confident of what she had to do. "I just didn't know better." She disappeared and attacked him from the sides throwing the chakrams at him. He blocked them by rising the lances to the opposite shoulder. Backing away, the chakrams returned by themselves to her. Jyrax noticed the amount of power encapsuled on those small things. The place where the Innocence had attacked had cracked.

_That's right,_ she thought, _I never knew what it was to want to live. What it was to want to be with people I loved. But I know now and for them I'll defeat any enemy. Even you._

"You're gettig way too serious," Jyrax said with a smirk. A sudden blast of energy took their attention to the other fight, "And I guess you're guy's taking it serious as well." He turned back to her, "What's it going to be? Are you really going to kill me?"

"I will," she admitted.

He smirked devishly and statred to attack her constantly and much more brutally than before. "Do you even have any idea of how to kill a Phantom!" he yelled going on and on with the lashing as she blocked them with the chakrams. A blast of light took her attention from Jyrax and noticed the chains protruding from inside of Kanda's body.

Her eyes widened in deep concern, **"Kanda?"**

"Look this way, bitch!" Jyrax shouted throwing her against the ground but just as he was about to strike a finishing blow on her she moved aside making him strike the lances on the ground. He pulled them off while she stood. "So! Have any idea how to kill a Phantom?"

He was mad and Lyraxia noticed this. He kept on attacking and attacking in a rampage. She was distracted though, worried about Kanda's well being. "We're ghosts! Spirits with a deed to accomplish in this earthly world! We can't leave until that deed is done! A wish from our dead heart! Can you guess what that is! Huh? Can you! **Can you?" **

"Xeno, stop!" she yelled and threw him back. It was easier to predict his movements now that he was angry but his power was overwhelming. But he had disappeared before she saw where he had gone to. He grabbed her from her hair and threw her with all his might towards another pile. She stayed there coughing blood out, black again. Her eyes were begining to blur on her but she caught sight of Kanda's body aloft being attacked by thunder. "Yu..." To kill a Phantom she had to give him the wish of his heart. That wish...

_"Are you going to die soon, Xeno?" a little Merry asked, crying, to the older boy who sat on a hospital bed from their village. _

_"Yup, very soon, Merry," Xeno said with a smile. _

_"Why are you smiling then?" she asked tears flowing down her face._

_"Because I'm sure that sometime I'll see you again in the Goddess' Grove," he said._

_"I'm gonna die too, right! Then I want to die with Xeno!" Merry cried and cried onto him._

_"I'd love that. Yeah, I guess dying with you would really complete me."_

"I know now," she whispered to herself as she stood back up confident of what she had to do. "I'll defeat you for sure." Then suddenly the ground started to shake below her feet as from afar she saw the eentrance was falling down. She locked her target and began charging her chakrams, "It's all going to be in this one attack. I'll take you off this world and let your soul rest in peace."

* * *

><p><strong>How's this? Next time, what's Lyraxia planning to do to defeat the Phantom, JyraxXeno!**

**Hope I can write the ending to this battle for tomorrow! **

**Please review!**


	13. Tears for the Fallen

**As I promised here's the lucky thirteen! **

**Hope you enjoy it like I did by writting it~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Tears for the Fallen <strong>

* * *

><p>Lyraxia couldn't help worrying more and more about Kanda now that the place was falling apart. She had to finish this with this one move and she had to finish this now.<p>

"What's it going to be then Merry!" Jyrax shouted estatic about the fight and how she was going to deal with him. "You're gonna grant me my wish so you can defeat me! Are you!"

Lyraxia noticed that now her chakrams were surrounded by a whitish aura but she also noticed the cracks on her glasses. They were done charging and she could do her move but if she continued setting all that power free her Innocence wouldn't abosorb the after shock. She had but a few minutes before the limit breaks and the power unleashes. She stood up and noticed that her hair ties had been destroyed in the process of all the hits. She loved her hair but if it meant it was a burden then she would start hating it soon enough.

"I'm going to finish this Xeno," she said accepting the fact that the soul trapped inside that Phantom was his. Of the one she used to love. **Used **to. "Here and now."

"Then come at me Merry Nightmare!" he yelled going on after her as she, too, went on charging at him. He went on going hitting her over and over again. She evaded them each one after another and when she caught her chance she kicked him back into a pile of rocks. Seeing he let down his gaurd she got to it.

"Arya, level three unleash! Crystal Tower!" she called as her chakrams glowed, the glass on her lenses broke into pieces and a blue fire was released from them onto the floor. The blue fire then started to harden into a whitish blue crystal, one bit of blue fire caught on the trim of her skirt and that was all it took. She went on and punched and kicked him as much as she could and took him up in the air further and further away from the ground as the fire and crystallisation followed. The higher and higher, the more the fire followed them and crystallized into that rising tower.

"Are you going to lock me in that tower Merry!" Jyrax shouted with glee not even trying to counter her feeble attacks. "That won't kill me and you know it!"

"I'm not going to lock you there!" she yelled finally getting were she wanted to, some good twenty feet off the ground. She grabbed him by the wrist and to his surprise pull him in into an embrace having his head rest on the hollow of her neck. "I'll lock both of us here. You'll have your wish. We're going to die together."

"Ha...ha," he chuckled the fire wuickly gaining on them. "Hahahahaha! Do your eally think that'll be enough to quench this thirst for blood! I loved you! Killing yourself with me won't be enough!" he wasn't laughing anymore but instead felt deranged from his sanity, wanting to be set free. Wanting her to truly die with him.

"It will be," she said with a true, warm smile. Tears started to role down her cheeks just as she felt the coldness of the fire starting to crystallized on her feet. "I know because you and I wanted the same thing. To die along with the one we loved. I'll grant you that wish."

"But is it really what you want! To just die with me? Then do you love me still?" he asked hysterically.

"I did," she assured him. "You will always have a place in my heart that no one will ever fill again. I can promise you that much."

That's when tears rolled down his cheeks just when the fire reached their waists. His tears then suddenly cracked his face as light glowed out of them. His speech started to slow down, "Are you...telling the truth?"

She glanced down at him and smiled, "Cross my heart."

He teared even more then smiled back and cuddled in the hollow of her neck as the fire reached his own, crystallizing. "Yeah, that makes me...happy." The glow in his eyes and in the cracks dimmed and faded away while the cracks began to spread into his body. The reason that had maintain the soul in that body was gone now but the tower couldn't be stopped once begun. She glanced over at where and Skin were, Kanda lying on the floor and Skin being absorbed by the Innocence. She didn't know if he was looking or not, if he could hear her or not but it didn't hurt to say.

She smiled a warm smile as she spoke, the fire reaching the bottom of her chin and going around the back of her head to finish the tower. "I'm a little tired. I always used to call you to dinner when you meditated, remember? Well, I kinda want to go to sleep for a little bit. So this time please come and wake me up. Promise me you will, yeah? Ka-...," she smiled again as a last tear flowed down her cheek and the fire reached her face and mouth. "Yu.." And the last of the fire extinguish making the tower completely crystallized in the white blue.

Kanda stood there after Skin had been devoured by his Innocence, " 'Noah's can't be killed by human hands' right? I wonder which bastard made that bullshit up? Anyone... can die...as long as they stay human." Kanda glanced up and noticed the high tower of crystal that stood some feet away from the entrance. He then started walking over to that immense tower. Reaching it he looked up and saw Lyra's body trapped there while holding the empty shell of a soulless doll. He'd heard her. Somehow, someway that low and hoarse voice had reached his ears and mind.

_Please come and wake me up. Promise me you will...Yu._

He had heard what she had asked of him but he didn't have the time to figure out how to get her out. Mugen was too damaged to his that kind of Innocence. He placed his hand over the crystal's surface. "Hey," he said softly. "Get up you lazy bum. We have to catch up to the others. If we don't...Lenalee will probably yell at us. So, wake up. Wake up...Ly-...Merry."

The crystal then cracked at the place were his hand was upon. That sole crack kept on going and going up soon reaching the peak. The moment it reached there a good chunk of the summit fell down and was disintegrating liberating Lyraxia's body. While she fell, Lyra slowly opened her eyes and with her head back saw Kanda trying to figure where she was going to end up falling. At seeing him she just let the tears win her over while she smiled, "You came!" Kanda luckily caught her and both fell to a sit on the floor. Lyra landed safely on the circle inbetween his legs. Kanda glanced down at her annoyed only to see her lean her head back from the hollow of his neck and smile stupidly while saying, "Good morning, Yu!"

He sighed, "I'll let it slide this once." He stood up and helped her up. Lyra helped him, being the less physically injured from the two, as they both headed for the exit. The floor kept on rumbling all the while they went on towards the exit. Kanda then suddenly lost his balance falling to his knees, "Shit."

"Yu, I know you're hurt but we have to keep going," Lyraxia tried to encourage him. She noticed that he was clutching something on his chest. She placed her hand over his and removed it showing the tattoo that had spread over him. "Yu, is that-?"

"Don't...forget him..." A thunder suddenly stroke down on the place where Skin had died.

"You've got to be kidding..." Kanda whispered. "He's still..."

"That Noah!" Lyra mumbled staring at the abomination that was still standing with the huge orb of engery on his back. "I thought you killed him!"

"That bastard!" Kanda hissed. He turned and unsheathed Mugen.

"Wait, Yu!" she called startled holding onto the forearm of his right hand. "You can't be thinking of blocking that attack! It's a big one! Mugen won't take it in that state!"

"Leave!" he yelled at her.

"No! I'm not leaving you behind!" she shouted.

He didn't have time to argue about it and instead shoved him behind him. "Hold on!"She nodded and clung her arms around his waist tightly. If it's gonna blow them away, it'll do blow them away together, she thought. "Three Illusions Style." She believed in him, she knew he could do it. "To the sky!"

Lyra was amazed at what she saw, "...wings..." Then the impact hit them and Kanda held out. He held out even as the energy tried to sweep him off his feet. Lyraxia tried her best to stay on hers in an attempt to help him not fall back. "Ah!" she cried just when the force increased and pushed them farther back. It only took that immense increase of power to make Mugen reach it's limit and finally...break. Then a flash of light consumed them and at dissipating, held by stakes was Kanda face down while Lyraxia was down on the floor unconscious. Skin's objective was only Kanda.

Only shortly after did Skin noticed the light beneath his feet just when Kanda spoke, "Consume, Mugen."

"The light," Skin said surprised. "It's connecting the smashed Innocence sword!"

"It's the Three Illusions Style, sucking life," Kanda said lowly still facing down. "My sword is..." Skin noticed then how his tattoo had expanded. "Not dead yet." Without further ado, Kanda sliced right through Skin's body. "Now, this is really the end." Lyra slowly regained consciousness as she held her upper body with her feeble arms while looking at Skin.

"I've told you," Skin smirked. "Noah are immortal. It's nowhere near the end." But he quickly and simply vanished into dust particles.

"Shut up," Kanda said glancing down at Mugen as well. "It's the end alright. Damn, Komui's gonna be depressed."He could hear how the exit fell behind him, "Shit."

"Yu," she whispered walking over to him. She was about to reach out to help him up but her legs suddenly gave way. She fell to her knees next to Kanda, crying. "Damn, why now! Stupid disease!"

"Hey," he said making her turn to him. "Don't cry. You look awfully ugly when you begin to snot."

"Shut up!" she cried out holding on his arm as the place crumbled in it's totallitu. Lyra only held on tightly, as tight as she could, and Kanda only smirked knowing he'd at least won.

**~oOoOoOo~**

"Fayth," Jack said surprised ans shocked as he looked at her face while they walked the long corridor. "Are you...crying?"

"Huh?" Fayth reached for her cheeks and couldn't help but notice that they were stained with the silently overflowing tears from her eyes. "I am?"

"Why're you crying for? What's wrong?" Lavi said coming over to her having overheard the conversation.

"I-" she started wipping them off but more came. "I don't know. They just keep falling," she touched her chest suddenly feeling something. "I feel...a strange void in me. Like...if something had been ripped out of my heart."

"You don't think it's because of Ly-" Lavi shut Jack up before he could finish the sentence.

"You must be thinking things too much," Lavi assured her. "Their fine."

"They have to be, right?" Fayth asked glancing up at him making him shocked at the glittering gold from her sapphire orbs, the metallic colors shimmering because of her tears.

Lavi smiled and let go of Jack, "I'm sure of it."

"Come here, Fayth." Lenalee said as she started to tell her, "Everything's going to be fine. They'll be-"

"You're giving her too much hope," Jack said gloomily to Lavi.

"In these kind of situations," Lavi said looking at Fayth and how Lenalee had finally managed to calm her down. "Hope might be the only thing we have left."

* * *

><p><strong>Two things!<strong>

**One: I'm changing the couple to LaviXOCXTyki. I don't know! The more I look at it that way, the better it sounds. There'll still be a little AllenXOC moments since he is the 14th(spoiler4thestory)**

**Second: I finished this at almost midnight. I am now going to knock out and go to sleep. Yay no school tomorrow. **

**Review, please! Love them! Always have, always will!**


	14. We Stand As One

**Yay chapter fourteen! I'm so happy this, but this will be the last for the week. **

**Hope you like it.**

**Thanks again xXxWolvesOfTheNightxXx love hearing from you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: We Stand As One<strong>

* * *

><p>"How damn long is this stupid corridor!" Fayth shouted really annoyed for some reason.<p>

"Calm down," Jack mumbled to her.

"What's wrong Allen?" the whole group turned to him. "What kind of sound?"

"Like the sound of something crack-" but the moment he said that the floor beneath his feet. "...ing."

"Great, Walker!" Jack called pulling Fayth away from the cracking floor. "You just had to go and say it." They began running then as the corridor behind them started to collapse. Fayth couldn't ran that fast not with that floor crumbling behind them.

"Jack," Fayth could barely mumble for help.

"Jack!" Lenalee had, however, stretched her hand out to him when Krory drank the bottle of blood.

"No, I can't," Fayth said scared of how her legs were giving up on her.

"Fayth!" Lavi got ahold of her wrist and pulled her off the ground and onto his back were Krory's grip was.

Fayth looked over to the other end and saw light, "Is that...?" And just as soon as she thought abut it they arrived at the next room. Krory let go of Lavi, Allen, and Chaoji. Fayth got ahold of Krory's arm avoiding being dropped like luggage. Krory, instead, lowered his arm and let her touch the floor.

"Thanks," she said grateful while Jack leaped off his back.

"A library?" Jack said looking around.

"Name's," Fayth turned up to the top pedestal that laid in the middle. "Debbito," the short, dark hair said.

"Jasdero," the blonde one said. "And together we're Jasdebi."

"Bonds..." Fayth mumbled remembering those flashbacks that hadn't stopped coming since they entered the Ark.

"Huh?" both twins glanced over onto the auburn-haired girl after Allen threw them onto the shelves.

"Is that-?" Jasdero hyped shocked.

"It can'r," Debitto said sad. "You know what the Earl told us, Sister Arly isn't on our side anymore."

"Are we gonna have to kill her too?" Jasdero said sniffing.

"I'm afraid we will," Debitto answered his twin. Both twins then began shooting at Allen like crazy.

"Who's Bonds?" Jack asked her in a hush.

"A pair of twins whom I've seen in those flashbacks," Fayth said confued grabbing her left hand from the pain. "I feel like I know them but I don't know who the hell these two are. They're freaking Noahs for fucking's sake. How am I suppose to know them," When the twin shooted a second ball of fire both Krory and Lavi hit it out of the park.

"Home run," both said pissed.

"Whew," Jack whistled amazed. "Nice hit." But even before it could hit them back they made it disappear. "Spoke damn soon again."

"Matter," Fayth thought. "That's why that girl got along so well with them. The three of them could create something material. Bonds, their weapons; Oblivion, fake memories."

_"Not fake," _the voice of the gentle girl said in her mind. _"I create memories of something that wasn't there. I could also revert dreams into reality, inturn destroying them. I create matter. Not the kind Bonds do, not weaponry. I create true matter itself."_

"Are they serious?" Jack said snapping her out of her trance.

"Huh?"

"They're making him pay Cross' debts," Jack added. Allen then told about his master being a real Akuma. "Walker's had a shitty life, huh?"

Allen then went out to attack but Jasdebi shot another round, "Purple Bomb!"

Fayth's eyes widened recognizing in her subconscious that move, "Shit! Allen stop them!" But it was too late, the round had dispersed. "Damn," she cussed trying to scrub the purple mask on her eyes.

"What the fuck!" Jack said scrubbing and scubbing in vain.

"Decieving Spectacles," the twins called from somewhere. "You can't see our true form anymore, gyahahaha!"

"Guys, look at the floor!" Lenalee yelled. Fayth and Jack looked down like the others and saw the swarm of keys lying on the floor.

"The hell..." Fayth mumbled.

"Oh no," Lavi realized. "Allen, do you have our key?"

Allen checked and checked, "No...Nowhere! it disappeared from my pocket?"

"What?" Jack scowled truly mad. "How the fuck do you lose something so important!"

"Fayth!" Lavi called as the seven huddled in a circle facing out trying to figure out from where they would attack next. "Without the key...or the enermy's true form...we're fucked."

"What in the world is the ability of those Noahs?" Allen hesitated to puntuacte the question. They kept discussing things but only Jack was giving his point of view agreeing with the others. Fayth was too distracted.

Her eyes could see the mountains of keys like the others said they could. However, her vision was split, the left could see the mountain but the right could just vaguely see the clear ground as it was. Why weren't the spectacle's completely effective on her? Then the twins fired the fire balls heading on every each direction.

"Hold on," Jack said getting her and protecting themselves with the shield on his right hand.

"Chaoji-san!" Lenalee shouted making Fayth turn to see the burns that Chaoji had gotten.

"Shit, without more power I can't completely protect the lot," Jack said letting go of Fayth while Allen attacked at random.

"Dawn hasn't reached yet, though," Fayth said just knowing that it hadn't yet arrived.

"But these bastards are stronger than when we fought before. Not only that we're too exhausted from before as well," Jack explained gritting his teeth. "We're in a disadvantage any which way you look at it."

"Oi, Fay! Jackie!" both turned consecutively at hearing their names called. It'd been lavi who now stood on the middle pedestal that Jasdebi had used before. "Protect Lenalee and Chaoji for me."

"What are we! You're fucking sitters?" Jack yelled pissed off at how he was just ordering them around.

"Sure but you're gonna owe me!" Fayth agreed just like that and turned to activate her Innocence and summon her kukri blades while standing in front of Lenalee and the injured Chaoji.

"You can't fight like that!" Jack said hissing at her.

"It's not like I have a choice now, do I!" she hissed back through gritted teeth. "Now go and treat Chaoji's burns."

"What?" Jack called shocked.

"You know first-aid better than me," she admitted. "Besides, I need an outlet," Jack barely now noticed the dark energy that had began to uprise yet again. This time only by summoning her Innocence and not even by attacking first.

"I'll be done in a minute," he said getting to it.

"I'll last five," she bit her lower lip as the energy instead of lashing at her back and shoulders, this time clung onto her shoulders in spikes and pierced through clinging onto her. "Maybe." Then the wind picked up speed fast just when Lavi called for his Innocence and soon got encarceled by a sphere of keys flying about him.

She got over to Jasdebi held by Allen and could vaguely see their figure all while the twins fidgeted in his grip about the debt.

"Debitto, Jasdero," Fayth adressed them by their own names. "I heard you say something about 'Sister Arly'? Answer me now, who is Arlena and who is Oblivion."

"The Noah of Oblivion," Jasdero mumbled.

"And our dear, Sister Arlena," Debitto continued.

"Are both the same person," the two said just as the strangest creature swallowed Allen and then came after Krory and Fayth.

"This is fucking disgusting!" Fayth yelled completely grossed out.

"Fayth!" Jack yelled concerned but couldn't get up before Lenalee who ran towards them first. Soon enough, though, she got captured by the twins. Jack got up but was bound to stay with Chaoji. Fayth was telling her so, _stay with him. _Allen busted the thing open and was going on to attack the twins. _He'll take care of Jasdebi. _But even before he could, the twins called upon yet another illusion; this time of the smiling yet angry Earl of the Millenium.

"Bonds!" Fayth called to them going forth and attacking them half blind with Blades of Fate.

"Can you see us?" Debitto asked curious.

"Can you?" Jasdero asked too while both avoided the attacked but not moving far from Lenalee.

But then Lenalee snapped a cord on Debitto that Fayth knew shouldn't be strung, "He will come and beat up anyone...as childish as you!"

"Shit!" she hissed getting nowhere near Lenalee but it was all vainly done for at that instant a strange light shown from the keyhole. "Lavi, you did it," she whispered just as the spectacles on her eyes vanished. The monument/pedestal he'd been standing on suddenly opened and got the fake Earl sucked in. Fayth turned just in time to predict those two's hit. "No time to be surprised!" she called to Lenalee as she burst the bubble with a slash of her kukri blade and by taking Lenalee's hand, she dragged her away from the point of trajectory.

"We. Can. See you!" Krory and Allen both yelled hitting Debitto and Jasdero square on the face.

"You are..." Fayth gasped needing air, desperately from the sprint to get away.

"Thanks for getting me out," Lenalee said to Fayth.

"No problem," she said shyly.

"Calling us 'brats'. Wanna taste the real thing...?" Fayth turned just at hearing the twins' voice mingled together and seaking menacingly. "We've cut the games... We'll erase you seriously now."

"This is wrong," Fayth said noticing and vaguely remembering this kind of atmosphere. "This is going to be bad and fast."

"If you think we're still fucking around, you'll be dead in no time," the two said. "We hate nursing brats." And then they started singing.

"That song..." Fayth said having a flashback.

_"Isn't it a pretty song, Arly nee-chan!" the oldest would ask._

_"Isn't it? Isn't it?" the youngest would add. _

_"Of course it is," she would answer gleefully. "I love it."_

At finishing the song they shot eachother and then is when their shadows began to mingle into one. From there a strange mist covered the place.

"Allen, Fayth, Krory!" Lavi called to them. "Get out of there! Now! Look up!" But even before they had a chance to Krory had already been thrown far onto a shelf, gravely injured.

"One down," the two mingled voices in one body called.

"Who is that?" Lavi mumbled.

"We, Jasdero and Debitto are actually one Noah!" he said. "We are Jasdebi!"

"Bonds..." Fayth said now recognizing that full form. Allen conspicously attacked him but got blocked and was about to be used to crush the door when Krory interfered. However even with Krory, Lavi, and Allen together Jasdebi was still stronger. "The strongest body imaged," she repeated their words understanding. Matter can be changed. Something materialized cannot be altered. That's why she got along with them so much. It had been a present for the twins. That body was a design of hers. It'd been a drawing...made real with their power. Krory then grabbed Jasdebi and begun yelling at Allen and Lavi that they had to leave. To cross the door and leave him behind. The room's destructin then began just when a crack let out a smoke screen seperating them. "Damn," Fayth hissed just when Allen grabbed her by the forearm. She looked up to see him signaling her to be quiet. Lavi was already getting Lenalee out while Jack helped with the injured Chaoji.

"We've gotta go, now," he whispered and both left through the door. Even as they traveled through the door Lenalee was still disturbed about leaving Krory behind.

She wasn't the only one worried, "You okay?" jack had noticed the sour expression on Fayth's face.

"Concerned and a tad bit jealous," she answered.

"Jealous?"

"I can't even realize how much they're willing to give up for us. Kanda, Lyraxia, even Krory," she bit her lower lip. "I'll thank them properly once we get home. I owe them that much."

* * *

><p><strong>I bit short from what i'm used to. By the way I'm skipping the whole Krory vs. Jasdebi fight. Next up is Tyki and Road. This is gonna be interesting~ <strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think. Critism welcomed, questions, if any, will be answered gladly!**


	15. The Haunting Truth

**Yeah! Chapter 15 finally! **

**Well I'll try to give you guys more than just one this weekend so here it goes.**

**Thanks for the story favorite Red9.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The Haunting Truth<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're kidding me," Fayth sighed after the group exited the black void that landed them there.<p>

"What, tired already?" Jack said going on ahead followed by Allen behind him who helped Lenalee. Chaoji went on behind her and Lavi followed.

"Bull," she half cussed going on behind everybody. She rubbed her eyes slightly trying to clear her sight but no matter how hard she did she couldn't. Those flecks of dancing light didn't go away and were starting to go about everywhere entering her body. That's when she began feeling a very disturbing feeling all around that place. On that moment violent flashbacks began to come to her mind. Very harsh and merely flashes that she couldn't see at all well. It was all in between their small talk that she heard the same voice of the woman who kept speaking to her, the gentle one, but this time it sounding so serenely terrifying as it hummed a child's lullaby and began to sing it in a bit of a hoarse tone.

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

A sudden image of a dark round room with someone sprawled on the floor flashed by her eyes in a hurry like static.

_How I wonder what you are_

Another flashing image came by her sight. This time of a huge door that gave off a very disturbing feeling. It made her want to puke and scream out of fear. Not the door, but what was on the other side of it. Chains covered the front of it. Somehow she felt that it wasn't to keep people out but to keep something in.

_Up above the world so high  
>Like a diamond in the sky<em>

Yet another flash of a static image came into her view. A man crying in a rampaged round room. The voice hummed the rest just as the dark energy started to spread about her shoulders and cling making them bleed and hurt. She then sang the last part...

_Though I know not what you are  
>Twinkle, twinkle little star<em>

_**I'm just human...right? That's why I couldn't safe **him**. Why I couldn't protect my family.  
>And why I have to suffer in this dark place.<strong>_

"Fayth?" Lavi snapped her out of the train of memories that had begun to torment her right there and then. She was so engulfed in those images and that hoarse, petrified voice that she had actually stopped walking.

"W-What?" she said feeling how the pain had stopped abruptly as well.

"Are you tired?" he asked falling back next to her while they kept walking.

"No, it's just..." she trailed off and shivered. "It's nothing."

Lavi wouldn't buy it and instead grabbed her hand and palced it on his forearm. "Don't push yourself either. Lenalee's not the only girl we have here. We have to treat eachother the same, right?"

"Sure," she said hanging onto his arm with both her hands. She was getting tired though. Tired of seeing all those images since she entered the Ark. Now specially the ones of those dark and terrifying places. That round room. That man. That horrid, isolated door. Oh, somehow that door was what gave her the chills more than anything. Something on the other side was scaring her to no end. With only the thought of it the dark energy traveled again through her body.

"Ow," Lavi pulled back from her touch and grabbed his forearm.

"I'm sorry," she exclaimed. "Did I hurt you?" Jack noticed what had happened and walked down to them. Allen, Lenalee and Choaji all turned down to watch where he was heading to.

"No, I just felt a strange jolt were your hands where," he hissed trying to figure out what had happened.

"It's the dark energy from Fayth's Innocence that just traveled through your body," Jack explained. "It has a way of picking out people."

"Of picking out people?" Allen asked confused.

Jack turned about to face Lenalee, "Remember when you touched her that time?"

Lenalee glanced down in thought, "She jerked back as if she'd gotten hurt."

"But I know why," Fayth called over. "Lenalee's Innocence is the complete opposite of mine. That's why it hurts me when I touch her."

"It's reciprocates the positive energy into your body. Your cells hald already mixed with that dark energy making it bearable for you," Jack explained lifting his left hand. "I can take that dark energy because I was made to contain such forces. But it's strange that instead of harming you, the dark energy found it's way to Lavi and hurt him instead."

"What is it?" Lavi asked a bit confused. "Am I off or something?"

"Maybe," Jack said in thought. "You're Innocence isn't a purified as Lenalee's is. No, purified wouldn't be a good explanation for it."

"You wouldn't mean..." Fayth said straining her words back. "Compatible?"

"It could be," Jack said working it out in his mind. "Lenalee's is much more different than your Innocence that exerts that dark energy. Although a gift from God, yours somehow has a very dark yet bright atmosphere to it. It could be that Lavi's too could have some of those dark particles in his as well."

"Could that be why it got into his body and not mine?" Lenalee asked him.

"It would also mean that that dark energy is finding itself another vessel," Jack mumbled.

"Don't keep freaking secrets from me when I'm the one involved!" Lavi yelled at his ear only making him scowl.

"It's not like I know much of the subject myself, dumbass!" Jack yelled back in his face.

"Wait," Fayth said getting some pieces together. "If it's looking for a new vessel to store the extra energy then..." She glanced up with concern in her face towards Jack who twitched guiltily. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he said averting his head and walked on ahead.

"You're lying!" she shouted but he wouldn't stop. She got mad and yelled, "Get your ass back here! That's an order!" That made him stop for sure and turn around and finally stand before her.

"I hate when you do that," he said sweating and nervous.

"What are you hiding from me," she asked fiercely and making it sound more of a statement. When he refused she only added, "Now." Unwillingly he lifted his gloved right hand. She took it in hers and removed the glove showing off the cracks that had spread from his palm to his index finger. It looked like a crack on a porcelain doll. "I told you, didn't I? Even you have limits too."

"As your supporter I have to take care of your life," Jack said throwing the glove away once he got it back from her grasp. "I've told you before, my task in this world is to protect you, my Master, even at the cost of my life." He kept on walking forth.

"Jack," Allen went on ahead with Lenalee and Chaoji behind him as they tried to talk him out of those thoughts. Lavi stayed behind and kept walking with Fayth who only kept her head down.

"Men are idiots," she mumbled to herself although he heard her and noticed a tiny tear rolling down her cheek.

"Why you say that?" Lavi said jokingly trying to lighten her mood.

"You and him both," she said cursing under her breath.

"Me? Why me?" he asked confused.

"Cause," she said facing up at the four ahead of them with a pout. "You go on chasing skirts. Not only that but you make googly eyes at Lenalee as well."

"Wait, what?" he called confused. "What's that gotta do with you?" he asked a bit flustered.

"What's that got to do with me?" she called shocked her even asked. She tried expressing herself with her hands but gave up and heaved, "Augh! Men!" She then stormed off getting closer to the four yet still behind.

"Wait, wait, wait," he called trying to catch up to her and finally walking by her. "Why are you getting mad at me for now?"

"Cause you're a real dumbass if you can't even tell why the hell I would care!" she blurted out, truly flustered now and turning to him. "Oh forget I even said anything."

"Shit," he cussed under his breath since he still couldn't figure what the hell she was talking about. However since she had already mixed into the crowd he couldn't ask again.

"Is that?" Jack said glancing over to the huge light exit.

"The last door to reach Road's," Allen said before going on and taking a step forth followed promptly by the rest.

"A~lleeeeen!" Road came across to Allen and embraced him.

"Road?" Allen called shocked. Road only made a strange squeak and them kissed Allen. Lavi, Lero and Jack were left with their jaws on the floor from the shock. Lero yelled at Road for smooching an Exorcist while Lavi tried to snap Allen out of his dumbfounded state.

"Road what are you...?" Fayth almost flinched at the sound of his voice but kept her composure turning to see Tyki sitting on a dinning table eating. "Do you like the boy that much?"

"Take a seat," he offered continuing his dinner. "I'd like to talk before the fighting."

"I'll have to refure," Allen said with a frown, "I'll take my time to eat when I have it."

"About that?" Tyki said motioning his fork away. "Don't you want to know how much time you have left."

"Outside," Road said getting their attention. "It's a magnificent view." All ran over to the balcony and saw that only the tower stood firm and everything had fell.

"I don't think you have an hour," Tyki added. "All that remains is this tower. Apart from here, everything else has collapsed and been destroyed."

With no ado, Road then kicked the door shut and locked it, "Sit down."

"Take a seat Exorcist," Tyki said taking a sip from his wine. "Or are you scared?" Allen abruptly took the challenge and sat on the other end of the long table. Fayth took on his example and went over to take a seat followed by the others. To the right were two seats that Lavi and Lenalee took, across from them were three more Choaji took the closest to Allen, Jack the one across the mid section of the Lenalee's and Lavi's, and Fayth took the one right across from Lavi. For her it was getting hard not to glance over at Tyki. But everytime she even met his eyes she remembered what he'd done to her before and he's promise he'd do.

Instead she glanced over at Road who was seating on the table on their side, dangling her legs about. She seemed different from all those memories that had flooded into her mind. She didn't look like Oblivion's older sister, at least not to her. Road glanced over to her while Tyki spoke, and showed her a smile. "Hi, Arlena."

"That's not my name," she immediately refuted.

"Ooh, quick to contradict," Road said standing and going behind her. "Means those memories have begun to sink into your head then." She simply twirled about playfully and landed on Allen, hugging him by his neck.

"Are you one hundred percent about not cheating, Tyki?" Fayth said trying to prove herself wrong about what she'd been speculating lately. "You've been taking some pretty desperate measures with some things, to say the least."

"The matters with you are different, Arlena," Tyki said getting her little game and punching her where it hurt; by calling her a name she recognized but hated to be called. It wasn't her name, it simply wasn't her. "I've waited way too long for my chance to come. Now that it has, I won't waste a second of it," he almost purred the last part.

"I warn you," Jack said glaring at him. "You do anything like what you tried before and I'll slit your throat before you can recant."

"We'll see puppet boy," Tyki chuckled.

"Stop it," Fayth said with a strong voice to both.

"I see that strong conviction to appease hasn't changed," Tyki smiled her way.

"I don't know who you might be talking about but I have always been like this," Fayth countered. After that was when Tyki began to inquire how had Allen regained his left arm. On a second Tyki swiftly stood with a smoke inbetween his fingers.

"Extermination?" Tyki added, "It seems you're going to try this, are't you?" That was when one Tease flew over close to Lenalee but had no time for anything because of Allen's long claw stabbing through it when he stood up. Soon the fight unraveled when Allen went ahead and charged for Tyki. Lavi wanting to go fight against Tyki with Allen was stopped by Road.

"Play with me, Bookman~" Road chirped happily. Fayth went ahead summoning Blades of Fate and going down on Road who moved just in time to avoid her attack that ended up plunging the kukris into the table.

"Fayth," Lavi said confused as she took the blades up from the table. "What are you-"

"How 'bout you and I play instead, Road?" Fayth said turning over to her.

"Sorry, Lil' Sis," Road said glancing over her and over Lavi to Lenalee and Chaoji. The two had been imprisoned into a cube. Lavi had faced away from Fayth and Lavi towards the two. Fayth took no notice of it because she knew that Road was only using them as the bargain for her little games. Those flashbacks had taught her well about the people that Oblivion called her family. Specially of her older sister. "But I really want to play with Bookman~" She snapped her fingers and out of nowhere chains of transparent color appeared and held onto her wrists.

"Fayth!" Jack called getting Lavi to turn away from Lenalee for once.

"Don't interfere now," Road said motioning her hand to Jack as straps held onto his wrists and ankles. "Be a good puppet and stay put!" she hissed gladly as she snapped Jack unconscious.

"Jack!" Fayth yelled concerned but couldn't do a thing. Road had tied her up in a transparent glass X. Her wrists above her head and her ankles strapped apart.

"Don't worry about him," Road said floating over to her and placing her index finger. "You should worry more about what I'm about to do to you~"

"You're the eldest of the Noah Clan," Lavi called getting Road's attention from Fayth but only turning her head towards him. " 'Road' was it? I'll play your little games with the condition that if I win you let them all go."

"Yup~" she said happily but turned to Fayth first. "That's fine by me..." A sudden wave of energy that wasn't her own traveled through her body back to her brain and out of nowhere Road trapped her in a void of memories.

"Fayth!" Lenalee yelled concerned. Lavi gritted his teeth.

"She's a part of her own game but..." Road said just when Lavi was being engulfed by a black energy. Once inside Lavi heard Lenalee's voice calling his name. Then he found Road's form coming from the checkered board floor. " 'If you can get out of here', it's your win Bookman. It's a simple game right? We'll have 'Fayth' as a collateral, yep. If you win not only will I let them go, I'll stop Arlena's ressurection. If I win, she's all mine to keep. Doesn't that sound like fun~?" Lavi only glared at her, "Start~!"

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Fayth's eyes fluttered open as she sat up. Her head hurt like hell. She held onto it as she stood up and looked around to see where she was. Strangely enough the dancing flecks of light she could see outside were now like snowing light in this place. Then she noticed, the same stained glass platform from her dreams. However this one was not of the same dark raven haired woman she now recognized as Oblivion...Arlena. This time it was another person. She looked down over to see that the platform from her dreams was some feet below. It was another platform.<p>

It was her own self. Her body was standing alike how Arlena had been on the previous platform. She, however, didn't have a golden bracelet and had her Exorcist uniform on. Her hands were down to her sides and curled almost in fists but not. It was as if they were holding some kind of invisble rod. Her feet were one behind the other showing off the lower circle. The upper smaller circle had the image of the needleless clock instead of being the lower one however the clock on this one was cracked. The upper left was the spiral staircase, the upper right a small pocketwatch with a black butterfly on top of it. The immediate left had a black iris while the immediate right had a red tulip. The lower left had the picture of a toy doll, the lower right was a small grand piano image. The bottom circle depicted a strange chain that broke apart on a link. The background was that of two strange circled sticks arranged in patterns with a golden sphere in the middle. As before, the eyes were closed and for some reason her auburn hair fell father than just her shoulder, perhaps a bit further than her shoulder blades. The whole color of this one was actually of a crimson color.

She remembered now where she had been and what had happened. "Road."

_"You wish to know why it is you who sees all these things?" _

She turned around to see an older woman. Long dark hair straight to her waist, a very glamorous gown on her body of scarlet color constrasting the crimson and white cream frills under the cuffs, bossom, and skirt. On her right hand there was the gold bracelet, engraved with words she couldn't figure from her distance. She was well dressed compared to what Fayth had seen her dressed like in her memories.

She gulped in her bewilderment, "What are you talking about?"

_"Do not worry about Dream. She has yet to figure out that I can still control the loophole in her dream world with my control over reality. You have realized haven't you," _she raised a hand and caught one of the lights in her hand as with the other she moved away the frills of her dress. _"About me and you being the one and same person."_

"You're wrong," Fayth said taking a step back. "I'm not you. You're not me!" she exclaimed the last sentence. "I'm not... I can't possibly be-"

_"A Noah...?" _the woman- Arlena - took the words from her mouth. But before she could counter her answer, something flashed before Fayth's eyes. She turned her head to the left, to where the vague shadow had gone to, and noticed that it had been a very much younger girl. A younger Arlena, maybe a year younger than Fayth herself. She was in her room looking at herself in a dress. A dress, Fayth knew, had been bought with that man's help.

**"I love it, Joyd," **the younger Arlena said twirling in front of the full length mirror.

**"Glad I could help," **that was a voice that Fayth recognized well enough. Tyki Mikk. It was Tyki Mikk's voice.

_"Do not fret," _Arlena's older form- Oblivion - called standing behind her. _"He is not Tyki Mikk, he is merely the past reincarnation of Joyd. Just like you are my present incarnation in this era. I've brought you here to show you prove that you and I are one and the same." _

"There's no way you can prove that," Fayth said through gritted teeth. "I won't believe you."

_"Judge for youself," _Oblivion said motioning her hand for the scenary to chance into a different one. _"If you are to believe this or not." _

**"You've been drawing her an awful lot, don't you think?" **the past Joyd kept hustling the young Arlena.

**"I don't know. I just can't seem to place her anywhere," **Arlena answered him. **"But I feel like I know her somehow."**

Fayth could see the countless drawings spread on the room's floor. She wanted to pick one up and see what they were talking about.

_"Go ahead," _Oblivion told her. _"This are but memories you cannot alter the past that has already happened. Not in Dream's world." _Fayth picked one of the papers up and examined it. Her eyes instantly widened. _"Tell me, child. Is that not prove enough?"_

"This is..." Fayth mumbled. A girl of auburn hair was standing on air with her eyes closed just like in the platform before.

"This is...**me**?"

* * *

><p><strong>Weird huh? Well wrote it in one night. Ten pm now and I have to wake up early 2morrow so this is it for today. <strong>

**Please review and favorite and anything else you can thnks of. Give it a cookie if you want to~ X3 Jk**


	16. The Black and White Wings of an Angel

**Yeah, chapter 16's up and running~! **

**Thanks for the reviews guys I just love that you like what I write. There's nothing better for me than to knowo that! **

**This one's for all of you who like my story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The Black and White Wings of an Angel<strong>

* * *

><p>"Get me out of here, now!" Fayth shouted at Oblivion's face grabbing her dress and pulling her down towards her.<p>

_"I cannot do that,"_ she answered with a disdained tone. Her golden eyes bore onto Fayth's blue and gold ones. Her whole being seemed a little more than transparent. _"I can control what happens inside. However I cannot control the exits. She has power of Dreams, I can only interfere but not destroy."_

"You're useless," she snarled letting go of her forcefully.

_"Road Kamelot intends to awaken the Noah within you by breaking the being known as 'Fayth'," _Oblivion explained as the scenary changed again to her liking. This time it was of a woman who's face she couldn't see. This wasn't the older Arlena but someone alike to her appearance. _"For now I can only control what she can show you and diminish the damage long enough until Bookman's Junior defeats Road."_

"Can't I get out of this myself?" Fayth asked while the scene finally came to a halt.

_"If you can find the exit. I do not know where she would place it but to every one of her worlds there's an entrance and an exit. She controls the entrance but you may be able to find the exit." _Oblivion said motioning for her to look ahead. Fayth turned to face a tower. A great stone tower that was in the middle of a beautiful back garden.

"Where is this?"

_"Inside the Ark," _Oblivion explained. _"This tower was located in the northern part of the Ark but has already been destroyed." _

Fayth only listened for a few seconds before going into the stone tower. Once inside she saw that a great spiral staircase, narrowed by the walls traveled to the top. Fayth grabbed one of the torches on the walls and began walking up the stone steps followed closely by Oblivion. The more they traveled up the colder it got for Fayth. Once at the top she saw a arch doorway closed apart from the staircase by a heavy, red curtain. Fayth pushed the curtains away to uncover a fairly large round room inside. It was gorgeously decorated. A large velvet red sofa with golden decor stood in the middle. A piano on the far side left. A fairly large desk for a child. A bookshelf with plenty of books and then a large shelf with many dolls of strange appearance. There was but one window that let in all the warm air into the cold room making it just perfect.

"Why would she show me an empty room?" Fayth asked moving towards the desk and picking up a black bunny doll dressed in a red cloak with a cream bow on it's neck and with red parls as its eyes.

_"It's not completely empty,"_ Oblivion added just as a person dashed through Fayth. She dropped the doll on the floor and touched her body. The young woman of about eighteen, who was now on the windowpane was glancing outside, had just passed right through her. _"We're are in the past but we are not _here_ in the past. They can't see you or touch you. But you can them."_

**"It's beautiful..." **she gasped glancing outside. She turned with a smirk in her face that was quite nerve wrecking. This wasn't the normal Arlena that was so happy with Joyd. No, something was completely off about this girl. That smirk was mischievous and terrifying. It sent chills down her spine. She hugged herself and remembered what made her feel that way just a while ago. Behind that door... **"Thanks for this room, Earl."**

Fayth twirled around to find a well groomed man standing at the entrance. She couldn't see his face and even though she knew he couldn't see her, she could feel a horrible sensation going through her body. A mad and angry stare directed not at her but at the girl behind her.

**"This will be your room until the day comes that I can send you away," **the Earl said to the girl who only kept her wicked smile.

**"I'll wait patiently for that day,"** she said playfully as she went and sprawled onto the carpeted floor. **"I live freely away from the family in this place. I'll enjoy it for the time I have left."**

**"Remember you are not to-"**

**"Leave this tower under any circumstances unless I want to be killed," **Arlena mimicked the Earl's voice apparently tired of hearing the same thing over and over. **"I won't go out. I've seen plenty of this world. This beautiful, goergeous, wicked world."**

**"Then I'll take my leave," **the Earl left leaving her to happily enjoy her encarceled freedom.

"Why did they lock you up?" Fayth asked turning to Oblivion. "Aren't the Noahs a big family?"

_"We were...until the betrayer came upon us. I tried protecting my family and in turn sold my eternal soul. Because the traitor was disposed off, I was left to pay for the trying to aide him and for giving away something that wasn't really mine to give to begin with."_

"What do you mean?" Fayth asked watching as the Arlena in the memory world began to draw in a sketch book.

_"The Thirteen Noahs are only the sacrificial lambs that will be given to God one day," _Oblivion explained. _"I however was never used for that purposed. Without a soul to give to God I became useless. Simply trash that need disposal."_

"He said something about that she'd be there until the day came to get rid of her. What did he mean by that?" Fayth asked her curious.

_"I don't think you want to know where he sent me to," _Oblivion said saddened.

"Tell me Oblivion," Fayth said pestering her. "What happened to you when that day of disposal came?"

_"If I show you that, there is a chance it might speed up my ressurection into your body in this era. I cannot afford the lose of the only seal that still locks that monster in the other side," _Oblivion seemed troubled about it.

Fayth only placed her hands softly ontop of Oblivion's. "I'm not that weak, Oblivion. I can take care of myself. You'll see."

Oblivion only took a gulp of air and motioned her hand for the scenary to change one last time. Fayth turned around as the place spinned around and finally landed on a deep cellar. A golden door stood there with no chains.

"This is..." Fayth's eyes widened in fear as the terrifying sensation began to engulf her.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Road turned see how Fayth's unconscious body had began to tremble. Tyki had already snapped to Allen's sermon. "Odd..."<p>

"Road!" Lenalee yelled getting her attention. "What are you doing to Fayth?"

"Me? Nothing," Road said turning back to Fayth. "Someone else is interfering. The only one with that ability is..." with that said she entered her dream world inside Fayth.

**~oOoOoOo~**

Road appeared inside the place and her eyes widened. There it was that dreadful and wreched door. She glared down at it and noticed then who stood before it. Fayth's soul form and there behind her the woman of twenty years old. The woman of silky raven hair and golden eyes.

"Arlena..." Road whispered in reminisce of her younger sister. Then she noticed who came from the staircase of the cellar.

**"Is it behind that door?"** Arlena's past self with the body of the twenty-year-old strolled into the cellar in her most beautiful crimson gown.

**"This is it,"** the Earl told her while he alone followed behind her. **"Beyond there is who you speak of."**

**"It's unbelievable," **Arlena said touching the door with her hand.

"Weren't you scared?" Fayth asked Oblivion.

Oblivion only shook her head. _"I was too tormented by sadness and madness to conjure any other feelings."_

**"Earl, the reason why I see those dancing flecks of light. The reason why I hear that voice calling me. Do you know what that reason is?"**

**"I presume because you have betrayed God," **the Earl said coming closer to her. **"For on the other side of this door lies the chasm where God's wrath and sadness reside. You have since then become part of that sadness and madness."**

_**"God is such a farce..."**_

Fayth turned to face Oblivion who was reminiscing with the memories she was showing Fayth. Her face however was tear stained face.

_**"God's not the one who's been calling my name over and over, hasting me to come to this door. It was someone else. A very sad little person."**_

**"You know what will happen once you enter that chasm."**

**_"My body and soul will be consumed those strong feelings..."_**

**"And you will disappear,"** the Earl ended for her.

_**"That's where you're wrong, Earl,"**_she turned to face them all. _**"I will not disppear."** _The doors swung open as a gust of black wind escaped that dreaded place. Suddenly chains appeared from the other side of the door and began to wrap around her body. _**"I will become one with the core of that hate, that sadness, and that madness. God doesn't lie beyond this**** door..."**_The chains already wrapped around perfectly pulled her into that dark abyss. The doors closed themselves as black chains went and wrapped themselves around locking the door tightly shut.

_"It is humanity's hate, sadness, and madness that lies beyond that door," _Oblivion spoke just when a black chain appeared below where Fayth stood and got her and pulled her down in a black void.

Road glanced about the memory and noticed someone hiding behind the doorway into the cellar, "Joyd?"

* * *

><p>Fayth floated in a black void nothing like the one from before while traveling between dimensions. This was just empty. Soon enough she descended slowly and her feet touched a checkered floor of black and magenta colors. She looked around. It was like a replica of the round room, except the colors were darker and more gelid.<p>

"Where am I?" she mumbled under her breath.

She heard a couple of barefooted steps and twirled to find her there. Oblivion, who had been with her in the whole trip, was now completely visible. Her black raven longer to her ankles and caving in. She wore a simple white dress with a neck decor of a loose ribbon with a couple of black roses. She was barefooted like Fayth thought and on her right hand was the gold bracelet.

"You are at the core of humanity's hatred, sadness, and madness given towards God," Oblivion's voice wasn't an echoing voice any longer. It was just like her voice just older sounding. "And I am who symbolizes those strong emotions of humanity. I am Oblivion." She strolled over to Fayth as she continued speaking, "As the Noah of Oblivion, I have the power to alter reality. Memories are only a fragment of reality which I'm able to change to my liking. Matter is what I can ultimately control. Anything I wish for can be made real. It's different from Bond's power."

"You can make anything real but you can also destroy it," Fayth said understanding. "Your true power is to create and obliterate matter, reality itself."

"You mean your powers," Oblivion corrected her.

"You're wrong I'm not you!" she shouted. "I'm not a Noah! I'm Fayth Blackthorn, an Exorcist of the Black Order!"

"That persona you chose to be is named Fayth Blackthorn, an Exorcist of the Black Order," Oblivion told her. "However, that which dwells inside you is I, the Noah of Oblivion. I came to be the core of humanity's hatred and madness because I sold my soul to a witch."

"North," Fayth mumbled.

"She promised me that they would be safe," Oblivion explained. "She said my sister and him would be fine. Even Joyd, Bonds, and the other Noahs. Humanity would suffer for tainting us with their hatred and madness."

"But you got screwed over," Fayth scowled afraid of the cold and monochrome feeling that Oblivion was giving off. "She protected them by making you the bearer of that hatred and madness."

"I'm destined now to be humanity's negative feelings for God and retain them here in this abyss from my beloved family," Oblivion said landing her hand on Fayth's cheeck. "And soon enough when you awaken, so will you."

Fayth slapped away her hand, "Like hell I will."

"You have already began to change," Oblivion called to her while Fayth attempted to find an exit from that doorless room. Only a single curtained doorway stood and led to the dark void. "That mark on your chest," she lifted her right hand were the bracelet was. The engraving of a trinity symbol on it. "It's begun to form based on the positive emotions you have gathered: power, courage, and wisdom. Countering the dark power of the Noah, your Innocence has already blended into a new breed. An Innocence with the power of the fake God's Apostle and the pure blood of a true Apostle of God. You are unique to both breeds. A true hybrid of God's and humanity's mad thirst for hatred."

The mark on her started to pound like before on the ship. It was hurting, it was spreading. Her face, the right side of her face was burning. She fell to her knees from the pain.

"It has begun," Oblivion said walking up to her. "You are becoming one of us."

"No..." she hissed hurting all over her body. "I won't...allow you..in me...!"

"You have no choice," Oblivion said kneeling in front of her and placed her index finger upon her forehead. "Since you are to forget your life as Fayth Blackthorn, I will let you in on a secret. On who really killed...the person you knew as Avalon Hellewise."

**~oOoOoOo~**

At opening her eyes, she found herself standing beside the terrible memoir. Fayth wasn't there. She could see the same mansion in the dark from that thunder storm, from that day two years ago. She could see herself fourteen-year-old self standing petrified at Tyki Mikk holding onto Hellewise's neck.

"Teacher...?" the memoir whispered.

"Teacher?" Tyki snarled tightening his grip. "First you steal her from us and now you're mentoring her? You've gone far enough, North." Tyki raised his left hand about to pierce through her.

"No! Stop!" Fayth screamed and yelled. She already knew what had happened, Tyki had murdered her. But then why was she scared of seeing what she had not seen that night?

"Attack him..." the memoir halted in her tracks hearing the hoarse whisper of Hellewise. But it wasn't Hellewise, North had since two days before taken completely control of her body. Hellewise was North reborn, just like Fayth was Oblivion, Arlena, reborn in this era. "Oblivion..."

Fayth was obliged to attack. Total control was given to North because of their sealed contract. She summoned her hand axe and went for Tyki.

"Shit," Tyki cussed under his breath and blocked her attacks. "Arlena! Listen to me!"

"It's too late, Noah," North chuckled as she stood there with Fayth returning to her side. She patted her on the head, like a puppeteer pulling the strings of a puppet. "She's mine."

"You bitch," Tyki mumbled not wanting to attack in case he got Fayth.

"Pretty amazing don't you think?" North called amused. "But I don't need her anymore. Her powers have transfered already to my supporter." She lifted a knife from her thigh and pressed it against Fayth's throat, drawing a faint line of scarlet blood.

"Don't!" Tyki shouted heading to kill North.

"Go, my doll," North ordered but Fayth didn't move. "I said go!" she was about to puncture her heart but Fayth raised her hand axe and drew it cleaning across her neck.

"I'm not your damn doll," this wasn't Fayth, her voice was mixed with Oblivion's voice. For that mere second both souls awakened as one. Oblivion's power shattering the control North had over her and Fayth acting out of shere pain and hatred. Hellewise's head fell as from it a dark spirit exited the vessel. Tyki, in an attempt to push them away, shoved both apart from eachother. Fayth landed on her back while the lifeless body fell on the floor. The killing had left Fayth bloodied, while the shove left Tyki bloodied. Tyki noticed then that the spirit of North had gone out through the window going to search for another body.

"Tch," Tyki scowled. Then all fell into place like it had before just like she remembered.

**~oOoOoOo~**

"You're lying!" Fayth yelled. "You've changed my memories! I didn't kill Hellewise!"

"I only locked the true events that occurred that night deep in your subconscious and released them," Oblivion said sadly. "It's true. You are whom you have been seeking for. You are Avalon Hellewise's murderer."

* * *

><p><strong>Tun-tun-tun tun! How's that for a cliffhanger! Have to go so I'll leave it at that. <strong>

**Hope u like it! Please review!**


	17. The Brave Blood Stained Hunter

**Thanks you guys for the awesome reviews. This is for you two xXxWovlesInTheNightxXx and ThorongilAnime for always reviewing this story. This chapter is really all for you two~ X3**

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The Brave Blood-Stained Hunter<strong>

* * *

><p>Road had already gotten down to fight and was holding onto Tyki's unconscious body. She had even gone and threatened Lenalee and Chaoji in order to keep Allen in check all while she broke down Lavi's heart. However, she'd left unaccounted for both Fayth and Jack.<p>

Fayth was shaking heavily now in her imprisionment. Jack was still unconscious but in the distant space of his mind he heard someone calling for him.

_"Jack..." _

"Fay...th..." Jack mumbled under his breath.

"Huh?" Road was mildly distracted by the dark energy that started to emanate from his body. Allen had turned their direction but was facing Fayth instead just as her body too began to emanate that dark energy all over her body.

"Fayth..." Allen mumbled. Suddenly the case which had opened.

"Now if you want to save Lenalee and that human you'll have to kill **that**," Road said referring to Lavi. "Allen."

* * *

><p>"Leave me alone!" Fayth yelled hearing overwhelming voices of her past selves talking all at the same time. She stood back up a hand still on the right side of her face. Backing away from Oblivion she stumbled onto the shelf of dolls and toys making them fall onto the floor. She slid down sitting on the floor hypervetilating.<p>

"Stop fighting against it, Fayth," Oblivion said approaching her in long strolls. "It will only hurt you more. The process has already begun. Soon Fayth Blackthorn will disappear and in her stead I will rise from my imprisionment."

"Fuck off!" Fayth shouted getting up again and running as much away from her as she could. "I'm not going to turn into you! I'm me! Nobody else!"

"On that you are wrong," Oblivion called.

**"Stop it!" **she yelled summoning Blades of Fate.

"To rely on your Innocence is futile," Oblivion said. Fayth took a stance either ways but soon enough the baldes crumbled into dust.

"What?"

"I told you. Road's world repels Innocence. Only your heart is here," she kept insisting.

"It doesn't matter," she said raising her fists. "I won't stop. I won't give anything over to you!"

"You have no choice," Oblivion interjected appreaching her slowly. "It's only a matter of time..." Oblivion reached out her hand to get ahold of her but in that instant a being made her abruptly hold her hand off.

"Sorry, but that's a big no no," Fayth blinked twice before she finally realize who it was. But...why?

"E-Elane?" Fayth called confused and shocked seeing the blonde girl in front of her, protecting her.

"Quite impressive," Oblivion said truly surprised but keeping a monotone voice. "Guinevere, I thought you had been burned on the stake for witchcraft."

"I was," Guinever/Elane said with a smirk. "But North-sama called my soul to create a Phantom in this era."

"North has been quite busy, hasn't she?" Oblivion complimented snapping her fingures as silver creatures formed from the floor. Slithering they were slowly going their way towards Elane and Fayth.

"Call your supporter," Elane whispered to Fayth turning her head to her.

"How?" Fayth asked in disbelief.

"Call him by his name. Call upon him by the tie you both have by that Golden Contract," she said turning to the slithering creatures. "I'll deal with these dorks."

"Elane!" she shouted just as Elane went on to fight them. She shook her head and focused, closing her eyes. _"Jack...Jack... Jack!" _"My name's Fayth Blackthorn! As your Master I order you, come and get me out of this place!"

**~oOoOoOo~**

"What's happening to them?" Lenalee mumbled watching as the energy on both their bodies began to change in a bright color, the purest colour of white.

"The dark energies are...changing..." Allen mumbled barely able to see beyond trying to defend himself against Lavi's hits.

**~oOoOoOo~**

"Nice job, Blackthorn," Elane said already tired of endlessly dealing with creations that only kept coming. Jack appeared in his tattered uniform and glanced over at Elane who only smiled.

"Guinevere," Jack whispered looking at her with caring eyes.

"The exit..." Elane said glancing behind her at the small desk in the room. On it was a notebook opened up to a drawing of a door. "Head to it, both of you. And here," she threw at her a piece of folded paper. "Hellewise's last will was to give you that."

Fayth opened it and gasped. "But-" Jack stopped Fayth from heading for her.

"Will you get out okay?" Jack asked.

"Don't worry, Lance," she said smirking and raising her whip. "I'm a big girl now. Plus a Phantom won't die just like that." Her expression changed into a serious one, "Go, now. Those dark energies that you both have been harboring are starting to morph into a single, pure power. Use them together and forge that weapon the real Avalon Hellewise knew would be your own. The personification of that brave hunter in you."

"Elane," Fayth murmured but was pulled by Jack closer to the notebook.

"You won't!" Oblivion snarled getting more silver creatures to attack them but Elane whipped them away.

"Now!" she yelled.

"But Elane-!"

"I'll be fine! Just go!" she yelled back.

"Fayth. Fayth, look at me!" Jack made her face him with a tear stained face. "Lavi's attacking Allen against his will. We have to stop him. We must get to Road. Together," he held out his right, crumbling hand up for her to clasp it.

She nodded and clasped it with her left as both jumped into the book and the round room began to crumble as the illusion's target had left.

_Together. Yes together we can overcome all because we work together like this.  
>We are one.<em>

"You little..." Oblivion gritted her teeth.

Elane only smirked as one of North's bacl portals open beneath her, "Goodbye, Oblivion."

* * *

><p>"Lenalee-san, look!" Chaoji called Lenalee's attention just as the two imprisoned ones' cages shattered. Just as Lavi invoked the Fire Seal on Allen, Jack being the closest to the ground went over, headed for Road.<p>

"How'd you get out!" Road snarled quite impress however mad she looked.

Fayth landed safely on her feet. She swiftly motioned her hands and her Blades of Fate appeared emanating the white energy instead of the black, healing her wounds instead of harming her. Jack got to Road and took her Tyki's body hostage knowing he couldn't attack her directly. "Bastard," she hissed.

"We escaped that place..." she whispered opening her eyes. The time spent in that awakening stage was too long to not cause damage. The dark tattoos had moved further onto both her arms and had expanded just onto the right side of her neck. The direct difference was her eyes. The right one a golden color while the other was the true color of a dark sapphire night. "Because we were together as one."

"The awakening was stopped-lero! How-lero?"

"You cheated," Road admitted but smirked mischievously. "But you're too late. Your Lavi's already gone."

"You're wrong," Fayth said with a warm smile. "He's strong. I'm sure he'll come back," just when she said that Lavi had summoned his Fire Seal upon his own body. She turned around shocked by that attack to himself. Fayth jumped away calling, "Jack!" Jack jumped back from Tyki's body to avoid the flames coming to swallow Road.

Fayth landed a few feet away watching as Lavi's seal engulfed his own body. In between the flames she saw it, a dim smile that he gave. She couldn't hide her pain and concern, **"Lavi!" **Allen then called for Crown Clown while he headed on towards the fire snake eating away at Lavi's body. "Please, Allen!" Then in an instant the fire snakes hardened. Fayth glanced up and noticed that Lenalee and Chaoji were let free of the cube. Jack and her both jogged over to them. "Road liberated you. That means-" Fayth turned to the hardened snake.

"Lavi won Road's game," Jack said turning to the statue.

"But they're..." Lenalee said concerned about the two. That when she saw a large bundle that began to crack and both came out struggling to breath...but alive.

"Really..." Fayth said scoffing but a tear ran down her cheek. "I really thought I'd lost times like these when we could laugh so." The four appraoch the two and before anyone could say a thing Lenalee punched Lavi. Fayth was surprised by that but when Allen called it her 'loving iron fist' she only giggled.

Lavi turned to face up at Fayth holding his swollen cheek, he gave off a little childish grin. "I heard what you said. Thanks for believing in me."

She only smiled back and went sitting down in front of him and embracing him, "That's what makes me care so much, idiot." He seemed surprised at her words but only smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. He understood now what her caring for him meant. Allen stretched his hand out for Lavi to stand up. Fayth helped him up and onto Allen's shoulder.

**"Hahahahaha!"** they all turned to see the charred body of Road's laughing hysterically.

"Road..." Allen mumbled quietly.

"Alleee...eeennn," she trailed the softest of whispers before disappearing. That's when they started fighting but Lenalee was the voice of reason in all the mayhem.

"Allen, Road's disappeared but...wasn't the door ontop of the tower made by her abilities?" that made all of them quiet. Lavi then went on ahead with his hammer up to the top of the tower through the hole in the cieling. The five left behind sat down after an earthquake hit.

Fayth knew he'd be fine and turned to Jack instead, "Guinevere's-"

"Don't worry about it right now," Jack said with a grimace. "You weren't the only one showed memories of their past by Oblivion. And oddly enough she's a huge part of mine."

"North creates Phantoms out of the souls of the dead into new bodies. They live out of their heart's will, a wish that they left undone during their life. You're the same, aren't you?" she asked tilting her head.

"But I'm already breaking," he said raising his left hand now and she noticed that it had too cracked and his pinky had crumbled off. "I won't last much longer."

"Don't worry," she said placing a hand on his right hand. "Babylonia's going to fix you. Then we'll look for a way to finish your deed on this earth."

"Madame Baba, huh?" Jack said scoffing. "Never liked that old hag."

"She's nicer than you make her seem," she giggled. That's when Lavi shouted at them that the door was fine and that they had to hold onto his hammer to pull them up. Allen's gaze turned to Tyki just like Fayth did. Allen turned to her but she only forcing a smile though tears were welling up on her eyes and down her cheeks. Once up there things started to get odd. Then out of nowhere something clashed against the floor ripping it apart, taking Allen and the door down with it.

"Shit, Allen was dragged down," Lavi called looking down the gap.

"I told you," Chaoji said like a scratched record. "You didn't have to save them. No matter what reasons you had...they kill humans. They are the devil..." From above they saw the horrid transformation that Tyki Mikk was suffering. The outcome was somthing beyond any of their nightmares combined.

Fayth bit her lower lip and took the paper that Elane had given her from her breast pocket. Lavi without any say left to help Allen before he got killed.

"This is bad," Jack said through gritted teeth. Soon enough Lavi arrived back up with Allen on his back.

"Hold on, all of you!" he ordered. "Exten-" But before they could escaped Tyki had already reached them and attacked. Lavi blocked his attack with his hammer but even so Tyki got right through hurting Lavi badly. Even Allen tried to but was unable to.

"Jack," she mumbled summing Blades of Fate and both went after Tyki from opposite sides at the same time. But those shields didn't render an entrance and he pushed them away with a mere hit to both of them. "Shit," she murmured under her breath starting to bleed from the hit on her right shoulder. She noticed that Jack had, too, taken damage, his left cheek cracking because of the pressure of the attack. When Allen attempted a second attack Tyki swallowed him whole in those tentacle vines and with the shere amount of power destroyed the top floor of the tower. Both Lavi and Allen fell down into the waterway. Lenalee and Chaoji with the other two remained on the distilled floor. Lenalee being choked by tyki. Chaoji trying to get out from under rubble.

Fayth couldn't use her right shoulder anymore, Blades of Fate's strength was cut by half only with one blade. Jack was standing beside her the cracks raising to his left ear.

"Jack, let's create that ultimate weapon," Fayth said giving him her usable left hand to clasp. "I'll be the hand of the bearer."

"And I'll be the weapon of a milenia," he smirked grabbing her left hand with his right. Together a glow came from them, confident she pulled her left hand as Jack's body transformed into something else. A weapon. A dark colored crimson scythe. It was unlike any normal one though. The blade was the same length on both ends. On the top was a carving of two ovals connected, heart shaped. Each end of the blade was a carve in making them hooks. The rod itself was connected to the blade by a chain hidden in the rod itself. On the top most and bottom most of the rod were two strong handle which, the top most closest to the blade was where her left hand resided. On both her wrists were two shinning crimson bracelets connected to two more links that held onto the chains that came out from the bottom of the rod, first the chain was connected and went through the right then through the left loop into the scythe. From those bracelets two pieces of fabric protruded like small yet wide spread butterfly wings. It was as if they were made of the lightest of fabric for they swayed with the wind. They were a turquoise color but when the light hit them continously they kept giving off the colors of the whole spectrum.

"Let's do this-" _"Together," _Jack's voice echoed in her head. She charged over to Tyki and stroke with her weapon directly onto the shields. She heard it barely but there was the sound of the smallest crack. With a single hit, however, Fayth could see the memories that Jack said he'd remembered while in Road's world. A woman and a man together, smiling. They were clearly in love. The man was Jack some years older and the woman was Elane a few years older as well. That's why he talked to her so casually. She shook them away as they finished and focused on Tyki. She couldn't fight as well now since she was utterly exhausted plus her right hand and shoulder were completely useless. Tyki was tired of her and finally blasted her away. Hitting a pile of rubble turning her unconscious with the scythe in her hand.

_"Wake up! Fayth!" _Jack yelled.

She could barely stand up when the tower's next floor crumbled under their feet. Chaoji fell with Lenalee while Fayth fell followed by a great pile of debris following suit. "Shit," she cussed.

_"Leave it to me!" _And once getting to the ground she moved the blade down and brought upwards towards the incoming boulders and sliced them all right in half. She looked around to see that Chaoji had saved Lenalee. Then she noticed the greenish shine on his hands that were supporting probably a ton of debris and rubble. "Innocence." When suddenly Tyki charged at them unprotected, Fayth tried reaching but she was way too far from them. But the moment she saw tw weapons, a hammer and sword, come from behind Chaoji she was relieved when Lavi and Allen went to counter his attacks. When Tyki shoved Lenalee away Fayth went directly towards her in her aide.

"Fayth, your Innocence-" Lenalee caled surprised astonished by the beauty of it.

"I know," she answered trying to untangle the vains from her body. Until a unearthly shine took their attention, the glow coming from beneath Allen's feet. The great amount of force on that attack made the monstrous Tyki be thrown away as Allen fell into the hole made underneath him. When Allen came into surface a red-headed man accompanied him. "Isn't that..."

"General...Cross," Lenalee whispered amazed. Fayth had begun to think different of Cross for once when he offered his help to Allen but when he threw him across the air into their little group. He'd lost her respect once again.

"You, Avalon's dumb pupil," Cross crossreferenced to Fayth.

"Who're you calling dumb, you damn geezer!" Fayth shouted wanting to slash him with the scythe.

"Disperse that form," he called. "Unless you want that puppet to break."

Just as Lavi was arrrive Fayth stabbed the scythe's frontal blade onto the ground and spoke, "Return." Letting go of the handle the weapon glowed as Jack returned to his human body, exhasuted, exhaling and inhaling gravely; a great portion of his body cracking and begining to crumble."No..."

"Jack..."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it! I couldn't really described the weapon. It looks kinda like the one from Pandora Hearts, the one used by Alice. And yes I know that a scythe is quite overused for a weapon but I customized it instead of just saying it was a simple scythe. Hope that makes since.<strong>

**Again I love reviews and critism as long as it's not trash talk. Over and out~ X3**


	18. Keep On Moving

**Thanks for the reviews and the stofy favs peoples! **

**As always thanks to xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx and to a new reviewer **

**Thanks animefreak653! This one's for you~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Keep On Moving<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jack..." Fayth said deeply concerned at how the cracks had spread all over his body now. "You're..."<p>

"Don't even say it," Jack hushed her just as Maria began to sang and hid them from Tyki's mind. Allen began explaining how Cross was the wielder of two anti-Akuma weapons. However the unfathomable power that attack Tyki made something in Fayth cringe. She gasped as tears rolled down her face. "You're family's..."

"Allen," Fayth called in a whisper making him turn. "Is he going to...kill Tyki?" Allen didn't answer her however since the sound of bullets took their attention away. Tyki's mask had fallen and he was tattered to no end. The only thing he was able to do was change the direction of the bullets. Allen wanted to go out and fight but was stopped by Lavi. Then was when the earthquake began, and it didn't stop.

"Already?" Fayth called as Jack got her to stand up. Suddenly behind them collapsed without warning. Lavi, Chaoji, and Jack both fell down through it. "Lavi! Jack! Chaoji!" she called turning around. Allen had gotten a grasp of Lavi's hammer but the mere grab of Allen's fist made it crumble and there was no way to get them back up. "No!"

Allen yelled out in pain for losing yet more of his friends. Fayth's tears only began to flow more and slip onto the floor. "Lavi...Jack..."

Then the floor crumbled beneath their feet, Fayth was the fastest to react and summoned her left kukri blade stabbing it onto the wall. She hung there watchig as Allen saved Lenalee from fallen. The three got onto safe ground and stood there witnessing the encounter of the Earl and General Cross.

When the Earl started speaking of how the Ark was no longer usable Fayth's heart stopped. "No way..." Feeling a great amount of power surging she turned around to see Allen in his Crown Clown infuriated. "Allen!" Even Lenalee tried to talk him out of it but Allen charged in anyways.

"Allen, stop!" Lenalee shouted just as Allen landed his blow on the Earl. Fayth noticing that the floor was collapsing took her hand and with all she had left of energy got them to the General's side. After Allen came to them Cross took them to the room where the Akuma plant was located in. When Cross suddenly sent Allen to the final room the three were left alone with the Egg.

"Allen's..." Fayth said uniting the pieces of her past as Oblivion and her present as Fayth to figure the puzzle. "Is he...the 'mucisian'?"

Cross only glanced at her before smirking, "I take it that you've recovered your memories as a Noah."

"Noah?" Lenalee exclaimed confused.

"I have," Fayth admitted. She closed her eyes and opened them with a glare in her eyes straining the tears away, "But like hell am I going to give my body to a psycho bitch like Oblivion."

"That's what I thought you'd say," Cross said getting Lenalee and drawing her close as the floor began to crumble even more. "Get closer." Fayth walked to the other side holding onto his waist. He took in a deep breath an yelled, **"Idiot apprentice!"**

Both girls could hear Allen's voice from the wireless communicator that Cross used as an earring. "This is insane," Fayth whispered to herself. Then she heard it. The softest melody being played on a far off piano as did Lenalee and Cross. The tears wouldn't stop now, but they were joyful tears. She smiled and with the a single breath she mumbled along with it. Cross and Lenalee only heard as the two sounds blended together.

**~oOoOoOo~**

_The little boy now is sumerged into his deepest sleep  
>Quietly so onto gray ashes of shinning flames<br>First comes one, then another  
>What comes and grows are countless faces of the past<br>What trickles down are the prayers from within them  
>Dream on, keeping on dreaming<em>

Jack awoke before Lavi and Chaoji sitting up holding onto his armless right shoulder as the Ark returned to it's former glory. He could hear it, the faint song that his Master was singing along with the faintest piano melody that went along it.

"You did great, kid," Jack said a piece of his cheek falling off. He stood up with the last of his strength that he had. "You've used that courage to create your own way forth and you've gained immense power. I'm sure with the friends you have now you'll deal with the past that will come after you just fine." He walked on slowly just as Lavi was waking up.

"J..Jack?" he said after regaining consciousness.

Jack only tilted his head to look at him and grinned, "There's a beautiful tulip garden in the chapel ahead." He lost the grin and only smiled as he walked on ahead, "Tell her to meet me there, will ya?" He lifted his only hand and motioned two fingers to him in a goodbye. "Thanks."

**~oOoOoOo~**

_The night when those silver eyes began to tremble  
>Was the night when the shinning you was born<br>Even across a million years and months  
>Let the prayers return back to the Earth where they belong<em>

The place were Krory was left to battle returned. The place where both Kanda and Lyraxia fought also began to come back. Lyraxia opened her eyes just after Kanda and both looked around amazed. Kanda was dumbfounded. Lyraxia on the hand could hear what Jack heard. Fayth's voice gently singing along with the piano melody. "Fay..." she whispered with a smile.

**~oOoOoOo~**

_I will never cease to sing this, my prayer  
><em>_Oh please, show to this child what love is  
>And so with a kiss the boy awoke<em>

Fayth's voice trailed off. Allen finished the piano just seconds after and with his greatest wish he smashed the keys yelling, **"Don't disappear, Aaaaaaaarrrrkkk!"**

Lenalee turned to Fayth, "What you sang-"

"It just came out," Fayth said getting to conversation short. Cross then adviced Alen to open door to let them in. Lenalee and Fayth both got in and headed to Allen.

"Allen," Lenalee called. "We heard the sound of piano. Was it you?"

"It was, wasn't it?" Fayth said smiling at him.

"Yeah," he said smiling warmly back but then he stared back at Cross.

"I know what you want to say," Cross said smoking his cigarette. "Don't making that face at me."

"Why..." Allen said glaring at him. "That...music score..."

**"Dinnertime!"**

The voice came out. It was Lavi's voice and then Chaoji's. "Somebody must be calling from somewhere in the Ark."

"From inside?" Allen called confused.

"We have visual," Cross said taking a sit as Lavi came into view along with Chaoji.

"Lavi, Chaoji," Lenalee said falling to her knees relieved.

**~oOoOoOo~**

"Ah," Lavi said getting an epiphany for the first time in a long while.

"What is it?"

"If we're alright... maybe Yuu and Kuro-chan are..." He took in a deep breath before yelling, "Yuu, are you-"

A door then slammed opened while Kanda came out while carrying Krory by his shoulder with Lyraxia behind them. "Wel, isn't this a pretty picture, stupid rabbit brat," Kanda said.

"Yuu~" Lavi chirped happily. When Kanda inquired about Allen, Lavi then yelled, "Oi, get your ass out here, idiot beansprout!"

"Who're you calling a beansprout, idiot Lavi!" Allen yelled mad.

"Ah, Allen?" Lavi saidd amazed.

"The beansprout's voice is coming from the sky," Kanda said nonchalantly.

"It's Allen! Bakanda!" Allen yelled even more angry.

Fayth sighed in relief as she raised her voice, "Lyra!"

"Ah!" Lyraxia chirped cheerfully. "Fay-chan! Darling you're alright!"

"Yeah," she said smiling. "Lavi," she called getting his attention. "Where's Jack?"

"He's..." Lavi hesitated before saying, "Can you guys get over here first? I'll lead you there."

**~oOoOoOo~**

"We'll head for the chapel then," Lyraxia pushing Fayth on. "You men go and check if the Ark's safe. We'll meet back at the piano room."

"Why us?" Lavi and Allen whined.

"No whinning~" she called sweetly as she ran for it pulling Fayth's wrist. Soon enough they arrived at the edge of the Ark where the chapel stood. From the outside they could see that the cieling was broken and the lawn had overgrown grass. "Odd, all the other buildings are in perfect condition."

Fayth didn't say anything but went in instead. At opening the door a flock of birds flew away into the outside through the cieling. The floor was missing planks of wood letting grass and white tulips grow free. There on the end was the broken statue of an angel and who sat there leaning against it was a semiconscious Jack. "Jack!" she cried running to him, stepping on the flowers. Kneeling down she place his broken body into her arms. "Jack, wake up! Jack!"

His eyes slowly came open. At seeing her, he simply grinned, "He told you, after all."

"Oh Goddess," Lyraxia gasped seeing in the condition he was in.

"I'm glad I get to you see one more time," he said hoarsely as his limbs began to break off his body. At touching the floor his torn apart leg returned to the form of a puppet's joint.

Fayth began to cry shaking her head, "What are you talking about! You're coming back with us! Baba's going to fix you once we get back to the Order, you'll see!"

"Even you know that's not possible," he said getting his hand on her cheek wiping away the tears. She grasped it not wanting for it to break. "I've gone past my limit. My body can't sustain all in me. I'm already broken beyond repair, Fayth."

"No!" she cried jerking and in turn breaking the brittle arm as it fell to the floor. "You can't leave me! You're the only thing I have left! Please don't! You're the only family I've ever known, so please..."

"Look at me Fayth," Jack said making her turn to him. "You've got a new family, great friends, and even someone you're in love with. Even if I'm gone you won't be left alone. I can promise you that much."

"But-! BUT!" she cried hugging him tightly.

"Don't worry..." his voice was slow. His body had started to shatter from the embrace. It couldn't hold on anymore. "At least I know I did my job as your supporter and as Jack. So keep walking on. I'm sure he'll take care of you," he whispered in her ear before completely shattering in her arms. Her eyes widened as the pieces fell to the ground and turned back to the pumpkin doll's head, broken in pieces. She put her hand on one piece and tightened her fist as the tears stained the floor.

"Fayth, I-" Lyraxia was about to say something but Fayth stood before she could even start.

"We should go," she said in a hiss. "They're probably waiting."

**~oOoOoOo~**

Lyraxia opened the door as Fayth came in behind her. The group noticed their entrance but Lavi was the first to speak, "Great just in time, we're about to leave. Huh? Where's Jack?" Fayth only went to sit down on a white chair silently.

"What's wrong?" Kanda asked Lyraxia who stood beside him with a sullen face.

"He..." Lyraxia whispered. "He didn't make it."

"What?" Lenalee gasped.

"But I thought you said with a fix he'd be fine!" Allen called shocked and confused.

"The damage he took was far too great," Lyraxia explained saddened. "He's body wasn't made to sustain that much damage. In the end, it was...the logical outcome." Everyone remained quiet.

Laci turned to Fayth who had now covered her face with her hands and began crying quietly on them. He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. With his hand he removed hers from her face showing him her tear stained face. Her eyes glossy because of the tears. "Fayth..." he bit his lower lip hesitantly, he didn't want to make matters worse by saying the wrong thing.

"It's unfair," she said in between sobs. "He's gone. My...only family..."

"Fayth..." Lenalee said under her breath. Lenalee was one who could relate to losing a family member. For her at least, Komui returned.

Lavi stood her up and embraced her as hard as he could. Surprised she couldn't do much but cry out. "It's going to be fine," he whispered to her. "You still have us, you'll see." He hugged her even tighter when she couldn't stop crying. "I'll stay with you until you're all better. Until the pain's gone. All of it, I promise," he whispered for only her to hear. He turned to Allen, "Get us out of here." Allen nodded and connected a door to the outside but was unsure if it really let outside.

Once she stopped, Lavi pulled her to arms length and pulled her chin up making her face him. "You've stopped crying," he said smiling a bit and wiping her face with his sleeve.

"I'm fine," she said wiping her own face and breathing big breaths to calm herself down. "Thank you. You go ahead first, Bookman must be worried."

"We'll get out of here, together," he said grabbing her hand hand in his and pulling her into the gate that appeared. Popping his head out Lavi called out, "Hey! Everybody fine?" He grinned at them then turned to face the gate. Taking Fayth's hand from the other side, he helped her out as she swiftly jumped off.

"You came back!" Marie called overjoyed with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so relieved!" Allen called getting out as well with a smile. "It connected to the outside safely."

Lenalee popped out too, "Yeah, it did."

"It's here..." Miranda was crying because of the time that had returned to her Time Record. "The erased time is coming back!"

Lyraxia jumped down the gate after the two. With her loudest and most cheerful voice she called, "Marie! Grampa Tiedoll! I'm back!"

Marie was running towards her as he asked, "Is Kanda safe?"

Kanda came out complaining, "You're damn loud, Marie!"

"He's alive and kicking," Lyraxia said grinning and making fun of him.

"Master!" Marie called to Tiedoll. "Did you hear that?"

Tiedoll nodded over and over while crying and said, "Please ask if my new pupil is safe as well." Kanda went in and brought Chaoji out from his collar.

Chaoji shocked, struggled with his words and ended up saying, "Hello."

"Good..." Tiedoll said relieved and went back to cry. "This is very good!"

Lavi went over to Bookman who had been standing off giving his back to the people, "Hey old man, what's wrong?" But when he heard a small noise of a sob, he smiled and opted for the joking ways. "What's that? Can't it be-" but before he could even finish his sentence Bookman had given him his panda punch. "Owwww!"

"Idiot!" Bookman called and for the mere instant it took for him to turn about Lavi saw the tears.

He only smiled and as he got up said, "Sorry."

"It's bad for my heart," Bookman claimed.

Fayth smiled at the happy reunions but seemed to be oddly off. She didn't fit in. She lowered her head, she had never once in her life been completely by herself. Suddenly Poppy came rushing over to her with a small compact owl.

"Stalos?" Stalos flew and perched onto her left shoulder opening it's mouth.

"Hey, Black~chan! Nice to know you and Lyraxia are fine!" Ven said happily.

"Ventus," Fayth said. "Is Madame Babylonia with you?"

"Don't worry, we're back at HQ, awainting your arrival," Ven called. "We'll wait for both of you here with some great news," he hung up.

"Some great news, huh," she repeated. She smiled and simply just whispered to herself. "Then we'll just have to keep on walking then."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww! the saddest scene i've done till now.<strong>

**I assure there's one that's gonna keep you and me bawling to no end as this goes on. JK x3**

**Well anyways thanks again and hope to get reviews! **


	19. Back Home

**Yeah we're back at headquarters now! Whoa a little of relaxation time until the next fight. **

**Well thanks as always to all my reviewers! I love you 3**

**Now let's get to it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Back Home<strong>

* * *

><p>Fayth was seriously trying to fall asleep but was unable to. She sat up abruptly and called out, "Komui! Why don't you freaking go and do your work! Come back later! I wanna go to sleep!"<p>

"Fay-chan too~!" Komui said snotting and crying all over Lenalee bed. Soon enough Komui was kicked out of the ward.

"Sorry I snapped like that but damn!" Fayth said a little angry.

"It's fine," Lenalee said with a smile. "I got to see him at least."

"Talking about that," Lyraxia said turning to face Fayth. "I thought you said Babylonia and the others where here."

"That's what Ventus said to me," Fayth said. "But I haven't seen them either since we got back. Where the hell is that old hag at?" She laid back and tried to sleep but she suddenly felt a ticlking on her feet. She sat up again and saw two small heads plop down behind the bedpost. She stood up on the right side and went behind their backs. Kneeling down she yelled in their ears, **"What the hell are you two doing here?"**

Two small girls jumped back onto the floor. They stood up and pouted. Both had short blonde hair and were wearing the Order's uniform. Both were about the ages of nine and had short blonde hair to their chins and had distinctive eyes that differentiated their likeness to eachother along with their uniform.

"Bakayth should go to hell!" the one with a right violet eye and left shinning, black orb called. Inside the orb one could see the Roman numerals of 'XIV'. Her uniform was a short sleeveless dress of black color and silver trim with black stockings and white stripes. Her overcoat, however, was of black velvet and white fluff trims while on the hood she had two bunny ears with white fluff on the tips. The cuff of her right hand shut.

"We came to see Mamas," the one with the left violet eye and right shinning, black orbed added. Inside the orb the same engraving of the numerals 'XIV? were seen. Her uniform was the same short sleeveless dress of black color and silver trim. Her stockings were white with black stripes though. Her overcoat, also different, was the completely reverse of the other's. She velvet white and the fluff black with the same bunny ears on the hood. The cuff of her left hand shut.

"Please be nice to her, Josie, Jomie," Lyraxia said with a smile.

"But Mamas!" both came onto Lyraxia's bed pouting. "We wanna make sure you're okay!"

"I'm fine," Lyraxia assured them.

"Who're they?" Lenalee asked glancing at the two kids.

"Satan's spawns," Fayth mumbled under her breath.

"I'm Josie," the black bunny called.

"And I'm Jomie," the white bunny answered.

"We're Jo-Jo of the Black Order's Elites!" they said together.

"They're Exorcists!" Miranda called shocked because of how young they were.

"They're only nine but Madame Babylonia trained them since they were very young," Lyraxia explained.

"Hey, Lassies," the two turned to face Fayth. "Where's William and Ven?"

"About the Order," both answered her.

"And Baba?" she asked again.

"We don't know," Josie called shrugging her shoulders.

"She left and said she was to meet some Inspector and Lee-san," Jomie added shrugging her shoulders as well.

Both looked at eachother before deciding what they'd do. "Jo-Jo," they both turned to Lyra's call. "Go and look out for William and Ven while we go and look for Baba okay?"

"Okay!" they called going out of the room as the two got ready to head out.

"Their eyes," Lenalee said not wanting to say anything before.

"They're fake glass eyes," Lyraxia explained putting a cotton jacket on. "Their left and right eyes were extracted when they were born. Madame Babylonia replaced them with those as they grew."

"Poor children," Miranda said pitiful.

"Don't be fooled," Fayth warned her. "They are more than just a couple of cute twins. Like I said their the devil's children." Both putting on slippers headed out.

"We're going out to eat, head nurse!" the two called leaving the hospital wing.

"You two better come back! Don't make me go looking for you!" the head nurse called.

**~oOoOoOo~**

"This is getting tedious," Fayth called running down a flight of stairs for the fifth time.

"We have to find Babylonia and tell her about your transformation," Lyraxia told her.

"I know but can't it wait? I'm freaking tired!" Fayth complained running down the aisle that led to the dinning hall. But she stopped seeing a familiar someone turning into the hall and pulled Lyraxia back behind the doorway.

"You're Allen Walker, right?" Allen turned from his food to see a boy older than him by about three years, maybe nineteen. He had short black hair but two strands of it came over his ears almost touching his shoulders. His eyes were sharp and of a hazel color. He noticed that he had the hald attire of his Order uniform on. The tight pants were part of it since they were trimmed silver but he wore a simple black shirt.

"Who's looking for him?" Allen asked slurping his noodles.

"The name's Ventus. Ventus Fausto IV," he said with a grin. While he spoke Allen noticed the distinctive silver tongue piercing he had. "We came to thank the Cross and Tiedoll Units for taking care of our comrades."

"Your comrades?" Lavi asked confused.

"Lyraxia and Blackthorn," Ven clarified for him.

"You're one of the Elites?" Lenalee asked.

"Ven, show some manners," a grown up voice came from behind him. A man with very casual attire walked from behind him with a tray of food. A casual beige pants and shirt with jacket was what he wore with a red and large shoulder scarf around his torso. He had lousy yet piercing red eyes and blonde, long hair which was put up into a complicated low ponytail. His right bangs were left loose and were long to his shoulder. The left side ones were plaited into small, thin plaits and pulled back. Locks of his hair rounded on the ponytail's base letting some spike in different yet smooth directions. Lastly a loose lock laid over his left shoulder and was decored with smal clips seperating sections of his lock that ended on his torso. He smiled but that gesture only made send them chills to the bones, "How nice to meet you Allen Walker. I am William Koen."

"An Elite, too?" Lavi asked.

"Correct," William said sitting down and eaiting his oatmeal.

"You're eating that crap again?" Ven said sticking his tongue out.

"It's good for you. Try it," William said nonchalantly offering him some.

"Get that away from me," Ven said almost slapping the spoon away from his hand.

"If you're Elites then your friends of Fayth and Lyraxia, right?" Lenalee asked William who sat beside her.

"Friends?" William contemplated the noun. "I wouldn't call it friends but more of a mutual relationship."

"Mutual relationship?" Lavi asked. William didn't answer until he had the spoon in his mouth.

"We basically use one another to accomplish our own goals," he said with a frivolous smile. "Nothing more, nothing less." He moved and glanced over at the entrance and saw just as Fayth retreated her head from the edge of the doorway. He smiled and took the spoon from his mouth and simply drank the oatmeal from the bowl. "Well, we must make our leave now."

"See ya around Walker," Ven called giving him two fingers in salute.

"They're odd," Miranda commented.

"I don't like the way they said that," Allen admitted going back to eat.

"The thing about using one another?" Lavi said going back to eat as well. "Niether did I."

"Why did we leave?" Ven asked William confused.

"I just caught the glimpse of our lovely princess on the doorway," William said giving his dirty tray away into the kitchen. "They're heading to Cheryl's meeting with Malcolm and Komui."

"Lvellie, blegh," Ven called wanting to barf. "I hate that guy."

"So do I, Johan," William agreed calling Ven by his middle name.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Ven asked.

"No need," William answered. "Cheryl asked me to let them wonder as they wanted. If they want to find out what Malcolm wants with our lovely princess then let them. They will sooner or later anyways."

"Right on that one," Ventus agreed.

"Johan!" two cheery voices called from behind just as the twins jumped onto Ven's back and clinged to him in a piggyback.

"Thanks for the warning," he said it sincerely since they usually just jumped him to the floor while he was unguarded.

"Your welcome~" both said.

"Josie, Jomie. Did you tell Fayth about Cheryl?" William asked the twins.

"Nope," Josie answered.

"Just like Billy said, Jo-Jo kept quiet of why Baba is really here," Jomie finished.

"Great," William said tossing two cookies at the twins who launched off Ven's back like fish for their food. "Everything's going just fine."

**~oOoOoOo~**

"Why didn't we check the Science Division in the first place?" Fayth asked Lyraxia when they got in front of the door.

"Went over my head, I guess," Lyraxia when she was about to knock that Lenalee came running from from the dinning hall. "Lenalee?"

"Please excuse me," she called entering the office without any further ado. The two entered behind her but were impressed when she stopped dead in her tracks. She had stopped because of who was inside. "Inspector...?"

Fayth and Lyraxia recognized the man as well having seen him countless of times when they became Elites. Lyraxia averted her eyes like Lenalee but Fayth only glared him down. After Reever took Lenalee away the two noticed who was with both Komui and the Inspector.

"Oh my, Lyra-chan, Fay-chan," the old woman in her wheelchair chuckled elegantly. "Forgive me for not visiting you while injured but I'm afraid I had other matters to attend." Her gray hair was held up in a bun with her ears covered with some it. She was always dressed with gowns for she was a scion of a rich family before becoming a supporter of the Order. She had lost used of her legs when she was a well groomed woman and had since then been on a wheelchair always pushed around by William since both could remember.

"Like talking to Count Chocula here?" Fayth called not afraid of Lvellie like Lyraxia was.

"Mind your manners when you're in front of me Fay-chan," Cheryl chuckled like old ladies did with her light stainless steel fan out while she slapped it lightly on her palm. Fayth cleared her throat, the one who she was truly scared of was that old lady. When mad she was something out of that world.

"We were wondering though," Lyraxia interrupted. "Fayth's supporter he-"

"I have been filled in about the accounts that happened in the Ark," she said smiling and putting her fan down. She looked up to Fayth. "Don't worry child. I will fix him once I have the time."

Fayth only smiled and bowed, "Thank you."

"Now if both of you would take your leave," she said chuckling. "I'm sure that Will-kun and Johan-kun are looking for both of you. Take care of the twins for me too Lyra-chan."

"We will," both said bowing respectfully to her and left.

"What lovely children," she called with a chuckle.

"Indeed, Babylonia," Komui agreed.

"Specially when one of them is the vessel of a Noah with very dangerous power," Lvellie added making both grimace.

"I suspect this witness of yours also told you about that," Cheryl claimed.

"The Noah of Oblivion," Lvellie repeated the accounts. "The one with the most dangerous ability which is to create and destroy reality."

"But she hasn't turned into a Noah yet," Komui intervened.

"She has begun though," Lvellie interrupted him. "That right eye of hers is prove of it."

"I did not know that she was a Noah," Cheryl admitted. "However I will take every precaution necessary so that I don't have to see her in such state. I will my measures not the Vatican's."

"Sad to say Cheryl that I disagree with your methods. You may be older than the Pope himself but he is who controls the Vatican and with it this Order," Lvellie said.

"Cheryl knows more about the subject than any of the Great Genrals, Inspector, or any witness for that matter," Komui intervened. "She has both the wisdom and resources to do what she says she is able to."

"Plus take into account that I was alive way before the Vatican established this organization, Malcolm," Cheryl said with a smile. "I have many connections and many strengths although I am not an Exorcist."

"Well since the Pope still favors you Cheryl I don't see why not let you hold the reigns for a while longer," Malcolm suggested. "But realize that the moment that child goes againt the Order, she will become it's enemy."

* * *

><p><strong>Damn it! I was on a roll but before I noticed this had reached the 3,700 words so I cut a huge love part that you'll have to live without knowing for the next week. I swear I kept on writting and writting and when I checked the word count i was like holy crap!<strong>

**Well please review!**


	20. The New Deal and Regretful Events

**Well I have two versions of this chapter. The first one was the love scene I had planned but~ that can wait for a little later. I have some things to discuss first...**

**Now thanks to everyone who's waited so patiently.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: The New Deal and Regretful Events<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's this? A kindergarden reunion?" Fayth called sitting around Babylonia's suite room from the Order along with her fellow Elites. It had been but a week since their return from Edo and the fights there. Thanks to Babylonia, the six Exorcists were now under Koen's and Babylonia's leadership.<p>

"Nice, that feisty sense of humor hasn't changed in the least," William says with the nonchalant grin plastered on his face.

"Now stop it both of you," Cheryl interjected snapping her steel fan on her palm making them both go stiff with fear. "I called you all to discuss what we are to do now that the six remaining Elites have gathered under one roof. First things first, Lyra-chan."

Fayth turned to Lyraxia who, since they had returned from Edo, has been more fidgety and jumpy than I've ever seen her before. The moment Chery named her, she completed stopped cold for the news to come. "Y-Yes?"

"Although the batch of flowers I was growing on my backyard back got destroyed in New Orleans by that Phantom, the twins were able to safeguard the bud that I had been growing on my bedroom." Cheryl only smiled with her eyes closed, heavy because of the wrinkles. "So the cure I had promised you will still stand."

She only heard Lyraxia gave a great sigh of relief. That was what stressing her so much, the fact that the cure for her deadly illness was forever gone because of that attack.

"Such a shame though," Ven claims with a mischievous grin. "The faster you go the faster I get my newest toy."

"Shut it, Fausto," Fayth snarls at him tired of the crap he's throwing at Lyraxia.

"Yeah!" Jomie exclaims fuming from anger towards their idol.

"Shut up, Johan!" Josie exclaims with the same anger and fume.

"What have I told you about talking like that in front of me Johan-kun?" Cheryl chuckled snapping her fan.

"S-Sorry," he apologized scared of the old lady.

"Now going to the second matter, Fay-chan," she threw a glance at the girl who was lazily trying to avoid eye contact with the menacing old woman.

She flinched a bit scared alike Ven. Those two were fearless most of the time but in front of this sweet, fierce woman they were like rabbits before the big, bad wolf. "Y-Yes?"

"I have spoken with William about your supporter's state. He brought to light the fact that you haven't tried to summon that new form of your Innocence. What was it...?" Cheryl trailed in thought.

"It's the Hunter," Fayth filled her in. "I decided it's name."

"Have you any idea why it's impossible for you now to invoke that form?" William inquired.

"Cause I have no idea how the hell I did it in the first place?" she mocked with a hunch.

"No," William cooed in. "That form was taken deliberately out of the rough sketch that Hellewise did," he had taken out the piece of paper that Fayth had given to Cheryl. "The form it took then was incomplete and it still is. Without Jack the ultimate form of your Innocence will never be."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Jack was too endulged in your Innocence. The more he took the dark energy from your body, the more he grew accustom to it. It was only a matter of time for him and your Innocence to morph into one being," William explained further. "Now without Jack you won't be able to match even Walker's Crown Clown or even my Ragnarok."

"Che," Fayth scorned. "I can deal with Ragnarok and you anytime of day if I wanted to."

"Not with just the hand axe or Blades of Fate," Cheryl interrupted their childish routine. "Our hopes for you to fully recover and reform that weapon is for Jack to be brought back as the second source of Innocence that is your own."

"Too complicated," she complained getting her head. "Does this mean that you can bring him back?"

"I can but I would have to have the remenant of what it used to be," Cheryl said to her.

Lyraxia turned to look at Fayth just when she did as both said, "The pumpkin pieces."

"But I have to warn you," Cheryl added interrupting their train of thought. "Even if I do bring him back I cannot assure you that he will be brought whole. I can bring his body back the way it was but his mind was already to diminished by the Innocence eating away his subconscious. Not only did the Innocence affect his mind but also the memories he regained as Lancelot Du Lac did harm."

"Du Lac," Ven mumbled thinking about the name. "The knight of Arthur's round table. The one who ran away with the King's wife. Guinevere was her name I believe."

"I'll take my chances," Fayth said determined and confident. "What else?"

"There is also the greatest issue, you Miss Noah," William says slyly as if nothing.

"Noah?" Josie and Jomie both chimed intrigued.

"Yeah, you devil's kids," Fayth said resting her chin on her palm. "I have a Noah inside me."

"Child of Misfortune!" they both chirped happily running around the room. "You're a Child of Misfortune!"

"I'm going to kill those two brats," she said, a vein popping, utterly annoyed.

"Calm down," Lyra told her. "So what Fay told us is true? About her being a Noah."

"The marks on her body and that right eye prove my theory," William pointed at her right eye which she'd tried to hide with her bangs since it came by. "The Noah inside her began to awakened on that battle but was stopped by her will power. However there is still the possibility that it may resurface and want to take control of your body."

"Isn't there someway to stop it?" Ventus asked them.

"A seal to enclose the Noah within that has began it's resurfacing," Cheryl answered his question. "Although, the spell was originally written by me, I am unable to do it any longer. However William has volunteered to perform it."

"Wait," Lyraxia thinks out loud placing her fingers on her lips in thought, a habit she never got rid off. "A sealing spell on a human being needs to be casted by more than one person. Who's the other?"

"Cross-kun has been as generous to volunteer himself for this cause," Cheryl said with a smile.

"Cross?" the three repeated together. Then the realization hits them, **"That Cross!"**

**~oOoOoOoO~**

After describing the duties all the Elites were to do, Fayth noticed that not once had Cheryl spoken her name in that speech. She raised her hand, "Yes dear."

"And what do I do?" she asked confused.

"For the meantime I'd like for you to study this," she uncovered from beneath the linen cloth that sat on her lap a smal red leather journal. Fayth stood up and graspped the book in her hands. "It's a very special diary. Please read through it carefully when you have the time. It will keep your mind in the right track to find out more about what's happening to you."

* * *

><p>Before being dismissed from the meeting, Cheryl told them that the following would take place accordingly. Firstly, Lyraxia and the twins would care for the flower that was on the botanical garden on the highest floor of the Order. Secondly, Ven and William would take care of the technicalities that dealing with the Inspector required. Thirdly, Lyraxia would be the one to retrieve the pieces of pumpkin at the chapel inside the Ark. She was going there by herself to verify that no other interference comes to be. Plus it would take at most three days to fully prepare for the ressurection of the supporter.<p>

"So I'm stuck reading while you all do more important stuff?" Fayth said grabbing the small leather bound journal.

"She did say that it'd help you understand more what was happening to you," Lyraxia said being the only one who followed after her. Whether it was because she was actually heading to the dinning hall with her or because she cared was beyond Fayth. "But what could a journal have that couldn't be told?"

"Beats me," she says boringly skimming fast through the pages. "I could care less why this is happening to me. I got over the fact of what I am already. Now all that matters is that I won't let what I was become who am I today."

"Have you heard," the not-so-silent whispers reached the two girls' ears as they passed through the halls towards the dinning hall. "Allen Walker is being held under suspicion of being one of the Noah's henchman."

"General Cross has also been put under house arrest," whispers and rumors only kept reaching their ears while arriving at the cafeteria that was only filled with even more seemingly salient murmuring and whispering. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh?"

"What filfth," Fayth mumbled under her breath.

"Not only them but also one of the Elites," Fayth halted in the middle of the dinning hall overhearing the mention of her little group. "One's even been confirmed of being the successor of a Noah?"

"I think Central will pass heresy on her before the months over," another came only making Lyraxia step closer to Fayth overwhelmed by the stares of the people.

"They'll be forced to execute her if she turns on the Order."

"They should just get rid of her right now."

"What a bunch of no lives!" she exclaimed loudly enough to be heard. All heads turned to her in bewilderment of her statement. "If you have time to talk shit behind other people's backs then I suggest you do something better and get to work." No one spoke, however, in swift quietness they all scattered about and the whispering stopped. "I lost my apetite," she mumbled walking out of the dinning hall followed by a shocked Lyraxia.

"Weren't you a bid too straight forth?"

"I said what I thought," she answered setting off for the library in a jog. She turned to face Lyra, "I'll be in the library reading this piece of crap." She raised the leather book, "Go and do what you're suppose to. See you when I see you!"

* * *

><p>"Damn," Lyraxia called much more confused than before. She'd been more worried than confused about the flower. Now with the Order getting on with rumors of her friends, the stress was getting to her. She sighed glancing down at the floor as she walked nowhere in particular. In times like these, she would often stop near a source of water and send a prayer. But that was when she was out in missions, particularly because no one saw what she did on those prayers.<p>

Instead now that she was here cooped inside the Order's walls, she didn't know how to put out her stress. Then a lightbulb turned on her just as she sprinted off to the west halls. Soon enough she found herself poking her head through the doorway.

Sure enought there, meditating, was Kanda. Although she knew it was best not to bother him this was an emergency. Well, to her it was.

"Hey~Yu~" she whispered coming close enough to crouch in front of him.

His brow twitched at the sound of her annoyingly high pitched voice. "What the hell do you want?"

"That's not a nice thing to say to someone," she says tiptoeing her way beside him and sitting cross legged.

"Ask me if I care," he says vaguely sarcastic but there none the less.

"You do," she answered for him.

"I don't!" he snapped at her still not opening his eyes or moving from his spot.

"You look like a statue," she comments pouting from the boredom. When he remained silent she took it as a sign for her to shut up as well. She sat there staring at the cieling for awhile. She ruffled through her nice chinese shirt that Lenalee had let her have and soon found what she'd been looking for. The silver pendant that was engraved with the letters 'XII' laid in her palm. With her long fingernails, she drew the cap open showing two small pictures on either side. On the left picture was her when she was five and Xeno when he was six. That had been before he'd fallen ill. Before all the bad things happened. Before her tribe, the Rakshana, took her mother away as tribute. Before her mother died in that cold and lonely cave where she was forced to uphold the force field that protected the Rakshana's land. However she considered herself lucky for she had only suffered two years of that torture before she was found compatible to Arya and was taken away by Tiedoll. Yet two years in that hell was more than she could bare and so was it that the her soul broke apart unable to believe in people anymore.

Even now that trauma upholds. She seems nice and all but beneath it all lies the terribly truth. The one that she doesn't truly trust no one in this Order. If it were for her she'd be out and running free like her mother once did. Sure she cared for them but not enough to die for them.

"I'd care less if all just died," she mumbled under her breath clasping the pendant shut in anger. Kanda heard something but dismissed it and when he was about to return to his meditating two even higher pitches interrupted his quiet time.

"Mamas!" the twins cried coming into the room crying and snotting.

"Jo-Jo," she said flinging her arms open as the two went directly to hug her. "What's the matter?"

"We can't eat dressed like this!" Jomie called sobbing.

"And we can't get our coats off!" Josie snotted more than her sister.

"Okay, okay," she called taking them apart from her and getting Josie's coat first. The coats weren't zipper and because of their arms they couldn't help being so hopeless about it. Kanda was about to complain about the noise and opened his eyes by slits only to notice the bodies of the two girls. Josie's right arm and Jomie's left arm were completely made up of metal while on their metallic hands there was the sign of Innocence.

"Thanks!" they chimed lifting their arms over their heads and ran off.

"Don't get your arms drenched or dirty!" Lyraxia yelled after them. "I don't want to be stuck cleaning you!" She sighed and started folding the coats.

"Those brats..."

"Huh?" Lyra turned to Kanda surprised he actually spoke. "Sorry about the noise. I tend to agree with Fay about them being a little annoying but that's just who they are."

"No," he said actually turning to face Lyra, eyes open and all. "Their arms."

"Oh, that," Lyra said as if that question were ask always with no oddness to her voice. "They're prostetics. Jomie and Josie didn't have their left and right arms since they were born. The people of the town feared them because of all the bad luck they brought to them. That fear escalated when the twins were four. A drunken bastard kidnapped them and totured the two for three days and two nights. On the third day the bastard saw it fit that they should see just how 'twisted and disgusting' they were and gouched out their left and right eyes." She gave out a great sigh hating what those people had done to such innocent children. "Of course Babylonia found them before he could kill them the third night and brought them back to her farm in New Orleans. I met them when they were patched up still just after Hellewise took me from you guys. They got very attached to me and I was the one who actually suggested the prostetics for their arms and eyes. Although, they've never quite told me whether they like them or not."

"Why is it that only unfortunate people join the Elites," Kanda spoke aloud going back to his meditating.

"Unfortunate?" she repeated the word.

"You because of the state that Tiedoll found you in, those brats, Blackthorn because of Hellewise's death. Only for you three can I vouch for. I don't know about those other two in your group," Kanda explained.

"Fausto's never told me nothing about himself," she scoffed with a frown. "Not like I care. William, I think he left his family behind in Italy. Babylonia had a husband but he died, shot straight through the skull." She mimiced the scene, her hand being the gun and tilted her head at the fake shot. "Lost her legs because of polio too. So yeah, I guess the Elites are pretty much jacked up people with jacked up lives." She stretched lazily and laid on the floor staring at the cieling. "Talking about lives, you've never told me anything about yours, Yuu."

"Don't call me by my first name," he said pissed. "I don't have a reason why to."

"That's true since I haven't said anything about myself," Lyraxia said overthinking it.

"I'll answer you a question if you answer me this," he said getting her attention. "Why is your name Lyraxia and not Merry?"

Her eyes widened. She'd totaly forgot that Xeno had repeatedly called her by her real name at Edo and Kanda had heard him. She bit her bottom lip not wanting to answer. "Lyraxia is...not my birth name."

"That much I could figure out..." Kanda said opening his eyes. "Merry."

"Don't call me that," she snapped at him but not looking directly at him. "That's not my name anymore."

"Who's Merry then? And who's Lyraxia?"

"Merry died!" she shouted standing up abruptly with sting in her eyes that warned her of the tears from her anger. "And the real Lyraxia's been dead for years." With that single comment and not waiting for an answer she stormed out of the room angry but still with tears pouring down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I think I like this one better. These next chapters will be like intermediate to show some background stories from the Elites.<strong>

**Please review!**


	21. Together Once Again

**Thanks guys for being so patient with me! This is going to be another revealing chapter.**

**Thanks again for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Together Once Again<strong>

* * *

><p>Fayth sat there in the middle of the afternoon on her bed, thinking whether to read the journal a few inches away from her or not. She'd spent the last two days avoiding to touch that thing. The first day she'd gone to the library, she'd gotten sidetracked with Lavi and then got to eat with Allen and the others. The second day she'd gone out of her way to renew her exhausted body which on her dictionary meant sleeping all day from the crack of dawn to the fall of dusk, only waking to eat but small bites of her meals.<p>

"It's not like they gave me any other option," Fayth mumbled to herself and opened the journal. Skimming the first blank pages she found the first entry.

_I finally found it. _

_I couldn't believe that the Noah of Oblivion from this Era would turn out to be a compatible Exorcist. I haven't even told Jack about it. I feel horrible about hiding this from him but I feel the witch's soul coming faster and faster. I don't think I will last more than ten years before I disappear from this world. I'll have to train this girl for her sake. I've been remembering how the previous Norths and Oblivions have been over the years. None have ever been a little girl who has no remembrance of who she is or from where she came from. _

_She didn't have a name. So she chose one._

_Her name's Fayth._

Fayth couldn't breath and simply slammed the book shut. The journal...it was Hellewise's. That handwritting and that way of speaking, nobody else she knew would speak like that.

But how? How did Babylonia get ahold of it and barely give it to her now? Two years after all this?

She was pissed to the bone but couldn't resist but grab the book again and go on further into the journal. Skipping small paragraphs, she finally found a page, the last to boot, worth reading.

_Fayth will be joining the Black Order as an Exorcist. I'm going to send her out beforehand so she can find Headquarters herself. The most important issue would be that she has to get away from me. _

_I'm beginning to lose control of my own body. I have noticed that I tend to have blackouts more constantly than before. It was for the best to send Jack with Fayth. I know North will try to use the supporter who has the capacity to copy her abilities.  
><em>_But the blackouts are getting way to constant which is why I decided to turn to Mother. She would know what to do. Sadly, I wasn't the only one who thought the same thing. Cross was there too and Mother was kind enough to have told him of my previous visits, many of which consisted of me pouring to her of how I felt North crawling out from inside me.  
>'Are you afraid you'll hurt that kid?' he had the audacity to ask me. I only glared and gave a nod as my answer. 'That's the mistake you comitted. You got attached and now you care for that girl who's to become Oblivion's successor. I would've guessed the time with me had thought you not appraoch things in such manners.'<br>'You're supposed to deal with the Noah's legacy. I'm suppose to deal with the monster beyond the door,' I answered him questioning why would he bring up our past. 'I will figure out how to build her in order for her to be capable of sustaining that monster beyond the door.'  
><em>_'It'll be quite the challenge,' he added before I could even speak again. 'Teaching the girl techniques that she's not suppose to know yet are valuable to keeping prisoner that hellish blasphemy behind bars.'  
>'I don not suppose you would be kind enough to offer help?'<br>He abruptly smacked the table getting my complete attention. Glancing up I saw that same grin that brought back so much of what was and what I hated, 'Who says I won't?'_

So she hadn't been wrong. Cross was involved in this whole charade. But that's were the journal ended with blank pages to end with, she still had no answers at all. All she had were more questions. Well, at least she knew who to ask.

Getting up, still in her white tank top under a soft color red V neck muscle shirt and demin shorts plus a pair of black, heeled hunting boots, she ran from her room and through the hallways heading to the house arrest room that Central had landed Cross on. Shoving the doors open and almost knocking them off their hinges, she found Cross living the most luxurious room ever. Drinking wine, what a surprise.

"Ah, Hellewise's dumb pupil," Cross said yet again recognizing her and giving her that nickname.

"I'm gonna kick your ass if you say that one more time," she hissed furious and stormed over to him. "On what did you help Hellewise regarding me and that door?"

He blinked twice and his stupid grin appeared on his features, "What ya talking about, Hellewise's dumb pupil?"

"That's it," she growled picking him from his collar. "You're going to tell me right now or I will seriously consider using what I've learned on your skirt chasing ass!"

"Who told you about the door?" Cross whispered to her not wanting the guards to hear.

"I saw it," she said as lowly and calmly as she could muster. "Oblivion showed it to me back in the Ark. Oblivion's jailed behind that door."

"No," he corrected her making her eyes widen in shock. "What's lying behind that door is a power that the Earl himself couldn't control. Hence why Oblivion has been given the duty to guard it."

"Her duty?" she repeated confused. Yet before she could ask anything else someone grabbed her forearm pulling her back. Reacting, she was about to elbow the person but was stopped by another hand on her other arm. Her eyes became slits, she knew only one person who could stop her attacks with their bare hands.

"Talking with the General has been forbidden for you and Walker," William said with a smile just when she forced her hands away from his grasp. "Cheryl sends her gratitude for agreeing to perform the sealing with me on Fayth, General Cross."

"Least I can do, I owe that hag a lot since she would give me money for my debts," Cross said getting a smoke.

"Hey!" Fayth called feeling William's hands just before he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as if she were a bag of potatoes. "Let go of me!" she shouted punching and kicking at him.

"Well, if you would excuse us," William grinned and took Fayth out the room.

"Put. Me. Down!" she would snarl every word punching and kicking more. William only continued walking even though he had begun to recieve stares from the bystanders.

"Can you be quiet for five minutes?"

"Put me down, Billy!" she yelled but only recieved a jerk from William. "Hey!"

"You know I deeply despise when you call me that, Fay-chan," he kept the nice guy scheme up even though he was seriously pissed.

"Where are you taking me anyways?" she called not stopping the fight.

"To Cheryl's room," he said an actual tone of seriousness in his voice which made her halt in any defensive action she was attempting to make. "The preparations for his ressurection are complete."

* * *

><p>Fayth was put down once inside Cheryl's large parlor room. Inside was quite empty except for a few furniture items here and there. Those few pieces were moves away to clear the center of the almost circular room. Lyraxia had taken the time after recollecting Jack's bits and pieces to prepare the stage of the ressurection by placing six candles of a light cream color about the empty area, forming a wide enough circle to fit abut three people cramped together, about enough for two together. The only ones in that room where Cheryl, Lyraxia, William, and Fayth. Cheryl clearly objected for the master of necromancy and the spawns of Satan to not be present to what would be happening since the three were busy keeping the Inspector at bay.<p>

"What's going to happen now?" Fayth asked jesting around with her hands feeling her palm began to sweat with nervousness.

"William will call upon the lost body of the warrior who fell in battle," Cheryl explained as she motioned Lyraxia to place the remains she had found in the chapel inside the circle of candles which were nothing more than some joints and pieces of pumpkin. "Then it will be your duty to bring his lost and wondering soul back to the recipient."

"Got it," Fayth said confident.

"But child I have to warn you," Cheryl's interjection took Fayth by surprise taking her total attention from the circle. "I have no guarantee that he will return the same as the same you once knew. We are able to renew his body the way it once was but the soul used to bring life to that wooden puppet is another story all in itself. You may be able to call for the soul that gave it's heart to that human boy but that it may return to the way it once was, to the way it once thought, is something not even I am certain will or can even occur."

"I'll take my chances," she called stepping up to the circle and standing inside it glancing down to the rubble. "Let's start."

Cheryl nodded with a long sigh and nodded at William who only sighed with a great grin on his face. "Then let's get this over with," he said rubbing his hands against each other. "Stand in there while I conjure the spell, okay Fay-chan."

"Sure," she answered.

"And no matter what do not exit the circle whlie the spell is active," Lyraxia said serious. "If you do you'll get trap within the dimensions in which those souls themselves get trapped in."

"A place where souls wonder, awaiting for the chance to do the things they did not get to do while alive. A chance that never arrives," William said with a swoon. "Sounds lovely."

"Let's get him out of there, then," Fayth said standing firm on both her feet.

"Alright then," William said and drew her right hand in front of himself, having stretched only his index and middle fingers. "_Abata, Ura, Masakarato._" He pronounced the three words that start every incantation and followed up with the words Babylonia created, _"Hanaka, Loreleil, Habto."_ He drew the form of a trinity with his fingers in mid air as a blueish light was drawn by them. He glanced over at the circle and motioned his two fingers at it making the ignited flames on the candles turn bright blue and making a thin silver thread go aronud the candles forming the visible circle. "I call upon thy soul which has left it's vessel. You left unwillingly this world. This world in which you have still a duty to accomplish. With this spell I bound the pieces of your shattered body as one again and renew the ship which bore your pure entity."

The pieces on the floor glimmered a soft blue/white color as they slowly floated in mid air in front of Fayth. Her eyes dlazzled a bright gray and faint yellow in contrast with the bright light emanating from the fragments. The pieces then went on about to their respective places as the blue/white light formed the outline of what seemed to be Jack's human body which stood facing Fayth in the small circle.

"We have formed you upon this blessed circle to call upon your lost and wondering soul," he pronounces making the outline be filled in with the light, now it seemed to be like a silhouette of Jack filled in with misty light. "Now Fayth, call upon Jack's soul through your Golden Contract."

"I can't believe this thing didn't vanish the moment he did," she said over the ringing that persisted in her ears and looking at her gold ring.

"He didn't disappear," Lyraxia answered her. "He only broke."

"Now, Fayth," William called keeping his hands in position.

She nodded once and placed her palm out glancing at her golden ring, "My name's Fayth Blackthorn. I, as your Master, command you to return. Return to this body which we have build for your wondering soul. Return to this world." She pronounced the words that came into her head but the light silhouette only stared and stretched out his hand, his palm slightly out. Fayth only glanced at his hand and placed her ringed hand on his palm and whispered lowly. "Come back to me...please." From the ring a gold glimmer began to grow as it spread to his hand forming the true shape of his human hand. The glimmer then filled the rest of his body forming it back to it's human shape. Fayth's eyes widened as more of him reappeared before her. When finally his eyes showed he simply stared off into her eyes with a blank expression. She couldn't believe it, was he really there? "Jack...?"

The silver thread suddenly snapped releasing a great gust of wind their way just when Jack fell unconscious with Fayth being the only one to catch him and making both fall to a sit.

"Get the Head Nurse," William ordered Lyraxia who went off running to the hospital ward that was near Cheryl's parlor. Then William went over to appraoch the two, Fayth holding Jack close feeling his chest slowly raise and drop, "He's alive?"

Fayth only nodded trying to blink away the tears of happiness that started to flow. "He's here. He's back." But suddenly her hands and arms and upper body that had contact with his body began to sprak with dark and silvery sparks. William swiftly came over to her and knelt before her taking the boy from her arms and the sparks quickly dubsided. "What...happened?"

"You cannot touch him," Cheryl called from her place. "Any contact would result in the surfacing of the Hunter. If you are to invoke that Innocence again his body won't resist the pressure and break beyond repair."

Fayth only sat there confused and oblivious. The Head Nurse burst into the room with Lyraxia close behind and nurses. Fayth turned over to see her, "Please help him. His breathing's weak."

"Bring in the stretcher in," the Head Nurse ordered the nurses who acted quickly and took Jack out of William's arms. She then came to the still sitting girl, "Do you need some medical attention?"

She shook her head slowly, "Help him please." She nodded at her request and stood to follow the nurses and Jack into the hospital ward. "Will he be alright?" she asked Cheryl.

"The body is alright just weak for being summoned from such a brokne state. The soul-"

"You can't tell," Fayth said with a sigh.

"The memories that were Lancelot Du Lac's entered his mind craking it, the force of morphing with your Innocence broke it completely," she explained. "I can't be certain that he will return as the Jack you knew."

"What now?" Lyraxia asked Cheryl.

"We wait for him to awake," she answered motioning William for him to take her away. "I shall report the outcome of this to Komui-kun. For now take care of the flower, Lyraxia. Fayth-"

"I'll stay with Jack until he wakes up," Fayth said blankly.

"Please take care of youself, Fay-chan. Shall we William?"

"Yes, Cheryl-sama," he said politely with the grin and the two left.

* * *

><p>Fayth walked into the hospital ward just as the nurses were poking Jack with IV needles and with heart rate machine. Fayth hated hospitals, they were too cold with death and sadness. The Head Nurse told her about his condition, that he would be fine. She moved slowly closer and sat down on the chair closest to the sleeping Jack.<p>

"He'll be fine," the Head Nurse said reassuringly to the girl touching her shoulder. "Let him rest. That's all he needs."

"Thank you," she mumbled as the nurses left one by one and she fell asleep. The hours passed and soon that morning became the early of the next morning, seven, and her head on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open slowly as they found their way to the boy sitting up, staring into nothingness. "Jack, you're awake."

"Yes," he answered but his voice made her very conscious of something on it. Something was wrong with him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked and was about to touch his hand but digressed remembering what Cheryl had told her. No skin contact, or else he'd disappear and this time for good. She retracted her hand quickly but not fast enough for Jack not to notice the golden ring on her finger.

"Are you..." he trailed.

"I'm Fayth," she said smiling glad she could talk to him and him to her. "Remeber me?"

He stared at her ringed hand for seconds before turning to see her with no glimmer in his eyes. Something was defenitely wrong. "You are my Master."

"J-Jack? What are you talking about?" she asked confused because of the formality. She was waiting for the c word or anything else. All but what she was getting.

"I am your supporter, Master Fayth," he said monotonely like somekind of robot.

"Jack, what's-" but her question was cut short when the mini version of Stalos flew to perch on Jack's bed post. "Stalos?"

He opened his beak wide as the message was delivered, **"Enemy attack alert! To Exorcists and all staff members stationed at Headquarters! Akuma have invaded the 5th laboratory!" **Fayth's first thought was the Egg plant and the science division but the message continued. **"Two Exorcists are currently at scene and engaging the enemy! Generals and other Exorcists should proceed urgently to the gate of the Ark! Noise Marie, Miranda Lotto! Also under orders, all available Elites proceed to engage at contact. No restrictions, I repeat, there has been no retrictions for the Elites. Proceed urgently to the third gate!" **

"No restrictions, huh?" she thought out loud when suddenly the Head Nurse came along with others trying to take Jack away from his room. "W-Wait! Where are you taking him?"

"To Arystar Krory's room," the Head Nurse called. "We will protect all non-combatants under the Supervisor's orders."

Fayth looked at the oblivious stare from Jack. He wasn't there. He was there but not his mind. She needed to protect him until he came back. She ran over to the exit, turning back to the Head Nurse, "Take care of him for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Sadly after a week this is all I have to compensate. Too much things in my mind. But hope you like it.<strong>

**Please review!**


	22. Death's Rebirth

**I love you guys a lot. All those people who take their time to leave a review I love you too and all those who put this story in their favs. I'm still hoping to get even more reviews still! So if I can improve my writting or anything please tell me! **

**Okay then here it goes!**

**A/N: I love you guys now. I've gotten some more story favs and reviews so I'll keep giving you this pace, slow but constant.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Death's Rebirth<strong>

* * *

><p>Fayth ran through the flood of people, scienctists, Finders, and researchers; trying to reach the Gate as quick as she could manage. She was determined to guard this place, her home. Seeing Jack so lost made her realize how much she had been cacooned in her own safe, little make-belief world. So safe with Jack always to protect her, the others always there to pamper her. But now many realizations made her see she wasn't that little scared girl she was before.<p>

Not anymore. She wasn't that little girl anymore, who ran from Akuma and was so cared for by her peers. This time it was different. She was the proud Exorcist, Fayth Blackthorn, and part of the Black Order. Not only that but she was also the Noah of Oblivion. She was two in one. Oblivion was right about one thing, she was a new kind of species. She was a human being who was an accomodator to one of the strangest Innocence in the Order and she was the only Noah who can alternate reality itself. All in all, these two combined together are, like she said, a new hybrid. A new kind of human, one who was an Exorcist with the enemy's bloodline running through her veins.

But she had accepted this fact, that she was not normal and that she could never be. She had accepted who she had been and who she had turned out to be in this life. Fayth Blackthorn the Exorcist and the Noah.

She now saw the world with a new light in her eyes. She knew she had given up a lot of things to come to this point, but from here onwards what she got in exchange for what she had lost would depend only on her.

"Fayth!" she halted on her heels and twirled to find Lyraxia, in her blue sky colored pleaded skirt and long sleeve blouse under a hooded vest; and the twins, in their red and blue summer dresses white boots, prostetics in full view, shoving to reach to her.

"Where's William?" Fayth asked before they could say a word.

"He took Cheryl to a safe place," Lyraxia asked panting heavily. "Fay, they said no restrictions. You don't think Ven's planning to use them."

"He's unpredictable when let loose," she said contradicting her. "I'll make sure he doesn't though."

"We're going with you!" the twins chimed in unison.

"I'm-"

"You're going to the hospital ward and wait there with the others," Fayth called already running towards the direction of the Gate.

"What?" although she attempted to go after the trio, she was stopped by a Finder.

"Miss Nightmare, the Supervisor has ordered for your extraction along with all the non-combatants," and before she could object she was being shoved out of the place.

"We're here," Fayth called to one of the researchers guarding the Gate.

"Hurry on," they called and the three entered through it and into the massacre.

Landing safely Fayth knew that now, in this place without William, she was in charge of the Elites. "Targets confirmed. Our priorities are to secure the injured and protect the Egg plant from being taken. Orders are to engage and exterminate. Understood?"

"Roger," they called and extended their left and right arms. "Kome," Josie called lifting her right, prostetic hand. "Kotak," Jomie called lifting her left, prostetic hand. "Activate!" Josie's arms hardened in a shell of ice, a gelid air surrounding her ice-based Innocence. Jomie's, on the other hand, turned the heat up as a red and blue flame emanated from her left hand. They disappeared right away going after the hoards of Level three Akuma.

Without saying a word, Fayth activated Blades of Fates. "Pretty Exorcist~" one called tauntingly but before he even had chance to attack one of the blades had already slashed him right in half. She whispered lowly just as more where arriving, "My condolences to you all."

**~oOoOoOo~**

Lyraxia was pushed into the hospital room just as the door was shut in her face. She started punching and shouting mad, "Let me out of here!"

"Lyra," Lenalee's voice made her twirl around to face the people in the room with her. However only one face caught her attention, making her forget all the rest. She strode over to the boy who sat, crouched, on the corner of the room and picked him up by his collar. "What are you doing here?" she yelled at Jack who only stared into space. "You're suppose to be out there with her, fighting! That was the only reason why I agreed to bring you back, to protect her! So why aren't you out there!"

"She ordered me," he said monotonely still staring out. "To stay behind and recover. My Master gave me those orders."

"Your...master...?" she repeated the words slowly letting them sink into her mind at the same time letting go of him. "You're soul's..."

**~oOoOoOo~**

Fayth took her blade from an Akuma's body already fed up that they didn't let her look for Ventus, "Damn it! Ven, where are you!"

"Found him!" the twins called pointing towards the other side of the laboratory. Fayth turned to see him already creating the spell to awaken the dead that are chained under his command. One of the five that were from his personal arsenal.

She cussed silently under her breath and arriving in front of him and yelling, "Ven! Don't you dare!"

"You heard them," he said with a wicked yet precarious grin. She could see the sweat that rolled down his face, the exertion that summoning such strong corpse took as it's toll. "We were let free to fight as we wanted. I'm fighting all out. If she can't fight then I'll be damn sure to protect her."

"She's safe, Johan!" Fayth said trying to reason with him.

"No one's safe," he hissed snapping his fingers making the casket appear beside him from the ground.

"Damn it," she hissed and got to the casket stepping down on it and letting her wait stop the corpse from surfacing. Crouched, she turned to him with a grimace, "I promise Lyra I wouldn't let you awaken them again."

"We're under attack," Ven said his grin broken into a scowl. "I'll follow the orders given to me."

"These are your orders," she said in an all commanding voice staring right into his eyes trying to get the message through his head. "Protect the injured. Protect the Egg plant. And keep your sanity, Johan."

"My sanity...?" he grinned touching the casket's door making it glow a dark purple. She was about to fall back on the idea of changing his mind when an Akuma was coming to attack her from behind. Ventus, however, caught her blind spot and caught the head of the Akuma with his dagger and pinning it to the floor. Placing his left hand on the Akuma's head he pronounced, "Leave this flesh," The Akuma suddenly started convulsing as the armor and flesh melted leaving the skeleton with the pentagram on it's forehead. "And become my slave," and at pronouncing those words the pentagram changed into a cross as the skeleton turned a whitish green and the flesh turned it into a Innocence formed armored soldier. "Now go." At his command the Innocence soldier went ahead to kill more of what it used to be. The casket shattered letting Fayth fall down and glance at him surprised. He grlanced back down with the same cocky grin from before, "What? Thought I'd disobey orders?"

She smiled glad she'd gotten through to him but a shake made them both turn to the center where the Egg plant was and were a Gate had opened taking it away.

"She's taking it," Fayth mumbled standing up. "Stop them!"

Ven and the twins followed her beck going towards the Skulls and the rest of the Akuma that were blocking the way, leaving her a clear path towards the Egg plant. The first thing that she noticed was that they'd caught Allen bringing him to Lulubell.

Yet before she could even reach Lulubell something caught her ankle and brought her straight down onto the floor, denting a huge hole on it. She sat up feeling the impact of the crash hard on her body and saw what least could've been expected. Bak and the surviving science division had stood their ground and gone out to protect Bookman and stop Allen from being taken away. And with Johnny's screams, Allen had woken up. She stood up slowly feeling the warm liquid running down her right arm. That's when even more good news arrived, Miranda had arrived with Marie and had brought the Egg back to the surface. The Generals then made their appearance. She thought about letting the three fight alongside the Generals however decided to not act upon it. "Elites!" she called getting their attention and halting their actions. "Aide the injured!" The twins and Johan fell back and followed her orders getting to the scientists that had been injured because of the Skulls.

Falling back herself she went over to Allen's side while covering her mouth and nose with her right hand while holding only one blade with her left. "How're you lot hanging on?" she called to Reveer.

"Good but this toxic air," he said coughing more and more. "I have to get the ones altered back before they're taken away."

Fayth thought about the choices. The best would be for them to evacuate but the chief wanted to rescue the ones who had already changed. With what purpose in mind, she couldn't even guess but she only smiled, "Then hurry the hell up already." She stood up glancing over at Allen, "Think you can guard them while I go see what's with the Generals up there?"

He nodded and with his agreement she went over jumping over the mounts of dead Akuma bodies but the instant she got above the toxic clouds she saw Lulubell holding Miranda hostage while the Egg was begining to sink into the Earl's Gate. She was headed straight for the water-form Lulubell but before she could even get near the Egg plant, the same thing from before caught wrapped her whole body and pulled down into the clouds, drawing her away yet again from nearing the Egg. Crashing on the walls and sustained in mid air, her eyes opened filling the red liquid again, this blinding her left eye. With her right she saw the shadow of the one she'd least expected that would stop her. "Guinevere."

"Guinevere," Elane walked up from the shadows that hid her, shedding light on her body. Fayth's eyes widened taking her shape in. Her eyes were shallow without color, and her wicked grin was the one of a heartless doll with no more remembrance of what she'd done beforehand. "I'm Mistress North's puppet and you, Fayth Blackthorn, is the one she was ordered from the Earl to destroy."

"What happened to you?" Fayth called. "I thought North's hold on your soul was gone!"

"Without my heart's desire gone, I have the reason to linger in this world," Elane said grinning and slashing her across the chest with her free hand in a whip. "Now my orders were to take the Noah of Oblivion back willingly or kill her in the attempt."

"As if..." she whispered feeling the handles of the blades on her palms. "I'd go with you!" Invoking her Innocence she broke the restraints on her body and was heading to attack Elane. She, however, solidified her whips into a couple of blades stopping her attack. "I'll free you from her grasp, Guinevere."

"Try it," she mumbled and shoved her back and going after her and attacking relentlessly. "Phantoms are, in some ways, the same as Akuma. Both are borned from the heart's desire, their wish before death. But there is a difference," she made Fayth stagger back unable to keep her balance from lack of vision. "We aren't dealt with until it's finished." Then Fayth noticed it with her one good eye, although she was mischievoulsy grinning she was crying. Deep in her subconscious, the girl who'd helped Jack and her escape from Road's dream world was still there and witnessing all this. "Guinevere...I'll free you, no matter what," she mumbled and her best to draw her back, buying time calling for the only person who could truly free her caged soul. Then the tremor hit the castle making Elane turn and seeing the Gate closed and gone. Then the childish, bone-chilling giggle made Fayth freeze in terror reminding her deeply of the voice that sang that children's song while getting Elane to smirk, triumphantly.

"No..." Lyraxia turned to Jack who had spoken just after the earthquake and the lights out. "Guine...vere. Fay...th."

"It is free," something in Elane's voice made Fayth feel two different emotions from it: one, the gelid tone of madness; the other, the tone of concern and terror.

Looking beyond the debris, Fayth barely got a glimpse of it. The bloodshed that had gone all the while she was fighting Elane. The cacoon from the 'mother' broken and the child free to roam.

Free to destroy.

**_"I'm number fooooooouuurr!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Short? Maybe, to my standards anyways. Worthwhile? Sure, I'd call it that.<strong>

**Good for the week? Betcha! I'm gonna be busy this weekend so hope this can hold you until next chapter.**

**You will hate me after I write the next couple of ones. You'e gonna H-A-T-E me compeltely! Not gonna tell you why, but I'm pretty sure one or two will. **

**Well hope to see you soon.**


	23. On the Edge

**I'm really happy with this story. I know I've said this many times but I just can't tell you how happy I'm with it.  
><strong>

****Thanks to the usual: xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx  
>And to new ones: Totally CRAZY and Hyper for review and story fav. And also Karma In Action for the author fav. Also GirlGryffindor and Taeniaea for the story alerts.<strong>**

****Hope I didn't miss any who've marked me since the last two chapters. Now what you've all been waiting for!****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 23: On the Edge<strong>**

* * *

><p>Cheryl could feel the tremor the moment it hit holding onto a post of her bed to not let her wheelchair wonder. The lights going off gave the same signal. Something bad had happened. Something really bad. She was in complete darkness in her parlor sealed off by William himself to keep anybody and anything out of there for her safety. After the shaking halted she rolled herself towards her desk and looked into a drawer where a small book was. Old and worn out with the lock broken.<p>

"I know you're there," she spoke in a commanding voice as she turned herself to face the shadows beyond where the sunlight of the morning didn't reach. "Now come on out."

From the shadows a short figure stepped up. It had a long cloak with crystal dangling from the trims. Wearing shorts, boots and a black blouse only with their head covered not showing their face in it's totality. The only aspects visible was their pale skin their from the uncovered legs, some locks of blonde hair coming from the sides of her head and the lethargic yet piercing red eyes that were too familiar to Cheryl. "I have come to collect the debt," they spoke in a similar lethargic tone and the voice itself of a young girl's, most likely no older than twelve.

"Debt, huh?" Cheryl repeated rather amused by the word choice. "You must be Riricho-chan."

"Riricho?" the girl said confused. "That is not my name. I am Orochi, North-sama's Collector."

"North's name keeps resurfacing in every turn. Although Fay-chan and Lyra-chan rid her of one of those Phantoms." Her glance fell down saddened and glanced back at Orochi. "You are a Phantom as well, I assume."

"You are correct," Orochi answered. "My mission is to collect Babylon City's almanac from their only descendant. Cheryl Analice Babylonia, surrender it to me." Orochi's armed suddenly started to shine as she lifted it and transformed into a huge gun, aiming it at Cheryl's face, "Or else."

"I see," Cheryl said sighing and understanding the girl's purpose. "North wants to keep Fay-chan from opening Demise's door."

"Lord Demise can only be awaken by the Dark One," Orochi said hearing her talk. "The Dark One mustn't awaken Lord Demise until she is under North-sama's control."

"Yes," Cheryl answered. "After all, a vessel capable of handling that immense power is needed in order to control it. North doesn't have that kind of power. The one you call the Dark One does."

"Last opportunity Babylonia," Orochi said charging her gun, the tip gathering blue and black dark matter particles. "Hand me the almanac."

"I am afraid it is not for you to read, Riricho-chan," Babylonia said making Orochi flinch from the name.

"Then so be it," Orochi called and pulled the trigger. After finishing her job, leaving behind the carnage, she took the book in Cheryl's hands and left through one of North's portals.

* * *

><p>"A level four...?" Fayth mumbled seeing the Akuma that floated in an almost human form.<p>

"It has evolved," Elane got Fayth's attention back by unsheathing her blades to the sides again. "I am the one you are fighting. Do not forget that!" She charged up to Fayth who did a somersault and avoided the blades that stuck to the wall from the force of the impact. She was going for the kill, Fayth thought. Fayth could hear the struggle that was Allen fighting against the Level 4 but she was too preoccupied with Elane who had just unlatched her blades from the concrete wall.

She knew she wouldn't hold much longer, not on the way she was and how Elane was attacking. Then she heard the impact that drew her attention towards the upper levels of the 5th laboratory. Allen had succombed to the Level 4's strong attacks. With just one flick of it's finger, he'd drawn Allen unconscious. Fayth was so focused on him that she'd missed Elane who'd gone ahead and slashed her left thigh. Making Fayth fall back into her unharmed knee, Elane stood there.

"Better shut your ears," Elane said with a wicked smile licking off the blood from her blades. "He's a screamer."

"What-" but before she had time to ask anything else the ear-deafening screech pierced her ears. "What is this!" Her eyes only opened to slits afraid of Elane who had a bull's eye in front of her but only saw her unharmed by the awful scream. She only smirk mischievously and jumped away just as Fayth felt the floor beneath her figure crumble into pieces. Below she felt the scorging temperatures of the fire that the Level 4 had created amongst it's destruction. She was falling, falling fast. She couldn't control how fast nor where she'd land. She was helpless yet again because she was alone.

She needed him. She needed someone who'd have her back. Who would always be with her to protect her. She needed him.

**~oOoOoOo~**

Jack felt an immense tug on his chest that made him clutch it. A hurting that couldn't be stopped surged from his chest and began to spread through his entire body making it hot. He was sweating and he was shaking. Something was absolutely the matter with him. But was seemed to be most affected was his brain.

His mind was in a hassle trying to contain the pain from the pulses of power that kept coming constant and with haste. His head was hurting more badly than his entire body combined. Hurting but from what? He got ahold of himself regaining back his consciousness and being overwhelmed by the hectic shouts of the nurses.

He couldn't see beyond a few feet away from his radius but he could see the light of what seemed to be the far away candle.

Hearing something that sounded between a moan and hiss, he turned over and saw that Lyraxia had fallen from the shoke and was dangerously around the fallen viles of medicine and whatnot. He took her forearm and pulled her to her feet surprisingly without harming her, "Get up. You'll get cut."

"Don't you think I know that," she called mad at his comment. Why was she mad, he thought. "I don't need your sarcasm rig-" she halted just as her eyes opened wide noticing what she had said. She didn't say it but it wasn't like she needed to. He'd noticed it as well. His speech. It had mildly become less polite; more alike the way he used to talk. Yet he wasn't sure of what that meant. His memories were still all mashed up after all. All he could recall was who his master was and that the pain in his chest meant something had happened. It couldn't be anything else.

But she ignored it, taking it as just a simple fluke, and walked over to were Poppy had landed after falling from her hood. She could hear the ruckus of the Head Nurse scolding Lavi and Lenalee. She rouse Poppy and tried connecting to Stalos.

"Fay," she called but all she got back in response was static and a very confusing noise. "Fay can you hear me!" Only the faintest of static and the noise answered her call. She could hear Lenalee's cries now and that only made her more anxious and concerned. "Fayth..."

_"Mamas!" _Lyraxia was confused at hearing the twins' voices from Fayth's golem but answered.

"Josie, Jomie! Where're you? Where are Ven and Fayth?"

_"Ven's with us but we can't find Fayth," _Josie called sounding tired and exhausted.

_"Mamas, something horrible happened!" _Jomie called back scared and tired. _"It's a-" _But the connection was interrupted by the message from HQ that came from the headspeakers.

**"The 5th lab has been annihilated. The enemy hasa broken out of the lab and is on the move! The enemy is only one! It has currently evolved to a Level 4 state. We cannot confirm the whereabouts of the 5th lab's Exorcists. I repeat...A Level 4 Akuma has entered the Science Division floor!"**

The source from the message cut off suddenly. "Level 4," Lyraxia whispred under her breath.

Then Jack realize, with the little mental capacity he had regained, where that the feeling of dread and pain had come from. The Level 4, the annihilated 5th Lab, the Elites being ordered to engage into battle, they don't know where they are; he connected the dots.

"Fayth..." he mumbled and for once real terror filled his voice. Terror of what though. Not even he knew then but he could care less. His Master was injured possibly on the edge of death. He couldn't just stand there. He ran over to the door trying to drive it open. When his hands failed to he started kicking it with the heavy power that the flowing Innocence him give but it still wasn't enough.

"It only opens from the outside," the Head Nurse called.

He grit his teeth before shouting, "I have to get to her!" He raised his leg to go for another kick but noticed the footsteps that were appraoching the door. He moved back just in time before the Inspector came in.

Something in his subconscious made him glare the man down. He didn't remember who he was but he deserved everything he was giving him. A single name escaped his gritted teeth, "Lvellie."

"Lenalee Lee," Lvellie spoke with a strong voice. "You're an Exorcist, right? Come with me."

_"Calling all department heads," _Komui's voice was heard from Lvellie's communicator and from Poppy's open mouth. _"I'm only going to say this once, so listen very carefully. You are to lead the entirety of your individual departments. Take the number three Ark Gate and evacuate to the Asian Branch Headquarters. As the status of the Exorcists in the 5th Laboratory is currently unknown. Our first priority will be to protect Innocence and prevent it's annihilation. We are evacuating Headquarters!"_

Jack couldn't resist the urge anymore and left sprinting past Lvellie. "Jack!" Lyraxia shouted and ran up to the doorway and stopped only to take a glance over her shoulder. She was concerned about Lenalee but to her Fayth took the upmost priority. She ran after Jack closely following behind him towards the 5th lab.

**~oOoOoOo~**

Fayth slowly rouse to consciousness. Her head had a splitting headache. She noticed that although she could feel the high temperatures she wasn't being burnt. In fact although she had fallen as she recalled, she hadn't once touched the floor. No, a strong arm was holding her small frame protectively. Her hand struggled to function but soon found the rosary on that person's being. A rosary. She glanced up her body finally reacting to see exactly whom she had guessed.

"Finally," Cross called trying to find a way through the scorching flames of that hell hole. "I thought I'd have to carry you out."

"Where's the Level 4?" she asked confused.

"Little bastard got out of the laboratory," Cross informed her. "He's out there in headquarters."

"Killing them," Fayth finished his thought.

"Well, finally found you~" Fayth and Cross turned to see Elane unaffected by the flames, standing a few feet away with her blades out. "Let's continue our little game. I still have to either bring or kill Oblivion, you know?"

"A Phantom," Cross said recognizing the lost stare in Elane's eyes.

Fayth struggled but unlatched herself from Cross's grip and stood there and invoked her Blades of Fate. "General, please go help with the Level 4. I have to save her by myself."

"Yeah, leave Marian," Elane said wickedly. "I want to deal with Oblivion in peace."

"Don't you go freaking ordering me around," Cross called pissed and smacking Fayth on the back of the head.

"What the hell?" she yelled annoyed.

"I promised Ava I would protect you from ever becoming a Noah," Cross's sudden words took her by surprise. "That's what I helped her with. I told her that if she would die beforehand that I would take care of her 'lovely little' pupil."

"Teacher said that," she said in disbelief.

"Always talking and ignoring me," Elane said mad taking Fayth's attention from Cross. "This stops now!" she charged on only to Fayth who drew back along with Cross. She drew the blades back and charged again towards them. Cross aimed Judgement right at her.

"No, don't!" she yelled noticing him and charged down to clash with Elane in midair. Elane managed to cut her body before she had to draw back because of the flames into higher debris. Fayth only drew back onto the lower floor and turned to Cross. "Don't fire Judgement at her. Don't kill her!"

"Are you stupid?" Cross called. "She can be killed without getting her heart's desire."

"But she'd only return to that place again!" Fayth shouted from below. "Wondering for enternity. Mourning. No, I'll safe her."

"You can't safe everybody," Cross interjected.

"I know but," she was charged by Elane again.

He sensed something and turned to see the same hooded girl behind him. "Well If I can't kill her than I'll start with you."

Fayth tried but could just bloke her only to get dragged back to the ground. "But this is as good a start as any!" She then began fighitng back actually slashing Elane on her left arm and tearing it off. The severed limb rolled the fiery embers and was engulfed, charred.

"Fighting serious?" Elane said making her right blade even bigger.

"I'll cut off your limbs first, that way you'll stop fighting to give me time to rescue you," she said out loud taking her stance.

"As if," Elane and went ahead with her blade drawn back ready to launch. "Let's see if that brilliant plan of yours bears any fruit after your dead!"

Above, Jack and Lyraxia found their way to the laboratory and saw the huge gaping whole underneath. "Goddess," Lyraxia gasped at the atrocity. Jack didn't wait for anything but headed down through the debris and heard Lyraxia calling for him to stop but ignored her completely.

All he cared was of his Master's safety. He went in further and further down. His mind caught the words it thought. Cared. He cared for his Master's safety. He cared for the safety of-

"Agh!" Fayth got caught in another attak from Elane's blade, her body now cut all over blood seeping into her clothes. And she came into his view body tattered and her lying there at the mercy of Elane. Of someone he knew...of Guinevere. Something clicked in his head and all in a flash his eyes' ember revived.

"Now," Elane called putting the blade on Fayth's throat. "Will you come willingly?" Fayth was mad and only spit out blood at Elane's face. "Then so be it." She raised her blade and plunged it down. Blood spattered onto Fayth's face but her eyes were widened. Elane's expression was furious. Only his was of completely satifaction.

"Got shitty aim, Guinevere," he smriked taking the blade off his shoulder and pushing her back. "Always have."

"J-Jack?" Fayth called dumbfounded, sitting up.

"What cunt?" the word made her ears jerk in recognition of the sarcasm and rudeness. "I'm here, you dumbass." Suddenly Elane began laughing making both turn to her.

"What a reunion," Elane called placing the blade on her head. Her eyes were darker than before and her perfect features had began to change. "Now I can kill both puppet and master."

"Get up, Fayth," Jack said back to all seriousness and pulling out his two blades. Fayth, barely able to get to her feet, took a stance.

"I'm not in the best shape I've been, Jack," Fayth called a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"You'll survive," Jack gave a smirk. "I'll kick your ass if you dont."

"Right," Fayth answered.

"I'm getting tired of playing around," Elane said her skin turning black and her hair turning a blood red color. Her lost arm regenerated as the blades changed into double-edged weapons, the deathliest.

"What's happening to her?" Fayth called startled by the way her appearance was changing.

"Guinevere went past her limit break," Jack explained. "I did the same thing back in the Ark but was spared. When a Phantom goes beyond their limit break they become a self-destruct bomb. Their powers are enhanced too in their totality. They're deadly weapons that die after their mission's complete. If she does, her soul will be lost. She wants to kill herself and take us down with her."

"We'll get to her before she does that," Fayth said confidently, grinning.

"This game of tag," Elane's voice had become distorted along with her body. A monstrosity that had human shape but anything else was part of a monster. A muttation. Twisted and unrecogniziable of what she used to be, the only remenant her glowing blue eyes. "Is over."

* * *

><p><strong>Finish. Finally something long enough.<strong>

**Well hope you like it. Please review.**


	24. Live On in Our Memories

**Hey guys! I've got good knews. Next week I'm having four days off and I can write even more! Meaning I'll get like four, five chapters in a rapid gunfire! **

**Yay XD **

**Okay now thanks to: as always xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx and to miss, lovely, Karma in Action. Missed you girl. Also **

**Well let's get this on with!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Live On in Our Memories<strong>

* * *

><p>"This game of tag...is over," Elane's distorted and twisted voice spoke in echoes with her blades by her sides. She charged with unbelievable speed towards them. Jack, being fully recovered, moved out of the way quickly but Fayth was much more tired and tattered and couldn't move fast enough. Instead she bloke the hit head on barely being able to stand on her feet.<p>

"Shit," Jack cussed under his breath. Propelling himself from the wall he launched at Elane from behind with both his swords. Suddenly from her back tentacles that came to whips appeared and grabbed Jack's swords unabling him further attack. Seeing no way to use weapons, he let go and somersaulted to land on Elane's blades only to kick her on the head and send her to a wall and covering her in a mount of debris. Turning around he picked Fayth up by her forearm and immediately felt the cracking of his hand and fastly drew away.

"How're we suppose to safe her without killing her?" Fayth whispered tired and panting.

Jack couldn't answer her with a thorough plan. He couldn't fight Elane, there wasn't enough time nor power. Fayth couldn't even deal with Elane before her limit break, now it was surely impossble. Neither of them could fight Elane the way she was now alone. He gasped and looked at his hand that had a faint crack. Then if not alone...

"We can defeat her," he assured her closing his hand in a fist. He turned to her with a pair of confident glance and grin. Not sarcastic nor taunting but warm and sincere. "I just need to know if you trust me."

"What?" Fayth could feel the heat of the hole beginning to rise and the debris starting to cause a reacl havoc from the smoke.

"Do you trust me?" he stretched out his hand to her begging for her to take his hand in hers.

"Baba said not to," she hesitated. "If I touch you Hunter will be invoked and you'll..." she could feel the tears sting her eyes at the mere thought of losing him again. This time for good.

"We won't summon Hunter," Jack assured her. "It'll be something greater. Something that unifies both of our wills into a single weapon."

"Our wills..." Fayth repeated. They heard the mountain of concrete fall and saw that Elane had gotten out of the debris and was now walking slowly, step by step, towards them. Taunting them to attack and come to their death. "No. I don't want to lose you."

"But you don't want to kill her soul either," Jack said almost reading her mind. "I know you, Fay. You're not that coldhearted. That's why I need to know if you trust me."

"I do," she said tears staining her face down; the ones from her left eye pink from the blood, her right eye ones clear as water. "I trust you wholeheartedly."

"Then trust me when I tell you that even if I'm gone, even if I'm not here physically I will always be here," he grabbed her hand in grip, her hand loosely still not convinced. "Even if you can't here me, if you can't see me, if you know that I'm not me. No matter what happens from now on, I promise you this one thing." Their united hands began to give a golden glow. The shine was beyond the one from before in the Ark, this one was more pure. "I'll never leave you. I'll always be with you, by your side."

"I know you're telling the truth," she said the tears stopping. "I trust you more than anybody else in this world!"

"Then know that I'm saying the truth when I tell you that," his voice started fading as his body began to be absorbed by the golden shine but it resonated in her head in echoes. "I will always be with you, Fayth Blackthorn. You and I will never be apart. You and I..._will always be together. Forever and ever." _She then heard his voice echo in her head, felt something breaking in her finger, and her eyes were engulfed in the golden light that now engulfed her own body.

The golden shine erupted from their beings blinding all who saw, Elane, Cross, Orochi, and the rest of the survivors of the fire. Elane, however, was the first to feel straight on the magnitude of what had happened. Something had assualted Elane's front and driven her to the wall actually making damage to both. Elane attemtped to make out the figure that had attacked her but was still blinded by the shine. No it was residue from the shine that blinded her, it was the shine itself that had come head on to strike her.

"W-What are you!" Elane called her twisted voice hoarse from the attack. The shine drew back and stood there. It was a sole, lone figure draped in the warm goldness.

"I'm Fayth Blackthorn and _Alae_," Fayth's voice was calm and collected. She stood there as the shine dissipated to a mere glow covering her body, protecting her and ever so slowly healing her wounds. In her hands was what was msustered from their united attempts. Both hands held dagger-like blades but these were larger than normal daggers. Both were hilted and chained to each other by a long chain that dropped behind her. The blades themselves were smooth on the back while on the inner blade were teeth that assured the capture of the prey without letting go. With a pointed to to assure damage can be done without directing hitting with the blades' double-edge. A single gold bracelect on her right hand rested, connected by another bracelet that let the chains through; the same frabric from before creating the clear reflectiong of the glimmer on her body. Not a mix of colors but just one pure color that represented her. The other and the chains on her left hand only lingered close without a hold to grasp. The glimmer was absorbed in the blades and made them shimmer in the same warm light. The only things that took in the blinding shine were her eyes; a dark, piercing sapphire, and a bright, striking gold. "I'm here to free your soul."

Elane grittered her teeth and went over to attack Fayth. _"To your right."_ She heard Jack's voice echo in her head anticipating the blows that that she too could see. She woud move swiftly not even bringing her blades from her sides. Seeing she didn't need them, knowing she could see each movement she made. So easy, so clearly. _"Left, right, top right, left. Jump!" _Somersaulting at his last word she landed right on Elane's blades crouching and seeing her eyes, seeing her subconscious bringing tears to her eyes. "We'll end your suffering." She brought her blades swiftly upward and plunged them down to her arms and tearing her only weapons away. Black blood poured from her severed parts as Elane drew back actually panting. Fayth stood there facing her, "It's over Elane. Tell me what it is you want so I can send you back in peace."

"I need him," she called in a hoarse voice in pain. "I died in the torch and never saw him." The tears flowed fluently down her face. "I want him to go with me."

Fayth smiled, "You knew this was what she wanted, didn't you? Because it was the same thing you want."

_"I love her, Fayth,"_ she could hear a loving tone in his voice. He did. Every single thing he ever did for Guinevere's sake was out of love. _"And I want to go with her."_

"Then so be it," she said bring her blades before her and ready to attack. However before even Jack noticed, Fayth jumped out of the way of a bright, neon blue shot that desintigrated the floor it touched. _"What the..."_

Orochi came to land before Elane aiming her gun at her face, "You are no longer necessary. I've been given the order to dispose of unnecessary objects. So long Elane." She shot the gun but didn't disintergrate her but when instead a red glow shot from Orochi's gun Elane went haywire. Orochi disappeared into the shadows again, undetectable.

"That Phantom activated the others self-destruct system," Cross called landing beside Fayth. Cross aimed at the Elane and before Fayth coudl object Cross shot the wall down. Elane luckily had evaded the shot and went straight out.

"After her, she's gonna explode on the upper levels," Cross ordered tossing her a communicator, an pearl stud earring of a dark saphhire.

"Got it," she answered and went through the made exit while putting the earring on. She was following Elane when she heard Cross's voice through the communicator. _"The evacuation is off...Komui. This little beerbellied punk is gonna make a lovely little sample for testing."_ Fayth couldn't believe that jerk of a General. Looking down she could see Lenalee and Allen fighting against the Level 4. Lenalee with her Dark Boots, colored a shade of red.

_"Blood," _Jack said recognizing the smell and shade. _"A new type of Innocence?"_

"We'll find out later," she shouted stepping on walls, trying to catch up to Elane who was heading upward. "I can't keep up with the speed."

_"Then haul her down!"_ Fayth took the advice and stopped, aimed and threw one of her blades extending the chain that wrapped around Elane's body. Standing her gronud she held onto her, not wanting for her to destroy herself or others. But her grip on her was getting hard to contain. She decided to literally do what Jack told her to. She pulled down with all her strength and crashed Elane onto the broken elevator rubble. She saw from above that Elane had fallen unconscious like before but knew it'd be seconds before she regained it. _"Go for it, Fay!" _She reached the floor but before she could reach the bulging Level 4 caught her attention. Cross's doing, no doubt. It tried to escape but Allen caught it with his Crown Belt. Then the worst caught her eye, Elane had gone out and went away to escape through the shutters. It didn't matter if the Level 4 got out but if Elane got beyond the shutters she would detonate herself causing the most massive explosion. Not even the castle would sustain it's shape.

_"Go Blackthorn!"_ Cross callled to her through the communicator.

"But I can't reach her!" she yellled confused as to what to do.

"Yes you can!" Lyraxia yelled a few feet away from her. She cupped her hands in a craddle, crouching slightly.

"Lyraxia..."

_"Get on to it, Bakayth!" _she heard the twins voices come her earring and spotted them up high.

_"Do it, Black-chan!" _Ven's voice joined them and seeing him higher than the twins.

_"Go for it, Fayth," _William's voice came last and saw him the highest closests to the shutters.

_"Let's do this, Fay!" _Jack called.

"Then let's go!" she shouted running at full speed up to Lyraxia who took in her foot and propelled her up very far towards the twins' direction.

"Josie, Jomie!" The twins from opposite poles swung their postetic arms and latched them together into a swing. Fayth reached and landed right on the hollow as the twins swung as hard as they could and drove her even higher now towards Ven's direction.

"Johan!" the twins chirped together.

Ven jumped from the edge of his floor and grabbed onto a pole with his left hand. Fayth noticed and grabbed both blades with her left. Ven went around the pole just in time as both clutched their hands and with the impulse of Ven's round about, he pushed Fayth on letting go of her hand at the end of the rotation.

"William!" Ven called for the man that stood with a huge broad sword over his shoulder and held only with his right hand on the hilt. He swung it over and in front as if to attack towards the direction of the shutters, to where now Elane was close to and to where Allen and Lenalee were close to destroying the Level 4. She landed on the tip of the sword and crouched as low as she could handling her blades with both hands. In a matter of seconds she pronounced two words, "Thank you," making William smile and launch her with full force towards her target.

_"Reach her." _Jack's hope fired her own.

"We'll reach!" Fayth shouted just when Allen and Lenalee had gone through the Level 4. Elane went through the gape but was followed closely by Fayth.

"Fayth!" both Lenalee and Allen called noticing that both were going farther up.

Fayth threw her right blade and caught Elane and caught up with her. _"Now!" _Jack called and Fayth stabbed her left blade in Elane's chest as the bright light intesified and engulfed everything once again and blindling at anyone. The light then gathered to form a sphere in which only Fayth resided. Fayth was blinded inside too, all she could feel with the grip of her left hand on the hilt of her blade. But her eyes widened when that turned into a warm hand that gently held hers. Amongst the bright blinding light she saw him holding onto the sleeping form of Guinevere, a peaceful and blissful sleep. His smile was radient and warm and then she noticed. They were floating away into the light's source the only reason why she was still there was because Fayth's hand was the one holding a strong grip on Jack's.

"Thanks Fayth," he said truly grateful.

"You're leaving me?" she asked tears starting to form in her eyes.

"What did I tell you?" he asked grinning like it were just another day. Like any other normal day. "I never will. Ever again. I'll always be with ya."

"Forever?" she asked letting slowly go of his hand.

"And ever," he finished, his voice but an echo as both hands let go of each other.

"Ah!" Allen called while still airborne just before the Level 4 exploded. "The sphere," the light orb cracked and exploded open in a swarm of white feathers. A single bundle fell straight down just as the shutters closed. At impact the bundle dispersed on the ground letting white feathers float about and letting their package land safely. Allen and Lenalee both landed and headed towards her. "Fayth!" Her head tilted towards them for a minute oblivious. However in an instant she blinked her tears away and with a huge grin of gratification she called, "Great job guys!"

* * *

><p>Fayth ran through the crowd of people that went to help the injured. Allen had given the two leave since they knew the people from the Order and would want to be there. He was right, she wanted to look for the others. They were already in a sorry state already.<p>

She turned just to enter the 5th laboratory and saw all kinds of medics and stretchers and whatnot taking people away. She turned and turned trying to find them. That's when she spotted the twins lost amidst the crowd. Reaching them, they were more than please about finding her.

"Where's Lyra?" she asked them.

"We don't know," they said together. She looked around and told a medic to take them away for checking. Ventus and William were nowhere to be found. Not finding them she went ahead and went to other places. Soon she found Kanda and with him was who she was looking for.

"What happened to her?" she called concerned. Kanda was carrying the unconscious body of Lyraxia's. Her thighs and skirt were soaked with blood.

"The moment she lifted you off her illness stroke. Broke her blood vessels through her legs," he said trying to inform her. "I'm taking her to the hospital ward." That's when they heard the crying over Tapp who had turned into a Skull.

Fayth only nodded, "Go." He turned to go but she called out anyways, "Stay with her please." She went over to were Tapp was only to see him crying and turn to dust. She was about to cry silent tears before someone called out to her, "Fayth!"

She turned to see Ven out of breath, hurt, and in panic, "Ven? What's-!"

"Babylonia..." was all he needed to know and both ran towards her parlor. Outside her room where guards and medics. The twins were outside crying being led to the infirmary by a nurse. "Hurry," he called as both walked through the doors. First thing she saw was Komui standing there blocking her view. Then on the ground red stains and a white blanket stained in red as well.

"I brought her," Ven called worringly, surprising Fayth. Komui turned with a saddened face and showed what was on the floor. William was saddened trying to compose himself but unable to while holding a feeble hand. On his lap was the coughing figure of Cheryl still alive.

"Baba!" Fayth called falling to her knees next to her. She got her other hand, "Oh no. Not you too. You're going to make it. I'll make sure, you're going to be alright."

"Please child," she said in a hoarse voice between coughs of blood. "I will not live much longer. I have been here quiet some time now. I will die soon enough." She chuckled slightly but only getting another cough out. "I have lived long enough anyways."

"But we barely got all the guys together," she retorted. "I thought we were gonna live all here in headquarters."

"I guess you'll have to count me out of that Fay-chan," she said coughing even more violently. "More importantly, I guess the time has come for you to know the truth." She pulled her hand from Fayth's grasp and took out an old book. Tattered by age, the pages were yellow with some potruding that were added as time went by. A little stained in blood from being under her blanket on her lap she gives it to Fayth in her hands. "Take it child. It is what was meant for your eyes to read only. Read it carefully and talk to Cross-kun. Decide then what you will do. Just bare in mind, that what you choose will be what you wanted. Not what the Order wanted, not what the Noah wanted, not what Oblivion or the door wanted. It would be your free will."

Fayth nodded vigorously, "I will. I promise."

"How gratifying," she coughed more and glanced over at William. "Take care of these children dear. Even though I know what is going to happen to you."

William only shook his head, "I'll do my best and leave them the greatest leader I know to take care of them when I'm gone."

"That sounds nice," she said her voice weak and her coughings stopping altogether. "I'll have my morning nap then if you youngters don't mind. I will see you..." she chuckled at using Fayth's parting words. "When I see."

Fayth nodded, "See you when I see you, Babylonia." The old lady only smile and drew her last breath as she silently went to sleep. Ven started crying, really crying. William only hid his face from showing his tears. Fayth only took the book in her hands and pressed it against her chest.

That day many lives were lost to the attack. All of them will be remembered. The science division and Finders who lost uncountable numbers. The ones who didn't even fight and deserved nothing that they got. And the lost bonds with people. Things were immeasurable but it had all gone by and they had survived. And as long as they lived on so would the ones that passed on, they'd live in their memories.

They would live on together forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Sad I know. Go ahead and cuss at me all you want. I deserve it. i cried while writting this a little. <strong>

**Well this is it for today. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	25. Drag Me Down With You

**Hello guys! So was I right, were you people mad at me for killing Jack a seond time? Well let's see what's gonna happen now. **

**Today marks the quarter of the story so Happy 25th Chapter Anniversary 'Windering Dusk:Renown Dawn'! XD This quarter chapter marks the next stage of the story. Now that should be promosing for both sides.**

**Well first like always my thanks: to xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx and to animefreak653, glad to hear from you again. **

**A/N: ever wondered how the voice for Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star goes. Well just listen to the one from Dead Space. Yeah the first time I heard that I was freaked out completely.**

**Alright let's start the next stage of this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Drag Me Down With You<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Then you show your little light<br>Twinkle, twinkle all the night_

Fayth awoke abruptly from her sleep. Sitting up she noticed the dampness of her pillow and of her body. Cold sweat. She pushed her hair back and aired her chest a little while thinking about the dream that had kept her up for the last four nights in a row. Always it was her standing in front of the door, chainless, and her standing in terror unable to move. Each time it was the same people she knew or vaguely remembered lined up towards the door. Each time one being killed after the another. Killed simply or in the most gruesome of ways. The last three were the ones that gave chills to her mind: Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi. Something stabbed Lenalee from behind, something beheaded Allen, and something shot Lavi point blank in the head. The latter would always get her to wake up. Her past was hunting her now.

She thought it was funny because all that the word said was true. The courage she got allowed her to choose the way she wanted to walk, even if she didn't have a clear image of what that way was or where it would lead. The power she lost was greatly regained but at the cost of losing her best friend, Jack. And now her past of being a Noah for the last seven thousand years was huanting her in her dreams. She looked around her room, marveled by how humble it looked.

Four days had passed since the attack on headquarters. Central had called a series meeting of higher-ups to decide their next movement, leaving headquarters to deal with the casualities. The numerous lives lost were a tragedy, funerals had been done hastily the next day. But the greater damage was the injured. There were so many of them. So much so that some patients, mostly Exorcists, were allowed to sleep in their rooms to spare hospital beds but were expected to report for morning and before bedtime check-ups.

Bedtime was something Fayth had lost after the battle. Nightmares, the cause. She looked up and saw what had become clearer as the days went by. Tiny silhouettes of flying black butterflies going about, just there outline and golden light surrounding them. These butterflies, the outcome. At first, the first day, they were only spots of golden light. She thought it was from her injuries but as the days went by the butterflies became clearer the second day. By the third the butterflies would either stay were she found them or follow her and apparently no one else could see them. What were they, she didn't know and quite frankly she could care less. They didn't bother her so why bother them.

For the past four nights she would go around pacing her room until she got tired and fell asleep on the floor for an hour or less. Tonight she was tired of pacing already and thought about going out to the Order's halls. It was one in the morning, she doubt anybody would complain. Without bothering to change her nightgown, being only silk shorts and tank top, she simply got her sky blue cotton jacket that went beyond her shorts and her slip on shoes. Before exiting her room, she looked back to her desk where the book that Babylonia had given her laid untouched. She's refuse to touch it since then. Well tonight would be as good a time as any. She grabbed it and walked out into the halls.

Cold. That was the first thought that came to her head the more she walked. This place seemed colder than before. Then again, looking about, she saw the butterflies swfitly flying beside, behind, or before her. Every flap of their wings leaving behind a swirl of purple light. She stopped thinking about them and headed for the quietest place she could think off at one in the morning. Soon she found herself inside the dark but empty library of the Black Order. It was huge for one and easy to get lost among so many aisles. Finding a candle and lighting it up she found the furthest and most isolated place she could and found one at the end of an aisle in a corner. Sitting down she placed the candle aside that gave her eyes a small source of light but good enough. At contact with the tile her skin got goosebumps but soon she wasn't bother anymore by the cold.

She took in a breath and took the small, bulgy book in her hands and opened it to the first page. It was handwritten. Then two things made her shocked and surprised. One, the book was written in a different language, one that she hadn't read anywhere and wasn't as old as Latin. Two, she could read this language and with ease. To her it was like talking, she might not know how to write them but she knew, subconsciously, how to read and them and strangely how to speak them. She shook the odd feeling off and began reading.

_Today marks the beginning of our experiment. Five of us had gathered from across the world to examined what we had discovered. The specimen will be the worlds that transcend beyond this earthly bound one, two others. One of these worlds we decide to refer to as **Silent** **Realm**, in which the wondering souls of the dead walk unable to pass over. Then there is were we beg to differ no soul wants to end at. We have decided to call it, **Dark Realm. **This place being the one were the souls of the damned are tortured for their pain and sorrow that accumulates in that place which gives it's demon-like atmosphere. None of us have witness this power yet none wish to either. We decide to work first with the harmless world, the Silent Realm. _

Fayth thought about it for a moment. Where souls wonder unable to pass over, William said something like that when talking about Jack when they were to bring him back. So it's name is the Silent Realm. The next few pages only described this place more, how it would be a replica of the place where the door to the realm would be. How the realm is guarded against souls from the living who travel to those realms by Guardians, beings who shattered souls of those not welcomed. There were also what they called 'tears' in the book but didn't explain further. She skipped a few pages until she found the ones that described the Dark Realm.

_We have decided to explore the depths of the Dark Realm. It was devastating. From the five of us only three came out alive. Two of my comrades and myself, survived. As the recorder I was left to my work. I recorded the basics on the experiment files but write here the details for the almanac. The Dark Realm was something beyond our expectations. It has similarities to the Silent Realm. Souls wonder around but unlike the other realm in this one they are tortured with their worst fears and terrors. By extracting those feelings the Dark Realm maintains something in the very boals of that world alive. Then there are Guardians in the Dark Realm as well and have the same job as the ones in the Silent Realm with the addition of breaing any living soul that enters the place. _

Extract the pain and sorrow. That sounds like...the door. Oblivion said that there lives the humanity's hatred, pain, and sorrow. Sounds the same to her. So it had a name. She kept reading on the details written on the book but her eyelids started to feel heavy. She'd gotten tired of reading having been already tired of not sleeping. She tried to stay awake but everything was useless. She fell asleep soon after.

_Then the traveler in the dark  
>Thanks you for your little spark<br>He could not see which way to go  
>If you did not twinkle so<em>

"Ah!" she yelped jerking awake from the same nightmare. She passed her hands through her forehead and felt the cold sweat. She took a deep breath and bumped her head against the wall.

"Are you okay?" the voice made her snap up again to see who it was. Lavi was there confused with a book in a hand and a second candle lit.

"S-Since when have you been here?" she asked trying to wipe the sweat off her face with her sleeves. At doing so she noticed someting heavy on her back and saw the jacket slip off a bit.

"You were shivering when I got here," he said staring at her. "Wasn't your room good enough to sleep at?"

"That doesn't answer my questino, Junior?" she said a little moody after sleepless and nightmare full nights.

"Not long," he said putting the book aside. "You were asleep when I got here. And sweating. Was the little girl having a bad dream?"

"Oh you really wanna know?" she said taunting him already pissed enough. He blinked twice, surprised by her answer. She told him anyways, the same dream that for four nights has been haunting her. He blinked again and averted his eyes. Fayth wasn't sure if it was for the fact that they all died in her dream or that he had the boldness to ask.

"Sorry," Lavi said obviously disturbed.

"Why are you here anyway?" she asked hugging her knees.

"Reading," he said lifting the book he had set aside. "My room's filled with the old man's snoring. I can't focus there."

She chuckled a bit making him chuckle but that didn't take away the nightmares and certainly not the stress of not sleeping. She sighed again, "Sorry about telling you so straight forth. Not sleeping makes me really bitchy most of the times."

"How long have you been without sleep?" he asked.

"Four days. I think," she adds yawning. "But even if I fal asleep those nightmares keep coming and I end up waking up only hours in and end up wasting my night pacing until I'm so tired I collapse wherever. All in all, I end up sleeping nothing."

"When did those nightmares start?"

The question was so simply and yet she didn't want to answer him. "After the attack," she mumbled. She grabbed her head with her hands, "I can't seem to clear those thoughts out of my head. Of everyone dying even when I know everyone's okay now. I still think...something bad's gonna happen."

She hid her face on her knees trying not to show how flushed she was. Embarrased of how childish she was thinking and how stupid those thoughts sounded. Of course something bad was going to happen. Every day something bad happened in the world. This was no exception. The simple thought made her tremble.

Suddenly she felt hands on her back and under her knees that picked her up. Raising her sight she bumped the back of her head with his chin.

"Watch it," he called taking a seat where she had been and putting her small frame on the hollow where his legs formed a circle. "There."

"W-What're you doing?" she called loudly trying to move from the spot but unable her. It was like a turtle on it's back, no matter what she did she was locked there unless someone pushed her over again.

"You were shaking again," he said sheepishly. "You're still cold aren't you?"

"Let go," she fought against the arms that wrapped around her frame. "You pervert!"

"Now's my fault you didn't think before going outside like that?" he asked. A breeze suddenly came giving her goosebumps. She stopped altogether and became a little ball trying to keep warm. "You're odd," he chuckled.

Odd. Weird. Different. These words popped into her head when he said one. She was different, an Exorcist who was a Noah. She sighed remembering the things that happened at the Ark. That's right, she'd practically said something weird then. About caring for Lavi. Was that the truth? Or was it something spontaneous of the moment. She thought about it and about now. Her preoccupation with Jack had clouded her judgement about many things. Even now after he was gone things were still blurry. Did she like Lavi? Love him?

"Lavi," she called in a mumble and decided to go to the most random yet relevant question, "Don't you like Lenalee?"

"W-What?" he jerked surprised and shock clearly audible in his voice.

She slumped, disappointed, "You do, huh?" She sighed, "I knew you didn't really like me either. Back in the Ark was pretty obvious that you like her." She stood up, finally been rolled over from her back. That was for the best, to accept that there was never a chance. For her that hurt less, "I guessed that was it then. Just a fluke between us."

She was walking away to pick her book up when she felt a strong grip on her wrist making her turn around. A hand swiftly found her back and pulled her in and all of it happen at once. Warmth against warmth of both their bodies together and their lips pressing against each other. She struggled confused but he wouldn't let go. He simply pressed her body closer to his. And even though she was fighting it she couldn't keep thinking that this what she wanted. Soon enough her struggling ended and she let herself be engulfed in it all. This was what she had needed this past days. An out let from all her emotions, her anger, her despair, her longing. And if he was willing to then... She snapped and pulled back, "I can't do this. Not like that." She wasn't the kind of person to take advantage of a friend.

"Not like how?" he asked wanting to know.

She glared up at him, "Not with you pitying me cause I vaguely told you that I liked you! I want this but not out of pity! I've had my share."

"You think I'm doing this out of pity?" he said mad.

"Of course," she called out. "You're a Bookman! Did you seriously think I'm as stupid as the others. I know a Bookman can't be emotionally attached to anything. That's why there's no freaking problem if you like Lenalee but I'm not gonna drag myself into some puppy love for you."

"You're telling yourself it's infatutaion," Lavi called. "But think! Why else would I have done what I did back at the Ark when you came?"

"Because you were caught up in the moment. Out of you mind. I don't know anything!" she called trying to deflect the question. "But if you really did feel the same then it'd be pointless."

"Pointless. How?"

"You and I know it'd be just a waste since I'm a Noah and you're Bookman!" she shouted the empty walls echoing through the library. She couldn't believe what she'd said. The words stuck in her throat had come out. The fear of knowing she'd one day inevitably would become one of them or die and that he wasn't meant to attach to anything or anyone. She fell to her knees trying to make sense of the world she lived in. It didn't. Nothing did anymore. From the blur in her eyes she saw the butterflies surround her. Words in her mind formed, 'don't cry' and 'it's not your fault' to name a few. As if they were comforting her, telling her that what she'd said was true.

But then the sudden embrace took her by surprise, shutting all voices. He was burrying his face on her shoulder and grasping her back way too tightly. "I'm not like that," was all he said to her. "I'd never do anything like that out of pity."

"Lair," she mumbled embarrassed and trying to deflect the subject.

"I'm not," he said tightening his grip even more. "I don't like her."

This made her think, having to process what he'd said, "What..."

"Back then in the Ark and before that maybe but..." he said trying to explain himself. "Getting to know you, getting to know how you thought about things. It changed something in me. I thought if she could walk her own way with such a mess in her life, why couldn't I."

"My life is a mess," she admitted. "I don't want to drag others down with me."

"I don't care," he said pulling away and landing his forehead on hers. "Drag me down with you." He was telling the truth. She could tell by the way his eyes were staring at hers.

"What about Bookman?" she asked turning into a little kid in front of him. All flushed and embarrassed.

"I realized that being a Bookman doesn't necessarily mean that I have to throw my heart away," he said holding her small hands in his. "Even I can have a change in Gramps sometimes. I'll convince him. Somehow I'll keep both things that I'd give life itself to protect."

"Being a Bookman and..." she hesitated but saw him smirk like he always did.

"You," he finished the sentence in her mouth. It was blissful. The sensation of him warm and gentle. Somehow this was so different from Joyd's. These weren't taunting nor lustful.

He'd made his choice. He would find a way to keep both his life as a recorder and the girl he'd decided he have feelings for. She hadn't quite gotten there. She knew she'd have to deal with her Noah and her past soon enough. She would prepare herself for that. But for things that a normal teenage girl would handle like guys, dating, and love were out of her reach. Well, she thought, at least she had somebody as clueless about that sort of things as herself to figure it all out with.

* * *

><p><strong>Remeber that chapter I told you that was all lovey-dovey and crap? Well this is an alternate version of this but basically the same thing! <strong> **Hope it wasn't boring or anything. **

**Next time I'll head for something involving Kanda and Lyra. I really wanna work with those two again. ** **Please review. T**

**ell me if you liked it cause I really don't know how to write romantic things for crap. ** **Comments ,critizism anything goes so fire away.**


	26. Aftermath and Choices

**Going on people! This is chapter twenty-six! **

**Thanks to these people as always: xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx and animefreak653, love that you guys always tell me what you think. I really, really appreciate that. **

**Now to start with this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Aftermath and Choices<strong>

* * *

><p>"Feeling any better?" Fayth asked Lyraxia once discharged from the hospital the following day. Both were walking around the Order which seemed so much quieter now. Fayth in a white muscle shirt under a blue V neck vest with a hood and demin short with sandals. Lyraxia with a simple one piece summer dress long enough to cover most of the bandages and slip on shoes.<p>

"Yeah," she answered. "William came to me in a moment of lucidity while I was still in the hospital and gave me a vile of a yellow liquid. Said it was the flower liquified. I'd have to drink it two times a day untili I finished it. My motor skills have returned considerably."

"And your legs?" she asked not failing to notice the bandages around her upper thighs.

"Those are beyond repair," she said with a quick smile. "The moment my blood vessels ruptured and crept out of my skin the muscle was eaten up. They're useless for using as Arya's medium now."

"Then are you changing Arya's shape now?" she asked another question.

She nodded. "I asked Komui and after he spoke to Bak-san they talked with Grampa Zhu and he agreed to forge my Innocence from scratch."

"Zhu Chan, what's he gonna do with Arya," she said putting her hands behind her head.

"I'm personally going over to the Asian branch to pick it up when it's done," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Was Kanda with you while you were in the hospital?" Fayth asked her wanting to know of he had kept his unsaid word to her about staying with her.

"He came now and then to check on me," she answered a smile forming on her lips.

This made Fayth think. That kind of stupid smile, had she seen it before? Her eyes widened. Yes, she'd had it before. When she was with Lavi. And Lyraxia smiled like that vaguely when Kanda was mentioned in their conversations. A grin crept on her own lips connecting the dots.

"You like Kanda Yu, don't you Nightmare?" this took Lyra by surprised and she stuttered her answer.

"I-I do not!" she called defensively.

"Oh your voice and blush say different missy," Fayth taunted her while Lyra placed her hands around her cheeks trying to hide them. She decided to act indifferent, "I don't see what's so charming about an ass like him but if you do then go right ahead and try it out. I'm trying something out as well so I'll leave you to yours."

"You're what?" Lyraxia said a little confused at how she had worded it.

"I'm not gonna repeat myself," Fayth said and looking ahead saw someone unexpected. "Hey Johnny!" she called making the man on wheelchair stop.

"Ah, Fayth-san, Lyraxia-san," he called.

"What are you doing out like that Johnny?" Lyraxia called as both girls walked on either side of him. "Shouldn't you be in the hospital ward still?"

"Yeah but I want to get my mind out of stuff so I'm going to measure the guys for their new uniforms," he was sort of sad but who could blame him.

"Do we get new uniforms too Johnny?" Fayth called like a little kid.

"The Elites's uniforms will be slightly different than those of the other Exorcists," Johnny said distracted. "So I'll take my time with the six of you."

"Five," Lyraxia said. "William has been told not to leave his room for awhile."

"I forgot," Johnny said in disbelief. "Koen-san's going through a mental breakdown right now isn't he."

"It was inevitable," Lyraxia assured him. "His family has a history of suffering a mental illness called demensia. He's already at the age too so, it was only a matter of time."

"I'll make him one nonetheless," Johnny said brightly. "Let me get your girls' thoughts on your designs first." All the way to the training grounds, Fayth and Lyraxia discussed with Johnny how they wanted their uniforms and what they didn't want.

In less than ten minutes they got there only to hear a ruckus coming from the training field.

"Who's kicking Allen's ass out there?" Fayth said trying to clear her vision a bit. "Holy shit, it's Bakanda vs Moyashi!"

"What're you guys doing out from the infirmary too?" Lyra asked the five.

"We decided to have a little air," Marie gave her the lamest excuse ever.

"Right~" she chirped and decided to sit between Chaoji and Marie. "Hey Chaoji."

"Hello, Lyraxia-senpai," he called cheerfully.

"Aww, I'm a senpai~" she cooed back to her usual self.

"What's going on over there?" Fayth asked laying on her belly between Lavi and Marie while resting her chin on her hands. When Allen got Kanda on the floor by a trick Fayth got scandalous. "Ooh, what a crapy move! That's a faul!"

Lavi chuckled at her childishness that was worse than his, "Slept well yesterday?"

Her glance landed up at his before adverting because of her blushing, "Y-Yeah." He knew, of course, that she did. After all he'd slept with her all night in the library. No nightmares, whatsoever. "So whomever loses get's shaved bald. I'd love to see Kanda like that. Kick his ass Moyashi!" she cheered raising a fist in the air.

"That's not nice, Fay," Lyra scolded.

"Screw niceness," Fayth said having fun with this. "I wanna see someone's head getting shaved."

"You're hopeless," Lyra sighed. When Marie called the two to cut it out and come over for uniform measurements it was like they were all a little family. Lavi and Fayth laughing at the way Allen's face was. While Lyraxia tried not to chuckle at how Kanda was.

"You okay now?" Kanda managed to ask Lyraxia out of the blue.

She was surprised by the concerned at first but simply gave him a smile, "Yes. Thanks for asking."

"Che, I just don't want to be babysitting cause of that old man's request," Kanda caled glaring away.

"Master would do that," Marie thought about it.

That's when a dark aura came from behind them. "And who was it that let those five Exorcists and that workaholic permission to leave the infirmary, I wonder...?" While the Head Nurse scolded the five Fayth sweat dropped.

"That's right, we're not included in that bunch," Fayth said giving out a sigh of relief.

"We were let out yesterday, after all," Lyra said with a faint chuckle.

The Head Nurse however turned to both making them shiver but she only turned to Lyraxia kindly, "Make sure you don't miss any taking of your medicine, Lyraxia."  
>She blinked twice but only nodded, "I'll be in top notch before you know it Head Nurse."<p>

**~oOoOoOo~**

"Lenalee's Innocence...?"

They were all now at Komui's office: the Exorcists, Generals, and Elites except for William. Komui began explaining about the new type of Innocence they had discovered which had tranformed into something completely new to them all.

"We feel-" Jomie started while standing and holding onto Lyraxia's leg.

"Disgusted," Josie finished for her while sitting on Ven's shoulders.

"Feel like throwing up?" Lyra asked them recieving a nod from each.

"Here," William said getting something from a bag and tossing to small, brown pebble-shaped candy at them. The twins, like fish, caught them and chewed them making a pleased face and ignoring their urge to hurl. Hearing that Lenalee's blood was enhancing her Innocence form was a little too much for the two nine-year-olds.

"What's that?" Ven asked him.

"Chocolate covered caramel candy," he said popping one into his mouth. "Jerry made them for me. Helps me stay reasonable. Familiarity of the taste I suppose."

"I want one!" Fayth called. William, answering her call, flicked one her way and alike the twins caught it and ate it. "Ah~ sweet!"

"Are you three paying attention?" Komui scolded the twins and Fayth.

"Sorry," the trio apologized in return.

He cleared his throat, "As I was saying this has turned out to be an evolution of the equipment-type Innocence."

"For the moment we intend to call it crystallisation-type," Reever called.

"Crystal, huh?" Fayth repeated under her breath and turned to William who constantly kept popping candy in his mouth. "Hey Will?"

"Yes?" he raised his voice a peak annoying her a little. Like he wasn't taking her seriously.

"If we're to turn into that," she stopped briefly to emphasize the Innocence type. "Would it affect us as a group?"

"Not really," he answered her simply but in a low voice for only them to hear. "First of all the only exeptiong to whom that can occur is Ventus since he carries a parasitic-type Innocence. However, us four can change into that if our convictions to involve ourselves with Innocence are more than now. I partially doubt that though. The twins live happily under Lyraxia's wing, being the only mother figure they've known. They have no reason to want to become more powerful. Lyraxia's tribe, the Rakshana, have been dead since the extinction of her region and has only but to live for herself and what's left that she cares about. I'm going to forget sooner or later how to use my Innocence and no amount of power can return to me the memories I've began to lose. So I'm good to go."

Two things about that speech concerned Fayth greatly. One, he said partially. Second, "And me?"

"You have all reasons to want to evolve Aele into a crystallisation-type Innocence," William said in all seriousness. "If that were to happen I cannot vouch for the outcomes."

"I see," she said a little disappointed. "I'll avoid that at all costs if it'll harm our status as a group."

"You value them very much to be able to say that," he said matter of a factly.

"You said so many times yourself, doing something for someone other than yourself is hateful. No one ever does something for someone else's benefit. That's just a delusion we as humans use for an excuse. No, to me the Elites are my family along with the Exorcists from the Order. I value them because what they mean to me not because of what I mean to them."

"Very well expressed," William complimented getting a faint smile from her. He stood up as soon as the meeting was over and brought Ven over to speak something in his ear. Ven only nodded and went away, the twins daddling behind him.

William then tapped Fayth on the shoulder. "Come to my room with me please."

**~oOoOoOo~**

"Are you going to spar anymore with Allen?" Lyraxia asked Kanda once the meeting was over and everyone went on their seperate ways. The three, Kanda, Marie, and Lyraxia, gone to the dinning hall. Lyraxia, not hungry, only ordered some hot chocolate.

"Che, not likely," he said hating having to interupt his soba meal thinking about the Moyashi.

"He would if Allen asked, most likely," Marie interjected. Maire having also ordered a usual meal, dorayaki, and accompanied the two.

"True, huh?" Lyraxia said giving in to a chuckle. She stared into her cup in silence trying hard not to overthink things but she was even thinking to hard about not thinking to hard. Her head spun in the confusion of her own thoughts.

"How has your illness been?" Marie spoke after awhile snapping her out of her mental beat down.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Good actually. The flower has done great miracles. The Head Nurse says that my motor skills have greatly improved compared to my test done past years and according to her are only getting better. My legs though are another story."

"I thought you said you were fine," Kanda actually stopped eating to ask in a mad tone.

"I am, I swear," she said not wanting to see a mad Kanda now of all times. "It's just that since the healing powers of the flower can only be used once the flower blooms, I had to wait more before actually using it. By the time it bloomed and the spores came, my leg muscles had been eaten up by the illness."

"You can walk. Is it that bad?" Kanda, hacing spoken his last question, went back to eating soba.

"So far no," she explained. "I can't seem to run more than one hundred meters before my thighs start burning with pain though so that's a set back."

"What will happen to Arya if you cannot invoke your Level 2 Innocence?" Marie inquired.

"Well, Komui suggested to give Arya to Grampa Zhu and see what he comes up with," Lyraxia said thoughtfully. "I just hope it's nothing to have to do with my legs anymore. When the pain comes it's like knives stabbing-"

"Mamas!" the girls called coming to kneel on the bench space between Kanda and Lyra and her and Marie.

"Hey girls, what's up?" she called hugging both.

"Come on," Jomie called pulling her dress from one side.

"We need to train you," Josie said pulling the other side.

"Train me?" she repeated confused.

"William asked me to," the three turned behind them to see Ven standing there in confortable clothes: fitted jeans, and fitted muscle shirt with a souple of sneakers. "Wants me to train your legs back to at least a capable status."

"Her pain unables her to train so harshly," Maire interjected not wanting her to risk painful, meaningless hours of training for something that wouldn't heal completely.

"No pain, no gain," he repeated the words Babylonia would say when training them physically.

"It hurts really bad, Ven," she tried to convince him with her soft side. "I really don't feel like training right now."

"Oh alright then," he said with a smirk nodding the twins to come his way. "Then I win the bet then."

"Damn it," Josie cussed under her breath.

"I thought William had it in his bag," Jomie hissed.

"Bet?" she called confused. "What bet?"

"He said our 'Mockingbird' would surely accept a training no matter how harsh it was," Ven responded smirking. Kanda hearing something in that sentence that shocked him began choking on his soba. "I went against it."

"Kanda," Marie called while Kanda drank some water. "You're alright?"

"Yeah," he said lowly leaving the rest of his food alone.

Kanda turned to Lyraxia who was dumbfounded by the sentence. But his eyes slightly widen when he saw a triumphant smirk on her lips. She stood up from the table, "You can go screw yourself. I'll prove you wrong."

"Yay!" the twins cheered at her courage.

"Then let's go," Ven said leaving and being followed by the twins and closely by Lyraxia.

"What could possibly had made her change her mind?" Marie called confused out loud.

"Mockingbird," Kanda hissed under his breath not being heard by Marie. "Where have I heard that before...?"

**~oOoOoOo~**

"You really should clean here more often," she said drawn pale by the amount of garbage -papers, empty boxes, ripped documents- that he had sprawled all over his room's floor. This could compete with Komui's room in a double. Probably win as well.

"Please make yourself comfortable," he said motioning for her to sit while he moved past the mess with ease. Fayth, seeing no way to go, simply stood on a clean patch of floor and cleared her throat.

"What was you wanted to talk to me about in private?"

"Komui informed us," he began sitting on his desk chair. "That we have been given the order to move from this castle into a new location and install headquarters there."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. Then she thought about it, the old castle was over a hundred years old and was badly damaged during the attack some days ago. "Okay and what's that have to do with me?"

"Before the rest of the Order moves into the new location, Allen and a scout will go there to open a Gate. I will recomend that you and I are amongst the people who arrive there before the rest," he began to explain getting even more candy from his drawers.

"What for?"

"Before he departed for Central, Cross told me his plan of sealing Oblivion's essence in that place when nobody will be able to witness it but the few who are allowed," He was sucking on a lollipop before he snapped it with his teeth. Fayth sweat dropped hearing the candy crack and crack under his teeth loudly. "Since the magic seal is so complicated and we do not know what could happen seeing as what we are attempting to jail is a Noah's essence, we cannot say for sure what will occur."

"I see," she said getting his point. "You want to do it with as less people as possible in order to not endager harm to them."

"Or information," he added pointing the chewed stick towards her. "I do not want knowledge from that Noah to reach other ears that are not meant to listen."

"Ah," Fayth considered this for a second but understood why. "Will Inspector Lvielle be one of those ears?"

"Uncanny you have never been," he said throwing the stick away and getting more sweets, assorted cakes this time(where the heck is he getting them all from!), and eating them away as he spoke. "Yes, one of his conditions of letting this sealing take place was to overhear and record the ritual."

"Figures the rat squad's gonna be there too then," she noted sourly.

"You've never had a spot for the Crows have you?" he asked chuckling while having a forkfull of strawberry shortcake in his mouth.

"I can truly and honestly say I hate them," she said gritting her teeth. "The rat squad's been lurking over us for years on end trying to get us seperated."

"I dare say that the higher ups saw Hellewise's gathering of the most skilled Exorcists as some sort of sign," he said mockingly.

"Sign? Of what?" she asked a little confused.

He turned to her with those large lethargic eyes, "Rebellion."

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap? Could Hellewise really have been creating a rebellion against the Order? Or not!<strong>

**Well that'll be for later to find out. For now this is it!**

**Please review!**


	27. The Continuation of Unfortunate Events

**Well it seems that the two last chapters were a great success to bring in more reviews so I'll keep up the good work. **

**Thanks to a lot of people today: to lovely xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx and to awesome animefreak653 and to coolest Taeniaea. Also to Zororenjilover for the No Matter What review and story fav. **

**Now guys I swear if you do not at least giggle somewhere through this chapter than I totally suck at humorous stories. **

**Now to the main event**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: The Continuation of Unfortunate Events<strong>

* * *

><p>Fayth walked that afternoon and the two days to follow onto the training grounds to see Ven and the twins rehabilitating Lyraxia from her weakened state. She agreed with trying to at least get her physique into something suitable for battle. They would definitely need it later on.<p>

The second day came by and she watched them from afar leaning against a corner of the doorway. Rebellion huh? Could Hellewise's arrangement of Elites really have been for such a thing as a revolution against the Order. Would it have been worth it? Would it be worth it now? She sighed heavily running her hair through the mess that was her tangle auburn hair. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her from behind. She was about to cuss out when a pair of lips quieted her into blissful silence.

Once seperated she blushed but frowned while looking at him, "You could at least warn first."

"It wouldn't be worth sneaking up on you then, now would it?" he said mischievous grin on his child-like face. He turned her aronud with her back against his chest and held her close. "What're they doing training Lyra-chan so hard?"

"Trying to put her back on track," she explained snuggling on the hollow of his neck. "I would join but I might accidently go overboard if I do."

"Instead you watch from afar?" he asked.

"It's better than doing nothing," she answered. Then she looked up, "How's convincing Bookman coming along?"

He slumped a little disappointed, "Yeah, that's gonna be a little more difficult than I thought at first."

"I figured as much," she sighed heavily again. "Good luck then," she got away from his embrace.

"Where to?" he asked surprised.

"William needs me to go prepare his room," she said going away in a sprint. "You've heard right? We're moving!"

**~That Night: Two in the Morning~**

"Why are we helping move at two freaking in the morning!" the twins complained loudly while carrying the lightest boxes Fayth could find from William's room.

"Cause all of us are, so zip it!" Fayth shouted at the twins while carrying another box.

"You two whine way too much," Ven asked carrying two boxes, one over his shoulder and the other under his arm.

"You seriously should stop whinning," Fayth agreed.

"Whinning?" the twins cooed together dropping the boxes.

"Hey!" Fayth squeeled knowing that in there were fragile things.

"Did they say-" Jomie said curious.

"They said it sis," Josie nodded. Both then turned to the two older members making them flinch a bit. "We are not whinning."

"We are complaining," Jomie corrected them. "You want to hear whinning?"

"Thi~s is whi~nning!" the two alongated their words each time with an annoying higher pitch than usual.

"We~'re tired!" Josie called kicing her box.

"Wh~y do we have to carry this bo~xes!" Jomie said kicking the other.

"They~'re so freaking heavy!" Josie added flinging her arms about.

"Wh~y are we doing this so EARLY!" both whinned and strained the last word.

"Stop it!" Fayth yelled.

"Shut up!" Ven called.

"Josie, Jomie," Lyraxia's voice came making both twins stop their wailing and turn. The blonde with her hair down for once held to the side and let to fall was carrying another box helping the science division. "If you help I'll let you both have ice cream until you can't eat any more."

"Really?" both of their eyes twinkled in anticipation. When Lyraxia nodded the two picked their boxes up and ran to Reever. "Reveer! Reveer! Where do you want this? Where?"

"Calm down you two," Reveer said trying to deal with the twon hyped twins.

"Thank goodness you got here then," Ven said sighing as the three continued to walk over to disembark the luggage.

"I would've killed them," Fayth said under her breath.

"C'mon they're nine," Lyraxia called in objection. "They should be asleep already."

"And Will?" Ven asked her.

"Tryint to pack the rest of his stuff," Lyraxia answered with a sigh.

"You've seen his room too?" Fayth assuming the worse.

"Oh yeah."

"Coming through!" the girls called rushing through the three. Although Fayth and Ven avoided them barely, Lyraxia wasn't as lucky and was bumped to the floor, the contents of her box falling on her. A huge smoke screen bloked their sight for seconds but seconds was all it took. When the smoke dissipated and Fayth and Ven got their view of what the strange concoction from the science division had down Fayth only let out a shere shriek of anger.

**"Reveer!" **

"Another?" Reever called from the sciece division while turned to the entrace.

Fayth ran in panting and pointed at him, "What the fuck do you guys do here?"

"What's it now?" Allen asked her.

"Lyra-" but one looked at the bunch made her blink twice and then burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" both Lavi and Kanda yelled really pissed.

"It's not funny, Fay," Allen sighed knowing from her perspective it probably was.

"What happened to Lyraxia, Fayth?" Marie asked snapping her out of her hysteria.

"Oh, true" she mumbled.

That's when Ven came in with Lyraxia. The scene was this: Lyra struggling to let go from Ven's grasp fighting hard while Ven was covering her mouth with one hand while with the other tried not to let her loose. "What the fuck those the science division think when making this kinda weird shit!"

"What's wrong with Lyraxia?" Reever called.

"Can't you see-" Fayth pointed and glanced at Lyraxia only to see her space by Ven completely empty. "What the he-"

"Ah!" both turned to see Kanda beeing picked up and cuddled on Lyraxia lap as she sat down on the floor. Her face completely flushed, her eyes glassed, but her expression of total bliss.

"How cute~" she cooed in her high pitched voice but somehow slurred. Kanda tried struggling his way out of her embrace but was too small to manage an escape. Instead he was burrying himself deeper like quicksand. "It's a chibi Yu!"

"Lyraxia let go!" Kanda shouted.

"But it's so fluffy!" she called pulling him down to a sit and placed her chin on his shoulder and began whispering something in his ear. The moment the words began to get out of her mouth into his eardrum he halted his struggle. His face all at once burst into a red tomato color just as she found the button of her own blouse. That moment made him snap back as he began to struggle yelling this time at the science division. **"What the fuck did you do to her!"**

"Ven!" Fay called.

"Got her," he answered and pulled her up forcefully while she struggled again.

"Ah!" she whinned. "Let go! It's freaking hot in here!"

"Yu, what did she say to you?" Lavi said now curious at the fact that his 'friend' was still as red as a riped apple.

"Shut it, baka usagi!" Kanda yelled brandishing a sword he'd gotten.

"Calm down, Kanda," Marie said but only got a deadly glare from him.

"Damn," Reever said finally noticing the symptoms. "She must've gotten her hands on the box with the heater solution."

"Heater?" Fayth repeated confused.

"It was made for extremely cold weathers but it turned out to make people have a heavy thirst for se-"

"Liquor," Kanda burst calming down already and cutting Johnny before he could finish his sentence. "She asked me for heavy liquor."

"And you blushed becaused of that?" Allen asked confused.

"Shut it Moyashi!" he yelled. "Nobody asked you!"

"What're we gonna do with Lyra?" Ven asked them.

They stayed quiet. They couldn't let her go on freely like that. Fayth snapped her fingers making the others turned. "I got it." Minutes later she had locked the door to the maintainance closet, silence from the other side.

"What'd you do to her?" Lavi asked while Fay only clapped her hands agaisnt eachother.

"Knocked her out with a good sleeping potion and locked her in for safety's sake," she said twirling the key in her finger.

"You're mean," he said sweat dropping.

"Nope," she said catching the key once she threw it in the air. "Just resourceful. Shouldn't Lavi-chan go with Yu-chan to change into some fitting clothes?"

"Haha, very funny," Lavi said walking out to get Kanda to get some clothes that didn't drag.

"Love you too," she mumbled cheerfully and skipped away to keep helping out. This was one of the times that made her think of what kind of life they lived. So full of danger yet all of them together was actually like having a huge family. She thought about that: a family. She'd never known hers. In fact, the only memories of her childhood where running from Akuma all her life up to when she met Hellewise. She didn't know who her parents were. Where they still alive? Looking for her perhaps? These questions had no answers and only kept her thinking more.

A while of quiet packing came by and then a huge smoke explosion took their attention.

"Another?" Ven called turning back.

Fayth was the closest and saw what had happened. "Now it's Lenalee and Bookman," she sighed hearing only meows from both. "Komui's gonna kill you guys."

"Gramps is creepy but Lenalee's cute, so why not call it even?" Lavi commented.

Fayth was about to smack him but Kanda did him the honors. "What're you talking about?"

"Thanks Kanda," Fayth said getting both their attention. "I would've done much worse than that."

Lavi turned to her. She wasn't mad, at least didn't look like it. But the moment she decided to walk away to where Marie and Miranda were his jaw dropped. "No!" he called going after her. "I was just kidding. Kidding!"

"Yeah right," she scoffed. Then the lights suddenly went out making her halt in her tracks and getting Lavi to bump into her. "Watch it, midget."

"Are you really that mad?" he asked rubbing his nose.

"I don't know. What do you think, Bookman Jr.?" she asked using that name. Although he kept apologizing, she wasn't paying much attention to him. Her senses had dulled again which meant something was gonna happen. Something really bad. When she suddenly heard the giggling she didn't think twice. Scooping Lavi in her arms she went over to where Allen and the group was.

"What's that?" Allen was the first to speak.

"A voice?" Lavi called feeling the tight grip from Fayth. "Are you okay?"

"No," she mumbled to herself, truly scared. "It sounds like her. Like my dream's voice."

"Oh shit," Lavi hissed. Now he really hated the science division. Making him this small he couldn't do much about comforting Fayth with her pathological fear of that voice.

"A...a...a gho...st?" Miranda shrieked really scared as well.

"No way," Lavi and Allen both said pretrified.

"It could be," Fayth said hopeful.

"Believe me I'd know it were a ghost," Ven answered the question.

"It's gotta be Komui's idea of a joke," Kanda brought up. Then when Marie told them someone was appraoching from the door. They all turned to look and from it the Head Nurse came out.

"Oh thank goodness it's just her," Fayth said calming herself a little and letting Lavi on the floor near her. But when the Head Nurse suddenly bit Allen panic came. When Miranda got even remotely close to her she was bit on the neck letting even more panic restart. The cycle continued as Miranda, acting strange, bit Marie on the neck making him short-circuited. Kanda was the next victim once Marie grabbed his arm. That's when they started coming from all the entrances, many of them and quickly flooding the room. When Kanda kicked Marie that was the que for all the others to attack the small group. Fayth didn't want to invoke her Innocence and Ven had no control over them for as long as they were alive.

"Get back," Allen murmured as his body shone with the whitish glow and he invoked Cloan Crown. "Sorry." But it wasn't the moment to apologize. "Let's get out of here!"

**~oOoOoOo~**

"Seriously..." Fayth panted mad. "I'm going to kill Komui."

"I'll back you up," Kanda called while the three, Allen, Lavi, and him, watched from the window to see the Order infested with those things. When Komui out of nowhere appeared telling them about the virus all the guys went ahead and attacked. But the outcome was them being tied up instead.

"Good thing I didn't listen to Reveer," Fayth sighed sitting cross legged with Lenalee both free. Komui told them that in order to ressume packing they'd have to find the primary source of the infection to create an antivirus. In the end that little group only began fighting.

"How are we going to get out of this mess," Fayth sighed, disappointed.

"Wonder if they got to Billy?" Ven asked curious.

"I wonder," Fayth said, her shoulders slumpped. She had forgotten about William completely amidst all the mess Komui created. When suddenly the window and wall crashed both turned to see even odder stuff.

"General Sokalo!" Ven called confused.

"Ah! He's naked!" Fayth called covering her eyes. From behind a yell came and Link with bite marks being held by Tiedoll appeared. From another side, General Cloud came having bitten Bookman. When Ven's shout came from behind Fayth, she turned to see William holding the limp body of Ventus. while on the other he had Ragnarok invoked. "N-Not you too."

"You kids are really naughty," he called letting go and swinging Ragnarok over his shoulder. "Leaving me to myself. Now it's punishment time."

"N-No!" she called and summoned Alae stopping Ragnarok's form from reaching her body. She sank the cement floor after all one of Raganrok's ability was to multiply the gravity of a human being. "H-Heavy..." But when both Lau and one of Tiedoll's dolls attacked and Komurin X fired his missiles they were forced to scatter.

Fayth had seperated from all the others and was all alone. She was in a higher place where the zombies hadn't reach to yet. She walked with Alae invoked for safety's sake. "I hate this. Komui's seriously gonna be in his dead bed when this is over."

"Find ya!" two high pitched voices made her turn. Blocking the ice and fire fists with Alae she stepped back to see the twins had been infected as well.

"You too!" she yelled but the twins went ahead and attacked again. She didn't want to hurt them but under the circumstances. "This'll hurt you more than it'll hurt me!" she avoided their attack taking a somersault and kicking both of them in the head sending them flying over to the wall, unconscious. She heaved a sigh but ran from the place. Yet when she heard more coming from the way she was headed for she had no choice but go back down. The twins were still out cold and below there were still swarms of them. Entering a lone room she looked around for any intruders. She sighed when no one seemed to be around.

"Fay?" at the voice she turned prepared to attack but the only person there was Lyraxia.

"Lyra?" she called confused but not lowering her blades. "How did you get out?"

"There was a small door on the side of the closet," she said standing up but still shroaded by the shadows. "What happened?"

"It's another stupid thing Komui invented," she said lowering her guard. "We need to keep alert or else we'll get bitten and turn into one of those things."

"Things?" Lyraxia said and suddenly charged at her. Unguarded for the attack, Fayth took in a heavy kick from Lyra sending her across the room against the furniture. Fayth looked up and noticed that Lyraxia was infected as well. "I met up with Will once I got out. Bit me."

"I see," she answered standing up. "I'm gonna have to knock you out again then."

"Doubt it," she said disappearing. Fayth was surprised, she wasn't so fast before. "Good night~" she cooed behind her ear before she felt a sting on her neck and all went black.

**The next day, Bak came to help move and after much suffering, finally made a new vaccine for Komuvitan D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was it for the real destruction of the Order arc. Hoped you liked it. I had fun writting it. <strong>

**Please review!**


	28. Time to Heal

**What's up people! I'm having my chapter run! I'll be writting non stop this weekend just for you! **

**Big news: if you people want anything, requests regarding this story, I'll gladly hear them out and see what I can do. Variety helps to get off writers block sometimes. **

**Well here we go to the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Time to Heal<strong>

* * *

><p>Fayth sat there inside the cabin while the boat swayed against the waves of the sea. They had left the Order sometime ago, the small group consisting of Komui, Johnny, Lenalee, Allen, Link, William, and herself, headed for the new location. Apparently, Lavi had been right. The location was near Londn. A forest nearby too plus other locations for training. Not far from the trajectory of the place was a small town beyond the forest.<p>

"You ready to disembark?" William said coming in with a candy in his mouth. Nowadays only handmade sweets made him stable enough to remember who he was and what he was. The demensia was getting the better of him fast but thankfully they had Jerry who made the unforgettable sweets. His new unform was nicely fitted on him. It was basically a uniform version of his casual clothes. On his shoulder scarf, trimmed in red, was the silver emblem of the Rose Cross over his heart. Over all of it he wore a black coat with the same silver emblem of the Rose Cross. Johnny did say that the Elite would have unique versions because of their job.

"Yeah, I guess," she answered standing up. She felt the fitted uniform quiet warm. She wore red shorts with a black with red trimming shawl over her them. Her boots were black and red with the same steel soles that she loved. A fitted v neck, black shirt was untucked, her sleeves reaching her elbows halfway. Over her shirt was her jacket black and red trimmed with the silver emblem. The sleeves were short letting the shirt's sleeves show, and had a cut triangle for easy moevment. The jacket ended where the shawl started. Only the first two buttons were buttoned up with the aiguillette over to where the Rose Cross was to close the jacket. Over it all was the same black coat. She wore a pair of small blue continuous hoops on her earlobes, a pair that Lavi had given her. On her right ear above the hoops, she had the sapphire hooplet that Cross had given her. On her left above the hoops too, was a small, orange pumpkin shaped ear pin given to her as a gift by Johnny and the science division. The silver Elite clip-on earring was now in Lavi's possession. Both having exchanged a personal item to the other.

Walking outside into deck she noticed the happy trio plus Komui looking at the building. It was enormous. Entering a dark cave to go into the building gave her a tremendous overwhelming feeling.

At entering the facilities, Allen had left to open gates with Johnny. Fayth looked around and finally, after a few minutes of their arrival the Crows unit appeared.

"Thought my luck was getting better," Fayth said through gritted teeth pulling her hood over her head.

"Let's go Fayth," William called touching her shoulder and leading her away. "We need to prepare you for the ritual."

"Yes," she answered following him into a vacant room where some boxes had been brought in. The room was empty but there was a single bed and on top of it was a simple attire. A simple dress shirt flowy, sleeeveless of a pearly white and shorts of the same color plus a pair of slip on shoes of a black color. "Do I need to change?"

"It's necessary to have the mark in view at all times in case it spreads more," William said going towards the exit of the room. "Please get ready and meet me outside once you do." He closed the door behind him leaving her to dress. It was quite easy, now that she was in such comfortable clothes, to move around. Not only that but she removed all other jewelry in her person.

_"Are you going to help us?" _

She ignored them. She'd learn to ignore the voice from different places. The Order had a few but this new place had about ten times more of those sparkly butterflies. With time she was now able to hear them speak. Voices that had no age to them but sounded small. About six were flying around her repeating the same thing, are you going to help us.

She exited the room finding William outside, "This way." She followed him through countless hallways and soon found herself in front of double doors. William opening them, motioned her inside where Inspector Lvellie, Komui, Bookman, and Lavi were. Inspector Lvellie and Komui were not a surprise to see, Bookman and Lavi a little. Lavi's expression was a giveaway that he didn't know she would be there.

"You seem ready for your little act," the Inspector called with a grin.

"With all the **undo** respect Inspector," Fayth said with a loathfull tone. "I've come only to seal what's threatening to take over my body. But I'm sure you already knew that, didn't you Inspector?" He only grinned while she glared him down.

"I was told that Allen Walker would be interrogated first," William spoke to Komui. "Then we will perform her sealing ritual."

"I pressume nothing will go over the ordinary," Lvellie said speaking to William but staring at Fayth.

"Do not fret," William said shoving Fayth behind him, protectively. "We will do it with haste but with the perfection it requires."

"I'll say," Fayth said sitting down and crossing her legs impolitely. "I'm the one who's getting sealed. Like hell would I guarantee success." She grinned at the displeasure of the Inspector. A minute later Lavi left and some minutes afterward the conference began. Cross and Allen's voice's were heard at first.

"How long...?" Fayth whispered to William who had by then sat beside her on the arm rest.

"Not much," William said tapping his lips for her to be quiet. "Listen."

_"You had the 14th's 'memories' implanted in you," _ Cross's voice. He must know about much more stuff than they first thought of. She started biting her thumb's nail. Could Cross really know about why she's Oblivion's host? Then when a slap came through Fayth only sighed. Violence never gets anyone anywhere. She was too involved in her own thoughts to hear the conversation until Cross spoke again. _"The implanted 'memories' will eventually erode the host and change you into the 14th."_

Her first thought at that sentence was, will that happen to her too? Will Oblivion eventually take control of her leaving the person known as 'Fayth' to disappear? William, noticing her tensed body, only place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. However, even this wasn't enough to calm her climbing anxiety. Not by a long shot. Then Cross's last words were the ones to snap her into reality, _"What would you do if I told you you'll have to kill someone you love when you become the 14th...?"_

She sighed but was overwhelmed by all of it. The sole question that Cross imposed was trying to eat her alive. Would she too have to make a choice like that? Would she be able to?

She stood up, "Let's go. I want to get this thing over with already."

"Why so feisty?" Lvellie asked acutally finding amusing her distress.

"Cause I've got a leaching bastard on my back," she snapped with a controlled voice yet angry as hell. That's when a couple of Crows entered the room.

"Well," William said standing up. "It seems our escorts have arrived. We'll make our leave then, Inspector, Supervisor."

"Later," Fayth mumbled as the Crows shackled her wrist before her in seals.

"Take care," Komui was the only one to speak as they left shutting the door behind them. On their way through the hallways they happened to cross paths with Allen who was more than surprised of seeing Fayth in such manner.

"Fay-" but a quick smile quieted him as they took him back to change.

They entered the grand room with Cross and Lavi still inside. Cross was the firsrt to speak, "Ready for this kid?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she answered letting the Crows undo her restraints.

"Step up then," William said moving to the General's side. In front of her was a circle made of candles. These of a red color. Stepping into the center she glanced their way.

"Is this gonna hurt?"

"Most likely," Cross answered moving to one side of her.

"Most probably," William answered as well moving to the other.

"Great," she mumbled under her breath. "So, explain to me what is it you're gonna do exactly."

"First bind you," William began. "In case things don't go our way."

"Then we'll let the rest unfold," Cross said.

"Unfold...?" she thought while both started to conjure the bindings. "You mean you haven't planned this through!" The summoned chains suddenly caught her off guard binding her wrists together and her arms to her chest while another pain got her body to kneel before the two.

"Is any of what you're about to do safe?" Lavi had spoke out of margin.

"We can say that about twenty percent is," William answered with a smile.

"How am I not surprised?" Fayth said actually not hurt at all. She blew her bangs from her eyes and faced the two, "Now what?"

"Do you know why headquarters was told to move here?" Cross asked.

"Cause where we lived was a complete reck?"

"Beside that fact," William added. "This place is known for having a strong connection with the path from inbetween. a place where wondering souls travel with no place to return and no place to be. You know this world as-"

"The Silent realms," she mumbled.

"Was Babylonia's journal useful?" Cross asked.

"I was going to ask about that now that you've brought it up," she said to him. "That writing. It's like no other language I've ever read or heard about. Why could I read it?"

"Because it was a magic language of old," he answered. "She had lived far longer than any of us, knew a lot of things from the world. The magic arts were always her forte. In you are the many lives you've lived."

"I get it," she understood now the reason. She had read those writings before in a past life. That's why she understood them. "So what do I have to do with the Silent realms anyway?"

"In this land are the remains of an ancient tribe," William explained. "They took care of something they named it Door of Time because it reconnected with the dead, giving them the false impression of turning back in time. I have not asked you before but can you see these wondering souls that linger outside of their world?"

Without any hesitation noticable in her voice she spoke her answer, "Yes. Tiny black butterflies keep coming and flying around me. Are you going to help us? they ask. I've never answered them. Is something happening to the Silent realms? Is that why they're staying in reality instead?"

William nodded, "A rupture inbetween the three different dimensions opened not long ago. From this rupture Guardian of the Dark realms entered the Silent territories and captured all souls there. It seems something had caused the ones already in their possession to not react to any of their torture."

"Without souls to torture whatever's in its depths will die," Fayth said recalling parts of the book.

"The ones who survived made it out here into the real world," Cross finished. "We're gonna send you, the only one capable of crossing the bridges between those worlds, in order to close the rupture and destroy the Guardian there."

"Time out!" she shrieked. "How am I suppose to do that?"

"Simple." William was eating now more of those chocolate covered caramels. "Use your control over reality to fix the rupture. Once fixed the Guardian will not recieve anymore energy from the Dark realms and will disappear. Two birds with one stone."

"Okay, how am I gonna do that?"

"Focus on what you want to change. In there it should be easier done than said," William suggested.

"Alriht," she said sighing a little. "I guess it's worth a try. So how am I gonna get there?"

"Call the souls that lived in there to open a path to the Silent realm," Cross called sitting. "While you're there we'll take care of you on the surface. You're only concern in there will be to shut the rupture and return to the point of origin. Understood?"

"Alright," she said and took in a deep breath. Blocking all outside noises she focused on the small voices that although ignored were never quiet. "I'm here. I can hear you and I'm willing to help you. But you've got to show me how to get there."

The candles went out as a greenish white thread surrounded her. Petals of the same greenish white thread spread around the circle as the butterflies gathered in front of her. From the cluster a single small hand stretched out and touched the circle making it glow. Looking down Fayth saw a mirrow reflection of the room, all shrouded in that greenish white glow. The butterflies entered through it and pulled her down.

**~oOoOoOo~**

"Ah!" she fell on her bottom hard on solid ground.

_"Good thing you made it in one piece,"_ a little girl with short gold hair and piercing red eyes called surrounded by the same colored glow.

"Am I here?" she asked looking around. It was the same room she was before but there was no one and everything was covered with the greenish color white.

_"This is the Silent Realm of the Mountains," _the girl explained. Now that Fayth looked at her better she was about twelve to thirteen years old no older. _"In here is were the Guardian Marian-san spoke of dwells."_

"The General?" she gasped. "Where's everyone else?"

_"Up there," _she pointed above to the cielling and there Fayth saw herself unconscious still kneeling in a world full of color. _"Your body stayed in the real world, your spirit was what traveled the bridges into this Silent Realm."_

"So I'm not dead?" the girl shook her head. "Who are you anyways?"

_"My name's Finaria but you can call me Finny," _Finny must've died very young, was Fayth's first thought.

"Are you gonna take me to where the rupture is?"

Finny only nodded and placed a fingre to her lips, _"But we must go with haste and silence. It has ears everywhere." _Fayth only nodded and followed Finny quietly through the countless rooms that were from the castle. Soon they found themselves in the lowest level were a cellar was. Inside Finny gestured for her into a drawn circle of chalk.

"We got lucky the Guardians didn't attack us, huh?" Fayth whispered.

_"Not lucky. You're body doesn't reek of light. Beings who live give off the smell of light, especially young ones. They must think that you're an time-traveling soul."_

"What's that?"

_"A soul that reincarnates. The more Noah you become, the more your soul will turn into a time-traveler," _Finny's explanation made little sense but Fayth ignored the obliviousness and stood there and looked up.

"Is that it?" it was like seeing a torn seam.

_"That's it. The rupture that the Dark realm opened to get us from our wondering state," _Finny shivered a bit.

"Okay then let's give it a try," she focused on the seam-like rupture and slowly but surely the thing began repairing itself. She looked about and saw something familiar. Writings on the wall that seemed vaguely familiar to her mind. "What are those?"

_"A song written by elders to put at peace the spirits of the dead. Making the heart's desire unnecessary for their trip to the other world. They will be in complete peace."_

**~oOoOoOo~**

"How long will it take to appear?" Cross asked William.

"Not much," William said.

"Right you are," Fayth called raising her head to see them. They could see a different aura coming from her. Calm, nive, and so not like Fayth. All from the atmosphere she gave to her voice were different. Something had taken over the soulless body of hers.

"Are you Oblivion?" William asked her.

"Yes and no," she answered giving him a warm smile. "I am who Oblivion was before going mad but I am not who lies beyond Demise's door."

"You are Arlena then," Cross said. "The 14th referred to you by name when he promised me he would come back. Said that Arlena would surely help if it concerned even if some justice for her family."

"He was right," she answered. "I owe him that much for giving me a chance to redeem myself from the mistakes I made before."

"Then tell us about Fayth Blackthorn," William asked. "Who is she?"

"She is...nobody," she answered thinking the response. "She was never supposed to be born yet she was because of what I turned to be."

"Is she even human?" Cross asked boldly.

"Who knows," Arlena answered them. "She was born in a very odd way. When I was with my family and the betrayal occurred something in me changed. A dark being was born inside me and became who controlled my body. Arlena died the moment the 14th did. She took over me, and when she was sent to guard the door I was given slight control back. I knew that Oblivion was a dark being born from the hatred, pain, and sorrow of humanity. So I used what little power I had left to create a vessel. One that would embody the total opposite of what Oblivion had turned into. I created a being that embodied the love, goodness, and felicity of humanity."

"In other words, you created a daughter," William finished.

"She did not come from my blood and flesh but she came from a part of my soul. The goodness of it to be more specific," Arlena explained.

"She's the goodness of your soul," Cross understood. "And what guards the door, Oblivion, is the evil part per se."

"That is correct," she jerked. "My time here seems to be up, she'll be here soon. Tell me, are Joyd and my sister alright?"

"I believe they are alive," Cross answered.

"I'm glad," she said and her head hung. She blinked a bit and stared into the others. "Hey guys."

"Mission accomplished?" William asked letting the restraints go.

She stood up, "Nope. I still need to lead them back to there home. Right Finny?" A small silhouette appeared before Fayth with butterflies floating around her.

"What're you gonna do to send them back?"

"A little something," she said slowly. She could recall the lyrics of the hymn in her head but what surprised her just a little was that in her head a tune began to play and as she sang it, the lyrics melted in with the slow and sad tune.

Day to night, dark to light,  
>Fall the sands of time<br>Let the years like the gears  
>Of a clock unwind<p>

In your mind walk through time  
>Back to better days<br>Memories, like a dream,  
>Wash tears away<p>

Like a star in the sky,  
>Darkness can't reach you<br>Light the night, joy is light  
>Till the new dawn<p>

Cast away your old face  
>Let go your spite<br>With this mask I'll ask  
>To borrow your light<p>

The butterflies gathered around Finny as many of thank yous came in different languages to her. Once gathered they shone a little and something wooden and hollow dropped to the floor. Fayth bend down to pick up the fine wood mask shaped into a grinning white and black face. She place it over her face and said, "My condolences." She lowered it and smiled sweetly at all three. "Now I'm done."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's long but I didn't want to split this in two. Here you have it. Her first trip to the Silent realm was a bit short but that was the point. <strong>

**The song is** The Song of Healing **from **The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. **The lyrics are from **ColdFlameZero. **So all things from the song are their owners. **

**Please review and tell how I did!**


	29. Meaning to the Unthinkable

**Sorry guys! I totally forgot to thank everyone in my last chapter so I'll sum the thanks this time.**

**Thanks to: xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, glad you liked it; and to animefreak653, she didn't rape Kanda but I guess it was close enough to scare him. **

**Thanks for the last chapter's rewviews: as always xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx and to Taeniaea. Love you all!**

**Now to the what's next!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Meaning to the Unthinkable<strong>

* * *

><p>Fayth sat on the bed's edge from the room she had previously been to. This was to be her new room now and apparently the boxes had few of her clothes including her night clothes. She was simply in her shorts and a tank top to sleep. While laying on the bed she kept inspecting the golden bracelet on her left hand.<p>

_"Here," Cross had come to her before she left and placed the gold bracelet on her. _

_She stared at it, "And this?"_

_"A present from me," he had said. "Hellewise kept it while you grew up. It was something from your past life thirty-five years ago. And one last thing, beware of who you're dealing with. There's another side to this war."_

_"Huh?" she appeared to pay little attention to Cross and instead noticed the engraving on the inside. "What does it say?_"

She had played dumb back then but knew exactly what it said. " 'Don't stop. Keep walking', huh?" Where have she heard that before? She placed her arm over her eyes. Things were getting so much more complicated. William had explained what Arlena had told them while she was in the Silent Realm of the Mountains. She wasn't human. She was born from what goodness was left after Oblivion was born. So basically that meant she had no parents to go back to. No family or siblings. It was just herself. She turned to her side and faced the window. Without curtains the glow of the lighting and the sound of the falling rain. She hated the rain, always since she was little, she'd thought of it as a bad omen. However this time it served for one purpose and lulled her to sleep.

**Ten days have passed since...**

"How's it going?" Lyraxia called to William who was drawing the seal upon the protected glass rose.

"Give me a minute," William said sucking on his lollipop and drawing patterns with the glowing tips of his fingers.

"I don't think they have even seconds, Will," she said while protecting William from the Level three that kept attacking the force field she had put up.

"Talk for yourself!" Ven called with his daggers and a turned Level three on his command. He was about to be attack by a third one when it suddenly got frozen over.

"Take this!" the twins both with their metal arms thrashed the ice sculpture. Another had escaped their sight and was about to attack them but was cut in half by Alae. Fayth landed safely as the blood spilled on her hands.

"All done," William said while the seal broke the barried and he took the glass rose. It was that artifact, Innocence, that made the house change rooms like a maze. It had taken them two hours to reach the center room for a one story house that was quite small in the outside.

"Fuck, that was a shit load of work," Ven said snapping his fingers and made the Akuma in his control turn to dust.

"Mine's not done yet," she moved to the center and began singing in a whisper the song she'd learn in the Silent Realm of the Mountains. The souls that were imprisoned by Innocence and any other dark forces gathered and at the end of the last verse clanked to the floor in the form of a kitten's wood mask. She picked it up and placing it over her face she repeated the same words that marked the departure of the wondering souls of the lost, "My condolences."

"You're like a real Exorcist now, aren't ya?" Ven asked. He had the new version of the uniform. Black fitted pants with knee high boots. A sleevless, black muscle shirt was under his jacket that, although meant to be sleeveless, looked like it had the sleeves had been ripped off. Black leather gloves on his hands and a belt of his equiped weapons and with the black coat over.

"Well you could call me that," Fayth thought about it. "I do send lost souls into where ever it is they go after they die."

"At least you bring peace to lost souls," Lyraxia said with a smile. She two had the new version of the uniform. A pleated red skirt with high white stockings and pretty black shoes. A blouse with puff sleeves of a red color was what she wore with black and red trimmed tailcoat type of jacket. The tails meant to cover the ugly scars left by the eaten muscle from her thighs. On her high ponytails were red hair ties with small bells that barely made sound. Over her outfit the same black coats.

"Yay! We can go back and eat!" the twins called. The twins' uniform was about the same as before. Always a sleevless black and red trimmed dress with boots. Instead of coat they were their bunny jackets, colors changed from black and white to black and red. The Rose Cross over their breast.

"We've successfully retrieved the Innocence," Fayth called into Stalos's small form.

"Confirmed. Standby for Gate 26," someone from HQ called. "Return to Headquarters at once. That's an order."

"Will do. Let's go then," William said looking at his wrist watch. "It's going to open at 11:34 p.m."

"Let's get going then," Ven called to them as they headed for the nearby church. Once at the door the twins nodded at the double door.

From it an old man, a priest, came out. Both called, "Good evening, Father!"

"Good evening children," he callled with a smile and his hand stretched out with his palm out. First Josie put her eight digits then Jomie.

"These precautions are really unnecessary," Fayth called putting her numbers in.

"They're putting too much stress on us," Lyraxia said putting in her code.

"They say it's for security's sake," Ven called giving his. "Bull."

"Language, boy," William called giving the Father his and following him into the Gate room. "We still have a minute to spare."

Fayth sighed waiting for the Gate. It had been ten days since Cross had done the sealing. She'd hadn't heard from him since but as the days went by she saw the marks on her body beginning to recede. The only things left that even told that the marks had been there were pinkish skin. Now the marks and swirls where only on her shoulders and back. But it wasn't only that which kept her thinking.

It was also what was said in a meeting of all Exorcists. It had been days before that mission that Inspector Lvellie and Komui called for a meeting. They had told what was expected with the matter of using Allen as the player to use the Ark. Not only had they said that but also he had the boldness to disclose the things said about Fayth in the ritual. About her not being human and being the incarnation of the Noah of Oblivion.

This had made her boil, "What I am is none of their damn business Lvellie until I deem it fit to tell them."

"What you deem fit has nothing to do with what is valuable information," the Inspector had answered.

She was about to head and punch him but was stopped by William's arm, "I'm afraid we haven't yet discussed our side of the deal, Inspector." He turned to Fayth, "Tell him where your plans."

She breathed deeply and took on a serious tone, "The Elites know now what we're going to do. Seeing as there might be a possibility that the Noah or Innocence are connected to them, we're going to hunt down the other Silent Realm doors."

"With who's permission?" Lvellie asked.

"The bargain was set when you accepted the sealing ritual for Fay be done," William said with a grin. "Letting us walk free while still on the job in exchange for letting you hear the information we had. You're not going to go back on your word are you Inspector?"

"Where do you plan to head to?" he asked.

"First to Lake Floria," Fayth called. "We have gathered information and are almost certain another door to a Silent realm lies there. That won't take more than two months. But the next one will take a little longer since we're heading towards Domino."

"Domino?" Lavi called surprised. "What do you expect to find in that wasteland?"

Komui cleared his throat getting order back, "I'm surprised that you've chosen that location."

"I was the one who suggested it," Lyraxia spoke before Fayth could. "I know there's a door to a Silent realm there. After all, that's what I and my mother before me guarded."

"I see," Komui answered. "Would those be it?"

"That would be it," she said.

"Fayth," William's voice snapped her out of her thinking.

Before them the Gate 26 had openned, "I'm coming." Through once again they landed in the Ark and into the Order HQ. "I'm gonna go get ready for the Floria mission."

"We have four days to spare," Lyraxia told her.

"Still," she said waving them goodbye.

"What's with her?" the twins called. "So rude."

"She's got a lot of things in her mind," Lyra said patting their heads. "Go play." The sole command let them loose.

"Where are you heading to?" Ven asked.

"Gonna go see if Yu's here," she said going on.

Ven frowned, "What's with _her_?"

"Jealous?" William said cracking a lollipop in his mouth.

Ventus only scoffed and walked away, "As if."

"I'll take that as a yes," William said smilling.

**~oOoOoOo~**

Lyraxia poked her head in the meditation room but was disappointed to see it empty. She simply went in, already changed into casual ware, and sat there staring at the ceiling like she always would. This was seemed so much more big without him there.

"Are you in some kind of puppy love with Kanda, Mockingbird?"She actually wasn't surprised. She sighed and scowled at Ventus who stood leaning against the doorway. He walked over to her as she stood up. Walking around he made her watch the wall while he kept the doorway in sight.

"Puppy love? Who're you do decide what I feel or not?" she asked sarcastically.

"Soon will be," he said getting a lock of her hair in his fingers and playing with it. "You know accidents happen. It isn't odd for Exorcists to die in battle."

She slapped the hand away, "I said when I died I'd be yours. Not murdered."

"Tell me Merry," he said cupping a hand on her cheek. "Did you ever know what happened to Lyraxia?"

"She died," she answered not moving and firm in her answer. "And so did Merry."

"Then who are you?" Ven said. "According to your beliefs what does the Pythoness's life, your life, worth to this world?"

"My life is empty. My life is meaningless. If the world loses me, they lose nothing of value," she answered coldly still attached to that sole concept of her people. The Pythoness was to keep the land of the Rakshana safe, keep Domino safe from any harm. Until the day they died. To the Rakshana, the Pythoness meant nothing. Their lives were worthless. They only served for their purpose. That's why she accepted to become Ven's puppet after her death.

"You know that with me your life won't be meaningless. You won't be forgotten. I'll keep you alive," he said embracing her but not getting the feeling in return although she could feel his hands begin to travel her body. "You'll remain in this world even after you die."

"What're you doing?"

The voice made Lyraxia react faster than ever in her life. Pushing Ven off from her body and twirling, saying, "It's not-" But turning way too fast caused her legs to loose balance and she fell to the floor. She could feel Ven's hand under her forearm trying to help her up. "Leave me alone!" she yelled jerking away.

"Fine, suit yourself," he said coldly. He walked over standing next to Kanda and grinned, "I'll get her some other time." With the threat posed he left to his room.

Kanda walked over to her and knelt before her. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I was just waiting for you here and he came along." She tried standing up wobbly and was staggering halfway up. Kanda caught her arm and helped her to her feet. "Nothing else happened."

"Then that he called you a Pythoness has nothing to do with it," he posed it as not much of a question but more of statement.

"You don't have to know," she said disappointed by the bad encounter. "Nobody does." She staggered back and fell to a sit against a corner of the room. Only then was when Kanda could see her face, stained with tears. He was surprised, never had someone broken her happy facade. Those tears would show mostly when faced with battle or tragedy. But never before because of the words someone spoke to her. He went over and sat next to her.

He didn't know how to cheer people up. Never done it once in his life. He felt obliged to make her feel better. After so much time with her seeing her cry was only awkward. He didn't need to speak though because she only laid her head on his shoulder and kept on crying silently. Then was when he heard her mumbling to herself, "My life's empty. My life's meaningless. If the world loses me, they lose nothing of value..." she kept repeating this to herself unaware that he could hear.

"You're not meaningless," he said making her flinch. "Many people here value your life."

"Lies," she said softly in a barely audible whisper. "Nobody does. I know because people don't give what they don't get in return. How can they value my life when I don't value theirs?" She pulled her knees closer to her body and hugged them. "I'm just so tired of being sad that it would be better if I just felt nothing at all. I always wonder if there's a future for me. If I can exist in a world like this. I'd forgottten if it's painful or sad that I don't know even who I am. I'm so tired of walking. I wish I could just stay here and never move again."

"Why are you so damn depressed?" he asked out of the blue. "I've never heard you talk like that before."

"That's because you've never seen me the way I see myself," she said wiping her tears from her eyes. Standing up again she pasted that cheeky smile, "And that, Kanda, is something nobody ever needs to see." She stretched, "It was a really bad idea to come here after all. I need some rest so later."

Kanda was shocked but most of all confused. Who did he just talk to? It surely wasn't the annoying Lyraxia he had known for years. Then if it wasn't her, who on earth was it?

* * *

><p><strong>Lyraxia has a really dark side, huh? and what the f's up with Ven's freaking obssesion with her? It pisses me off just writing about it. <strong>

**Well it'll be unfolded later and be more clearer about why she seems to have two names.**

**please review!**


	30. Lesson Learned

**Well there's really not much to say except happy 30th chapter. **

**Thanks to all you guys: xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx and Taeniaea for the chapter 29 reviews. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Lesson Learned<strong>

* * *

><p>"When will you leave for Floria?" Lavi asked her. They where in her room in the middle of the night. Both sitting on the bed in the usual position, her sitting in the hollow of his legs. Skipping the night was easy enough for him. All he had to do was give Bookman a sad excuse like he was going to read or something.<p>

"In two hours," Fayth answered making him slump.

"We don't have much time then," he sighed.

"You think two hours is not enough time?" she asked.

"Nope," he said finding her stomach and beginning to tickle her.

"No!" she was trying to sound serious but the laughter that came to her throat didn't help much. "Lavi, stop!"

"Say it!" he called laughing too. "Say it's not enough time!"

"It's not!" she said laughing just as she slid down on the bed bringing Lavi down with her. Placing his arm above her head to keep his weight off her small body they laid there. She reached out for his face with both her hands, "It'll never be enough."

He kissed her lightly yet tenderly on the lips, "Got that right."

A couple of knocks took them away from their little day dream. He sat up helping her up as well. "Who's it?" Fayth asked loud enough to be heard.

"It's me," Ven called from the otherside of the door. "Billy wants to make sure you're ready."

"Of course I'm ready!" she called annoyed by the question.

"Mentally prepared," this added fragment made her think. "He said he'd be in his room waiting for you." She heard Ven's steps get farther and farther away.

"What did he mean by mentally prepared?" Lavi asked.

"It's about me finding out more about who am I," she answered. "My mind was in a big mess the last time. I couldn't focus on much and the aftermath of it all is still blurry in my mind. William's right. I need to be prepared for entering a Silent Realm again." She stood up and turned to Lavi, "I'm sorry. I really wanted to spent sometime with you though."

"Don't sweat it," he said waving his hand with a grin. "I'll be here when you're back."

She smiled leaned closer and kissed his cheek. Putting her shoes on she said, "You can stay here as long as you want." She headed out the door leaving him in her room alone. He sighed and only threw himself down on her bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

Arriving in his room Fayth closed the door behind herself. "What can you do to prepare me mentally before going into a Silent realm?"

"Simple," he answered standing up from his seat. Placing two fingers on her forehead he made her kneel before her, the magnitude of the agmounted gravity hitting her body. "Mind over body. My special training on manipulating the powers of the mind over the human body. Once we're back this will be the norm of your training with me."

"Are you serious?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Yep~" he said sweetly snapping his fingers letting the gravity flow back to normal. Fayth gasped in air and stood up slowly. "Now get ready," he said getting his coat on. "We're heading for Floria and during fall and winter it's damn cold up there."

* * *

><p>"It's not damn cold," Fayth contradicted. "It's damn frozen up here!" Before them was a plain of ice. Nothing but a frozen over prairie. Already, it had taken them two weeks to just get to the main moutains. Now they had to get down to one of the largest lakes in that region, Lake Floria. That would take another day or two. All six members wore a specially made coat with fur and linning to help them with the extreme weather.<p>

"It is rather nasty here," Lyraxia said trying to look beyond the blizzard that they had been walking through for hours now.

"Doesn't seem like there's a town nearby either," Ven called.

"It's cold," the twins shivered holding on Lyraxia's hands.

"We should keep walking," William suggested. "The more we stay standing, the mroe body heat we'll lose."

"You're all smiles aren't you," Fayth called as the group followed him. At taking a step, though, she sank down to her waist in snow. "Damn it." She tried lifting herself up but was unable to. "Guys! Help me!"

"Oh my," William said smirking.

"Here," Lyraxia said gettig one of her hands.

"You dumbass," Ven scoffed amused getting the other. But no matter how hard they pulled she wouldn't even move. "Fuck, you're stuck deep."

"Can't Jomie burn it down?" Lyraxia turned to looked at the twins but only saw them burrying into William's legs now seeking warmth. "Guess not."

"Dig me out," Fayth said trying to budge herself out.

"How the hell is it that you're the one to cause us problems?" Ven said kneeling down and digging with his gloved hands. Lyraxia knelted down to help as well but it was little progress and Fayth could start to feel the numbness in her legs.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a pair of fairly large hands grabbed Fayth from her armpits and pulled her swiftly out of the snow and placed her to a safe side. Turning and standing to see who it had been, the trio encounters a huge built man with heavy yet warm-looking clothes. All thrown together with a beard and long hair to his shoulder of a brown color.

"You're very much welcome, miss," the man said gleefully.

**~oOoOoOo~**

A few hours from where they had been a large cabin was sheltered by the forest of icicles. That was where the man, Daniel Montrey, resided with his twelve-year-old son, Gabriel.

"It was lucky that Papa found you when he did," Gabriel said bringing them food consisting of a good share of pumpkin, cheese, and lamb stew.

"Thanks," Fayth said digging into the food.

"I was wondering," Lyraxia said taking her time to eat. "Wasn't the Floria Peninsula suppose to be a wonderful green prarie? I knew the winters here were harsh but so much so that the greenery would freeze over?"

"It has been acting strange these past months," Daniel explained to them while sitting near the fireplace that had been lit with the logs he'd brought. "The weather harsher than any years before hand. And then those wild animal attacks."

"Animal attacks?" both Fayth and Ven inquired at the same time.

"Many small creatures that Papa hunts for food like turkeys and other animals have been turning up in the forest half maned," Gabriel added. "Papa says it's wild animals like a bear or a wolf."

"But those kind of animals don't dwell Floria," Ven said knowing about the place.

"Now only are the animals maned but also infected since their meat turned to dust," Daniel said. That small detail gave the three an epiphany. Akuma.

"Where have you found these animals, Mr. Montrey," William asked him with a serious tone.

"Down towards the lake," he said. "They started coming a few months ago."

"Could it be Innocence?" Fayth whispered to the three.

"It sounds like Akuma are dwelling near," Lyraxia added. "Innocence wouldn't be such a far fectch."

"I agree," Ven said.

"Where were you headed towards anyway?" Gabriel asked the twins.

"We're going to Lake Floria," Josie answered.

"We're gonna go look for the ruins of the temple in there," Jomie added.

"The temple of Lake Floria?" Daniel said in thought. "I haven't heard someone seek that place it out in years."

"That's where we're headed," Ven told him seeing as their purpose there was put in blast. "Do you know an easy path to get there?"

"The only way to Lake Floria is to follow the stream not far from here," Gabriel said in retrospect. "But I think there's also the underground tunnels."

"Tunnels?" Fayth asked.

"They were made by the ancient civilization that lived near the area. They're the ones who built the temple near Lake Floria as well," Daniel said.

"I see," William said standing up. "Then we'll be on our way. We thank you deeply for your hospitality." Clapping his hands twice the three stood from their place on the table while the twins sullenly stood from in front of the fireplace.

"You aren't thinking of going out in this blizzard, are you?" Daniel asked William.

"We are here on a job," he answered. "The faster we get there, the better."

"You'll freeze to death out there!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"We'll be alright," the twins called together ready to leave.

"Wait," Daniel called making them stop. "Stay for awhile. At least until the blixxard recedes. I'd feel guilty for leaving a group of young ones out to die in this hellish weather."

Fayth looked at both Lyraxia and Ven then at William. He thought about it for a bit then that goofy smile returned to his features. "Oh what the heck, a nigith won't now would it."

That night they spent it in the cabin's leaving room. Fayth took the armchair while Lyraxia and the twins took the sofa. Ven slept leaning against the armchair while William sat down on the windowpane.

"Have you told the other Exorcists about you're flashbacks?" William asked in a hush voice.

"No," Fayth's whisper came just above the cackling of the firewood. She scoffed, "I haven't even told Lavi about the memories of Arlena that keep coming into my dreams. They're not the nightmares but still keep me from some of my sleep."

"Bookman Jr. huh?" he said contemplating the boy. "What's he got to do with all this I wonder?"

"I thought you knew," she said a smile on her face. Of course he knew that Fayth and Lavi were together. Nothing escaped him. That was a reason why he was such a good Elite and why she was so freaked out by him sometimes.

"I know now," William said sarcastically. "I'm joking. What about Bookman?"

"He said he'd deal with him," she answered. "I trust he will."

"Amazing to see you trust someone other than that pumpkin doll," William asserted. "Not even us do you trust that much to tell us every little thing about your life."

"I'm more open now," Fayth said. "I guess one does learn from their mistakes." She lifted her head to see the outside, "It's stopped."

William turned his head to see the dark, cloudless, sky spread across, "So it seems."

**~oOoOoOo~**

"Are these it?" Ven asked, his breath visible in the night air.

"Guess so," Fayth answered. Before them, all could see the vast lake of Floria. Spreading from end to end of a grand canyon flooded over centuries into a pure water lake. The small isles were connected by bridges, one in particular leading to the far end stone entrance shattered and torn by time's fist. Fayth pointed it's way, "Think that's old enough to be considered ruins?"

"There's only one way to find out," William said smirking.

As they all began to head towards the cave, Lyraxia was the one to stop and alert the others, "Watch out!" In a haste she grabbed Arya from it's resting place on her hips. Arya was now a full size sash of a dark shinning fabric. Woven by swordsmith Zhu, Arya was now in this form seeing as she couldn't use her legs to fight anymore. Small light blue diamond-shaped crystal hung from the lower trims of the sash. On each end were two silver medallions that had engraved the cross of her Innocence. "Arya!" In a double the crystals began to glow just as the favric glistened a metallic shine. The sash itself seemed then to have a life of it's own making a strong barrier that protected them of the unexpected attack.

Both Ven and Fayth turned to see a trio pack of Level 3s attacking Arya's barried that was protecting Jomie, Josie, and William.

"What're you gonna do?" Fayth asked summoning Alae.

"Controlling one would be a waste of time," Ven answered her. "I'll simply get rid of them straight on." Both his hands suddenly glowed a dark purple as the glow engulfed his hands and created gloved claws on both of them. Both charged on towards the trio of Akuma and without a fight destroyed two.

"Leave the last one to me!" Lyraxia called swinging her right medallion around her body sending spikes of crystal towards the Akuma making it explode in midair. She breathed out slowly, "Good thing none fell into the lake."

"It's a great source of water in this area," William called. "We must make sure no infection reaches it."

"Roger that," Ven asked vanishing his claws.

"Doesn't it seem like someone's putting to much defenses on a ruined temple?" Fayth said heading towards the cave's mouth. Going in she noticed that from the walls were moisty and that from the cieling water droplets fell endlessly. They headed down to a small cliff onlooking a small spring.

"Is this all that's left of the temple?" Josie asked.

"It's not much of a temple, huh?" Jomie joked.

"Is this it?" Lyraxia asked William.

"Asked Fay," he said making them turn to her.

"It is," she answered to no one in particular. She could see them. The butterflies that flew around this place rendered to wonder the real world while theirs was infested with Gaurdians of the Dark realms from a rupture. "Take care of my body," she said going to the edge of the cliff. She knelt there and placed three fingers on the ground. "Guide me to your home from where you have been outcasted." The elegant flower appeared beneath once again as the butterflies became more apparent. Looking down this time no hand pulled her down. Instead she reached down and her spirit seperated from the body. She fell right into the duplicate of the cavern.

The couple of butterflies that stayed with her served as her guides. They flew swiftly over to the lake and without hesitating she followed after them. Diving in, she found she could breath under water. The souls guided her to an underwater tunnel and up into the surface some feet later. Getting on the floor and looking up Fayth gasped a little too loudly at what was waiting for her there. A white and masked thing floated with a pair of heavy blades cross in front of it. It was immobile thought. The butterflies flew faster making her move at their pace. Soon they found themselves in a small sanctuary. Standing on the steps, she could see a rupture but above the entrace was also another one.

"So many," she whispered to herself but nonetheless she got to work.

In the outside everything seemed peaceful until something outside caused a tremor inside. Lyraxia and Ven went outside to investigate but found the least thing expected.

"Earl-sama has ordered the destruction of Oblivion," the Level 4 said making his arms a couple of machine guns.

"Will!" the two called making the last three come out.

He took in a serious expression, "Alpha position. Be prepared and do not hold back."

In the Silent Realm of the Forest, Fayth, although done with the ruptures, felt the shake. "What in the-" but before she could finish her sentence the whole scenario changed in the blink of her eyes. The greenish white glow vanished, replaced by a vivid red glow that made her feel overwhelming oppression. The butterflies had started panicking flying about her and pushing her to leave. "H-Hey!" Then she felt it again but harsher, the overwhelming feeling. That's when from the entrance came the ghost-like Guardian. The swords unsheathed and it glowing the same vibrant red. He went after her but she ducked avoiding a fatal blow to the neck. She ran to the tunnel followed closely by the butterflies. Diving into the water and swimming away she thought the Guardian wouldn't follow them. But to her surprise it did and it didn't need to swim to follow them. It was like it was floating on it's own space.

She was almost there when suddenly another came blocking her way to the exit from whence she had come from. This one had the same basic structure but this one had a broadsword the size of Ragnarok. Ducking again to avoid another blow from the new enemy she found herself being pushed again by the butterflies. They had enough strength to shove her into the flower stamp on the floor making her soul return to her body.

Snapping her eyes open she could feel the shake of the floor. She stood and turned feeling that it came from outside. Running out with Alae she stood before the scene. Lyraxia trying to protect the injured twins and Ventus while William fought alone against the Level 4, barely able to match its prowess.

"There you are," the thing smirked pointing the guns at her.

Fayth jumped away from the injured and stepped out of Divine Protection's radius. She hadn't have time for this thing now. "Just leave!" she yelled hauling it with the right blade's chain. Bringing it forth she impaled the Akuma with her left blade. "Imperious," she pronounced and her Innocence sent a strong wave of energy into the Akuma making it bloat. She threw it into the sky and watched it explode and sparks of white charge away from the excess. She landed just before the injured team. They were impressed perhaps even scared that with one blow of her born Alae she had destroyed something they struggled to defeat.

"You should contact HQ," she said not willing to return their stares. "And tell them our mission here's done."

"I'll go ahead," William said serious but also staring at her.

She walked over to the entrance of the cave, "Thank you for guiding me." She hummed the beginning of her hymn as the butterflies gathered before her. Then she sang the last two verses making another wooden mask fall before her. This one was shaped of a blue dragon. She placed it before her face and pronounced the usual, "My condolences."

* * *

><p><strong>What's gonna happen in those temple ruins? I'm dying to write about it!JK<strong>

**As always please review! I love to hear what people think!**


	31. Mother

**First of all, sorry for the misunderstanding. The Floria chapter was that it, sorry if I made it seem like it would go on. I had actually thought about breaking it in two chapters but I was like nah.**

**I couldn't wait to write in this arc already. So here it goes.**

**My hat goes off to these people who keep reviewing my story: xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx as always.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Mother <strong>

* * *

><p>They had returned not long before Allen and his group would arrive. The ones most injured during their mission were only the twins and Ven who were resting. William, although somewhat injured, kept to his word about training her mind over body. They had taken ahold of a hold training ground for days on end bringing to edge Fayth's mind. It was already the fourth day and Fayth had mobilized her body in order to fight at par with William and Ragnarok with the gravity five hundred times the norm.<p>

Lyraxia watched from afar sitting on the edge of the doorway. Stepping into the ground they practiced on would mean having to suffer the gravity increase. Her legs wouldn't support that much stress. "How can she possibly keep going?"

"Hey Lyra-chan!" the cheery voice made her turn to find Lavi sitting beside her. He let out a whistle, "Heard Fay was out here training with Billy. How's she been doing?"

"As well as it could be expected," Lyraxia answered him. "With gravity five hundred times the normal, you could say she's hanging on."

"F-Five hundred times?" Lavi said surprised.

"Done yet, Blackthorn?" William asked in the normal training attire. He swung Ragnarok aronud and over his shoulder like it were a feather.

Fayth was panting feeling the tug of the field. She smirked nonetheless, "Not until I kick your ass, Billy."

"Oh, Fay-chan don't taunt me like that," he said stabbing the floor with Ragnarok letting the gravity make a huge dent. "I might accidentally kill you."

"I wanna see you try," she smirked again confident.

"If you're so sure then how about we double the magnitude?" he suggested snapping his fingers. The increase wasn't visible in the atmosphere but it was quite visible on Fayth's body as it made it hunch and made the floor under her feet to give in, yielding small dents. "Now do you know the basic math by which I guide my training?"

"V-Ven told me something about it," Fayth said after awhile, regaining her knocked off air. "Ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, fifteen concentrated power of will, five percent pleasure, and fifty percent pain. Right?"

"Good, you do know them," he said disappearing in a fast motion and getting behind her. "But can you enforce them in the battlefield?" He swung Ragnarok around and was aiming for a full body strike. It was heavy and her body was screaming to her to stop. Nevertheless she found the strength somewhere in her body to somersault and land a good distance away from her. "Fifteen percent concentrated power of will." He charged to her leaving no spaced to escape it like before. Instead she jumped wiht the force that was left from the adrenaline and stepped on the sword and twirling on it to kick him. Seeing no effect she jumped just as he raised the blade and used the impulse to get away again now behind him. He turned, "Twenty percent skill." She took the stance this time and charged at him moving about a little easier. Avoiding an attack she smirked as she ducked and kicked him on both ankles making him jumped away. She smirked, she had actually made him move from his spot. "Five percent pleasure," he mumbled and disappeared to appear before her. He kept attacking her swinging Ragnarok around and pushing her back. He saw beforehand the moment she would stumble against the wall and went on to stab the wall just as she took the last step back. But her shoes slipped on the ground making her fall on the floor fortunately avoiding the sword that stabbed through the wall. She only stared at it panting and scared. He chuckled and sheathed it, "And ten percent luck. Congratulations. You have now complete control of your body by using your mind."

He snapped his fingers one last time. With it Fayth felt sweet air fill her lungs and her body lighter than a feather on the wind. She took in a breath, "I can breath!"

"Don't exagerate," William scolded her kicking her side.

She giggled, "Sorry. I'm just happy that I got your approval."

He grinned at her simplicity. "You're satisfied too damn easily." He walked away and left to his room all the while Fayth laid still on the floor.

Finally she called out loud, "Lyraxia!"

"What?" she exclaimed back.

"Bring somebody to carry me!" she shouted. "I can't stand up!"

"Weren't you fighting with the gravity increased a thousand times the norm as if nothing? Get your lazy butt up yourself," she said a little bitter.

"That was out of impulse!" She lifted her arms just the little bit she could. "My legs are numbed out!"

"Good thing I'm here then," Lavi called going over to her and looking down on her. "You're really stupid you know?"

"Just sometimes," she said smiling. He picked her up and carried her on his back whlie the three went over to her room. From the number of people that got view of the three it was Bookman who needed only to glance at them to see that something was wrong about the scene. It didn't take long for him to connect the dots. He left, though, saying nothing.

"Leave me here," she said to him once they were in her room. She turned to Lyraxia, "Aren't you going to wait for Kanda to come back?"

She shook her head, "He'll be back when he does. You're my main concern right now."

"Why?" she asked.

Lyraxia turned to Lavi, "Would you mind getting something to eat for her?"

"Sure. You want anything?" he asked already at the door.

"Just some herbal tea, please," she asked and he left. "I overheard what you and William talked about in Mr. Montrey's cabin."

"Did you now?" she said falling on her bed.

"Is it true?" she asked after some awkward silence. "Are you remembering things about your past?"

"Sort of," she said a serious tone in her voice. "But thy're not of Arlena or me as a Noah. They're something else. I think before I even turned into a Noah."

"May I know?"

Fayth scoffed, "It's been the same one for many nights now. I'm sitting in a deserted house, torn by time. It seemed old since red tulip buds had begun to grow from where the floor board was taken. There I always find myself and when I look in the mirror I see myself in a simple white summer dress barefooted. Although it's cold, I don't mind it. Then I see myself, black raven hair long to my waist and dark red eyes. It's funny cause she talks and acts like I do but the way she looks. All I see mildly resembling me are her eyes. A dark color and a piercing glare. Hers catches me everytime, like they're pulling me in. She's walking towards a door but before she goes through the dream ends and I startle awake."

"That's odd," Lyraxia called. "You say this was before you were a Noah?" She gets a nod as her answer. "Really odd."

"You're telling me," Fayth said scoffing. That's when a tight tug on her chest came about making her stand abruptly.

"Fayth?" Lyraxia inquired confused. Before he could ask anything else though she'd left running apparently with her strength back. Shooting out of the room she didn't even hear Lavi call after her. She just kept running. Something familiar, oh so familiar, was begging her to be heard out. She ran towards that urge. Turning to the science division where the Gates were and turned a corner almost crying out, "Ne-" but her own mind stopped her in her tracks. It wasn't who she thought it was. It was Marie, Kanda, Link, and Allen. Plus the science division guys who came in with countless of crying kids.

"What in the world," Lavi called panting reaching her at last. "What's with the kid manufacturer?" he asked getting over there to help.

"Don't ask. Just help us get them to the infirmary," Reveer called.

"Oh goodness," Lyraxia said going to aid the children as well.

"Allen," Fayth mumbled to herself still unable to focus on what exactly had gone through her mind. A familiar presence that she thought was so nostalgic. Her mind was suddenly ambushed by countless images. This time of the raven, red-eyed girl smiling from ear to ear and having so much fun in that house. She couldn't have been older than seventeen, the exact age that Fayth was suppose to be in just some days. Her own voice resonated in her head mixed in with a much gentler and energetic one.

_"Are you going to come back?" ... "Promise me you will? I hate being alone." ... "Pinky promise okay...Neah?"_

"Ne...ah?" she said under her breath. The light on her eyes dulled and the energy from the adrenaline ended as she fell to her knees.

"Having flashbacks in public is really problematic," William said although she was not there mentally. He picked her up and took her back to her room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I was always alone. Always waiting in that house where my father and I lived. He was long dead but I remained. In that house. In that eternal darkness. Until I you came...<em>**

_"Who're you?" she asked not puzzled or startled by the stranger that was inside her house. The man seemed well groomed and most likely had gone into the house with the thought that the house was abadoned. "Are you running away from something?" _

_"Aren't you going to yell or something? I'm an intruder and this is your house right?"_

_"It is but I have no reason to yell," she answered. "You're here because of something, correct? Then you didn't come here to just visit."_

_"Wow, cold," the man said sarcastically. "What's your name?"_

_"I believe I asked that question first," she answered going to the table and placing her hunting good out. "But if answering will yield a response from you then so be it. My father named me Fay after the Great Queen of Fairies, Bringer of Faith."_

_"Just call me 14th," he said. "That's what my family calls me."_

_"I find it amusing that your own family named you a number," she said chuckling. "But then again my father name me after a fairy."_

_"The Fairy Queen of Faith, right?" the 14th asked._

_"Correct," Fay answered. "What brings you to my humble house?"_

_"I kind of escaped my daily reutine. Wanted some fresh air. Probably a couple are already looking for me," he explained._

_"That's boring," Fay said flat out. _

_"Okay then why are you living in a place like this, Miss Fairy?" he asked chuckling._

_"It's Fay," she corrected him. "And I am here because my father left me our house after he died."_

_"I see," the 14th called. "Do you think you'll ever leave this place?"_

_"Not likely," Fay answered. "How long are you planning to stay here?" _

_He only shook his head, "Not long. I don't think I'll last the night without being found."_

_"Alright then," Fay said leaving her hunt on the table, ready to be skinned. Two knocks came to the door almost throwing it off its hinges. "Who is it?"_

_"You're dead now, you freak!" a hoarse, male voice came fromt he other side. The door swung open showing a bulky man standing on the other side with a sharp set of knives. _

_"May I know why you are intruding?" she asked not scared._

_"You killed my chickens!" he called pointing at the ones on her table. "That's the proof."_

_"Those, for your information, are not chickens. They are turkeys. And I have not gone near your farm since you so politely banned me from there," she said raising her voice vaguely but recieving a flinch from the other. "Now leave my house this instant before something truly terrible befalls to someone more important than your chickens."_

_The man gulped his own saliva but only stabbed one knife onto the door. "I swear if you come near my sister I'll kill you." He left soon after. Fay went up to the door and unstuck the knife from it. _

_"Fine blade," she said. "It'll work fine for skinning."_

_"They treat you like you're some kind of witch," he said not being noticed for the whole scene of the struggle. _

_"It's been like this ever since my father died," she explained. "Since I can see the souls of the damned, people fear me and blame the unexplicable on me. I have learned to ignore their rants and focus on my own life."_

_"Hmm," he got up and headed for the exit. _

_"Leaving already?" she asked._

_"I'll come back some other time," he said facing her with a grin. "When I want to have some fresh air."_

_"Be my guest Mr. 14th," she said. Days turned to months and the more time passed the more he seemed to enjoy being in the company of a complete stranger. She would not question who he was, who his family was, or why his skin was ashen compared to her fair one. She had told him she hated common sense. That is why she lived out from the villagers._

_"They are so engulfed in their communial hatred and pain that I feel sorry for them," she admitted one day. "I wish they could see the world the way I do. A world which I know like the back of my hand. I've lived and seen this world from many angles. This cruel, ridiculous, and beautiful world." _

_Then came the one fateful day that he went back to her house to find the usually open door locked from the inside. He tried budging the door but was unable to. Anxiety began to overwhelm him as he kicked the door open. Inside he found the most inhumane scene. There on the floor sprawled was Fay, her eyes wide open but dulled. What caught his attention was the red. The scarlet that spead like a river across the floorboard and onto the ground where the red tulips grew. The red liquid was coming from Fay's throat that had been stabbed. Her simple white summer dress now stained in permanent red and her face, hair, and shoulders soaked in it. Not far from the body were a pair of pointy scissors. Opened just right it showed the remains of the blood that they carried from her veins to the floor. He knelt before her and couldn't believe it. Somehow it didn't surprise him though, she would have died having so many threats. _

_"What a tragedy," Dream's voice came from deep in the shadows of the cabin. "But I am afraid she would have died sooner or later." She licked the blood from her fingers, "I just did her a favor." _

_"Why..." he asked her stepping to face her._

_"Because," she said finishing licking the blood off her fingers. "She's...one of us."_

_Some shuffling was heard from behind him. He turned, eyes wide, to see her sitting up. She was touching her wound that had healed itself. She wasn't the least bit terrified or confused. She only turned to face them and those red eyes that had been so pulling before only intensified in their prowess. Now the color of gold they seemed to be able to pull someone into complete oblivion. _

_"You came back," Fay said staggering to a stand. She looked at her hands and noticed her skin had ashened alike his and the other. "What has happened to me?"_

_"You have awakened as a Noah," Dream informed her. "All humans carry the Noah genes in them but only a few, the ones chosen by God, are the ones who awaken as Noah. You are the fifteenth, the Noah who carries the memories of oblivion."_

_"Oblivion..." she repeated not at the least amused. However her unamusement made Dream's intrigue rise to new levels. _

_"Aren't you scared?" she asked. "Of why you're one of the Noah? Who we are? Or why you?"_

_She took in the question before answering, "Not really. It would be useless to ask someone who already exists why they do. It's a matter of asking myself what I want to do with it. Otherwise, I'll just have to accept things as they are."_

_"Hmm," Dream came nearer to the girl she had killed minutes ago. Her skin dark like hers, her eyes gold like hers yet more attracting. More alluring. She smirked, "You're a very intriguing individual."_

_"Will I have to leave this place?" was the only question she asked. _

_"You will have to come back to be presented to the Millenium Earl," he answered her. With that said she went into her only room and came out if a small bundle in her arms. Something small covered in a red blanket._

_"I won't fight back. I won't complain or question much. If there is new angle to this world I want to see it," she held onto the bundle tighter but too tight for a small piece of fabric fell uncovering the item she held so precious. "I want to see it."_

**_So was that the fifteenth apostle, the Noah of Oblivion came to be. We lived until the day came when the Innocence arrived. Although defeated, we, the Noah, would always reincarnate. I, however, will have been the core of her birth. The 'mother' of all Oblivions, the Noah who was never meant to_ exist.**

* * *

><p>Fayth abruptly woke from her sleep. From that long memory. She sat up and looked out the window, dusk. How long had she been asleep? For how long... She shook her head of that question and instead looked around as if wanting to verify she was back. Back into the present day. She stood up and walked over to her dresser where the gold bracelet that Cross gave her was. She looked at it and remembered from that memory the object that Fay was carrying.<p>

Somehow her mind was clear of doubt and fear. Her left fingertips glowed in a red light as they followed her every movement while leaving strings of light behind that disappeared. She began to imaging it in her mind making her fingertips following the flow of her thoughts. For the first time she was using her Noah powers. The light slowly became more vivid with other colors as the image in her mind took form on the dresser.

She understood now the meaning of the stained glass platforms from her dreams. They were trying to tell her the stages of her life. The very first one of Fay. The second one of Arlena and herself. There was still one more to see. The platform personificating Oblivion. Fay was the core of the Noah of Oblivion. Arlena was the significant other that caused havoc by dealing her manufactured soul into a weapon for a witch. Then Oblivion who was the madness that now controls Demise behind the door, in other words Demise has completely engulfed Oblivion and uses her image as a transmitter. It's Oblivion but with the dark prowess of Demise controlling her. Then the last significant piece was herself. She was the personification of what both Arlena and Fay, in their times, attempted to safekeep from the darkness. They knew of a different goodness in the world. One that didn't include the Earl or the Black Order and their Innocence. Both mustered the power to create that power into a corporeal vessel and sent it to safety away from Oblivion who wanted it to gain a body in order to escape the depths with those dark powers and away from North who wanted it to control the power that Demise was.

Both wanted the same thing: power.

And both needed the same thing: the vessel created by those two. A vessel that embodies the love, goodness, and felicity of humanity. The vessel who could control Demise's power, something even the Earl of the Millenium was unable to accomplish.

But she was decided to not let this power that created only madness and sorrow roam free. No. Her decision was made. Fay was right. One needs to see all angles of this world to understand something. Fayth had seen all parts of it now and it all equaled to the same thing: tragedy. She had decided that Demise and that door couldn't be let to live. She had to destroy it and Oblivion in the process. And the only way to do that was to take in the power that came from humanity's hatred, pain, and sorrow and counter it with the same humanity's love, goodness, and felicity. It two opposites neutralized eachother than it was a start.

She looked down and saw that she had created an exact replica of the doll. It was small bunny stuffed doll. It was in a sitting position with a red and white jacket on. White, folded cuffs and trimmings of a white color. The rest was red including the big bow on it's neck. On the chest part was a pattern of diamonds of white and red. The bunny was coal black with beady eyes the color of scarlet. She took the bracelet from her wrist and place it on the doll's left hand which fitted perfectly. It was meant to be for the doll. It had been Fay's. North had found it, surely, somewhere along the way and taken it. The doll was the only treasure that girl had. It had been her mother's, who died unexpectedly at her birth. Fay had been a child of misfortune.

Fayth scoffed, the twins had been right. Fayth was a child of misfortune. But up until now, she didn't know just how much.

* * *

><p><strong>Confusing? Hell yes! I was confused writing it. I hope the explanation of how everyone's connected isn't so confusing. I tried my best to explain it. If you have any question feel free to PM me and I'll try my best to explain. 6w6 <strong>

**Damn a little past 4,000 words. Longest chapter I've written for this story. Hope you like it.**

**Sorry guys but I was reading the newest chapter of Pandora Hearts and even though it inspired me, it blew me away. I feel so bad for Oz. T_T **

**Anyways please review!**


	32. Amour for the Lost

**I'm freaking loving how all this is turning out! **

**As always thanks to everyone who always review: xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx as always **

**Now to what you people came for!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Amour for the Lost<strong>

* * *

><p>Lyraxia had watched for the past three days and two nights how William nursed Fayth in her comma-like state. She only remained back knowing that if she told Will about the memories in her dreams he would induse her with some waking drug and that wouldn't be good. Instead she kept her mouth shut for the past three days and by the nights she went out to walk the castle. The third night she found herself walking down to the training grounds all in comfortable clothes and her hair tied to her left side barely in a plait.<p>

She knew it although nobody else said a word. From the six Elites that were left she was, by far, the weakest of them all. She found a dummy that hadn't been placed back in the storage room. Trying to vent her anger shebegan kicking it's head over and over again. Yet minutes into it she felt that sharp knife pain on her thighs screaming at her to stop. But she ignored the strong waves of pain that went from her thighs all the way to her mind. With the pain came the voices that called from the back of her head. Voices all too familiar from her past.

**"Why do you try so hard?"  
><strong>  
><em>"So that I'm not a burden to Mama. I'm not you."<br>_  
><strong>"Of course you are. You and I are one, Merry!"<strong>

"Shut up!" she called through gritted teeth knocking the dummy's head off it's shoulders. "You and I aren't one."

"Brutal," she turned to see the least expected person to appear. Kanda was approaching her in his casual ware although it was the middle of the night and his hair down. Nevertheless that mask of hers came instantly hiding her irritating mood.

"If it isn't Yu-chan!" she called cheerfully.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" he called a vein popping. She wasn't listening though, for she was placing another dummy in place of the beheaded one and began her routine. Kanda was still a bit confused though he didn't let it show. Who was he talking to? To the facade or to the real thing. He finally reached her, "Never seen you willingly train by yourself before. Not unless the old man were pushing you to it." He was trying to see exactly who it was he was talking to by asking simple questions.

"Yeah, well," she said kicking the dummy harder on any vital part. "Tiedoll's not gonna be around forever. Plus I've gotta keep training. I need to get better and stronger so I don't drag the others down!" She had kicked it's head last decapitating the second dummy with less kicks that the one before.

"Change it," she said in a comanding voice he'd never heard before.

A vein popped again, "Don't get cocky." Even though he said that he did as she told him. She got right back to the same steps. "Kicking a motionless enemy won't make it any better."

She halted and glared at him, "I suppose you have any better idea?"

"Train with someone else. Weren't Fausto and the twerps trianing you?" he asked.

"I got tired of Ven's attitude. The twins need their rest too. They haven't been spending as much time with eachother as they should be," she answered. "What about you. Would you train me?"

"Do you realize what you're asking?" he asked shocked she actually wanted him to train her at such fragile state.

She shrugged, "Why not? Don't be such a pessimist, Yu-chan."

"Don't push it," he said beginning to get angry.

"Okay how 'bout we decide it with a little game," she said clasping her hands together but with a smirk in her face.

"Game?" he said confused.

"Pin," she simply said the one word. When question marks hovered over his head she tried to be more explanatory. of course nobody would know about the games the Rakshana children played in Domino. "Have you ever seen how lion cubs play? It's quite simple. The one who pins the other to the floor wins. No halfies or on the wall. Clean pinning on the ground. You win I'll admit you're capable at the best. If I win, you train me. Deal?"

"Che, just don't go crying when I'm finished with you," Kanda called too infuriated.

"You'll be the one crying when we're done," she called confident.

Then it began. Fighting with Kanda was, sure, excrutiatingly painful to her legs. But that soon went away just as soon as the smile crept to her face. She was really having fun. Even the voices of her past stopped once they had started. Yeah he was tough but she wasn't an Elite for nothing. She could fight fairly on par with him. It took a good hour before any of the two began to go for the win. Kanda was the one who went ahead first trying to trip her. Although she had injured legs she wasn't naive. That assumption cost him. She jumped up when he tried tripping her and somersaulted to kicked him hard enough on the chest to send him off balance and tripping back. Touching the floor she launched onto him. He was about to sit up when she got to him making him flip back twice. At the second time she was on top and shoved him down, her forearm on his chest putting him in his place. "Ha! Pinned ya!"

"Not yet," he said through gritted teeth. Kicking up, he had managed to unbalance her and make her flip one last time and ending on the top instead and pinning her down the war he had. A triumphant grin came over him when he noticed that she couldn't force his arm off or throw him off. "I win."

"Cheater," she called glaring at him.

"You're calling me a cheater," he said with a frown.

"Yes I am," she called through gritter teeth. Seeing she couldn't get him off, she stopped struggling all at once. She sighed, "Get off me Yu. You're heavy."

"You're admitting it then," he said lightening his weight on her.

"As if," she whispered and pushed him on as they made a final flip back. But the wall ended being to close from all the flipping making Kanda hit his head on it while Lyraxia stumble onto his chest. "Bad idea."

"You think," Kanda said touching the back of his head. "And you called me a cheater."

"Oh shut it, Yu," she called feeling her forehead. "Damn it, Kanda. You gave me a bump on my forehead."

"Don't exagerate," he called glaring at her. "Where?"

"Here," she said looking him straight up. His eyes widened. This had been the first time he'd seen her face so close to his. Her eyes big and round and they weren't the neon pink he always thought he'd seen from afar. They were actually a light chorale with darker tones. The way her golden hair was always tied up was what made them seem that way. Now that it was down and framing her face, she looked different. "Can you see it?"

Her voice, not the usual high pitched tone but instead a normal sweet but gentle tone, snapped him back to the concept at hand. "N-No I don't see anything."

"What!" she called feeling her forehead. "Tch, I feel it though." She got off from him and stood up. "Damn it, I could've sworn."

"Why do you hide yourself from people like that?" he asked out of the blue to her. She turned to him still feeling her forehead with one hand.

Her eyes wide she chuckled nervously, "What're you talking about? I don't hide myself. That bump on the head took you for a spin didn't it."

"I'm being serious," he said reaching out for her hand that touched her forehead. He held onto her wrist tightly not willing to let her leave without giving him some answers.

"You're hurting me," she said chuckling still nervously and trying to make him let go with the other hand. "Yu."

"Answer me," he said flat out. She could feel how his glare stabbed her down.

She tried averting her eyes but couldn't shake the bizarre feeling, "I don't kno-"

"Come on, I know you know perfectly what I'm talking about," he said through gritted teeth trying greatly to control his temper that was flaring way too much at how she tried so hard to avoid the answer. "Now tell me why?"

She tried her best not to but the feeling kept getting sharper and the hold on her wrist tighter. "B-Because...I'm scared... of the world," she said in a hushed whispered that she thought had been low enough for him not to hear. Grave mistake. He had the hearing of a bat.

"Scared of the world?" the repetition of it made her flinch and lower her head. "If you haven't realized there's a worl wide war going on outside of these walls, Nightmare. Being scared of that isn't news. And it doesn explain why you act so indifferently. Changing from such a charade of happiness into what you truly are behind that. Just a girl."

"No, you're wrong," she said a little bit louder. "It's not the war, the Akuma, or the Noah I'm scared of."

"Then what."

"The humans," she said it in a mere whisper. "They've done worse things to their own kind. The Noah are prove of it, killing human beings. I was hurt by people too. That's why I'm afraid of the outside. That's why I'm so convicted in my people's faith of what a Pythoness is. We are nothing. If I am nothing, I can feel nothing. I think that's better than feeling pain and sorrow. That why I seem so happy all the time. If I show them who I am then the world will stare me down through a microscope like before. So I figured if I acted like all the other humans, happy and carefree, maybe, just maybe they'd leave me alone."

He wasn't very much surprised at the revelation. He always knew there was some reason why she was always so bipolar. But the thing that did surprise him was that she referred to people as humans. Wasn't she part of 'people' too? For him it was strange. Looking at her in so brittle and so vulnerable of a form made her seem like still water. No matter how much he glared, stare, or looked all he saw was his reflection. Nothing about it gave off who she was. Everything was hidden deep, deep underwater. She was so feeble that in that instant even if she was right in front of him, it really did seem like...there was nobody there. And that, for God knows how long ago, made him feel a terror deep within him. It felt nostalgic. He had lost someone, a dear friend, to this feebleness of mind before. Of not knowing who one was or with what purpose they were on this Earth.

"But..." he said trying to figure out how to make her visible to his eyes again. She wass fading in front of his eyes. Fading and fast. "Isn't it sad to be alone? If you're sad then you're feeling something. If you're feeling something then you're not a Pythoness. You're life is worth something."

"My life's empty," she began repeating that same mantra with a fake, plastered smile. "My life's me-"

"Stop saying that!" he yelled at her making her eyes widen in surprise. "You're not meaningless. Nothing about you is. You laugh annoyingly, you're a pain in the neck when it comes to the old man. You're a little manipulative brat but that's just who you are. All those things aren't meaningless and they aren't empty."

It was silent for seconds until she burst into a small set of chuckles. She was covering her mouth with the fingers of her free hand. She was laughing lightly now but it was different from other times. These didn't sound hollow. They were full with real joy and her blushing cheeks proved that for now the warmth had returned to her body. He sighed in relief, he could see her again.

When she stopped laughing she cleared the tears from her eyes, "You're odd, Yu. Very odd. Nobody's ever told me that." She suddenly kneed him in the stomach making him bend over, "Specially the one about being an annoying and manipulative brat."

"I just said the truth," he said through gritted teeth. He stood straight again and was ambushed by a hug from her, her arms above his shoulders. "H-Hey!"

"Thanks a lot Yu," she said lightly pecking her lips on his cheek. "That really made me happy," she whispered. She stood back with a small smile in her face. Not the exagerated one but a normal smile. This told him the difference. "I promise that I'll try hard to not be so weird from now on." She drew a cross on her heart, "Cross my heart." She yawned loudly covering her mouth with her thin fingers.

He didn't smile but he was the least tad glad that she was acting the way she was meant to be and not confusing herself into dellusions. He came by and placed a hand on the top of her head, "Go get some sleep."

"I'm not a kid, Yu-chan!" she pouted following after him.

"Call me that one more time and you'll know the meaning of pain," he threatened as they headed for the rooms.

"I'll tell Grampa Tiedoll you picking fights with me," she said cunningly. When he didn't answer she stuck her tongue out, "Kidding."

"You are a brat," he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

While they left, none of the two noticed the silhouette that hid behind a pillar. Ven had overlooked everything, overheard evry last word. He bit his lower lip and walked away and headed towards William's room. Not even bothering to knock to see if he was awake, he barged into the room. "You need to forbid Lyraxia's contact with Kanda Yu."

"My," William said from his desk. Obviously wide awake. He leaned back on her chair looking at Ven, "Why am I not surprise?" He licked his lollipop before answering, "I'll have to decline to that request."

"What? Why!" Ven shouted overtaken by anger.

"You're being driven by your possesiveness," William said in a serious tone. "I won't pour salt onto your open wounds just to heed your masochistic feelings. Deal with them on your own time. Better yet why not just tell Lyra-chan how you feel. That's lift a huge weight off your heart, wouldn't it?"

"How am I suppose to tell her when I'm the one who keeps badgering her with her death wish," he called deeply in thought. He left soon after closing the door with a slam.

"What a boy," William said. "It seems Lyraxia's infatuation is growing and with it grows the gap of Ventus's medicine. Oh boy of mine, if you're dear mother hadn't been killed in front of you while you were forced to watch as they violated her. Would you still be searching for the perfect source of what she lost? Would you seek the innocence and the purity of that which you never got?" He stood up and watched as the night sky shrouded with dark clouds. "Would you still be looking for someone who would love you despite the fact that you are as rotten as your innocent child's heart?"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Ven. T_T yes I insinuated that his mother was raped and that he was forced to watch and then forced to watch them bastards who did it kill her. He is the most nasty but such a sad little boy.<strong>

**Well please review and tell me what you think!**


	33. Two Sides of the Coin

**Well last chapter was a little short. But I'll compensate with this one. Oh and this one will be the last chapter that I get out so fast. I'm gonna go back into the slow and constant pace.**

**Thanks to: xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx**

**Now to the next step.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Two Side of the Coin<strong>

* * *

><p>"How far is it?" Fayth turned to ask Lyraxia. She, however, was too deep in thought. "Oi, Lyra!"<p>

She snapped her back, "What?"

"I asked how far is it?" Fayth asked again.

Lyraxia looked around the plain desert. Everything looked the same to the others but to her it was as if every single grain of sand was different. "Not far. We should reach my hometown by noon." All of them were free of their uniform for they were sent with attire proper for the land. That didn't change the fact, though, that it was burning well over one hundred degrees.

"It's freaking hot," Josie called fanning Jomie.

"I know," Jomie called fanning Josie.

"You too are hopeless," Ven said not sarcastically.

"We've been walking for two days already," William said not stopping. "Our water supply's low. We should make haste."

"Roger," the twins called trying to beat the heat by power walking.

"You guys are gonna faint," Fayth said chuckling.

"Maybe that way they'll shut up for once," Ven chuckled.

Lyraxia didn't add a comment like the others. Instead she was watching how the twins were so playful and cheerful. Even with the war if they had eachother they were happy.

**"Don't leave me! Don't leave me!"**

_"I'm your Mockingbird. I have to protect you. Even if it means..."_

**~oOoOoOo~**

"Here it is," Lyraxia told them as noon reached the skies. Below them was a town with white building with flat roofs. Walking through the streets it seems more like a ghost town. No one was around. Only sand and weeds that rolled about the streets were the only signs of life.

"Didn't you say people still lived here?" Fayth asked her.

"I said they might still live here," Lyraxia corrected her. "The day their Pythoness stopped singing was the day doom befell this town. She protected them from harm and the desert's brutal winds. I doubt many, if any, survived the outcome of losing their guardian."

"Brutal, huh?" Fayth mumbled looking around. In the corner of her eye she saw something shuffle behind an alley. She ran over there and barely caught a boy with blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He snarled at her, "Stop it." She pinned him lightly to the wall.

"A survivor," William said. "Great, we'll get information out of him."

"_Prutek nevu te!" _the boy snarled out in a strange language.

"What?" the twins snapped confused.

Lyraxia approached the boy and knelt to his eye level. Fayth brought him to face her, _"Eque-ke nu fargato do va? Harata?"_

_"Vo mortet," _the voice talked with a little bit of calmness at hearing someone speak his native tongue.

"I asked him if he was alone or was he with his family. He said they're dead," Lyraxia said.

"Ask him if there's anyone else here?" William told her.

She turned to the boy, _"Eque-ke tare kumi heroj?"_

He nodded and jerked his head towards the direction of the deeper houses. _"Baoku ga heroj ketoki gara. Heroj ke bruvi de areni."_

"He said that there was a huge sandstorm not long ago and that those that survived are taking shelter in the abadones church," she answered.

"We should head there and find someone who speaks English," Ven said.

"I doubt any of them do," Fayth answered. "They've been isolated here for too many years."

Lyraxia was listening to their conversation but decided to ask the boy one last question, _"Ke et ke suvito ra Rakshana ka Shinba?"_

The boy's expression turned to rage as he spit on Lyraxia's face as she wiped it off. "Hey!" Fayth jerked him to stop that.

_"Kerak te convegt. Ye verdi ke Shinba ga morti. Yu ta fuigit. Ye vivite. Escotu! Kurowa!" _he raged at Lyraxia.

"What the hell did you ask him?" Fayth asked confused as the boy struggled to get away.

"Let him go," Lyraxia called. Fayth didn't ask why but let go of the kid who left running towards the place he had nodded to. "We should head to the abadoned castle of Ikana. That's where the thing we're looking for lies."

"You should know," William said taking the lead with her. As they walked she thought about what the boy had told her. **"Is the Pythoness of the Rakshana still alive?"** she asked and got spit in the face.** "It's convinient. Everyone says that she's dead. But I saw her. She's alive! Hiding! Coward!" **She's hiding.

"Whew," Ven called covering his eyes from the sun to look at the castle. "Pretty big."

"We should hurry and get Fayth to the Silent realm," Lyraxia said seriously. She walked right in through the door and lead them deeper into the depths of the place. Soon they found themselves in a round cellar with three distinct tunnels.

"Where do these lead to?" Ven asked going to see the middle tunnel.

"The far left leads to the desert," Lyraxia said motioning Fayth to right tunnel. "The far right leads to the temple far from the town. The center leads not far from the Asian Branch HQ."

"Wow," the twins called going on to the right tunnel.

"Connections," William whispered. "Lovely."

"Are you okay?" she asked Lyraxia.

"No," she answered flat out bringing the hood of her thin cloak over her head. "I'm not okay."

Entering the tunnels it was cool but dark. Fortunately with Jomie they could light her hand and keep a well illuminated path. "How far?" Josie asked Lyraxia.

"Keep going," she answered. "You'll see it when we arrive." Soon, after some more time of walking in darkness, they found the mouth of the cave. William in front stopped them and shoved them back into the tunnel.

"What?" Fayth called from behind.

William overlooked the situation and then responded, "Akuma. I've located at least ten Level 4s. Seems the Earl doesn't want us to take you to the last Silent realm."

"How're we going to get inside?" Ven asked nervously in a whisper.

"There," the twins called pointing at a hole in the walls of the castle. It was far away from the entrance and so where they but the Level 4s were guarding more the preexisting entrances than the made ones.

"That's an alternative," William said in a hush voice.

"We'd still need a distraction to get past them all," Ven said.

Lyraxia and Fayth both looked at eachother and grinned. "We've got it," they said.

Outside Poppy ran through the tal grass making noise. The Level 4s turned to it and saw Poppy stand on its hind legs. She cleaned her face and it was noticable that her cheeks were full of something. She aimed and spit out nuts at the Level 4s. Almost half went after her as she ran. Stalos came from the skies and began pecking or scratching the remaining ones and taking their eyes away from the spot.

"Go," William ordered them as they went inside the place through the opening. But at entering they didn't expect the castle's old defensive mechanisms to come alive. The floor, being checkerboard of white and black, was one of those mechanisms. Alternating the squares of floor either dropped or raised as each of the members stepped into the place. "Fayth! William! Lyraxia," Ventus called as he and the twins were taking up into the fourth floor. "Guys!" Fayth called as she, Lyraxia, and William were the ones being brought down.

They were drawn into complete darkness again.

"Are you girls okay?" William asked. The two called in approval.

"I can't even see my own hands," Lyraxia hissed annoyed.

"Wait," she said focusing on her left hand as the tips of her fingers began lighting with the red glow again. She imagined it in her mind and in a few seconds the smallest of candles burnt giving off a soft glow. She sighed in relief just as the red glow disappeared.

"You've been tampering with your Noah powers, haven't you?" William said taking the candle and examining it.

"Just a little," she said not wanting to get in trouble.

"Over there," Lyraxia pointed. With the help of the faint light she was able to locate herself and find the exit of the trap. At the exit they found a grand throne room, of course with the throne tattered.

"Big," Fayth said twirling around the place.

"Can you guys hear me?" William called through his wireless golem.

_"Yeah," _Ven answered. _"We're okay. Those tiles took us into some kind of jail."_

"The jail of the royal family," Lyraxia explained. "They lived here before the Rakshana came to be. They were the first habitants of this place."

_"There's a lot of skeletons, rats, and dried blood. Plus some torute machines," _Ven called while from the background one could hear the twins screeching in terror.

"That's natural," she asserted. "They were true barbarians. Loved to fight." She went close to the throne and clicked something at the bottom of the armchair. The throne then rustily moved to the side revealing an even deeper cellar, a set of stair leading the way down. "Look for tunnels. They should lead you the library. There should be some hidden passageway there. Find it and you'll find us."

_"Roger th-zzt." _ The connection was cut just as they entered the laberynth of stairs.

"I hope you know which way you're going," Fayth said looking around and finding no difference.

"Oh she knows," William recognized as he wakled and kept dropping small wrapped candies on the floor each certain amount of steps.

"Stop playing Hansel and Gretel, Will," Lyraxia said hearing clearly the fall of each hard sweet.

"So they know where to go," he said with a grin eating one and then dropping another. Finally they reached the bottom of what seemed to be hell.

"There," Lyraxia said pointed at the circle drawn on the cement floor.

"Great," Fayth called. "I'll just head there and close it and come right back up."

"Hurry," William said feeling something overwhelming.

"Got it," she placed her hand on the circle as she knelt there. "I'm here to help you. Guide me to where it lies." The She sank deep as her body remained. Lyraxia looked at her with a glare.

"Is everyone jealous of someone else theses days?" William caught her off guard.

"I'm not jealous," she said flat out. "I actually feel empathy. I know what it feels to be outcasted by the people you thought cared about you."

"Ah yes," William said. "I was talking with Master Zhu about that the other time. It seems you were a good aqquaintance of the Asian Branch HQ, weren't you?"

"That was before it happened," Lyraxia told him. "Before I was found compatible with Arya and was taken in by Tiedoll."

"I see," William said. "Then it's true then. Ten years ago you ran away from your hometown only to enter another nightmare."

"I've carried my burden up until now," she said sadness in her eyes. "But it's starting to get too heavy for me. I can't seem to walk anywhere anymore."

**~oOoOoOo~**

"Accept it, Ven," Josie called.

"Yeah, admit it," Jomie said.

"We're lost," the two called as they got back to the same place they started. The tunnels were a complete maze. They got stranded by the minute.

"I don't see you two having any bright ideas," Ven counter attacked. But before the twins could say anything, a neon blue shot came behind Ven. Feeling the pressure he caught the twins and jumped out of the range of the shot.

"Targets confirmed," Orochi called from the balcony with both her arms begining to charge again.

"A Phantom!" the twins called invoking their Innocence.

"Orders have been given to me. I must engage in battle with to hunt Exorcists. Mistress North will take her time with the Noah Exorcist," she repeated her orders.

"Too bad," he called snapping his fingers and making a casket appear. Without Akuma around he wouldn't be able to fight. His private arsenal would be his only chioce. The lid fell as a cropse with it's face covered came out. Placing his hand on its head he pronounced, "Jaken, activate." His hand glowed a greenish white as the corpse awoke and took a stance. "Will take out sweet time with you."

**~oOoOoOo~**

Both Lyraxia and William felt the tremor from above. The sand and pebbles that fell from the cave cellar proved them right.

"Could they've encountered the Level 4s?" Lyraxia called concerned.

"Not likely," he said hearing through his wireless golem that Poppy and Stalos still had the majority of the Akuma occupied. "We just need to stay here and protect Fayth's body until she returns."

"Will she?" a high pitched yet hoarse voice called from the shadows. William gazed at Lyraxia, thinking it had been her. However her gaze told him different since it landed on the other side of the room. There on the otherside a cloaked figure quietly stepping into the light of the candle. "Will she be back from the Silent Realm?"

"Who are you?" William demanded.

"I'm Domino's Pythoness," she called hoarsely and lowering her hood. William gasped trying to retain his composure at who he saw. Lyraxia only bit her lower lip. The girl in front of them had her creamy golden hair down and tied to the side. Her eyes pink, were the actual neon ones. Her face identically the same to hers. "My name's Lyraxia."

* * *

><p><strong>Mind blown right there! 0.0 I'll write one more by then end of the day. Most likely. If not it'll be up tomorrow. <strong>

**Please review.**


	34. Two Hearts, One Dream

**Okay I'm doing this one in a rush so I'll just thank everybody in the next chapter!**

**A little thank you right now: Thanks! XD**

**Now to the main event!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Two Hearts, One Dream<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was forbidden. Our mother, the Pythoness of Domino for twenty-five years, gave birth to a set of twins. My younger sister and myself. The elders said I was damaged goods. I couldn't be used for their purpose because I would die too easily since I inherited the illness from Mother. But Lyraxia was and wasn't as lucky. She wasn't sick but that made her perfect for their objective. And it left me as the only one to protect her from their claws.<strong>_

"Merry?" the other Lyraxia called confused at seeing her older sister. "You...came back?"

"No," she answered flat out making the girl flinch. "I'm still an Exorcists Lyra. What I want to know is why did you come back." She was mad. She knew what had happened.

Years ago when they were six and after Xeno died, their mother began to show the symptoms of decadence. She was going to die but the elders still didn't allow her to see her own children. They were locked up in the castle most of their lives without seeing their mother. Until the day she decided to escape the hell that was her life only to spend her last days with her two daughters.

She escaped one night through the tunnels. At running with the two they soon found themselves in the midst of the Asian Branch. Their mother had heard about them, the Black Order, and also about the war. She thought that them living in this world was far better than dying or being subjugated to certain death by the Rakshana. They were halted, however, by the Epstains, Saarinzu and Renny. It was the Chans, Twi and Zhu, who, after hearing from whence and why they had come to be there, let them stay there. But it was only briefly after that her body starting failing. She wouldn't live more than an hour.

"Mama! Mama!" Lyraxia was crying as she held her mother who sat motionlessly. They were left where their mother began to die. "Please don't die! Mama!"

"I'm sorry darling," she said hugging her. Merry only stood away seeing with dry eyes as their mother's life vanquished. Their mother looked up to her and motioned for her to come closer. Having them both in her arms she whispered, "Take care of eachother. Lyraxia, listen to your nee-chan. Merry, I trust you can take care of both."

"Yes, Mama!" Lyraxia called.

"Yes, Mama," Merry said a little more subdued.

Zhu came up to them with Twi and Edgar and a young Bak. Their mother looked up at the four, "I thank you for the oppotunity of leaving this world in peace with my children."

"Is seems to be almost time," Twi whispered softly.

She nodded in response and turned to all of them, "Please take care of my little girls. My Lyraxia the Hummingbird and my Merry the Mockingbird." In minutes she stopped breathing and left the world with a smile.

"Mama! Mama!" Lyraxia cried and clung on Merry who tried her best not to cry. Her tears had dried up with Xeno but she couldn't help let one last tear escape.

Merry turned to the Chans, "Will you send us back to the Rakshana?"

"Not if that is not what you want child," Zhu answered.

"Don't!" Lyraxia called. "They'll kill us!"

"What?" Bak said surprised.

"Please," Merry begged. "Let us stay here. We'll help you in anything we can. But please..."

"Not back there," Lyraxia sobbed in her sister's shoulder and finishing her sentence.

"Which one of you is which?" Twi said kneeling in front of them.

"I'm Merry," she said strong and confident.

"I'm Ly-Lyraxia," she sobbed hiccuping a little.

"Don't worry," Twi said smiling. "We'll keep you here. You don't have to go back."

They were happy but that happiness didn't last too long. A couple of years came by and then came the day when they were found. The elders had discovered their Pythoness's location and had gone to the Pope for release. The Pope, seeing no reason to not let them, agreed for the Pythoness to be taken away.

"We can't stop them?" Edgar called from inside the office.

"The Pope gave the order himself," Twi told him. "We can't stop them."

"Lyra and Merry are going to be killed then," Zhu said in a hushed voice.

"I wish there was something we could do," Twi said completely saddened. Those two had become like part of their family. What they didn't know was that the twins had overheard the conversation and knew what was going to happen.

"We can't go back!" a ten-year-old Lyraxia called hysteric. Her hair creamy gold tied in two high ponytails. "They're going to kill us!"

"They just want a Pythoness," Merry said in thought. Her hair the same creamy gold hair down and tied in a semi plait. She thought about it. They didn't want her, they wanted Lyraxia. She had to protect her little sister, her mother gave her that task. She grabbed her sister's shoulders to make her listen, "Merry, listen to me. Remember that Mama said to always listen to me?" Lyraxia nodded tears flowing from her eyes. "Then listen to me and listen well okay? Take my clothes." She undid her ribbon letting her hair fall. Reaching out for both the ribbons that held Lyraxia's hair she undid hers as well.

"What?" Lyraxia said confused.

Merry was already unchanging, "Hurry. Change into these and give me yours."

"What are you gonna do Merry?" she asked confused and really concerned as they finished exchanging clothes.

"They want a Pythoness," she said putting Lyraxia's hair into the way she had it and put hers into two high ponytails. In minutes both had exchanged everything and become the other. "They'll get one."

Lyraxia realized at that moment what she was planning and shook her head vigorously. "No!" she clung onto her, "Don't leave me! Don't leave me!"

Merry took her away from her and looked into her eyes. "I'm your Mockingbird. I'll always be. The mockingbird had to protect the hummingbird. I have to protect the true voice of our freedom. Even if it means taking your place for you to survive."

"No! Merry!" Lyraxia shouted.

"Don't," Merry said. "You're going to be Merry from now on. I'm going to be Lyraxia. You'll be me, and I'll be you. We are twins after all. No one will ever notice." She kissed her forehead and let her cry. It wasn't until a good hour later that the Rakshana arrived. Merry- now Lyraxia- acted in fear hiding behind Lyraxia-now Merry- who tried not to be a dead giveaway. They took Merry who cried and tried her best to act like her sister. Merry only cried silently as Twi held her. That was the last time they saw eachother.

"They took you away," Lyraxia said walking towards her sister. "I went back because I wanted to go rescue you. I wanted to tell the truth and say we'd exchange places. But you weren't here."

"You idiot!" Merry yelled at her. "I was saved when Tiedoll came by and found out I was compatible with Innocence. The reason why I took your place was so you didn't have to return! Ever!"

"But I did," she said her voice frivolous making Lyraxia flinch in recognition of how it sounded. She'd heard this tone of voice before. Yes, in the Ark when she was fighting with...

"No..." Merry gasped in terror of the reality of things.

"You weren't here," she repeated as her eyes began to glow red. "The villagers found me and killed me. Mistress North was the one who liberated me from my misery. You took my place but I still died. You lied to me. You said no one would notice. But you just wanted to live by yourself. You didn't want to be my shadow anymore, did you?" She took her coat off revealing the clothes of the Phantoms.

"Another," William said taking Ragnarok out and invoking it.

"You didn't want to just be the Mockingbird anymore. You became a Hummingbird. But you're a fake!" she yelled making a wave of power consume the room. William protected Fayth's body, unable to take her from there. Merry protected herself while looking intensely at what Lyraxia was transforming into.

It was like Elane all over again. Her skin darkened and her power were beginning to multiply. A monster. Created from the utmost hatred and pain. A true monster. But this monster was her baby sister. "Lyra! Stop!"

"No!" she yelled sending another wave. "I am not Lyraxia! I am not the fake Merry anymore! North-sama gave me a new name. A name that shows what I truly am. I am Kendra the Phantom." She burst in power as the transformation took form. Lyraxia couldn't believe it. It was her fault. She had turned her into this. Into this monster.

Kendra stood changed into her dark form. Much alike Elane she had declared her self-destruct system but she was going to be sure that Merry died with her.

"Get out of here Lyraxia!" William yelled at her. But she couldn't move. The shock was too much for her to bare. She really wanted to die.

"What the fuck are you waiting for! Move!" Fayth's voice made her snap and jump back at the sudden clash of whips against the floor that gave way.

"You're awake," he said hearing Fayth panting heavily.

"She gave me a hell of a time in there," Fayth said nodding to Kendra. "Put five Guardians there so I wouldn't come as soon. I came out though but Lyra."

"She won't be able to attack her," William said matter of a factly. "This is not like when she killed Xeno's Phantom in the Ark. I'm sure she feels guilty for what happened to her sister. Specially since they're twins."

"That's why she got along with the twins so well," Fayth said trying to regain her strength. She stood up and summoned Alae but before she could even attack she heard the walls rumble and then they were destroyed by the Level 4s that came straight into the room.

Lyraxia was there shocked and unable to attack. Fayth was tired of her pessimist attitude. It ended, right here and right now.

**~oOoOoOo~**

They were forced outside. There was no other way. Ven and the twins were already tired of fighting with Orochi. Seperated from the others there was no way to sustain the Level 4s that had caught up to the trap.

"No more," Josie panted.

"We can't," Jomie said.

"We must!" Ven called ordering Jaken to attack Orochi again.

"Useless," Orochi muttered hitting Jaken again with another neon blue shot. Then a tremendous explosion came from the castle as it went down in flames and dust. The three instantly got worried. What had happened to the others?

"Useles, you say?" Fayth called from behind her. Orochi turned but was too late to avoid the attack.

"Fayth!" the three called overjoyed to see her.

"Orders, captain!" Ven called.

"Destroy the Akuma with William!" she called motioning to William who was already dealing with the Level 4s. "I'll take the Phantom."

"And Mamas?" the twins called together.

Fayth looked over her shoulder to see the flashes of red and greenish white clashing against eachother in the sky above the rubble of the castle, "She's fighting her own fight."

Lyraxia was fighting with all she had. Kendra was furious and beginning to gain more power the more hatred she felt. But Lyraxia knew this would happen. With her new conviction, she was decided to free her baby sister's soul and send it to the Goddess's grove.

_"Move, damn it!" Fayth had yelled at her. "Fight back!"_

_"I can't," she said almost on the verge of tears. "I can't kill Lyraxia."_

_"You have to!" Fayth yelled slapping her and making her turn to her. "It's the only way to save her. You have to. If you don't try to save one life then you won't be able to safe any!"_

Fayth had literally slapped sense into her. She was right. She saved Xeno. Which meant she could save Lyraxia too. She could. She would. "I'll safe you."

"Safe me?" Kendra cackled in a horrendous laugh. Her once gentle voice distorted and twisted beyond recognition. "You can't safe me!" She charged for her but Arya protected her as she jumped.

"Of course I can!" she kicked her head with such magnitude that Kendra was sent flying across the plain into the castle's rubble. "I saved Xeno from himself. I will do the same thing with you!"

"How? You don't even know my heart's desire!" she yelled.

"Yes I do!" Lyraxia called.

_"You and I are one, Merry." _**_I always believed those words even though I refuted them. You and I were born together._ _But I'm not naive like before. I'm not willingly to sacrifice my life to send you peacefully. I have many things that I love in this world. And I have many people who love me for who I am. Peple who value my life._ **

She kicked Kendra again before she could get up denting her deeper into the rubble. "Arya! Level three, release!" She felt the sash dance above her being. The crystals chiming in time with her heartbeat. "Sing with me now, Song of Moirae!" The crystals became long and sharp as the spread around her. The fabric strengthened. This was what Zhu had done. Multiplied the capabilites that Arya had with Lyraxia.

"It's useless!" Kendrea yelled.

"Won't know until I try!" she shouted sending the spikes flying at her one after the other. She was powerful but way too slow. Each spike kept hitting its mark. One after the other they kept impaling her into her place. She landed on top of one and launched up higher into the sky for momentum. "This is it."

_**I know how to save you, Lyraxia. You'll always be with me. In my heart, my mind, and my being. You and I have always been one person seperated by**** fate.** _

She held the sash above her head. Without crystals it was just the fabric and most of her Innocence. She united both medallions as they formed into a spears head and the rest of the black sash become to body. She held onto it and launched down on her. "Please send her back! Take her to her! Take her with Yulia!" With her plead she went down with all her might and stabbed Kendra right on the heart. Lyraxia was crying as the tears dripped onto Kendra's face.

"Forgive me, Lyraxia," she cried. "But this is the only way to make your wish a reality."

"My...wish...?" her voice called hoarse. The Innocence was destroying her body.

She looked up to her with a smile. "You and I have always been one person seperated by fate. Today we become what we were always suppose to be. One person, one mind, one heart."

"One...heart?" her voice was vague as she smiled and cracks showed. She giggled and for an instant her eyes returned to that pinkish glow. "Yeah, that sounds...nice." She body broke and a single pink butterfly flew from the shell. It landed on her cheek and then left for the heavens and disappeared.

"Goodbye, Lyraxia," she said a tear falling.

"Done already?" William said landing nearby. Behind he left a wake of exorcised Level 4s. She nodded in response. "Seems like that one's not far from finishing either." Overlooking into the entrance they could see that Fayth had pinned Orochi down.

"My condolences," she whispered with Alae on her heart. She didn't know her wish but while singing her hymn in her head and attacking would suffice to send her.

"Not yet," Orochi managed a smirk. The floor began to shake under their feet.

"What the-"

"You've done splendidly," Fayth turned up to see North floating in her black hoarse. Above her an immense black hole twirled. "Demise can no longer escape through the Silent realms. Now as that is left to control that power is my vessel."

"What?" but before she was able to understand what was happening all of them were sucked into the black portal in the sky.

At opening her eyes she found herself with William in vast canyon inbetween the cracks. "Where-"

"Look," William called, his face sterned in anger.

Facing forth she saw North and Orochi standing side by side. "Leave her to suffer. Kill the other." Those were her orders as she disappeared into a black portal.

"An illusion," William explained. "We're insaide another dimension."

_"All of you're friends are in my world now," _her voice resounded in the room. _"They'll stay trapped fighting against their worst fears. Koen will face his. Then you will face me." _

"Yours?" Fayth called looking at William.

"They brought her back," William said. "Riricho, my daughter."

"The old woman called me that too," Orochi said lifting her guns. "The one I killed while Lulubell-sama attacked the Order."

"I had the impression that one of the Phantoms had done it," William said. He took Ragnarok in one hand invoking it. Fayth stood with Alae in her hands.

"My orders stand," Orochi said lethargically. She motioned her hand and something caught Fayth from behind and drew her back and up above the canyon and onto the upper ground. There she fond countless of Level 4s.

"Illusions," she repeated. "But I can't tell which are illusions and which are real. Damn, Billy."

"I will defeat William Koen. Blackthorn has to suffer knowing she can't aid you in our battle," Orochi called.

"I see," he said putting Ragnarok over his shoulder. "Then we'll end this as father and daughter."

_"Concerned yet, Fayth?" _North's voice came from inside her head. _"You better make haste. Or do you wish to see another one of the Elites fall?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap that was super long! And so freaking tiring! <strong>

**Okay THIS will be the last chapter until next weekend. Hope you don't kill me for leaving such a huge cliffhanger.**

**Okay FYI! this is all happening while Kanda and Allen are in that desert place. When they're barely metting with the Noahs. You'll see how they connect together at the end. **

**Please review! and hoped you enjoyed the super longness of this chapter!**


	35. Forgiven

**I couldn't wait for this! Epic battle that this is going to be! although I'm not so good at writing battle scenes. But sure as hell will it be epic. I was just watching the Lion King and it gave me an idea!**

**Thanks to: xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, Taeniaea and a new one on the list, Kuroda Foxe14! Thanks for the reviews. This is all to you three and everyone else who's been patiently waiting for it.**

**Now to get to this. Ooh, so excited XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: Forgiven<strong>

* * *

><p>William engaged in battle with Orochi as soon as they were left alone. It wasn't hard for she was rather slow to react. Her guns were a different matter. They had a mind of their own and attacked even if she didn't move her arms herself. This had placed him in a disadvantage.<p>

"You are getting boring," Orochi said in the same lethargic voice.

"You always said that to me," he said with a smile. "Said I was too grown up to be playing kids' games. You always wanted to play things like chess."

"I do not know what you speak of," Orochi said.

"Of course, you wouldn't," William said disappointed a bit. He disappeared to show behind her and slash her body across onto the canyon walls. "You're not my Riricho."

"Damn," Fayth was fighting the Akuma with no rest whatsoever. Even using multiple Imperious they just kept coming. "Billy hang on till I'm done."

"You're going to perish here Mr. Exorcist," Orochi said lifting her aim at him. "Earl-sama wants us to dispose of as many Exorcists as we can. North-sama follows the Earl-sama, and so will I too follow him."

"You're a puppet, Orochi was it," William said. "Nothing more, nothing less. And you using my duaghter's form is despicable enough. So I will end this as soon as possible."

"Let's see you try," Orochi called shooting endlessly at him. He avoided most but some got him as he apprached her. His illness was getting in the way of his movements. He got to her side and was about to attack with Ragnarok before one of the guns aimed at him and shot him point blank in the abdomen.

"They're vicious, my guns," Orochi said as the guns chuckled. "I would have already killed you but they insist on playing with you."

"How childish," William smirk blood seeping from his mouth.

"I agree," she said and charged for him while he was still down. He got up fast but was unable to avoid the next few shots. He couldn't keep up with her. He knew that much. Another statement crept in his mind as he attempted to land a hit on her. _You're not strong enuogh. _He knew this was true. He was already fading away from his mind and he wasn't getting any younger. He might be the strongest of the Elites but nothing compared to a young, undying body like Orochi's. He realized that without back-up defeating would he too far fetched. "What is the matter?" she asked as another shot hit William, sending him against the wall. "You are not fighting seriously."

"W-What makes you think that?" he asked and although his face was bloodied the charismatic grinned remained.

"North-sama told me about the Innocence Ragnarok and it's other name," Orochi explaind pointing a gun point blank at his head.

"The Slayer," William pronounced the name without heaving a breath.

"The powers of the Slayer are tremendous when used properly. Yet you are not fighting me seriously like you should be," Orochi said charging her gun. "Why?"

He chukled lightly and looked up, "I can't make myself kill my own kid. I'm not that coldhearted."

"I am not-"

"Besides," he interrupted her angry comment. "I can't completely synchronize with Ragnarok to bring forth Slayer."

"You're half an accomodator," Orochi said matter of a factly. "The Innocence took you in because you only had partially half the blood it wanted. There's another accomodator, the one who can truly revive Ragnarok the Slayer."

"What gives?" William asked her as she began falling back. His eyes turned to slits and the grin only grew bigger in his expression. "Oh, I see. You've remembered something. From Riricho's past that is."

"Father and Mother," Orochi mumbled holding her head with her hand turned back to normal. "They're fighting...because of me. I am trouble."

William scowled at the word, "Riricho wasn't the issue of why Regina and I fought. She decided that it wasn't safe to know an Exorcist like me. I was under Madame Baba's tutolage since young and before meeting her. I knew what I was but never told her. That's what set her-" he hesitated but in the end gave in. "What set your mother to decide that I wasn't going to be good enough for you and her."

"Stop it," Orochi said her voice a little less lethargic. She pointed her right gun at the wall behind her, charging it with the red light. She had another expression other than sleepiness in her eyes. Madness. "Stop messing with my head!" She shot at the wall dissentigrating the wall letting not only Level 4s fall into the made pit but also Fayth. She panted after letting her anger out of her.

"She got ahold of your memories," William said under his breath, eyes wide. "She's getting a hang of how to weave them."

"That is it," Orochi said turning to him with vicious eyes, her skin visibly starting to turn black. "North-sama has given the order for obliteration. I'll kill you before my self-destruct systems goes off. That way it will be easier." She began transforming then as the last sentence sounded distorted and twisted. Her skin turned completely black her eyes the shinning red along with her hair as the hood fell letting the red curls fall to her sides. Her guns turned a rusty color as they grew bigger, too much for her to be able to maintain them aloft. They hit the floor heavily. "I am through playing your games."

"Games, huh?" he smirked and realized that she'd given her mind and recieved power. If he could at least release Ragnarok's second level, then maybe he could defeat her as she was now. Yet that would mean that his body wouldn't manage the out let of powers. In short, he could win but at a high price. The question he was asking himself was...is it worth it?

"It is," he murmured under his breath. He placed Ragnarok in front of him as he felt his energy being drained into the broad sword. His vital energy being used as channel to unlock the second level of Ragnarok. "Ragnarok, level two." He felt it. How Ragnarok began to augment in magnitude. It had became smaller, more compact. But small didn't mean weak. Oh just the opposite. Compacted power meant more focus and more focus meant greater strength. He could feel the toll taking on his body as he began to lose the breath from his lungs. Taking in a full breath, he charged at the unguarded Orochi and slashed at her.

She had the conscious of mind to raise her gun in self-defense but the power of the sword was tenfold and holding up to Orochi's powers. Even more, he could see the gun under his sword starting to crack. She was strong in her unleashed formed, but in his he was stronger. He lifted his sword again and kept clashing it against her swords that automatically defending her. Each time contact was made more damage the guns took. Soon her left gun got smashed into pieces and her left arm up to her shoulder broke off and turned to dust on the ground. She jumped back panting.

"Innocence can destroy the humunculus body that North created for the soul," William said putting the sword over his shoulder. "I can't safe your soul like Fay-chan can. But I sure as hell can destroy that made up body."

"I will accomplish my orders!" she roared raising her remaining right gun and shooting at him. He managed to dodge each as he ran over to her attempting to cut her last weapon and leave her harmless. Even with his advantage he still couldn't evade all the shots. Many caught him and the more that did, the weaker he got. His body wouldn't resist any longer. He needed to finish and finish now. He made a sprint for it and crouched down and swung his sword below at her feet. She jumped and did exactly what he wanted her to do. He rapidly stood and swung Ragnarok over at her but she saw it coming and shot at him. The shot threw him apart from her a good distance. Her landing though gave him one last opportunity. He launched Ragnarok's not thin form straight at her. Unprepared, it caught her right on her chest and threw and pinned her onto the wall. She shouted and cursed as she tried to unpin herself unable to. She started flailing and then tears began to pour out of her eyes. William stood but noticed soon after what Orochi's last shot had done. A huge puncture had broken open on his stomach. He was bleeding out. Holding his hand to it he realized just how serious of an injury it was. He smirked.

He glanced over at Orochi who had stopped fighting but could hear her sniffling. He walked slowly over feeling and smelling the blood that seeped slowly out of his abdomen. He stood in front of her then. "I win."

"I hate games," she hissed, clawing at the sword.

William snorted, "No you don't. You're a kid. Kids love games." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. Her expression turned from anger to confusion in an instant as she glanced up at him with quizzical eyes. "It wasn't your fault."

"B-But!" she was snotting now and crying like the little kid she was. It wasn't just monotonely speaking. All her emotions had returned to her being as the memories seeped in by themselves. "But Mama and Papa seperated because of Riri. Riri was sad because she was the reason why you two didn't want to be with Riri. I was so alone."

"I'm sorry sweatheart," he said smiling sadly, his eyes boring into her own. "Mama came to a habit after I left. You had to watch everything firsthand and I regret that."

"Earl-sama told me that he could bring Mama back," Orochi cried. "But now I'm dead too."

"He gave your soul to North, didn't he?" he asked. She only nodded. "I'm sorry. No matter how much I apologize nothing will be enough to amend for you and Mama."

Orochi only stared and after a second a smile slowly came to her small lips. She slowly lifted her hand and cupped her father's cheek. "I forgive you Papa. I forgive you."

His eyes were wide as the tears flowed down his face. He smiled and cupped her hand. "Thanks, sweatheart. I love you."

"I love you...more," she said losing her grip on her mind.

"I..." he tried not to choke on his tears. "I love you most." She smiled one last time and her head dropped slowly. With that her hand went limp only his own keeping it on his face. He bit his lower lip as the tears poured down. He coughed and blood came. He smirked. A flapping behind him made him turn. There perched on a small dry tree branch was Stalos's small white form. He twisted his head upside down and hooted. He smiled, "Well aren't you the timely pet?"

**~oOoOoOo~**

Fayth stood there bruised and bleeding in some places of her body. She panted slightly but she ran past the remains of Level 4s. Imperious Maximus had worked for these. By dragging them all onto the floor, she released an Imperious on the ground channeling the power through the earth to all the Akuma. She kept looking and looking but there was no sign of him.

She'd seen Orochi's mad glare when Fayth had attempted to meddle with her. She actually didn't intend to mess with her memories. She was singing. Repeating the lyrics of the hymn over and over in her head and dedicating them to her, William's daugther. Soon she reached the point and stopped dead cold. There on the ground underneath the vague shadow of a tree branch was William. She ran as quick as her feet took her and arrived kneeling before William. She began to shake him over and over.

"William?" she kept shaking him but there was no answer. "William! Come on, we have to find the others. We have to go home." There was no answer, no matter how much she'd shake him. His chest didn't even raise or fall. There was dried blood on him. A path that lead back to Orochi's pinned body. Tears flowed down her face silently. She stood up and yelled loudly, begging for an answer. "Lyraxia! Ventus! Josie! Jomie! Help! Somebody!" She turned about and knelt again her tears now falling on his lifeless and cold face. "Anybody..." she whispered. She felt truly disheveled. Losing Babylonia was one thing. They still had William who was their mentor and leader. But now he wasn't there eaither. He was gone and that scared her to a new level. They had no leader anymore. The reigns were loose and that was a great fear for her. Something she felt when Hellewise got killed.

"Hoot!" she snapped her head at the sound of the owl. Stalos twisted his head upside down and flew down from his ignored place with something in his mouth. He landed a few paces from her hand on the ground.

"Stalos..." she mumbled. The owl, hearing her voice, opened his beak, letting a small purple wrapped candy fall and stood still.

"It seems he only serves to bring you bad news, doesn't he?" Her eyes widened. William. He'd used Stalos to record her a message. Just like with her Teacher and just like last time this one couldn't be any good. "Fayth i have one word to say foremost, I'm sorry. I know leaving you so soon will be devastating to you all. Perhaps to you who has lost so many even more so. However I don't intend to leave you empty handed. First I want you to take Ragnarok. Take it and do me a favor. Something I'm asking only you to do. Not Tiedoll, not Cloud, not Sokalo. Just you. I want you to go out and search for him. The one who's now Ragnarok's accomodator."

This took her by surprise. Why... Why would he want her to do that? With what reason.

"Second and most important of all, Fayth, I'm going to tell you my decision. One I had in mind since the day that Babylonia died. She had suggested the same and I agree with her. After all in this insane world it was the sanest choice. Fayth Blackthorn, I, William Koen, hereby proclaim you as the new leader of the Elites of the Black Order. You, XIII, will take over as their leader in my stead after I die." She heard him scoff and cough, liqiud noticable in the sound. "Which won't be too long after this. Just got one more thing to say Fay, take care of them. Lyraxia's a little too dimwitted for her own good. Ventus isn't such a bad kid just a little messed up. The twins just want to have a happy life with you guys. Don't blame them for how they are. Just embrace it and care for them. I'm sure that you and all the others back in the Order will take good care of them. Don't go astray. This was the path you chose. You aren't a Noah and to tell you the truth you aren't the Order's Exorcist either. You are Fayth Blackthorn, proud pupil of Avalon Hellewise." He coughed again in the message, this time more violently. Speaking only ate his life faster away. "You are who you are. No one else. You will walk the path you have set out for yourself. That much I can assure you. Never lose that will of yours. It's what makes you who you are."

"I'm glad I got to meet you Fay," his words became a little bit more sloppy and slow. "You and all the others. It was...a life well...spent." The message ended with it. Stalos came closer to her and leaned his head on her arm. Seeing the drops fall on his head only made the obvious even more so. He was consoling her. In his golem eyes, she was crying because she was sad.

Oh she could swear it was more than that. In less than half a year she had lost so many people. People that were like-no, that were her family. People she loved. She bit her lip and cleaned the tears off her face and picked up the candy. They had too. That's why each one of them felt so attached to one another. She stood up and went over to Orochi's body. Unsheathing Ragnarok from her chest, she caught her body. She then carried her and placed her next to her father's. Taking William's shoulder scarf, she blanketed them both letting only their faces towards eachother. She took the smaller version of Ragnarok and saw as a black thin rust began to engulf it. After it was done it looked like it had sheathed itself permanently until it's next accomodator came to be. She strapped it to her belt and glanced at the two.

She didn't have to think about it. She didn't. She simply sang her sorrow out. Singing an even slower and more sentimental version of the hymn. Two small butterflies rose from them as they gathered together in front of her. A small wooden butterfly-shaped mask fell to her feet. She bent down to pick it up and placed it over her face. "My condolences," and instead of lowering it she kept it up trying to hide the tears that fell down again. Finally, after all had been done and said, she lowered it and pouched it.

Then she attempted it one last time. She focused and concentrated on her old memories. She knew there was a part in them that had given her that nostalgia.

_"With it you'll be able to open a Gate. Just once, to anywhere you want." _

She placed her thumb and index finger slightly in her mouth, imitating the actions she had seen in those flashbacks during the fight. She thought about it, _"Take them too."_ With that she closed her eyes and whistled softly a four note tune. Suddenly in front of her a Gate from the Ark opened. No number or sign on the signal. It was a door specially made for her, for Fay, who had never used it. Stepping inside she found herself in a dark void just like traveling in the Ark had been before. She stepped on solid ground and glanced down. Below her were them, Lyraxia, Ven, and the twins, perplexed as to why they were there.

She spoke, "Listen to me." They all turned about to see her yet no one spoke. "Our job here is done but we must still help the others. There's trouble about all over them. I know that for sure. What I'm asking you is will you follow my orders and decide who you wish to go help?" They all nodded. She smiled but lightly. What would they think about her when they found out about William? Worse, what if they blamed her for it. She shook those thoughts out of her head. "Then make your choice."

"I'll head to Lenalee's side," Ven called like a total gentleman. Fayth hummed the first note of the tune and an exit appeared. Ven, without hesitation, left through it and it closed behind him.

"We'll go with Miranda and Kuro-chan!" the twins tuned together. She smiled and hummed the second note. The second exit appeared and as they crossed it, it vanished behind them.

Lyraxia only smiled and said, "You know where to send me." Fayth smiled and hummed the third as another exit came and she ran into it not even waiting. It closed then.

Fayth turned away and with a serious expression thought, _"Let's end it. Once and for all." _She whistled the whole tune again and the last exit appeared. Stepping into it and out she stepped into a large colorful platform.

She snorted softly, fgures. The stained glass platform this time was only of her. The same sleeping position and same artifacts as the last. But this time her palms were out and two gold bracelets dangled on each wrist. Taking a couple steps she was in the middle.

"Finally." Fayth turned to find North, a white gown, simple yet elegant, was what she wore. On her right hand a black blade engraved with silver and blue jewels. "The time has come."

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Finished! An 11 at night update!<strong>

**What ya think? Sad that Billy died, I kno T_T. Now we'll get to this fight but before that I'm gonna go with Lyraxia over to where you-know-who is over fighting with Earl Millenium, Tyki, Sheril, and Road and that weird guy Wisely!**

**Please review!**


	36. Dragonfly, Grasshopper and Mockingbird

**As promised I'm heading for Lyraxia and Kanda first. Then will I deal with the fight with Fay and North. I still have to decide how's it gonna go.**

**Thanks to: xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx and Taeniaea. **

**Now to the main event. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Dragonfly, Grasshopper and Mockingbird<strong>

* * *

><p>Lyraxia landed straight on the ground. Whatever Fay had sent them through it had worked. She looked around and recognized the place as the North American Branch. Fayth managed to get her inside of the branch without detection but why there? Kanda was with Allen in Jordan. Why didn't the Gate sent her there?<p>

A sudden oppression hit her. Something was trying to get ahold of her body. She whispered lowly, "Arya." Arya activated in the slightest way protecting her body. She heaved a sigh feeling the weight off her body. She walked slowly attempting not to be noticed. Where was everybody? The silence disturbed her to the point that she began running regardless of the noise she made. She didn't know why but her gut guided her lower and lower. The lower she got by then the louder the ruckus she could hear. Turning the corner of the open doorway, she finally saw them. Level 4s surrounded the place. Everybody lined up against the wall. Three Noahs, one of which was the one from back in the Ark that she recognized. The Millenium Earl was there too while that familiar Noah and Allen both stood on him. On the floor near the other Noah was who she'd come here for solely.

She couldn't restrain herself, "Kanda!" The Noah near him and the other turned her way. Everyone else folowed suit. All except the one she'd called.

"Lyraxia!" Allen called along with the others from the Order.

"Impossible," Sheril called. "Nobody could've gotten away from me."

"Oh she's another story all together," Wisely answered him, a smirk on his face. "Isn't that right, Her Grace, Yulia...?"

"I'm not Yulia," she stated walking forth watching her surroundings carefully. What she was concerned about most was Kanda's immobility.

Wisely chuckled, "A maiden's heart always brings surprises. He's dumbfounded that's all. Now back to you, Yulia-"

"I'm not Yulia!" she shouted.

"Oh really?" Wisely said smirking. "Then tell me, did you know that if twins are born to a Pythoness, the least capable would be given as a sacrificial lamb?"

"I know that," Lyraxia said fierce. "That's why the Rakshana wanted me dead the second I was diagnose with my illness."

"You're little sister, Lyraxia, would've made a fine Pythoness," Wisely chuckled mockingly. "Of course, that was if she was the most capable." Lyraxia glared at him in confusion. "The tables were always on your side. The Rakshana are Destroyers of Darkness. Yulia, their Godess, promised to seal away the darkness that gnawed at them. She did so by giving up her immortal body and reincarnating as a mortal." Wisely's smirk only grew as the confusion in her face changed drastically. "That is to say that after seven millenia, Yulia, Goddess of Light, has been incarnated in this world. The name of that person carrying the Goddess's will is you, Merry Nightmare."

Lyraxia smiled vaguely, "I figured something was wrong with me. That's why Lyra hated me so much. She knew."

"Of course she knew," Wisely said cheerfully. "Why else would she hate you so much that you'd have to kill her?"

Lyraxia gritted her teeth and summonded Arya completely. "Then I'll deal with that later." She charged at Wisely but was stopped by Sheril all the while the Earl spoke to Allen. "Out of my way!" she snarled twirling the the sharp crystals and drawing Sheril back.

"Feisty," Sheril said. He licked his thumb and Lyraxia noticed the cut on her cheek. He'd not only penetrated Arya'a Innocence form but also the body armor on her skin. "That's cute." She heard a ruckus and the Noahs turned to see Kanda attacking the Earl but taken back by Tyki. Kanda's eyes only momentarily looked over at Lyraxia when he's attacked failed.

She understood and ran past Sheril who was complaining to Wisely because Kanda had Road's doll form holding her by her dress by his teeth. Allen got Tokusa while Sheril was distracted. She ran and noticed they were headed for the exit.

"Where'd you come from, whatever your name is," Kanda called to Lyraxia once they reached common ground. Ouch. That hurt.

"I just came back from killing my baby sister, Mister. Thank you very much," she said with the same cold tone as his.

"Lyraxia," Allen said with a tinge of sadness.

"It was the only way to save her," she called. "At least she's free from this mad world."

The tubes from underground began to burst to the surface. The ducts then came faster than they could reach and bloked the exit.

"Now what?" Lyraxia said under her breath. Sheril was the doer. With the ducts he brought Alma's body to the surface. Lyraxia's eyes widened in vague recognition of the boy. "Gr-Grasshopper?" Kanda only stared at her eyes wide before turning back to Alma.

"Who is that...?" Allen asked staring at Alma.

"He's us, the Third Apotles's womb, Alma Karma. It's a man who was used as a test subject to create artificial apostles, just like Kanda Yu."

"Yu?" Lyraxia spoke the question that Allen had thought of.

"Who the heck is that?" Kanda said nonchalantly. Everybody stared at him in disbelief. Lyraxia was dumbfounded by the simplicity of his answer.

Then Road spoke, "What're you saying~? It's Alma! The failure that you killed nine years ago..." Kanda suddenly grasped Road's doll head in his hand, squishing way too hard.

"He's dead," Kanda said in a low voice that scared even Lyraxia.

Road stayed quiet for seconds before saying, "But he survived." She kept talking and talking, it was as if she wanted for him to get mad. To react. And he did. He squashed her head but she still talked, "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to meet Alma?" The doll fell. "Perhaps, the woman who made you slit Alma...Does she have anything to do with this?"

Lyraxia's eyes widened in fear. If it hadn't been for Allen, Kanda would've stabbed Road with Mugen. _"Woman?"_ Lyraxia thought to herself. Allen couldn't possibly control his rage. She knew that much, no one could.

"Fine, if you don't believe it's Alma, then~" Road said with a brief pause. Wisely's eyes appeared beneath them.

"Wha-" the ducts took Lyraxia away by the neck before she had a chance to speak.

"Let alma himself prove it to you," Road finished.

She managed to find her voice at the last second, "Y-Yu!" But they were gone. Their minds at least. Their bodies stayed there, immobile.

Sheril made the ducts wrap more around her body and sustain her in mid air. "You're a real piece of work," he said with a smirk.

"Mockingbird!" Zhu shouted.

"Mockingbird?" Sheril repeated.

"That's the name her mother called her," Wisely said reading her mind. "But it's more than just a nickname isn't it. She called you that because she knew that your illness would give you immunity against being a Pythiness. Hummingbirds are more beautiful. Mockingbirds just, as their name implies, mock. You are a joke. The true Pythoness yet Yulia herself mortality incarnated?" He scoffed, "What a great package deal the Rakshana had."

"How cute," Sheril said. "Mockingbirdy huh?"

"Don't jest around, Sheril~" the Earl said. "Just feed her to the Akuma."

"Earl wouldn't seeing what's inside a Goddess reincarnated be a spree?" Sheril said. Lyraxia only narrowed her eyes. What were they going to do to her? Twist her like Tokusa said he could?

Wisely noticed and only chuckled. "Not that kind of inside. He's talking about you're connections." He raised his finger and pointed at her. She stared right in his unable to move, "That is, the ones you had with Kanda Yu and Alma Karma. You're Dragonfly and Grasshopper." She heard his voice echo in her mind before her vision blurred to black.

* * *

><p>Merry, at age six and a half, walked about in the night through the place. Insomnia, she hated it. Since her mother died a month ago, she couldn't sleep. Lyraxia had no problem sleeping, was always a heavy sleeper. Not her. The least amount of sound would wake her. So she'd rendered to walk around at night. By the end of the month she'd learned every nook and cranny of the place. Tonight she found a lower basement place. She remembered the place from the tunnels they had taken to escape. This was were they primarily landed. She walked about, on and on and soon found herself in the coldest room. It didn't bother her since they felt like the nights at the desert. There were holes on the floor full of water and inside kids. Children perhaps a older than her. She was six but she wasn't stupid. Not naive like Lyraxia was. Although that was what made her so innocent and so childish. Something Merry wasn't.<p>

"Who are you?" startled she turned. A boy was there with a coat. Short brown hair and huge round brown eyes. A tiny scar-like feature across his nose distinguished him. He stood up and walked up to her. He was taller than her maybe two years older. He was definitely taller then she was. "I've never seen you before." She sighed, he certainly acted like a little kid.

"I wondered here," she said not answering his question. "Where is this place?"

"The womb shrine," the boy answered. "My friends sleep here." She came closer to one of the holes. She could see them in there, asleep.

"They're your friends?" she said in disbelief. "But they're asleep. People can't breath underwater. Are you sure they're alive?"

"Of course they are," the boy said happily. "Proffesor Edgar said that I came from one of these too. My name's Alma."

Merry looked at him, stupiefied. Hadn't this kid just asked her her own name? What the hell was he doing saying his? She shook her head, "My name's Merry but call me Mockingbird."

"Mockingbird?" Alma repeated. "What's that?"

"What's a mockingbird?" she repeated. Where did this boy come from? She scratched her head, "It's a bird that imitates sounds." She looked over at him. "From where I come from children are named after animals to show their personality. I'm a mockingbird." She looked him over once and snapped his fingers, "And to me you look like a grasshopper."

"Grasshopper? Why am I a bug?" he asked confused.

"You're taller than me but you think like a little kid to me. Meaning you're younger than me," she said explaining him. "Do you sleep here?"

"Just come here some times," Alma said.

"You're one weird one," she said.

"Weird? I'm not the one with a bird's name, Mocky!" Alma called to her.

"Mocky?" she repeated. She chuckled, "Look who's talking Grassy." She started laughing and he laughed along with her. She spent a good time with Alma after that. For months, they spent together while Merry kept her time with Lyraxia constant so she wouldn't guess she was spending her time with somebody else. Then that day came.

"Whoa," Merry said staring at the boy who, according to Alma, had come out from one of the holes. He hadblack dark orbs and long black hair, which Edgar wanted to cut but said that would come after they verified his status and health. He had a little black stare in his eyes as she stare into them.

"What is it?" Alma asked her.

"Pretty face," Merry said, speaking her mind.

She noticed that his eyes had widened a bit, "Pre...tty?"

"Ah!" Alma and Merry exclaimed together. "He spoke!"

"Proffesor Edgar!" Alma called to him. "Yu spoke!"

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Merry asked.

"Fine..." he answered slowly.

"That's good," Merry said smiling. "My name's Merry. Most of the people here call me Mockingbird so you can call Mocky."

"I'm Alma," he came beside her smiling. "Mocky calls me Grasshopper. Grassy for short. You're Yu. What name do you want to give him?"

"Mmh," Merry thought. "Draggy," she spoke and smiled at him. He poked his noise with her small index finger, "Short for Dragonfly."

The days passed and soon the year was coming to its end. Alma and Yu were only getting worse at eachother. Alma wanted to be friends with Yu but Yu didn't as much. Merry was trampled inbetween the two. Dragged from listening to Alma cry about how Yu was so mean to hearing the complains from Yu about Alma. She liked them both together but seperately they were a little too much for her seven-year-old self.

"Found you!" Lyraxia jumped her sister clinging on her back one night.

"Lyra," Merry said surprised. "What're you doing here?"

"I wondered where you were going all this time so I followed you," she called. "What is this?"

"The womb shrine," she said. She hadn't seen Alma or Yu all day. Edgar said that they were going to be out for the day for some tests. He didn't explain further. She didn't ask either.

"Why are there kids in the water?" Lyraxia asked kneeling and leaning over one of the holes. "Are they fish?"

"No," Merry said sitting next to her. "Egdar said that this is where they're sleeping until they're born."

"Oh," she said. "Would they like our singing?"

"I'm not going to sing to them, Lyra," Merry said frowning.

"Oh come on, Merry. Just once. Please!" she pouted and begged. Merry chuckled and sighed. Lyraxia smiled and began by singing four small tunes in her high pitched voice. Merry came in with her sweet low voice as background. They sang together in a peaceful duet, softly to the sleeping kids. They finished together with Lyraxia smiling brightly and Merry smiling slightly. They sounded so much like their mother.

"Ah!" the twins turned to Alma. "Two Merrys!"

"No you idiot!" she called angry. "She's my sister."

"Sister?" Alma said. He stared from her to the other. "Why do you look the same?"

"Because we're twins," Merry explained. "Two people who look the same, born the same day, but aren't the same person."

"My name's Lyraxia," she said happily. Lyraxia noticed some bandaged on his arms. "Are you hurt?"

"Oh this, it's nothing," Alma chuckled nervously holding his hand slightly. "It's just from the synchro testing."

"Synchro?" Lyraxia repeated.

Alma looked over them and gasped, "Yu, watch out!" The two turned and they heard a loud splash. Alma and the girls went over as Alma helped him up.

"Who's he?" Lyra asked Merry.

"Yu," Merry answered her. "A friend of ours."

That's when suddenly Alma's arm come off with blood. Lyraxia gasped hiding her face on her sister's shoulders. Yu then noticed the two. Two.

"Are you alright?" Alma asked him.

"I'm perfectly-" he stood up but his arm came off just like Alma's had.

"You're not fine," Merry said matter of a factly. "Neither of you are." They sat against the wall, the two boys sitting next to eachother while Lyraxua clung to Merry, scared. They kept quiet and Merry noticed how their limbs grew back by themselves.

"Who the hell's the other," Yu asked.

"Huh?" Lyraxia raised her voice.

"My little sister," Merry said. "Lyraxia. She's Hummingbird."

"Hummy?" Alma asked not looking at Yu but at her.

"Yep," Lyraxia answered a little bit louder.

"She looks like you," Yu said.

"How many times do I have to say it. We're twins. We're not the same person," she said angry.

"Do you really hate it when people mistake you with eachother?" he asked. She didn't answer.

They remained quiet and soon enough the two began fighting. Lyraxia wanted to stop them but Merry stopped her. That's how they were. Somewhere deep in her, she knew that's how they showed thei friendship. But when they punched one another and every pore in their skin began bleeding, both fell to the floor.

"T-Time out..." Yu barely said on the ground.

"I agree..." Alma said.

"You're true idiots," Merry said nonchalantly.

"Oh boy," Lyraxia called. It was quiet but then Alma burst laughing along with Yu. The twins laughed along with them. From then on it was like everyday was a bliss. They had a friendship that was brutal but nonetheless a pure friendship. However Merry didn't get to see another day of it. Not soon after she was there the Rakshana went to take her away.

"Let go of me!" Merry yelled in Lyraxia's high pitched voice.

"Mocky," Alma said catching up to Lyraxia who cried although she was dressed like her.

"What?" Yu said turning to look at Lyraxia. And noticed immediately, "Why are they taking her?" He shook her by the shoulders but she wouldn't answer. "Why are they taking Mockingbird away!"

"Huh?" Alma said confused but Lyraxia only stared at him confused. "What are you talking about, Yu? She's Mocky."

"Why are they taking Merry?" he called.

They were already gone. "It was her idea," she said crying. "She said that if I was safe, it didn't matter."

Lyraxia, determined, left days after but was killed in the attempt. Those two were close to those two boys but never saw how it ended. Merry bloked away the memories of what had happened before she was found by Tiedoll. It they brought was pain.

She always thought, why would she want to remember that? Now she knew why she didn't want to forget.

* * *

><p><strong>A more in depth look into Lyra's past. Next time the whole fight...between who? You'll see.<strong>

**Please review!**


	37. Skinned Mocking Bird

**I love you guys very, very, very, very mucho! XD I mean it! You guys are the ones who keep my inspiration going. :) Muchos besos y cariños pa todos ustedes! My spanish rocks! :D**

**Okay now thanks to: xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx for the review as always. And to 00CarolStar00 for the story fav and alert! Love those as much as I love reviews!**

**Now let's see what fight we see now. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: Skinned Mocking Bird<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Strong.<em> Fayth skidded back at the force that the blade hit Alae. North sprinted over and kept knocking at her blades not giving her a chance to attack. _Strong._ She held both blades before her trying to not let the single on of North's penetrate her shield. _Perhpas...too strong._ She drew the thought out of her mind. She couldn't think that. She wouldn't let them down. Nothing that has happened so far will be in vain.

"Imperious!" she called stabbing her sword on the floor. The sparks flew out but North only jumped and avoided the deadly current.

"Those powers won't work with me," North said. She strolled lightly further towards her. Fayth bit her bottom lip. Her voice, her movements, her fighting style. Everything. All of it was the same. It was like fighting with Hellewise. Something she failed to accomplish even once. She felt threatened by this. Could she possibly win?

"I can," she contradicted herself. She charged at her once again in an attempt to clash with her body. The sword however maintained its ground.

"Do what you may, it is useless," she swung her blade throwing Fayth up in the air and away, falling striaght on the edge of the platform. "You are a very unfortunate child. Since the day you came to be it was destined. You cannot trive in this wolrd. You are a bringer of sadness and sorrow."

"You're wrong!" she yelled standing up and charging again. She kept strking but North only kept bloking, reading her every move.

"Am I now?" she asked. Stopping the right blade with her own she reached and caught her wrist before she landed a blow. "You are a Child of Misfortune. Why else do you think all the people you love end up killed?" North kicked Fayth in the stomach and sent her off, this time losing grasp on Alae.

_"No..."_ she coughed out blood as she sat up. North only looked at her borring her eyes on her. She didn't attack nor continued talking. She wanted to give her enough rope to hang herself. _"I didn't cause all this. Babylonia, William, Jack. No. She's lying. How could I? I never..._" she gasped at realizing something. Perhaps. There was a slight chance that what she was hearing was true. The truth. She was a Noah that wasn't suppose to be. Her family ended up fighting because of it. She was a misfit with the Order. That caused struggle. She wasn't normal. That caused not only Hellewise's death but also the others. It all added up. It all came back to her.

"You see it isn't a lie, do you not?" North asked now storlling her way. "Now wouldn't it be better if your existence from this world was erased? For their good."

* * *

><p>"North is what?" Tyki called once Sheril had answer his question as to where the witch was.<p>

"She was determined to fight with the kid who's got the memory of oblivion," Sheril said. "It's to control Demise."

"I've loved to see if her little plan might actually work or simply blow up in her face," Wisely called curious.

"What plan?" Tyki asked the Earl.

"She's planning to use the body as a vessel to give to that thing~" he said to him. "A corporeal substance would be rather hard to find, if it weren't that the child is capable of fusing with that demonic entity because of the mere fact that they're polar opposites~."

"What?"

"In other words," Wisely said making Tyki turned to him. "North attempts to fuse the dark spirit of Demise with the light soul of that girl. If she's successful, we would have in our hands a great asset."

"That doesn't justify her taking a Noah," Tyki called angrily. "How could you allow this?" he yelled at the Earl.

"Tyki-pon," the Earl said using the nickname but sounding serious. "I have nothing against her. I do, however, have something against the fact that she's unwilling to cooperate. She hasn't come to us for answers of Oblivion. And I doubt she will. Unless, we take her by force the power to create and destroy reality will be lost to us."

Tyki couldn't accept it. If Arlena's vessel, if this Fayth died then he wouldn't see her again until she reincarnated. But how long would that take, even if she did. "W-What if." He caught the Earl's attention then. "What if I can convince her..."

"What's the use?" Wisely asked mockingly. "Oblivion's not an important Noah. Excluding her powers, she's a useless one. If she came to us willignly there might be problems with loyalty. It would only put more into the pile we already have."

"I can convince her," Tyki said confidently not losing his cool. He turned to the Earl, "Please, Earl Millenium. Give me one try at it. I'll bring her back."

"I wish she wasn't such an untamable child but I'll give you a chance. Bring the kid back and we'll see where to go from there," the Earl consented.

"I will," he said.

"But," the Earl interjected. "It will have to wait. Right now these matters are more important~."

"Matters?" they all turned to Lyraxia. She'd regain consciousness sooner than she was meant to.

"Incredible," Wisely complimented her. "As expected of Yulia."

"I'm...not Yulia," Lyraxia mumbled.

"Then who are you?" Wisely called taunting her steel will. "Merry? Lyraxia? Domino's Pythoness?"

"I'm..." but Wisely's head turned away.

Lyraxia's eyes followed and saw that Allen was moving but was still under Wisely's spell. He was raising his fist. He let it go onto Kanda's face yelling, "Where did your short temper go?" She couldn't believe it. Even when Kanda flew across the room. When Wisely began crying of his headache and the two others became distracted Lyraxia invoked Arya cutting through the ducts that held her in place with her crytals. Then Tokusa came about being held by the ducts.

"Stop Alma Karma!" he yelled.

Lyraxia turned around to see him. Her eyes widened seeing him in that malevolent caccoon. It was as if something was trying to eat him whole. Then a bright light blinded them. She couldn't see and the light on her eyes hurt even more. She bloked the light with her arms but that left everything else vulnerable to the explosion that was coming.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her shoulders from her left side. His voice came into her ears above all the noise. "Invoke her."

There was no hesitation, "Arya!" The crystals rattled, the sash around her shoulders took a life of it's own and shrouded them both in its black fabric. She could hear the explosion on the other side of the darkness the sash had made and a distinctive cracking of the crystals. Her Innocence was still weakened from the battle before with Kendra. "Hang in there, Arya. Please!" She implored feeling cracks of light show. "She's going to break. I can't keep this up."

She felt the grip on her shoulders tighter, "Then hang on." She let Arya's protection fall, the Innocence alright for not being dragged to the maximum. They had fallen back from the residual explosion. He'd held her in protection from what was left of the explosion and both rolled down the debris. She coughed once they stopped. He sat up bringing her up with him. He stood up leaving her there.

"What are-" but she gasped seeing the pentacles that were on his right side of his face. They were curing themselves.

"Stay," he said not giving a chance to retort. "I don't want you involved in this. I'm the one dealing with him."

"Him?"

"Someone's there..." Lyraxia turned to the voice that called. The voice was familiar and similar to the one that she'd heard almost ten years ago before she was taken. It sounded older but still the same tone of childishness and care. "Yu...?"

_"Grassy?"_ Lyraxia thought at seeing him. "Alma..." she mumbled under her breath. She tried moving but she felt a sharp pain on her right leg. Looking over she saw a piece of rubble that had stabbed onto her lower thigh. She bit her lower lip and tasted the blood but that took the pain away from her leg as she pulled the piece of rubble off. She tried standing up by herself but saw that she had to lean against something. _"Damn."_ The piece had gone deeper than expected.

She attempted to stand by herself but found that she had to leaned against something. Anything to keep the wait off her leg. She glanced over at Alma and Kanda. It was impossible to think that the two she'd seen grow into friends were about to fight in front of her eyes. Then he began transforming right before their eyes back into the boy they knew now older.

"Alma," Lyraxia mumbled looking intently at what he was becoming.

Then he said it himself, "Because of Yu, I've become an Akuma."

Kanda only stared before unsheathing Mugen and saying coldly, "That's why I'll destroy you."

"No," Lyraxia said under her breath. She pushed the pain of the puncture away just like she'd done with the sharp knife pain on her thighs before. She ran up in front of Yu with Arya invoked but spreading her arms wide open. "Please stop this Alma!"

"I told you to not interfere," Kanda snarled at her through gritted teeth.

"Mocky...?" he said confused yet nostalgic.

She nodded her eyes stinging, "Yeah, it's Mocky. Mocky came back. I'm here. Remember that you use to tell what a pain in the neck Yu was. That hasn't changed in all these years and something else that didn't change was his caring heart. He hasn't change Alma and I'm sure you haven't either!"

"I always thought of you as my big sister since you told me that," Alma said. "But what was the use of you if you were going to side with Yu." But he only opened his mouth about to shoot.

"Step aside," Kanda told her now shoving her behind him and going at Alma with his Mugen activated to the third level. The push made her leg buckle in turn making her fall to one knee.

"Shoot," she semi cussed under her breath. She tried to bring herself up but couldn't feel her leg. Bad, she thought, this is bad. It was screaming but she managed to stand back up. She had to go to them. Protect them both and find a way to purify the dark matter that was morphing with his cells. There had to be one. Then she heard the voice of the Earl that echoed in everyone's minds.

_"Allen...if you so with it, I can erase the dark matter inside Alma and the Thrid Exorcists~" _

"Erase?" Lyraxia repeated in disbelief. Could he...do that? She gasped. Of course he could, he was the one who created the dark matter in all Akuma. He could do it but...at what cost to Allen?

She heard the rubble fall from where Kanda had thrashed Alma against and turned towards them. He was angry. More than that. She could feel the resentment and sorrow and grief that accumulated to create that hatred. That she could feel it meant that it was just that palpable. He was suffering an extreme heartache. Then the sparks that Alma sent went flying across onto every living body that was in the area.

Lyraxia screamed at contact with it. It was unbreable. Then she saw how Alma had stabbed Kanda with spears. "A-Arya!" She managed to mumble the name and the Innocence took it as an order to attack sending a crystal spear flying and actually hitting Alma on his right shoulder.

"Not enough," he said laying a hand on it and crushing it in his gasp. He headed towards Kanda for his next attack.

"Divinity!" Lyraxia called throwing a pair of crystals that turned into spears and shot straight landing before Alma and creating a one-way shield. At that distance and in that condition it was her best attempt to protect Kanda.

"Weak!" Alma shouted. With one punched the crystal shattered.

"Not yet!" she yelled sending the remaining crystals out and doing a whole dome. "Divine Protection!" The crystal shone and solidified.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kanda yelled at her.

"Protecting you sorry ass!" she said actually cussing. "You're an idiot for wanting to fight like that! What are you, a damn puppet!"

"Still not enough!" Alma called punching the dome over and over again. Although fortified, Divine Protection was weakening quickly.

"Please Arya hold on! Don't let me down now when I most need you!" she called begging her Innocence. Then she felt it. A pounding sensation that stroke all over her body draining the air out of her lungs. She dropped to her knees and felt something warm fall down her cheek and down her chin. She reached up slowly to touch both. At seeing it she started hyperventilating. Down the corner of her mouth and eyes blood had started to trickle down. That'd never happen before. Not since she was cured. Could it be that...the illness...?

"Disappear!" Alma yelled breaking the dome of glass. She covered her face and all she could. Yet something still managed to reach her and throw her against a mount of rubble. She didn't feel it right away but the warm liquid told her it was there. Alma had actually slashed her across her body, the magnitude throwing her away. Her vision began to blur from the blood she had began crying involuntarily. She coughed and could see vaguely the droplets that fell on her. Was she dying? But the questions that knocked on the back of her head was from what. The slash or the apparent return illness?

That's when she noticed the magnitude that had remained stationary. Glancing over she saw Kanda liked she'd never seen him before. He was letting his power take control of him.

He attacked Kanda in the Fifth Illusion exclaiming in rage, "Die Alma!" Then they stood apart after the attack. Alma was too powerful but Kanda... something was wrong with him.

"He's being controlled by the immense power," she said recognizing the scene. This happened before but instead of him it had been Ventus who had summoned all five corpses from his arsenal. The drive of gaining power by spreading his revival virus Innocence was empowering yet intoxicating. That power only numbed the senses, the brain lost concept of its surroundings. It was like raising a weapon of massive destruction to its maximum level and letting it loose to kill. Whomever it had in its way. Friend or foe. To it, it didn't matter. Basically they were drunk. Drunk with the immense amount of power.

Kanda went and charged towards Alma catching him by surprise. "No, stop! Yu!" she yelled not being able to move from her spot. She swore times slowed but just before Mugen landed on Alma, Allen's Sword of Exorcism stopped him.

Allen began asking questions as if nothing of why Kanda was so odd. Kanda yelled at him, out of his mind. Kanda then attacked both with his Fifth Illusion.

"Allen!" Lyraxia yelled getting his attention. "He can't here you! That's not Kanda anymore! He's drunk with power!" But then Kanda began attacking Alma fiercely.

She tried standing but only fell. Her body was numb and the pain was gone. That was bad and yet she kept trying. "Come on, get up!" She could see how Alma had began to attack relentlessly. She finally stood up only to see Kanda on the floor and Alma holding Allen with his tail, strangling him. She couldn't let him kill anymore. She urged herself to go and it worked and she ran over, every step now sending tremendous amounts of pain through her nerves. She still felt it. Good. "Alma stop this!" she yelled tripping on debris and falling a few feet away from Alma. "Stop it!" Her words resonated in her mind as if empty of thought. Alma then fell on his own accord. The Earl's voice came, Alma's power as an Akuma was reaching its limits.

That didn't stop Kanda though. Allen helped Alma who was dying off now. He realized then that what Lyraxia had said was true. He was drunk with power, it made him close his mind. Then Allen and Kanda both began fighting viciously. Allen trying to awaken Kanda back, Kanda deaf to his or any other's words. She took the chance to walk over at where Allen had left Alma. All she had left was to protect him. She would do that task.

"What are you doing?" he asked her as she placed Arya over his shoulders, under his arms and tying the two medallion behind his back to keep it in place.

She smiled at him, "Keeping you safe. I have to. At least until Yu remembers who he is. He'll safe you then." She coughed again staining him with scarlet blood.

"Merry?" he said concerned for once.

"I thought I had cheated death curing my illness," she said hiding her eyes that kept crying bloody tears. "But I guess if I'm dying then I might as well piss of God so He sends me to hell were Lyra is." Alma's eyes widened seeing just as her body fell onto his. She was breathing lightly but that was fading too. Tears stained his face as he placed her aside gently. Kanda had regained his consciousness after Allen fell to the floor his skin changing color. He turned to Alma who had tears on his eyes and a body by his feet. A black sash on his shoulders.

His eyes followed to the body next to him and then he noticed. Lyraxia was on the floor bloodied and disheveled. Her chest barely raising and falling, each time doing so slower than before. His eyes widened just as his mind was striken with realization.

_"I told you to step aside...so that this wouldn't happen." _

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap! Lyra's dying! Will she? Will i be such a bitch to kill her too! maybe, maybe not :D Hopefully you'll get to know tomorrow. Who knows maybe next week.<strong>

**I just love cliffhangers! XD**

**Please review!**


	38. Begin Anew

**People, I'm not so mean that I would leave with such a big cliffhanger ;D So here it is!**

**Thanks to you guys!: xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, Taeniaea, animefreak653 and Kuroda Foxe14 for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Begin Anew<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Where? <em>

Lyraxia could hear but she couldn't see. Were her eyes closed? Noise. A lot of noise. Her body felt light and cold. She managed a chuckle. That's right, she was dying. But the others.

That thought made her eyes slit open. Red. She could see through the vague blood in her tearducts. Something was happening to Allen. She noticed that her hearing numbed the moment she regained her sight. She saw a big piece of rubble heading for Alma. "A...arya..." she whispered ivoking her again with the power she still had.

The sash hardened and although it softened the hit it didn't completely bloke it. The power wasn't enough. Arya wasn't in her arms but was protecting an Akuma for her will. Why didn't Crown Clown do that? Kanda caught him in air.

"Good..." she whispered. "If you two survive...that'll be good."

"Phew!" her eyes turned to the vaguely familiar sound. From her pouch came out Poppy.

"Po...ppy," she managed a weak raising in her voice. The eyes of the vixen suddenly shown red as it was engulf in red flames. It began transforming and turned out three times the size of a grown fox enough to carry a human being. it's colored changed to a white snow, her eyes red. She now had three tails behind her and a slimmer, more delicate figure. She bowed her head before her. "What..."

_"My orders are to maintain the security of Merry Nightmare. Orders written in me by Avalon Hellewise," _the voice spoke in her mind. Telekinesis.

"Ava-san." Poppy didn't waste time. She caught Lyraxia's immobile body and placed her on her back. The blood that still dripped from her wounds staining the pure white of her coat. Unleashing was Allen into his Fourteenth form. "Is Fayth being affected by his awakening?"

_"There is a very high probability of that being correct,"_ Poppy answered her. _"I must take you away"_

"No. You can't Poppy!" Lyraxia said managing more than a mere whisper. "Yu and Alma are still here. There has to be a way to stop Allen from awakening!" Then it happened, Allen suddenly came back to them. Allen was about to speak about something he had seen but Alma shut him up.

_"It has already been done by Mistress Blackthorn," _Poppy answered her.

"Fay?" Lyraxia said confused. Alma was going ahead attacking Kanda. He meant to kill him. No matter what it took. An explosion took away both. "Yu! Alma!"

_"Hang on tightly to me,"_ Poppy told her. She wrapped her hands around her neck just as Poppy tails wrapped around her body to protect it. Poppy attempted to stand her ground but the explosion took her a few feet away from it. She fell and yelped in the pain when it got thrown back. Cushioning the fall,both, Poppy and Lyraxia fell unconscious. Lyraxia on her stained fur. It was getting harder for her to breath. Very hard. Her eyes opened but the light that came through them made her headache increase. Her breathing was getting shallow. Could she feel her injuries anymore? No. She couldn't. _"Master."_ Poppy's voice was weak. The dark matter hurt her system. She'd seen Kanda fall. She saw as Allen picked up Alma's remains. She saw Alma turn into dark matter. What would happen after all this? Her eyes were starting to feel heavy. No, don't fall asleep. If she did she knew she wouldn't wake back up. Then she saw Allen in the air with...

"Yu..." she whispered. She couldn't breath. The last thing she saw before her vision blurred were her two freinds escaping through the Gate Alen had opened. It was over. She'd lasted through it all. She smiled and let her lids fall over her eyes.

* * *

><p>Five.<p>

This had been the fifth time North had knocked out the air from her lungs. She was beaten down by her. It didn't look good. She couldn't keep up with her but North didn't charge to kill her even though she had the chance countless times before. She just wanted her mind broken.

"Stand up," North said.

Fayth did but barely being able to stand. Alae was strong but the blade North held was stronger. How?

"You're pathetic," North called to her. "There was no way for you to win since the beginning. You're body was meant to be used as a vessel for Demise. He'll resurrect from the ashes on the other side of the door and through you will surface again into this world."

"Fuck him," Fayth said smirking. "I won't give this body to no one. It's mine."

"Nothing you are is yours," North corrected her. "Your soul is the soul of a Noah. Your body only a creation done by the first Noah of Oblivion. Nothing of what you are is yours. You are nothing."

"I am me and no one else!" Fayth said holding Alae with both her hands. The butterfly wings spread from either side of the bracelets on her wrists. "No one can change that." The platform shook and cracks began to spread from the ends.

"I'm through playing games with you," North said brandishing her blade. Swinging it aside it grew to the length of her body and a dark aura spread from grip to tip. "This ends it."

"We'll see," she called. Both charged at one another and clashed in the opposite powers. North was thrown back a few feet but not as much as Fayth. She was panting and felt her legs under her begging to stop. Her arms and all the injuries on her body were pleading with her to stop. To rest.

She couldn't. Not until North was gone. She was way too strong. This fighting style and everything was Hellewise's. through the years she'd live with her there wasn't once that she defeated her or even figured her weak point. In her eyes her Teacher was the perfect person. Strong, beautiful, and confident.

Her eyes widened as her head snapped up and stared at North. The opposite colors and shades but everything was the same. She was strong; Fayth couldn't help think the obvious. She was breath taking as well. And that confidence was the same. She looked different but it was the same.

"North..." she said for the first time saying her name. "Are you...a Phantom?"

The grip on the blade tightened at the last word. Fayth's expression changed in an instant. She was. That's the reason why she looked and fought like Avalon. She was Avalon. It was just like Xeno becoming Jyrax. Guinevere becoming Elane. Lyraxia becoming Kendra. Riricho becming Orochi. Four people who had extraodinary skills and a fifth to complete the unit. Avalon had become North. It was just like her and Arlena. North and Avalon had been the same person. Avalon's death left her with unfinished business in this earth. That business was to not let Fayth become a Noah.

"You are..." she said confident of her deduction. "Aren't you...Teacher."

"Teacher?" North raised her voice for once and cackled horrifyingly. "Of course I am! After you killed me I couldn't rest in peace. I needed to stop the process of you becoming a Noah. I knew that if I fused you with Demise, the Noah inside you would be destroyed. Power against power, both would unite but the light from which your being was created would submise them both. A perfect weapon but not a Noah. Anything would be better than being a Noah."

"You tried saving me even after damning me thirty-five years ago," Fayth said remembering. "I made a deal with you that night after he disappeared. You would ensure my family's safety if I turned my powers to you. It was a done deal but I was sent into the door before you had a chance to do anything. You actually wanted to help me, didn't you?"

"The Noah have done countless atrocities," North explained. "I only allied with them because I knew you would be in the opposite end of the war. If I could turn you into a weapon before the Noah in you awoke then it would've been the end of the deal. It was saddening to see such chaos in this world. It took my life and the life of the one I loved. What I wanted was for the sadness in me to vanish. You were the only one who had the power to accomplish that."

"You were chained down by our bargain because the sorrow in you never disappeared," Fayth understood.

"If I had you, I would have those powers," North said raising her blade. "The power to change reality." She clashed the blade down unleashing a line of energy go for Fayth. She stepped aside and avoide it but something wrapped around her ankle bringing her down on her back. She was pulled down closer to North. She cut the whip and jumped back before the blade landed on her body. She stood legs apart to support her body but North had charged up at her and began striking endlessly. Fayth held both blades up guarding against the vicious blows that kept coming one after the other.

_Come on, Alae. Don't let me down now. You've saved me countless times before. I need you now more than ever. Please, I need to set her free. __For the first time somebody needs me to save them from themselves instead of the other way around._

_I won't give up. Ever. I'll keep on living through this all until the day I die. I can do this. So please lend me a hand. You and I together. We can do this. So please...!_

Suddenly her left leg buckled beneath her making her kneel on one knee. "It's over!" North called.

"Innocence!" she exclaimed as a bright light blinded both. Something gave out and hit North causing more damage than she had done throughout the fight. North's eyes widened seeing what had attacked her.

Fayth was standing in awe gazing at the scarlet red being before her. It had no head but an odd neck. No feet but a body that clung to the floor to stand. And grand wings of red. It bowed its head before her. Fayth only reached her hands up and cupped it in her hands.

_"Is that..._" Her eyes widened. That voice...Jack's voice. _"A promise?"_

Her eyes returned to her warmth. She gazed at it with her gold and sapphire orbs. "Of course," tilted her head sideways and smiled warmly. "When I have broken my promises with you?" The Innocence began to gather forth letting go from the ground and gathering at the head. A small cube of the same color rested on her hands.

"I promise you nothing will get inbetween us and our goal. Not the one of destroying the Akuma. Not the one of destroying the Noah. Our own goal, the one from our will. We'll bring peace back. We'll turn this twisted and distorted world back the way it was. To the cruel, ridiculous, yet beautiful world it was."

The cube in her hands liquified in her palms. She smiled one last time and drank it all up.

"Fayth..." North said her tone confused and dumbfounded.

Fayth felt a pain in her palms but it wasn't a bad kind of pain. It brought bliss. She held her hands apart as the stigma took form in them and her blood began seeping out. From her right hand a blade came out, it was like Alae before but this blade was onyx black, the hilt a white color. The emblem had the crest of the Noah stigma on it while reflected behind it was the Innocence emblem. From her left hand Alae's blade came out but the blade was of a pearl white color while the hilt was black. The emblem had the crest of Innocence on it while behind it was the Noah motif. The bracelets were on both her wrists as the chains of a white color looped behind her like before. The final touch bloomed magnificently. The butterfly wings burst open from the bracelets and instead of the white color, light hit it in all angles giving the color of the Northern Lights.

This was Alae's true form. The blade on her right hand destroyed; the blade on her left created. Both showered in the opposite light. It personified the two powers, the two beings she embodied. Light and Darkness. Good and Evil. Innocence and Noah. Both working together as one to create a whole new being: Aurora Alae. The Wings of Aurora.

"Now," Fayth said confident of herself. "I can save you Teacher."

"Nonsense!" North yelled going after her with her blade. "Noah and Innocence can't coexist together! It's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible," she called holding her left with a reverse grip and charging at her. "It's just gonna to be as hard as hell!" They clashed, powers opposing eachother with great magnitude.

"You're wrong nobody can save you!" North yelled furious as hate consumed her. Her appearance began changing. She was going to self-destruct. It was grotesque, more so than all the others. Words couldn't possibly begin describe it. "You can't save nobody! You're a destroyer! Innocence and Noah both are the destroyers of this world!"

"I'm not either!" she called dodging her attacks and kicking her aside. "I'm something else. Oblivion said, Arlena said, Fay said. I'm not a simple accomodator of Innocence nor am I a simple Noah."

_"Illuminie." _Jack's faint voice faded leaving that one word.

"I'm an Illuminie. Bearer of both an Innocence and Noah," she called brandishing both blades of Aurora Alae.

"I'll destroy you!" North roared out of her mind. Her sword engulfed into her arm and the other enlarged. She jumped higher than ever before. She meant to destroy her with all her power.

"I won't let you," she called and threw her right blade over and chaining her body. Using the force of the jump, she propelled herself up and pulled her down changing their positions. She jerked the balde back and caught it. She reached the extremity of the realm and landed her back and feet against the wall as she aimed for her body. "Please let me reach."

She felt a hand on her back, "You'll reach." Jack.

Another on her left shoulder, "Of course you will." Lyraxia.

On her right shoulder, "You'll get there." Ventus.

On the small of her back, "Do it!" Josie. Jomie.

"Go for it." Allen. "You can do it." Lenalee. "Go." Kanda. Countless hands and encouragements were placing themselves on her.

Then a last one right behind her neck. "Reach." Lavi.

Tears stained her face. "Let's do this!" She crouched and the hands propelled her forth onto her. She made the impact with North's heart and pinned her down on the platform. She was kneeling on one knee with both blades on her Teacher's body.

Tears fell down North's face. Fayth was mumbling something. The song. North only smiled, "You have unified them into one. You're not a destroyer then, are you?"

Fayth looked up, face stained in tears but with a huge smile on her face. "No, Teacher. I'll make this world one of peace."

"I'd like to see that," North said a vague tone of Hellewise's voice came over. Cracks on her body began to show as well as cracks from the impact began to show on the platform. "A cruel, ridiculous-"

"Yet beautiful world," Fayth said with her. Her body crumbled and the floor did as well beneath them. Fayth felt herself fall slowly until her feet touched solid blackness. She gazed up and saw that her Master's body had began to crumble completely. The dust gathering in a little drop. It fell straight down onto the blackness and at contact the drop spread open as countless golden butterflies flew around the ground and flew away. As they surrounded the ground a new platform showed itself.

It was her, eyes open and of the same color as now. She was sitting with her legs crossed in her uniform. Her hands before her pals out, the stigma of the crystallisation-type in full view. Behind and before her were the wings of Aurora Alae. The background was split between the two sides. One black and the other white yet had stars of the opposite color on each, twinkling.

The circle on the top had a cross with a black butterfly resting. Noah and Innocence. On the upper right, a white tulip. Jack's resting place. On the upper left, a sunflower with a white rabbit. Cheerfulness and a white rabbit: Lavi. On the left a pocket watch with music notes coming from it. Joyd's love for Oblivion. On the right a art notebook with a drawing of a family of fifteen. Arlena's past. On the lower right a red tulip encaged in a never ending spiral staircase. The beginning of the Noah of Oblivion. On the lower left the black rabbit with the red and white jacket and gold bracelet. Fay's treasure. On the bottom and open book with writing on it, the last sentence unfinished and a inked feather above it. Fayth's story...still to be written by her. All was blended in a spectrum of blue and gold colors. This was the last platform.

Her true Station of Awakening. She heard a twinkling and turned. Stained glass staircase began to surface going upwards. After a few a new platform came to be, the same one as the one she stood on but bade on red and gold colors. A few more cases then a platform of green and gold. The stairs went a little bit more up and ended on a platform shrouded by a silver pillar of light.

"Broken." The voice that suddenly resonated through the space snapped her from her bewildered state. That voice was Neah's. With Aurora Alae still invoked she ran up the flights up stairs and through the two remaining platforms. She banged at the silver wall but couldn't get through.

"The Earl has lost his mind. He has forgotten everything and became a doll of destruction." She couldn't get through. She began striking with her blades. "And Allen, you as well..." Allen. Allen was on the other side. "You too have become a broken doll."

"I'm the Noah of Destruction, the Fourteenth." She managed to stab through the wall with her right. "Neah." She stabbed with her left and burst the wall open. She saw Allen chained to a throne and the man who stood before him turned to see her. "Arlena."

"The name's Fayth you bastard," she said raising her left blade. "Let Allen go."

"Can't do," Neah answered her. He gazed behind her at the other stations. "I see you have fully awakened."

"Nah, you dumb fuck," she cussed smriking. "I'm not turning into one of you. And neither is he."

"Are you that sure?" he said. Allen suddenly lost it and began screaming. In pain or in anything else it wasn't clear. Fayth began to run up to him but Neah bloked her way. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She wanted to kick his ass but something about him didn't feel right.

"Allen!" she yelled trying to be heard over the noise. "Don't let yourself be taken by him! You're not Neah! You're not a Noah! You're an Exorcist!" He couldn't hear her. "You have friends! Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Johnny, Marie, Miranda, Chaoji, Komui, the science division, everyone. Us!" He still wouldn't stop. She needed to say something that'd hit him back. "You're Allen Walker! Son of Mana!" He suddenly stopped altogether and the platform began to dissolve under their feet.

"You've done it," Neah said clapping his hands before disappearing. "You've given him a little bit more time." She fell from the platform as Allen remained there. But she saw it. The chains that bound him had broken.

She grinned and shouted, "Go get them Beansprout! Kick their ass!" She fell into darkness. Just then a Gate of the Ark opened beneath her, a question mark above the gate signaled it's destination.

"Thank you...Allen," she whispered before falling into the Gate.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd it go? What's gonna happen from now on! We're opening to a new arc next time on this story! Will Lyraxia survive? What about Fayth, where did Allen send her? <strong>

**All this will be answered next week! Yay :D **

**Please review! Comment about what you think will happen if you like. I'd love to see what you people will think about what happens next. XD**


	39. Persecution

**So this is the awaited begining of the next arc~! yay :D I'm in a rush to finish this so I'll say my thank yous next chapter! :)**

**Now let's get to it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: Persecution<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is bullshit!" Ven yelled trying to struggle out of Marie's strong hold. They were already back in the Order from that fight.<p>

"Compose yourself!" Marie called.

"Screw you Noise!" Ventus said getting out of his grasp going inside the room. This was what he didn't want Ven to see. Lyraxia was hooked up to countless machines that kept her body working. On her side the twins carings for her just like they had been doing for the past days since their return. "W-What happened to her?"

"She recieved fatal injuries according to the Head Nurse," Marie said. "She fell into a comatose state afterwards."

"Marie," Josie called in a hushed voice. "Have they found Arya yet?"

He shook his head. The twins didn't react but kept taking care of her. "Found Arya? What happened to Lyraxia's Innocence?"

"They just said that it wasn't on her when they retrieved her unsconscious body," Marie said.

"Ventus, Marie, Josie, Jomie," Lenalee came by the hospital door. Saddened a bit, "It's time to eat."

"We're coming," the twins said. They're usual cheerfulness gone.

"What's happening with the Pope?" Ven asked her.

"I don't know," she answered.

**~oOoOoOo~**

"It seems that also three Elites are unaccounted for," the main priest called. "Report their status."

"Currently both Exorcists, William R. Koen and Fayth Blackthorn, are AWOL," one priest said. "Another of the Elites, Lyraxia Nightmare, returned from her mission without her Innocence and has been in a comatose state ever since. Not only that but while on their missions Hevlaska capture the pressence of an Exorcist exceeding their critical point. Seeing as all present Exorcists are accounted for, one of the two who are missing should be the one who surpassed the 100% synchronization with their Innocence."

"The Elites were suppose to be a prominent unit, Lee," the main priest spoke to him. "The Vatican wanted to disband them the moment Hellewise died but under your suggestiong we kept the unit. Yet now their leader, Cheryl Babylonia, is dead. Two are unaccounted for. Another is comatose. Only two of the six member unit remain active. What do you have to say?" Komui didn't speak. Even if he said something it wouldn't change their minds from their already made decision. "Then I have nothing else to do but disband the Elite Unit and turn the remaining three into normal ranking Exorcists. There is also the matter of Fayth Blackthorn who, alike Allen Walker, is a Noah. There is the possibility that she has escaped."

"That wouldn't happen," Komui said speaking for once. "In the interrogation of Arlena there was the subject that she mention. She wasn't against the Order and she wasn't intending to return to the Noah."

"Nonetheless we cannot disregard the possibility of her treason," he said. "If she were not to return then she will be marked as a traitor to the Rose Cross and pursecuted as a Noah."

* * *

><p>He watched. The food vendor would leaved his back stock unattended soon enough. He always did and he couldn't miss the chance of it. It was the only time to get his breakfast and perhaps only food. He hid behind the tall stand hiding his vibrant long raven hair. His piercing amethyst eyes borring onto every one of his moves. His left arm and hand, bandaged, over the corner of the stand at the ready.<p>

Finally it happened. The vendor turned to attend a customer. He took the chance and reached out for the full size melon. He turned to run but his foot caught the plank that held the stock up and brought it all down along with himself.

The vendor turned, "Hey you!" The boy turned to him but then stood up and began running away with two melons in his hand this time. "You street rat!" he called running after him with a heavy sword. The boy ran as fast as he could with the extra cargo. The vendor wasn't fast but he was persistant. The scrawny boy turned the corner and bumped into someone. Falling back he dropped the fruits in his hands.

"Watch it, kid," a female voice called to him. The boy was startled, it was an older person with a tattered brown cloak on, her head shrouded by a hood. Suddenly a shine came from the person's waist. She turned to it and turned back. "You..."

"Find you, street rat!" the boy shot up picking his fruits barely able to run before the woman. He raised his sword and was about to drop it before the woman stopped him by catching his wrist.

"I apologize," she said mockingly. "What seems to be the matter?"

"The kid stole from me AND wrecked my stand! You know him?" he shouted, red mad.

She turned to the kid and said out loud so the man could hear, "I told you not to get things without paying." She stood up to the man and pulled out a silver cross from her pocket. "Pure silver, my man. This will pay for your whole stand I believe."

"Tch," he scorned. "Better not catch you stealing again street rat or I'll catch you and cut off your hands." The man left out puffing red.

The woman began laughing hysterically. "Man, is he fat. What the hell's with the people from here?"

"Um," the boy called not getting her attention. "Hey!" he shuoted not knowing better manners. She turned to him, "Who the hell are you? Why did you safe me?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that," she said pulling her hood back. Her hair tied back into a ponytail with strands here and there. Her face and covered in bruises and bandaides. The hand unveiling the head, both wrapped in bandages. "My name's Fayth. Fayth Blackthorn. You're a little kid arentcha?" she asked mockingly.

"I'm stronger than I look!" he shouted condescendingly. Then his stomach growled loudly.

"Those things don't look like they'll fill ya, huh?" she said looking at the small melons the kid had. "I know! How bout we go get some grub before anything else."

Minutes later they were on the town square. She'd bought herself a bottle of milk and a sandwich but the kid needed something more than that. She'd bought him a full course of breakfast in the nearby store, a full croissant with egg and ham sandwich and some two bottle of cola to drink. He was going at it like no tomorrow. When he was done with his portion his stomach still growled.

She chuckled, "Here. Have mine."

"T-Thanks," he said getting hers and eating it down. She drank her milk and played around with the glass bottle. Once finished the boy's stomach still grolwed but not as loudly as before.

"Finished?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Now why did you safe me from that vendor?"

"Cause I'm a good sameritan~" she called jesting her way.

"I'm being serious!" the boy yelled at her furious. He scowled, "You were carrying a big piece of silver. Around this parts of Germany there aren't many reach people. Who the hell are you excatly?"

"Well," she said seeing the boy was serious. "I come from a very rich place. I've lived there since some years ago. They treated me well but right now I can't go back. I'm looking for someone."

"Who're you looking for?" he said enthusiastically. "I could help. I know most of the people here. I could repay you for the meal that way."

"Actually," she said smiling and cupping her face with both hands. "I found 'im."

"You did? Where's he?" he asked looking around and giving her his back.

"Right in front of me," she said playfully.

"Right in front-" he stopped dead on and turned to her. He pointed at himself and she only chuckled and nodded. "What?" He was out of his mind, babbling nonsense. Getting tired of it she stood and placed a hand on his head to stop him from walking in a circle.

"Okay, kid," she said kneeling in front of him. "Want an explanation? Then come with me. I'll proof to you that you're the one I've been looking for."

Walking into a empty lot, he followed a little far from her. "Okay," she said cheerfully standing still. "Here we are."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "This is a vacant lot. What the hell are you doing to do in here?"

She turned to face him. "What's that on your left arm?"

"I-I cut myself by accident," he stuttered.

"Let me see it then," she said kneeling to uncover the bandages.

"N-No! W-Wait a se-" but she had already fully uncovered the wound. It turned out to be not a wound at all. They were small puncture wounds the size of a pencil running up his arm, from his wrist to his elbow. All a pinkish red color. "I don't do this. They just never heal."

"I believe you," she answered. She stood up and took out a grown men's sword that was rusted over. "Because I know exactly what they are." She took the sword by the blade and handed it down to him. He hesitated at grabbing on. "Go on now. Nothing bad will happen."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Cross my heart," she said crossing her chest with her right hand.

"Okay..." he said reaching out with his dominant hand, his left, and taking the sword by the hilt. A blinding shine made Fayth step back slightly. The boy didn't let go of the blade during all of it. The rust began falling from the blade showing its original color, a dark blue. Then something Fayth hadn't expected occured. From the hilt strange, thin tubes emerged and connected to his arm. At connecting they went down into his skin filling in the holes and making his left hand the same sturdy material as the blade. The shine ebbed and Fayth stood amazed.

"Whew!" she whistled. "Nice, kid."

"W-What is this thing?" he called startled trying to brush the black material from his hand.

"It's Innocence. It's name's Ragnarok," she told him.

"What's Innocence?" he asked still startled.

"Innocence is a power given to only the Apostles of God," she said. "Those who are chosen by Him are given Innocence, the only weapon that can destroy Akuma..." Then she took all the afternoon to explain everything. The war with the Earl. The Akuma. The Black Order and Exorcists. The Noah. Everything that felt a lifetime took but hours to explain to the twelve-year-old boy.

"And I'm one of those Exorcists?" he asked. They had started waking in town at dusk. She had given him a belt to hold the blade. His arm was back to normal with no punctures. Those were only the sign that he was an accomodator.

"Yes and no," she answered. "You are an accomodator. That makes you an Exorcist but you're not officially one."

"I'd have to go to that Black Order?" he asked.

"Yeah but before that," she said smirking. "I'm going to train you."

"Train me?" he called. "Are you crazy?"

"Hey," she pouted mad. "I'm an Exorcist too dumbass. I can train you. Besides," she said patting his head. "My friend William was the one who asked me find Ragnarok's accomodator. I've gotta take care of you until I hand you over."

"A-Alright," he said not one hundred percent sure about it all.

"By the way kid," she asked. "What's your name?"

"K-Kyler," he said shyly. "Kyler Lockhart."

"Lockhart?" she repeated. She thought about it and snapped her fingers, "The nobles of Lockhart?"

"Yeah, well my mom wasn't so smart and got knocked up by some noble from the House of Lockhart. I was born and they didn't want me," he explained angrily. "I'm a filthy child."

"I see," she said not wanting to upset him more. She noticed the dangling locket on his chest. The crest of the Lockhart, a winged cross, on its front. "And yet you carry that."

He held onto it with his hand, "It's my mom's. I hated her for giving me such a shitty life but I still loved her. She was my mother."

Was. "Is she dead?" He nodded. She sighed, this was turning to be quite awkward. "Well in the end it's your choice, Ky."

"Ky?" he called enraged by the cutesy way she'd shortened his name.

"I won't force you. You get to choose if you want to be an Exorcist or not. This war isn't pretty. None are. It's your first and only warning. Are you in or out?" She asked him already in front of her inn.

He took a while to decide. He grabbed a hold of Ragnarok with his hand. It felt warm. "I'll do it. I want to become an Exorcist, Master!"

"Pft. Hahaha!" she bursted laughing at his declaration.

"W-What's so damn funny!" he asked completely embarrassed and angry.

"You're pretty straight forth arentcha Ky?" she sad jockingly. She shook her head and reached her hand out, "Glad to meet you Kyler. I'll be your mentor from now on until I deem you fit to leave to the Order by yourself." She smirked, "There's no need to call me Master either. Just call me Teacher."

"Okay, Teacher," he said enthusiastically. She urged him inside and took him in. She'd found one of the reasons she hadn't returned to the Order. They would've taken William's Innocence away and Kyler wouldn't have been found. she did the right choice. The second reason? She didn't want to go back. The meeting with Neah and Allen had been too shocking. He must've awakened partially. She didn't want to go back into that place where she would only make matters worse.

Kyler was already asleep in the bed. She'd take the sofa but she wasn't sleepy at all. She was on the windowpane the window wide open feeling the breeze hit her face. Then she heard it. A distinctive 'hoot'. She looked up and reached out her arm. The small Stalos landed.

"Hey boy," she said as he perched on her shoulder. "How was it?" He opened his beak and the channel of the Order's transmissions came in with only a little interference. "Nice job. Keep it connected to you but don't connect yourself to it. I want to hear all that's going on there."

"Hoot!" he answered hushly. She stood and was walking towards the sofa when interference started to change and become a transmission.

**"We are now in a state of emergency!" **The start of the transmission made her turn to where Stalos remained perched on the windowpane. She pressed her hands against it as she listened intently. **"A Noah has been discovered within HQ. It is currently running towards the east beach with Allen Walker." **

"Allen," she said concerned. The stigma on her palms began to stinge.

**~oOoOoOo~ **

**"At 22:00, we will meet up for an emergency meeting."**

**"At 22:10, all Exorcists will be given a mission with no time limit."**

The twins listened for once leaving their training behind.

**"Due to the situation, the Pope will be issuing an Imperial order. It will be delivered to everyone." **

Lyraxia was sitting up in her bed uncovering her mouth from the respirator and listening to Poppy.

**"As of now, we will be freezing Allen Walker's rights as an Exorcist. From here on, he shall be classified as a Noah."**

* * *

><p><strong>Epicness. Yes, I did not kill Lyra! XD I'm happy for that. Now this will be the final chapter of the week. See you next weekend.<strong>

**Please review!**


	40. Choices

**Long time no see. ;) Actually had some time to think things through. I'm getting to a stand still people. Once I get to the end of the recent chapters this story will stop and go on as the chapters come T_T **

**I still got a couple or three more chaps to upload but I'll do that with as much time from now till the next D. Gray Man release.**

**Happy 40th birthday Wondering Dusk:Renown Dawn!**

**Okay then let's start this up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: Choices<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyler kept running. He would look over his shoulder to watch out for the enemy. They were close at hand. He turned a corner and found a dead end.<p>

"Shit," he cussed under his breath and turned when a cackle resonated nearby.

"Got a little Exorcist," an Akuma called.

"I want his limbs," another called as they charged at him.

A blinding ray got to both as Kyler slashed them with Ragnarok's now a fitting size for his body size that hadn't changed even after he turned thirteen a month ago. He didn't see any remaining so he deactivated it.

Hearing a roar behind him, he couldn't react fast enough much less activate Ragnarok. At that instant a blade pierced through the Akuma's body bringing it back into the dead end's wall. There it laid dead.

"Lesson 102," he looked up to see his Teacher, an Exorcist of seventeen years of age called Fayth Blackthorn. "Never deactivate unless you have tripple checked every nook and cranny of your surroundings." She jumped off the wall's edge towards him. "One missed could be your last." She deactivated Aurora Alae and kept walking out of the alley. She placed her hood on her head as it began raining. Kyler panted and hooded himself too late for he was already soaked.

"B-But I got seventy-five!" he called over the pouring rain. "That's my best record since we started training three months ago!"

"You've improved," she admitted. "But it's not good enough."

"What's damn good enough for you," he said slumping back tired but kept up with her.

"Being able to journey alone amongst the hundreds of thousands of Akuma that are in this world," Fayth said coldly. "When you can do that, I'll let you leave to the Black Order to become a true Exorcist."

"Ugh," Kyler said complaining. "A...a...achoo!"

"Bless," Fayth said.

"Thanks," he said and looked up at the clouds. "England seems to be very gloomy. Don't you think Teacher?"

"It's been like this for sometime," Fayth explained. "I hate the rain. Brings bad omen."

"You think so?" Kylar asked. "It always brought me luck. Those days were the ones that food washed up the riverbanks. Fruits and all."

"You don't have to worry about food anymore though do you?" she asked with a smirk.

He shook his head, "But there's a lot of the kids that I lived with in the slums that still live hungry. I want to become an Exorcist and become rich like Teacher so that I can give them food and shelter."

"You want that?" she asked not wanting an answer. "Use your money and build orphanages and let nuns run them. One of our Exorcist come from a very good orphanage. Nice people took care of the kids there."

"Yeah," he said determined. "I'll do that."

"Yeah, you do that," she agreed looking up and watching as Stalos appraoched them barely being able to fly in the rain.

"Stalos," Kylar called as the owl perched on Fayth's shoulder.

"Got anything good?" she asked. The owl turned it's head upside down twice. "I see."

"What's up?"

"Nothing interesting," she said. "Where did you book us up this time?"

"Oh, a nice bed and breadfast I found while you were gone," he said trying to remember the name. "It's at the outskirts of town like you asked me to find it. Kendell's. That's it's name."

"Then let's go," she said to him. Once in the bed and breakfast, she let Kylar rest. The kid was only thirteen but a quick learner. As much as she was when she trained with Hellewise, perhaps better. She sighed and changed into another set of dry clothes and headed down into the kitchen. Getting some bread from a smal basket was all she could get. Looking around she found it odd that nobody was about the place. It was a bed and breakfast, wasn't it?

With the bread half way to her mouth, she placed it down and went around the bar slowly.

"Hello?" she called loudly. Turning the corner she came into view of an old woman's body. She hurried and knelt before her checking her pulse. Nothing. She was cold. She'd been dead some time now. A sudden sensation came over her body. In the span of a second she stood and turned Aurora Alae already in her hands. Her right was stopped hastily with a strong hand. The other she sustained against her target's jugular.

She gritted her teeth at seeing who stood before her. She really didn't have time for him now. "Got nothing better to do than to chase my tail?"

"I've been searching everywhere," Tyki called. Although his figure was cloaked and head hooded, the voice gave him off. "You're like a little mouse running around, doll face."

"Fuck off," she spat at him. "And don't call me doll face. Now either you leave quietly and don't come back or I cut you and let you bleed out here and believe I'll have no remorse afterward."

"I didn't come looking for you to fight," Tyki said taking his hand from Alae and lifting them in defeat. "I've come to talk."

She snorted. "You wanna talk? Fine. Then spit it out, where's Allen?"

"Have you been looking for the boy?" he asked her. He nodded getting her then. "That why you moved so much after that happened."

"Tell me," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"I don't know," he said. "The boy disappeared from our radar three months ago after he escaped. Road's gone as well. It's all Apocryphos's doing."

"Apocryphos?" she repeated and gasped pieces of her lives coming together to give her an answer. "The independent Innocence."

"Exactly," he said. "I've come to talk because that thing's been looking for him and soon he's going to be looking for you too." He's eyes instantly landed on her palms were the res stigma still showed.

"I'll beat him to a pulp before he touches me. Thanks for the warning, now go," she snarled firming her grip on her left blade.

"I can't," he said. Something in his eyes were pleading to her to listen. They were reminiscent of those days but those days weren't hers. They were Arlena's. It was her regret and remorse that, damn it, made her attempt to listen. She lowered her blade but inches of his neck. "That's an improvement."

"Speak before I recant," she said still holding it strong and steady.

"Come back to with us." That simple. That blunt. She blinked twice and shook her head.

"That's it," she said raising her blade back in place.

"No!" he said grabbing it with his right palm. "I'm being serious. Come back with us," he repeated.

"No," she answered as coldly as she'd done with Kyler. "You just came to waste your time, Joyd. Leave."

"No," he answered back the same.

"You're really stupid, you know?" she scowled. "I have a sharp blade against your main vein. A single stroke from me will leave you bleeding out fast on the floor. I won't help you."

"I knew you wouldn't," he sighed. "That's why I'm ready to deal." She stod her ground but a certain something in her eyes told him to continue. "We have both Bookman under our custody."

"What?" she inquired. Her voice cracked, her eyes widened, her stance dropped. He'd broken her charade but he didn't know how to feel. Glad that he had her hooked or mad for knowing that the name of Junior made her react to something nearing a humane emotion.

"Bookman and his Junior," he continued. "Sheril's become rather impatient. I'm afraid that pretty face of Junior's could be gravely damaged."

"You piece of-" she charged at him unwavering because of the hatred in her. That gave him an opening. He unarmed her swiftly and held her wrists behind her back with one hand the other pushing her ears to hear her. He was tempted, gravely tempted to do more than what he was doing. Her body had grown since he'd last seen her. It wasn't Arlena's body and yet he felt such an urge for this Exorcist girl.

"Now listen to me," he said in short breaths feeling the urges could win him over any second. "You want to see them alive then give me an answer before the month ends." He shoved her away not taking anymore chances. She fell away from the windowpane that he knelt on. "You have a week but hurry. That pretty boy might not make it a day longer." He left her shocked and confused. The biggest emotion though was of fear. She didn't know what happened to Lavi much less that he was locked by the Noah. She stood up and headed for the room. Once there he overlooked the sleeping thirteen-year-old kid. She said he wasn't ready but the truth was that he would never be ready for the pain this kind of war brings. The way she reacted at hearing Lavi's state prooved it. No one could be completely prepared.

She turned to Stalos perched on a chair, "Stalos. Listen to me and do exactly as I say..."

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Ven asked the twins who remained monotone and quiet and were currently eating.<p>

"She hasn't spoken a word since she woke up," Jomie said eating silently.

"It's been three months now," Josie said sniffing a bit. "I want to hear Mamas voice again."

"Me too," Jomie mumbled but kept eating.

Ven thought about it but couldn't come up with a reason. The original Elites were a group of thirteen over almost seven years already only four remain which they know of. Him, Lyraxia, and the twins. Now that the Elites had been disbanded there's no way to execute a search squad for Fayth and William. What were they going to do all this alone?

Lyraxia watched them from the doorway of the dinning hall. Her hair down the way she'd always had since little, comb to the side and braided into barely a plait the rest of her hair from her chest down loose. With Poppy on her heels she went on towards the Gates.

"Uh Miss Nightmare," one of the guards called. "Have you decided to visit the Asian Branch?" She nodded with a little smile on her face. "Please go right ahead." She walked through the Gate and through the Ark into the Asian Branch. No one asked her questions. Everybody knew of her condition. Her voice was gone. For three months it had been unusable. Although her wounds healed, one in particular that couldn't be cured with the most fancy of technology or medicine was still open. And it was she who kept pouring salt over the open wound. She walked and kept going until she found the place she'd meant to visit. For the last days, Bak called kept calling Komui trying to communicate with Lyraxia. Something had happened to Zhu and he asked for her to be there. She'd ignored the last two days of calls but the third day was when she wanted to visit him. This would ultimately leave the wound open for life. In turn it would leave her voiceless.

She went into the room interrupting Komui and Inspector Lvellie. Komui stood to recieve her but she only waved her hand at him meaning for him to take a sit. He did and she only walked past them and went behind the veils that covered the other half of the room.

There was Zhu asleep on the bed holding onto Mugen. Salt. Bak was crying on his bedside. Salt. Fou and Lennie where there too. Salt. All of what she saw only poured more salt on her wound. The pain only dried her throat even more. The words she thought only disappeared in their totality.

"You came," Bak said lifting his face from the sheets. She nodded once slowly and stood on the other side of Zhu's deathbed. She held onto his hand and began patting it. Consoling him but not much. She didn't know what else to do. All the deaths that she had encountered had been quick but not painless. This had turned out to be slower than anything she'd ever lived and it was more than painful. It was shutting her soul back into the state of rejection. Now more than ever was when she wanted to kill herself as well and let Ven take over.

"..." she mumbled but no sound except of her breath came out. Bak turned to her confused. "..." she tried again but with the same result.

"Lyraxia," Bak whispered.

"..." she kept on doing it singing to herself the words that wouldn't or couldn't come out. She didn't want to speak but nonetheless she wished she could just to sing him to sleep. He had done terrible things. Yet she was willing to forgive him. He was the one who brought her mother and sister together before she passed away. They took care of her and her baby sister. She owed them that much.

But death was something not even she could fight against. Those were the things of life that she couldn't control no matter how much she wanted.

_"Sorry."_

"...y..." a single letter and vowel sound came out of her lips. She couldn't cry. That would be disrespectful. That was the same reason why she didn't cry while her mother died in front of her. She didn't want to see her crying and die like that. She was sure neither did Zhu.

_"These are things of life, things of our story. Where there are tragedies but glories too. Sometimes we fly high. Others we fall into the abyss. In this garden there are weeds as well as roses."_

There was noise behind the curtain but she couldn't hear anything. Her own voice in her head kept repeating the same thing. "He's come Master Zhu," the moment Bak stood from his place. Lyraxia didn't know what was happening but didn't stop.

Then a heavy and large hand fell upon her hand and shoulder. She turned, her eyes wide, and saw Kanda. She couldn't talk still but her mouth began to form the words she wanted to speak. He only took her hand from Zhu's without touching him and drew her back beside him. Poppy rouse from her sleep on the foot of the bed and went over to her getting off the bed and next to her ankles.

Zhu was awake and spoke to Kanda about how he should have known by then that it had been his idea. The second Exorcist project. She didn't want to hear this and only kept repeating everything in her head. Then Kanda placed his hand over Zhu's and spoke after a second, "Well...you're also going to hell then."

"That's right," Zhu said with tears in his eyes. That's when they called to Mugen and it awoke with a blinding light. It then turned to it's cube form. Lenalee out of nowhere came in and clapped the cube in her hands. She started blabbering about how he'dfinally become free. Why would he choose to return to the place where they caused him so much pain?

Lyraxia gasped and covered her mouth. Kanda and Lenalee turned to her, Lenalee confused but Kanda only grinned. "You understand why, don't you?"

"..." she mouthed the two words. He only drank the liquid from Lenalee's hand and formed a new bond with Mugen. That was his choice. His _free will._ Then the stigma appeared on his forearms and the formation of the Innocence in blood occurred. He held Mugen proudly in his hands, his hair down. Lyraxia smiled and saw Zhu's eyes close peacefully. They were talking in whispers behind her. She walked over to Zhu, touched his hand, and bowed slightly. _Thank you. _She twirled and left the room, Poppy on her heels.

"Merry," she glanced over her shoulder to meet his dark eyes. She only bowed and smiled but didn't wait and left.

"Lyraxia's can't speak," Marie told him once she left. "I think she's refusing to mutter a word."

"She's been like that since she woke up," Lenalee explained.

"Woke up?" Kanda repeated confused.

"She was in a coma for some days when she returned," Marie told him.

"Where's she headed to?" he asked them already at the door.

"M-Most probably to her room b-but Kanda!" Lenalee called hesitating since once she told him he left quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm cutting this chapter short but only cause I'm writing it in two parts. The next will be surprisingly out of my writing style.<strong>

**Please review!**


	41. Decisions

**Hey people. This will be my very first lime! Though it will only be mild. It's something I have never written before but the moment just called for it. So you can critism whatever but I'm happy with how it came out.**

**Thanks to many people that I've lost count of! XD I love you all!  
><strong>**Thanks to many of you: for my new story fav-er, Ginga no Yousei  
><strong>**  
>-animefreak653: I'm going to answer the review on the last chapter. Kiss it better? Oh, he's gonna do more than just kiss it better. ;D<strong>

**Now to the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41: Decisions<strong>

* * *

><p>Salt.<p>

Lyraxia sat on her windowpane, her legs out. Night had already fallen and she could see the full moon in its glory. More death. More tragedy. More salt.

She opened her mouth but not a sound came out. She wouldn't talk. Couldn't speak. Her voice was taken away. She looked down and could barely see the sea hitting against the rocks of the island. What if she jumped? She had no Innocence, no way of fighting. No voice, no way of communicating. A huge gape on her being was left void. She couldn't think of one thing that could fill it. She let go of the windowpane and could feel gravity taking it's toll.

"Don't even think about it!" he called pulling her back and landing them on the floor. She fought back trying to make him let go. Kanda had no business stopping her. She punched and kicked but she was held on to tightly. She tried screaming but only silence answered her call. "S-Stop it!" She elbowed his chest and he flinched. She found her exit and stood turning to face him. Her eyes in a glare and her lips in a scowl. He was still dressed in his filthy attire. He stood up covering the part she had hit. He scowled back but at the pain. She didn't stop but thought instead, _He felt that?_

"You're trying to kill yourself aren't you?" he called closing the door to her small room. She pushed him back as he came closer. She kept stepping back and back. She wanted to scream. Yell. Something so that he'd understand why she was trying to do it. She wanted to pouring salt to stop. She wanted to wound to close. But being alive it would only remain open. Being alive would only let more of the salt in.

"..." she couldn't speak. Her voice wouldn't come. _Stop. _"..." Nothing. _Let me go._ "...let me go..." something not above a whisper came hoarsely out of her throat. She stepped back again but this time her feet tangled in eachother and had nothing but the open window to support her fall. She closed her eyes the moment she felt her body beginning to fall over. But again the hand caught hers and brought her up. He shoved her on her bed, the only piece of furniture further from any escape route. He closed the window locked and locked the door.

"I won't let you go," he said coming towards her and standing in front of her.

"...you should..." she cried but her voice was still not even a whisper. "...I'm still dying..."

"You're not going to die," he told her. "Not while I'm still here."

"What makes you so damn sure?" she shouted. Her throat was burning. She could taste iron. Blood. That's why she couldn't speak. It stung like crazy. She grasped at her throat with her nails.

"Stop," he said calmly getting both her hands. He struggled for a minute to keep her still. He said nothing else but instead leaned in and pushed his lips to hers. She was crying and he could taste her tears. Salty. She wouldn't open her mouth. He bit her lip and made her. He kissed her more deeply. For a second she couldn't even imagine what was happening. Then she tasted it in her toungue and going down her throat. Blood. His blood. She shoved him away and made herself coughed but most of the blood that had come from him biting his tongue had gone down her throat.

"What the hell!" she shouted.

"Doesn't hurt to talk any more does it?" he asked her. She stopped. Her throat didn't burn anymore. The taste of blood was fading into her. What did he do? "It happened to Marie nine years ago too. My blood fell into the deadly wound in his head. It healed."

"It...healed," she said referring to her throat. She looked up to him with tears on her eyes. "You did it on purpose."

"Of course I did," he said leaning down again and catching her lips apart. This time there was no blood. Just his caressing inside her. She moaned in him feeling the bliss of it all. He placed her gently on the bed, him sitting looking at her fragile frame below his arms.

"Why...?" she whispered.

He smirked, "I figured why I felt so protective of you. Even nine years ago, I did." He held her hand in his and cupped his cheek with it. "Warmth. You were the only human being that I had contact with back then. You were the first to show me what warmth was."

Warmth. "You mean..." She didn't have to say it and she didn't need to hear it from him. Warmth was what her mother and Lyraxia had always given her. Love was what gave such a warm feeling. She sat up and pressed her lips against his and brought him down with her.

He didn't stop. He went ahead, prying off her clothings and partially his. He gazed at the frame that he had beneath him. So fragile, so breakable.

"Are you sure..." he whispered as the moonlight bathed her.

She nodded, her hair about, undone. "I'm sure." She trailed the tatoo on his chest and the cracks on his body. "...make me yours..." He took her word and began. Everything was ablaze where his fingers, his lips, and tongue touched. She couldn't wait any longer. "Y-Yu..."

"Yeah..." he simply whispered. They were both bathed by the shine of the moon just as her tears rolled down from the pain and pressure. It hurt. This was much worse than the pain from anything she'd felt before. Her illness, her battles, nothing compared to what she felt now. "Sorry," he said in a hushed whisper. "Does it hurt too much?"

She shook her head vigorously, "Just a little unexpected." He continued making her react everytime. It was hurtful yet gave her so much pleasure at the same time. She held onto his neck burrying her face on his shoulder and sinking her nails on his back. She called his name over and over as he whispered hers in her ear. She held onto him for dear life as it all unraveled. Both laid on the bed exhausted. Afterwards he only held her closed and she fell asleep hearing the lull of his heartbeat.

It was the night that both would remember for as long as they lived.

Her eyes fluttered open as she saw him, still asleep. She smiled and sat up. It was morning already. The sunshine through her window told her that.

"Already?" he asked waking up as well.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" she asked giggling. He stared at her with his usual piercing eyes. She gazed back but only smiled a little smile. He placed his hand behind her neck and brought her lips up to his.

"It wasn't a dream," he said to himself pulling her apart from him but his hand on her neck.

She flushed and pouted, "Damn right it wasn't. Hurt like hell too."

"You were amazing," he said kissing her lightly, getting up to change.

"Is that a compliment?" she asked chuckling as she got up, too, to change. She heard a scratching noise from behind the door. She open it a slit and in came Poppy who went into her basket and growled. "I'm sorry Pops," she said chuckling nervously. "I left you outside all night."

"Phew!" Poppy called and opened it's mouth. "Johnny will be resigning from his position," Reveer's recorded voice called.

"What?" Lyraxia called buttining her shirt wrong and kneeling before Poppy. "Did you record that?"

"Phew!" she called and shook her whole body.

"Johnny wouldn't just leave because," Lyraxia said in thought.

"He's going after that Moyashi," Kanda called already dressed.

"W-Wait up!" she called running after Kanda who had left towards the science division for his uniform. She tripped on her feet and fell to her knees. "D-Damn," she cussed.

She heard him coming back. He helped her up to her feet again. "Stay here."

"You're going after Allen too, aren't you?" she called already knowing what he was thinking. "I knew it."

"I have to thank him in person," he said sincerely.

She smiled, "First time you'd be doing that." She nodded holding Poppy in her arms, "Too bad I won't be there to see it. I'll wait here for you."

He kissed her lightly yet again, "I'll come back to you."

She placed her Elite pendant on his hands and closed them, "I know you will."

He left, afterwards, running. She took in a deep breath, "Let's go with the others Poppy."

"Phew!" Poppy answered but not soon enough to interrupt the message that suddenly came and took over her.

_"It seems he only serves to bring you bad news, doesn't he?" _Her eyes widened.

William.

* * *

><p>"Um..." Kylar woke up wiping the saliva from his chin. Stalos was perched on the foot of the bed but there was no Teacher to say 'Morning' like always. He looked about but she wasn't anywhere. No where at all.<p>

"Hoot," Stalos called perching on his shoulder. It opened his mouth and he heard his Teacher's recorded message.

"Kylar, I've got something to say to you. No one's ever ready to fight the war my comrades and I have fought. But you, you're as ready as I can have you for this war. You're strong and have a great conviction. Don't let no one blur your eyes on what you have set. I did that once and now someone else I love could die. You're a great kid, Ky and it's time for you to become what you've sought to be since we met."

"Teacher..." he said understanding the message that was left.

"Take Stalos with you. He knows the way," her voice came. He was already packing his belongings noticing hers, the few she had, were already gone. She trusted him and believed in his abilities. She wouldn't have had let him go if she hadn't. "You're not so far from the Black Order. You'll arrive by nightfall. When you get there talk with Supervisor Komui Lee and show him Stalos. Tell him I sent you. They'll have to let you in. After that find your comrades."

"Comrades?" he asked confused.

She snickered a bit and then chuckled, "Tell Komui to present you to Lyraxia Nightmare, Ventus Faust IV, and Josie and Jomie Nightlock as the Fifteenth Elite."

"Elite," he repeated the word.

"I'm proud of you Kylar," she said wholeheartedly. "You, like all of us who fight for the good of this world, will make the difference in this war. Good luck." The transmission ended.

"Teacher," Kyler said in a hushed voice perplexed still by last comment.

"Hoot," Stalos called dropping in front of Kylar a little orange pin. Picking it up he noticed it was the pumpkin pin that his Teacher wore constantly. He gripped it in his hands and placed it on his left ear.

He placed his brown cloak over his shoulders and called over to the golem, "Let's get going, Stalos."

"Hoot," it answered perching on his shoulder. He hung Ragnarok on his belt and left the place. It was but the break of dawn.

* * *

><p>"When did you recieve this message?" Komui asked, rather nervous after hearing it himself.<p>

"This morning," Lyraxia said a little wrecked from the messade herself. It was already night and headquarters had been quiet since that afternoon for Zhu's funeral. "She must've known I would track her down. No matter how much I tried Poppy couldn't reach Stalos."

"So William's-"

"Komui!" Ven shouted bursting through the door followed by the twins and close by Bridget.

"How imprudent," she called.

"Great now that you're here-"

"Let them hear the recording," Lyraxia demanded.

"Mamas, you talked!" the twins called happily and back to normal in the blink of an eye.

"Yeah," she said smiling and hugging them. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"What recording?" Ven asked a little nervous.

Lyraxia turned to Komui who only nodded. She turned to them and then to her golem, "Poppy."

They heard the whole thing. Every single word that came out of William just as he died. The same message that had been recorded in Stalos was sent to Poppy.

"Will's..." Ven said after the message paused. The twins sobbed trying hard not to cry and said not a word.

The message clicked and another background was heard, "Guess I made you guys cry by making you hear this."

"Fay's-" Ven called surprised.

"What?" Lyraxia said not having heard this part of the message.

"Leave it," Komui said as they heard the rest of the message.

"It's not be pessimistic but better you guys hear it from me than anyone else. William's dead. Orochi did the deed and got pinned herself. North's over with as well."

"She did it," Lyraxia mumbled hearing intently.

"Most importantly, I found Ragnarok's accomodator. He's a great fighter and a great person. Frankly he reminds me of Jack because of his attitude. I've sent him to headquarters, so I've done my promise to William. Take care of him. He's to be the Fifteenth Elite."

"She doesn't know," Ven said gritting his teeth.

"No matter what anyone tells you," she continued now fiercely speaking. "Don't lose your conviction. No matter what anybody says we are the proud Elites chosen by General Avalon Hellewise. William mentioned this to me once. The Vatican was scared of the Elites because of our power as one. We caused havoc amongst them because they thought we were forming a Resistance."

"Resistance?" Bridget called shocked by the news.

"Let them know that we stand our ground. If we are by name or not the Elites, it doesn't matter. We're still a unit. We'll fight for the conviction. I have mine. Yours might be different but I can pressume you can at least listen to me. I'll keep fighting to bring this world into the future. I'll fight to make this a cruel, ridiculous, yet beautiful world like it used to be. If you want to fight alongside me, that is your decision. I've made mine." She took a pause to breath. "I'm not going back to the Order."

They all gasped but remained quiet letting the message continue, "Neither am I going to ally with the Noah. I will search for Allen and help him overcome what I'm trying to as well. Oblivion's still behind that door fused with Demise. I'll absorb both and destroy them so that hatred, pain, and sorrow, so that all that darkness never has to touch anybody's hearts anymore. That's my conviction." She snorted, "And for that long term goal I have, it's a start. I'm not the Vatican's lap dog, nor am I the Noah's puppet. I'm an Illuminie, the first one of them. That's what I've decided upon. What will you?" The message ended and with it began the discussion of many things.

"Illuminie," Lyraxia muttered to herself. She thought hard about it and was decided to make the iniciative. She'd found her conviction, her reason to keep fighting for the future. "Komui," she called making everyone halt in their conversation. "If the Elites have been eliminated then let's begin anew. Create another unit. Our skills are sufficent. I, Merry Nightmare, sign for it as it's lieutenant."

"Mamas," the twins called shocked.

"I'm in," Ven called. "I'll be the unit's necromancer and healer. Ventus Faust IV, at your service."

"We're in too!" the twins called raising their hands. "Josie and Jomie Nightlock, as your humble sorceresses!"

"Impossible," Bridget called. "For a unit to be presented there needs to be at least five members. You have only four."

"Nii-san!" Lenalee came in through the double doors in a hurry.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

"Come hurry!" she called as they headed for the projection room. On the entrance bridge they could see him covered by his cloaked and Stalos perched on his shoulder.

"Hello!" he shouted. "Anybody there?"

"Who's that?" Reever called coming in.

"He just came," Lenalee said. She pointed at the owl golem, "But look! There's no doubt about it. That's Stalos on his shoulder."

"Could it br Ragnarok's accomodator that Fay mentioned?" Ventus called.

Komui took the headset and spoke, "What's your name son?"

"The name's Kyler Lockhart!" he spoke to nothingness, not knowing where to direct his answer. "My Teacher, Fayth Blackthorn, sent me here! She even left me Stalos to guide me here! Is this the Black Order?"

"He was sent by Bakayth!" the twins called surprised.

"Is that enough proof?" Lyraxia asked him.

Komui sighed and gave the order, "Let him in." Lyraxia, Ven, the twins, and Lenalee went down while Komui only followed at his pace.

"Hey," he said a bit nervous. "Name's Kyler Lockhart. Teacher told me to talk to Komui Lee."

"Forget him!" Ven called holding the thirteen-year-old boy by the shoulders. "Where's Fay!"

"Ven!" Lyraxia said kicking him away from the scared child. She smiled and apologized, "Sorry about him. We're glad to have you here."

"You're tall," Josie said standing next to him.

"Taller than us," Jomie said measuring him.

"Give him air to breath you lot," Komui said as the group dispersed to let him see the kid.

"Are you Supervisor Lee?" Kyler asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Glad to make your aqquaintance," he bowed slightly. "My name's-"

"Kyler Lockhart, I heard," he said waving at the kid. "You were trained by Fayth-chan I suppose. The accomodator to Ragnarok."

"Ah, yes," he called showing him the sheathed blade that rested on her belt.

"Ragnarok," the twins said in a hushed voice going over to Lyraxia.

Lyraxia only turned to Komui, "The Fifteenth Elite, Komui and fifth member of the Illuminie. Kylar Lockhart."

Komui lifted his glasses with a smile on his features, "You've met the requirements. Then so be it, from now on the Illuminie will become the new unit of the Black Order. Positions: Lieutenant Nightmare, Necromancer Faust IV, Sorceresses Nightlock, and..."

Lyraxia stood beside Kylar and asked, "What're you good at Kylar?"

"Teacher said I was a fast learner," Kyler said nervously.

"And Apprentice Lockhart. You five will form the Special Tactics and Rescue Squad," Komui obliged them.

"We're the stars that illuminite the black sky," Ven said estatic.

"Stars!" the twins called.

"What's happening?" Kyler asked Lyraxia.

"You've come to your Teacher's group which she will always be the leader of," she said wholeheartedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess where I got the stars part? JK<strong>

**Hoped you liked it.**

**Please review!**


	42. Rendevouz

**Truly. Long time no see. I've had some trouble writing this story now. It's going to have a stand still since I don't know how the next D. Gray Man chapters are going to be. This'll be the last fast update until I have something else to write.**

**I have to learn to write slower. That or learn to write outside of the plot. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! XD**

**Anyway! Here you go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42: Rendevouz<strong>

* * *

><p>Lyraxia walked into her room that night and sat on the bed. She still found it hard to believe all that had happened in the last couple of days. Kanda's return, Fay's notice, and Kyler's arrival. She began to brush her long hair with her fingers. It was odd. His smell still permeated her hair. Her whole body actually. She sighed and gazed her room over. To think that he was there but hours ago.<p>

That's when her eyes suddenly landed on it. A black fabric that was neatly folded on top of her dresser. She stood and went over to it and picked it up. Instantly, she felt the heaviness of the medallions. Arya.

"Kanda," she mumbled. He must've brought it back. She gasped in realization. To do that he would of had to have taken it from Alma's body. She felt sad knowing Kanda had done a long way to bring it back to her.

The next morning she went with Arya in her hands into the Science Division. Reveer was the most awake of the bunch that still managed to breath through the mess of papar work.

"Reveer!" she called getting his attention. Reaching him she held up Arya.

"Is that-"

"Can you guys fix her up for me?" she asked.

"Fix what up?" Jiji called half asleep.

"Arya," Reveer said stil in disbelief. "Where was she at?"

She shook her head, "Doesn't matter. I have her back but she's still badly damaged. Can you guys fix her?"

"Leave it to us," Cash said taking Arya carefully in her hands and smiling at Lyraxia.

Lyraxia then noticed that usually with them was another one. "And Johnny?"

A saddened look came over them. Reveer answered, "He officially resigned from the Black Order. He left this morning."

Lyraxia lookd down thinking things over. Johnny left and most likely to look for Allen. Which meant that he would probably need back-up. She sighed and smiled. That's why Kanda had left so suddenly. He figured it out. He was out to help their friend. His friend, no matter how much he said against it. She looked up confidently at them, "He'll be alright. He'll fine him for sure." The trio smiled and came back to life with cheerfulness. They'd have no trouble fixing Arya.

"Where do you want to go that you need Arya fixed all of a sudden?" Reveer asked her as she watched the procedure.

"I was thinking the same thing," she said sinking into thought. "Most probably the only thing I can do is to guide the Illuminie as best I can until its true leader comes back."

"Yeah!" Jiji said cheerful. "Both Allen and Fay will come back for sure!"

"Exactly!" Lyraxia agreed with the same cheerfulness.

**~oOoOoOo~ **

"Hello~there cutey pie," Jerry called as Kyler came with the twins and Timothy to the dinning hall.

"I'm Kyler Lockhart," Kyler said with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"How nice," Jerry said sweetly. "What would you children like to eat today?"

"Jerry's awesome," Timothy called grinning. "And he's food out of this world."

"Can we have some roast beef with mashed potatoes and white rice with bread, please?" the twins called clinging onto the window.

"I'll have some your special spaghetti, please!" Timothy called.

"Right up," he looked at Kyler. "What about you Kyler-kun?"

"Um," he said a little shocked. He thought about it, "Okay, may I have some spaghetti, roast beef, tacos, some pizza, chinese food, nachos, chicken, and anything you have for dessert?"

"I haven't heard someone order so much since Allen-kun," he said smiling. "Gladly," he said going into the kitchen to prepare their meal.

"You eat a lot," Timothy said surprised.

"I have a big appetite," Kyler said a little embarassed.

"Ready~" Jerry called giving them their dishes.

"Timothy!" Emilia called. "Miss Cloude says to be ready in an hour for your next mission!"

"Yeah!" Timothy said eating quickly.

"A mission?" Kyler asked.

"Master always pushes me but for good reasons," Timothy said with a smile. "When are you going on you're first mission, Kyler?"

"Not sure," he said thinking about it. "I'm waiting for Ven-san and Lyraxia-san to talk with Supervisor Komui. They said that they'd tell us if there was a mission for us as a group. If not we would have to be seperated for lack of numbers."

"Oh, I get it," Timothy said. He stood up, "Sorry I can spend more time with you but I gotta get ready. Master gets impatient sometimes." He left after finishing, leaving his dishes in with Jerry.

"I wonder when we're heading off," Kyler called.

"It'll be very soon!" Jomie assured.

"Johan and Mamas will make sure that it'd be a mission were we're all together as the Illuminie," Josie said.

"I hope so," Kyler said back. "I'd like to be guided a bit in my first mission. I'll get the hang of it later but just once I'd need help."

**~oOoOoOo~ **

"Are you going to have Hevlaska examine him?" Ventus asked Komui. He'd headed for his office first thing in the morning. Komui was surprised and had an actual reason to skip his work.

"Eventually," Komui said serious. "But that isn't why you came here, is it?"

"Kyler was tutored by Fayth. Fayth's not coming back. Allen's gone. I hope he's coming back but until he does we're tight on personel. Even more after Lavi and Bookman got taken away. Kyler's the only thing we have left connected to Fay. He's a strange accomodator, that one. He eats like a parasitic-type but has an Ragnarok an equipment-type." Ven weighed the probabilities. "I'm a parasitic-type but I control my eating habits by eating small portions by the hour. Yet he eats as much as Allen but his not a parasetic-type."

"You want Kyler-kun to see Hevlaska," Komui said.

"As soon as possible," he added. "This kind of compatability is odd. If I didn't knew better I'd say that Fay discovered something big. According to what Kyler told me, Ragnarok attached itself to the holes that had opened on his arm. It was as if the Innocence knew that Kyler was his true accomodator but came to William before. I want to know why?"

"I'm curious of that too," Komui agreed. "But it'll have to wait." He got a file paper from the pile beside him and passed it to him. "This is of greater importance."

Ventus read the summary over. "The Head-Hunter?"

"Finders have been for the last four months observing the mansion in the outskirts of a city nearby Poland. Of the six we sent only one came back saying that the rest had been decapitated," Komui explained. "This could be linked to Akuma. Whatever it is they are guarding it seems to be of great importance to whomever is protecting it. It could be anything, from Innocence to even what Fay-chan was looking for."

"The door," Ven mumbled.

"The Finders weren't able to find what the Head-Hunter was protecting but I'm sure the Illuminie would be great for this," Komui said in all seriouness.

"I thought the Illuminie would be a rescue squad," Ventus said.

"You are on a rescue mission," Komui told him. "There seems to be an old man and two of the remaining Finders sent beforehand being held hostage by the Head-Hunter."

"What makes you think they're still alive? None of the other Finders made it back," Ven said.

"A phone call came in the other day. Their location is consistant with the mansion and the time puts them to be alive," Komui explained. "For now you will be going down to Poland for a search and rescue mission for the old man and the Finders. That would be what the higher ups will know about this mission."

"And what will they be hidden from?" he asked putting the file down.

"There is a possibility that the Head-Hunter has a clue about the door," Komui finished.

* * *

><p>"How far can a Moyashi go?" Fayth talked to herself as she walked the lively morning streets of the city. A lot of people were there walking about the city. How much can the beansprout go?<p>

She was beginning to get tired of searching. She had been going on for the last two days. She was running out of time. If she couldn't find Allen before the week was over she'd have to actually answer to Tyki's question. A question she didn't have the answer to yet.

"Damn it, Allen," she cussed under her breath as she kept walking through the crowd.

Then she noticed the crowd that had gathered on the streets. They were looking at something, someone. Pushing through the crowd she got herself to first row. She gasped at the magnificence. A street clown was performing. To her it was a very beautiful clown not like the ones who dressed overly silly and had too much make-up on. This dude knew exactly just how to awe his audience. At finishing his routine the crowd clapped cheerfully. Fayth, unbeknownst to herself, clapped happily along with the others. This guy knew his stuff well.

He extended his top hat for money. Fayth took out her wallet and extended her hand amongst the kids that appraoched him. The moment the clown landed his sight on Fayth he froze for a second. Fayth was too much in a good mood to notice him and placed the money in the hat. "You're pretty cute, mister clown." He turned quickly though leaving a little perplexed about him. She was about to leave when she heard a rather familiar voice.

"It's...gone! Why? My wallet!" Fayth turned back to face towards the clown. There across the circle was Johnny picking through his luggage for the wallet.

She was about to call out to him but the appearance of another familiar face took her by surprise, "Oi, what the hell are you doing?"

"Kanda and Johnny? Together?"

She couldn't go through the middle since the clown was there. She went around the inner circle avoiding the people around. She raised her hand and called for Kanda who was yelling at Johnny, "Oi! Kanda!"

He turned at hearing his name and his eyes widened, "Brat."

"It's Fayth!" she called reaching him. "What the hell happened with you? I thought you'd be with Lyraxia."

"She's safe and sound back home," he said to her with a tone of seriousness and happiness in his voice. She noticed something odd but he couldn't ask since he turned about to the clown who was now with the back to them standing on one hand upon a large ball.

She turned to see the clown too. Then she noticed the menacing aura that he began to give off. "Kanda, what the hell are you doing?"

"I wanna slice him up," Kanda said a hand on Mugen.

She was about to open her mouth but was shut up by Johnny's voice calling over. "Kanda, what are you doing? Come wi- Ah! Fayth-san!"

"Hey Johnny," she said as if they had seen each other just the other day.

"I thought you- The Divion Head said that you'd- Even Supervisor Komui said it-," Johnny couldn't decide on what to say.

"I'm here now Johnny," she said with a smile. "But I already gave the Order my answer. I'm not going back."

"You're not?" Johnny said confused.

"You didn't know?" Fayth said confused.

"I resigned from the Order a couple of days ago. I became a fugitive and so did Kanda. We're searching for Allen since we left," Johnny said quickly in rapid fire which brought him back to his topic at hand. "Ah, that's true. We have to get some money to keep on traveling!" He dragged Kanda by his wrist going on about the money.

"Wait!" Fayth called going after them. "You lost your wallets? How?"

"We got caught off guard after drinking," he answered.

"You guys...got hungover, didn't you?" Fayth said hitting bulleye's seeing Kanda flinch. She sighed but smiled. It seems they hadn't really change that much.

Then they heard it. A great explosion came from behind them making the trio turn around. At turning they saw the great Akuma that had swallowed wholw the clown.

Kanda went on first with Mugen sheathed still. Fayth was going on to follow him and turned to Johnny before leaving, "Stay here!" She went on towards the explosion just as Kanda had unsheathed Mugen. She was about to summone Aurora Alae when another explosion came this time spurting blood from the killed Akuma. From it a black silhouette came down onto the ground. "How?" Fayth said confused. That's when she recognized the mask that after the smoke dispersed could be seen. "No way."

**"Allen!"** Johnny shouted more than overjoyed. She was confused and shocked. She'd found him. Finally and at last she'd found the one she'd been looking for. That was when Johnny went over and hugged Allen.

"Is it really him?" Fayth asked a bit in disbelief still.

"It seems so," Kanda said and that's when Allen began to run. Kanda however caught him and pinned him down.

Fayth ran over to him and bent to see Allen's make-up face up close, "Allen?" When Allen began to rub his face and Allen kicked him Fayth noticed it. "You're face." She knelt, down and pushed the white hair off his face to show his fair skin untouched by the Noah's ashen skin. She sighed, "You're still you." That's when Kanda asked about Link's death. Both Fayth and Allen were in shock. Neither were aware of the status of the CROW. But before he could answer holes on the floor began to appear. "Akuma."

"I feel the Noah," their voices came. "The 14th and Oblivion."

"What in the world?" Fayth said confused as the Akuma came out from the ground swallowing Allen whole. Kanda took Johnny away as Fayth escaped with them. Fayth didn't want to fight. Every time that she had summoned Aurora Alae over the last few days she noticed that a sharp pulsing pain had begun to course her body. It felt exactly like the one from the Ark almost a year ago. She let Kanda deal with it. Both stood back to back as Fayth stayed behind to protect Johnny. But Allen didn't take any chances and left using Crown Clown on top of a chapel and escaped.

"He's leaving!" she called turning to them.

"Let's go Johnny!" Kanda shouted.

"But Allen's luggage-"

"The hell with the luggage!" Kanda cussed as they went after Allen. They searched for a good twenty minutes before Johnny came to mention the tracker device on Allen when he'd hugged him.

"Why not say it earlier!" Fayth said a little irritated.

"We'll find him soon now," Johnny said as the three followed the fuzzy golem-like creature as it rapidly sped through the streets. Then a pulse resonated through her body making her fall to her knees in the middle of the street.

"What the hell?" Kanda called turning back. He pulled her up by her forearm, pushing her forth, "Keep going. We're almost there!" He passed her to Johnny as he left them behind since they were very close to the bridge that the fuzzy golem left to.

"Are you alright, Fayth-san?" he asked noticing her heavy breathing.

"Y-Yeah," she said holding her head. Was it just her? She was hearing voices in her head.

_"Neah. Don't you...hate me?"_ Fayth felt another pulse and noticed that Johnny had told her that he could see Allen.

_"Neah.__"_

Then Johnny yelled, "Allen!" Fayth brought her face up to see the Akuma that were underneath Allen. Kanda gratefully arrived just in time.

"Go," Fayth told Johnny who went running a little faster. Fayth reached just as Kanda had Allen by the collar of his clown attire. They were fighting about something then she saw Allen crying. She was tired of them fighting. **"Hey!"** she shouted at them getting their attention. "Stop fighting and put him down."

He listened alright but it was Allen who fell from his grasp and onto the floor. Fayth noticed the ashened color of his skin and the dark aura that he was giving. She couldn't appraoch him with that aura leaking from his pores. She'd be affected by his Noah and it could turn to be devastating if Oblivion awakened. Kanda then decided to take Allen somewhere to rest. The two followed and by night fall they had come to a little hotel.

Allen remained asleep while Johnny stayed by his side. Kanda sat across from the bed on a sofa on one end while Fayth sat on the other side of Allen on a chair.

She looked up to Kanda from Allen and noticed he was checking his pocket watch again. It hadn't been even five minutes since he last checked it. Then she saw it. Dangling from his neck, barely noticable since it was hidden by his coat, was a small silver pendant engraved with the letters XII on it.

"Did Lyra give you her pendant?" Fayth asked out of the blue.

Kanda gave her a long stare and hid the pendant behind his hand, "If she did?"

"I'd ask why she would?" she said as if they were talking hypothetically. That, she realized, would be the only way to get him to fess up.

"I'd answer that she wants me to return back to her," he said hiding it after grasping it awhile in his palm.

"Then I'd ask that if your just fooling around with her to stop. If you were to hurt her anymore I'd kick your ass to the afterlife, bring you back and then kill you again," Fayth threatened.

He gave her a glare then and counterattacked, "What about you? I've never seen those on you but I saw the stupid usagi with them once before. Did he give you those?"

Fayth didn't bother covering her ears and keep him from seeing the earrings that Lavi had last given her, "He did. I gave him something of mine too."

"It surprises me since he's going to be the future Bookman," Kanda said wanting to hurt her.

"We've had that talk," she said with a smirk. "I'm not about to describe my love life to you though. So I'll stop asking about yours." She turned to Allen, "I wonder when he'll wake up?"

Kanda checked his pocket watch again, "Trying to wake him up again?"

"Yup," Johnny said. "We should try reading one of the General's debt notices this time. But I don't think this is any ordinary sleep. He must be fighting the '14th's' memories."

If he is, Fayth thought while Johnny promise to keep calling out to Allen until he woke up. Kanda rose to leave the room, "Where to?"

"Just out," he answered and left.

She sighed. With Allen like this it'll be futile to continue. She thought that Allen would have an answer to her dilema. If she told him he most likely would've said something encouraging and and end up saying that it'd all work out. But now he was unconscious and he wasn't about to spring into life anytime soon.

"If Allen's fighting the 14th's memories then maybe I can intercept them like I did before," Fayth said hopefully explaining it to herself more than Johnny who heard her.

"Could you do that?" he asked.

"If I used the Noah abilities I have, maybe," she said holding onto Allen's hand in hers. _Come_, she thought. _Work for me this once!"_

The pulse happened again but stronger and took over her body. She heard Johnny shouting her name before she fell onto softness and plunged onto the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll maybe write another one. Maybe. If not I'll wait until the next DGM chapter comes out. Anyways please review and have patience with me! That's what I'll ask most! from you for this story!<strong>


	43. The Forgotten Song

**Whoo! Long. Time. NO. See! XD I've come back for this story once again! **

**Okay first of all I love all of you who keep reviewing and waiting for me to update. You've been so many I cannot keep count any more~ **

**I love you all and for having +70 reviews and gonna do this! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43: The Forgotten Song<strong>

* * *

><p>Fayth's eyes snapped open but she couldn't see naught but darkness surrounding her. She turned about, everytime sending circles about herself as if on the surface of water, trying to distinguish one corner from another but there was nothing there to see. All was dark. She lifted her hand to her face and was shocked that she couldn't see it at all. She felt it and the rest of her body but she couldn't see it.<p>

"I wasn't expecting you to forcefully come here."

Startled, Fayth twirled on her heels to find someone else in that pool of darkness. There another girl stood. Fayth recognized the girl that stood an inch taller than her. The long black hair, the crimson red eyes, the fair skin. A strange white glow surrounded her teen body.

"Fay?" Fayth's voice resonated in the dark. She looked around for any other of her past selves that could've been there. Fay's head shook while staring at Fayth. "There's no one else in here. There couldn't be. This place is sacred to me. He created it for me and me alone."

"He? You mean Neah?" Fayth said going straight to the point. Fay nodded in response. "Why is it so dark then?"

"Seven thousan years ago the Innocence killed all Noah except the first Apostle, Adam. I was one of the last ones to perish in that battle," Fay walked about, circling Fayth like a vulture. "I died while trying to protect my new family. I came to love them. I fell infatuated with him unbeknownst to even myself. One other fell under my charms without me knowing, it turned to be the first of many half hearted decisions he would make. During these seven milenia, I have only caused destruction and havoc to those I pass by. I never seemed to understand what caused me to provoke others into the abyss of their minds. Not until I died."

"So there is another side after we die?" Fayth said snorting. "Is God there?"

"I never got to see if He was there or not," Fay said with a small smile. "The soul we carry cannot die and go to where ever it is it goes until it's purpose is done with. When I died that day, I died in the arms of one of my sisters."

"Dream?" Fayth suggested.

"Adam was there was well. He told me before I died, 'You did justice to your unexpected existence'." Fayth wasn't sure of what those words could mean but Fay only smiled at her. "Of the Noah family only thirteen members were suppose to be born. From the war that has been going on since seven milenia ago, two cresvasses came to be."

"Destruction and Oblivion," Fayth said.

"After I died, the next to be born was Arlena." She motioned her hands before Fayth and she closed her eyes. Through her close lids she could see a poor girl being beatened by numerous guys. A brothel. Then one night, coming in the middle of the night, came the Earl of the Millenium. With him came the little girl who offered a helping hand to Arlena.

Fayth opened her eyes and stared dumbfounded at Fay, "Road hasn't changed a bit in thirty-five years."

"The 9th Apostle, Dream, was the only one besides Adam who did not reincarnate since thiry-five years ago when Neah betrayed the Noah Family," said the raven-haired girl. "That's why she taunts you and Joyd."

"Joyd?" Fayth thought about it for a minute. "The Noah of Pleasure. Tyki's predescessor."

Fay nodded once and looked at Fayth. "When Arlena was consumed by her Noah memory and became Oblivion as you know her now, Joyd lost his head. He destroyed the place where the Earl had imprisioned her and disheveled the place, tearing and destroying it all in the mad rage of his anguish."

"That's one of the memories I saw," Fayth said in recognition of the one memory she could never recognize as hers. "Was Joyd really in love with Arlena?"

Fay's eyes narrowed and a small frown took over her features. "It is one of the reasons why the present-day Noah of Pleasure still wishes to embosom his humanity. His love for Arlena transcended the change of body."

"But I'm not Arlena," Fayth exclaimed to Fay. "I've noticed that he looks at me funny. He even did all those things-" she shuddered at remembering what Tyki had done back in the Ark. She shook the image and feelings off her head, "I'm not Arlena and yet he does all those things. He doesn't love me, what he's in love with is that I'm Arlena's descendant." Fay only watched her with sad eyes. "Right?"

"In the beginning it was like that," Fay clarified. "But it seems that somehow even that love had changed. From existing once between Joyd and Arlena and then coming to be reborn between Tyki Mikk and you."

"But I don't-"

Fay raised a hand already knowing what she was going to say. "I know. You do not reciprocate those feelings. However Joyd's love has always been onesided. The existence of the Noah of Oblivion changed hosts the moment Arlena seperated the goodness out of the dark entity that the Oblivion you know now is."

Fayth held her hand to her face, covering her right eye the one changed by her almost completed Noah transformation. "And then I was born. I became the next Noah of Oblivion. One of the crevasses of the war." She clutched at her face. "But why?" She startled Fay at Fayth's sudden change of emphasis. "Why is it that all I see the Noah of Oblivion cause is tragedy after her wake! Because you came Neah turned into what he is now. Because of you Joyd is chained down because of those feelings. Because of you!" she yelled and she noticed the tears silently rolling down, stinging her eyes. "Because of me, Lavi's in danger in the hands of the Noah!"

Fayth couldn't ignore the tears. She really felt mad at Fay but at the same time guilty for bringing such troubles to everyone. She suddenly felt a couple of warm hands on her shoulders. Raising her head slightly she saw Fay warmly smiling at her. With her left hand, index and thumb, she lifted Fayth's crying face and wipped the tears away from her face. Suddenly she was embraced by her. The sudden action startled Fayth, leaving her flaberghasted. "And it has been that love for your friends and your cherished one which has amounted to all you have become. The fact that you are a Noah but have retained your humanity is incredible. That you have merged them together to be who you are now is even more remarkable. That you have become a Noah who wields a crystallisation-type Innocence, connecting yourself with the will of your Innocence, is beyond believe." She took Fayth apart from herself and placed her at arms length. A warm smile covered her features, "Those, in themselves, are miracles that you cannot ignore. You weren't suppose to be alive yet you stand here breathing and strong. That was only possible because you have what all humans have."

Fayth stared at Fay confused. Fay only giggled. "You know," she said taking a step away from the girl. "I never understood why this room Neah made me, which reflects my will, was always dark with nothing to see or hear. That was until you came along and showed me the answer."

"I did?" said Fayth absolutely shocked by her words. "How...?" The raven-haired girl grinned happily at her question.

"Words cannot express how happy I am, Fayth." Fay twirled about getting farther and farther away. She stoppped and raised her left palm, from which a golden bracelet hung, to the length of her shoulders. That bracelet, hadn't she left it back at the Order in her room?

She gasped in recognition, "You're the..."

Fay's head tilted in a grand smile, "I knew with certitude that you would catch on with the small hint I left. That bunny was a my mother's. It was only obvious that I would leave the last piece of my restless soul in it for you to find. That piece had my last will."

"Your will?" Fayth said taking small steps towards Fay. Her's eyes suddenly noticed that the glow around the girl's body had began to dim and concentrate on her airborn hand.

"When you were born," she was saying it like a tale that had happened a long time ago. A tale that was somehow meaningful to her in more than just one way. "You were born in this dark place. I remember you because I remained in this realm after I died and I saw you. You came wandering through the dark and found me."

A gentle pulse of energy surged Fayth's body. Then a memory came to her overwhelming her senses.

_Fayth's child self was walking through this same place. Barefooted and with a black summer dress, she stepped on the dark sending circles as if the surface were covered with water that made no sound. Her sapphire eyes landed on a thing. A blur of white light that floated in the darkness. Fayth ran to it and examined it. _

_"Hello," she said shyly but with a big smile. "Who are you?" The white blur shifted, stopped and then again. Fayth smiled the rays of the sun. "Fay? I like it." She giggled. "Are you a fairy then?" The blue shifted. "What am I?" More shifting. "A human child? What is that?" It explained in it's silent language that only Fayth seemed to understand. "So if I'm suppose to be out in Earth then why am I here? This is not Earth, right?"_

_A shake this time told the little girl her answer. "Then how can I get there?" The light dimmed and shone. "There's no way out of here? Why?" The light dimmed and stayed dim._

_**"Because there is no light here. Without light there can be no salvation. No exit from devastation."**_

_"That's not true!" the little girl exclaimed putting her hands on her hips. "There's always light."_

_**"How can you say that? Can't you see where you are at? This dark place. So lonely."**_

_"It is lonely," she said with a warm smile. "But it is not a dark place." She giggled and said what stayed with Fay forever, "This place may be a dark place but that in no way means that there is no light."_

_At those words something greenish whtie began to gleam in the little girl's hands. The light shone and moved towards a blank place. It's shine suddenly became greater and opened a kind of doorway before the girl. She took a step forth towards the light but snapped back and looked over her shoulder at the blur of light smilling. "I'm not gonna leave you in this lonely place, Fay. I'm coming back someday. When that day comes I promise I'll show you the light that lurks in this deep darkness." The little girl went through the door of light and disappeared into the_ _world. _

Fayth opened her eyes and noticed that new tears had began to roll down her cheeks. "I remember now." She was standing before Fay who still had her hand up before her. "It was me who said those words."

"You believed that even in the deepest darkness there is still light. And that light is the brightest of them all." Fay smiled, "Those words gave me a hope that I thought was lost when that holy war broke loose. You became that hope, Fayth. Both the Innocence and I saw that and guided you this far."

"Arlena was under your orders to guide me. Aurora Alae wanted me to become a crystallisation-type user to keep that light alive," said Fayth to herself, at last understand why so many things had happened to her.

"A light which we knew would light this place and could help light the world on which humans reside," Fay added to her answer. "You are that light. You and all those children."

"Those children?" Fayth repeated.

"The true innocence which sheds light upon the darkness. It is not the weapon you hold nor the power the Noah have. It is your will as the hope of tomorrow along with all those others who reside as the warriors in this war. You are my hope. You are humanity's last shred of light that can cast away the darkness."

"How?" Fayth inquired. "How can I shed light upon all the darkness in the world. There's just too much."

"That is why you are not alone." She motioned to her lifted hand. Her whole body had gone to normal except for her hand which was now shining in white light. "You just need to choose."

"You're making me choose?" Fayth said in disbelief and overwhelmed. She scoffed, "You didn't let me choose how I came to this world. You didn't let me choose who I was. Why are you letting me choose now?"

"Although I believe in a power greater than ourselves," Fay said lowering her head. "I never once believed that He chose the paths we walked. Instead we were given one gift; one that can never be taken away and can give us the opportunity to make our own path."

"Our free will..." Fayth mumbled to herself.

"And I leave it to you and your free will to choose whether you want to continue or not." Fayth stared at her shinning palm. She looked at her own left hand and could still see the pinkish scars that the swirls of her birthmark had left. She fisted it and looked Fay right in the eyes.

"I want to be with them. I want to protect them. I want to be there to end this stupid war and finally find peace. I'll build it from the ashes, that world I promised all of them." Fayth brusquely thrusted her hand against Fay's. She felt a strong pulse but with a strange warmness. She shut her eyes close as the pulses increased. Then out of nowhere a circular gust of wind was let out blowing Fayth's hair and clothes. She opened her eyes slowly and then gasped at what now stood before her.

A beautiful prairie with wild animals and trees and streams. She couldn't believe her eyes. It could almost pass for heaven itself. She looked around and around, amazed by the beauty of it all. She turned to Fay with a great smile knowing she had at last achieved her promise of bringing light to the darkness. But before her she saw the fading outline of Fay's body with a smile on her face.

"Wait! Where are you going!" Fayth cried out trying to grasp her but her hands only went through the form.

"You fulfilled that seventeen year old promise to me and with it I have taught you what you taught me. That even in the deepest darkness there is still light," Fay said continuing to fade. "My will is complete at last and I can go in peace."

"Go! Go where?"

"I'll become part of you just like Arlena did when you closed that first Silent realm." Fay's lower body was gone and her upper body was almost gone. "Now that you have what it takes to end this. Do me a favor, will you? Mend my mistakes if you can. Protect Neah and remind him of who he truly was, what I never did. Liberate Joyd from the chains that jail him and let him choose, what I could never do. And end all the sadness. Don't let the darkness fill the world. Shine your light, everybody's light, upon that darkness and finally bring peace. Something that was never my task to do but yours." The fading parts began to flutter out in small doves that disspersed through the prairie.

"I will!" Fayth promised. "I won't stop until I do it! I'll help bring peace! I'll protect Allen! I'll never let the darkness fill anybody ever again! I promise!"

"One last thing." Her face disappeared and the doves carried her away. The genlte breeze, however, was what carried that last request. "In the midst of it all promise me that you will find your own happiness." Fayth remained there after hearing the wind. A small bird chirped making her turn on her heels. There a door of light stood, like before.

She could hear something on the otherside. A faint voice, angelical even but not even that word made it justice.

"That song..." Fayth said stepping forth.

_The little boy now is sumerged into his deepest sleep _

She stepped through the door and found her eyes being overwhelmed by a blinding light.

_Quietly so onto gray ashes of shinning flames _

When finally the light died out, Fayth blinked the stinging away from her eyes. She stood before a a great wheat field, vast up to where the eye could see. Beyond she spotted a grand tree with no leaves and it's bark dark. Beyond that was a great house, to Fayth it seemed like a manor or mansion.

_First comes one, then another_

She heard a giggle and turned to her right. Her head tilted at the sound and her eyes widened. There a small child stood running towards the house. He had shaggy short brown hair and dark brown eyes. The clothes he wore seemed confortable enough. Fayth chuckled noticing that he wore the blouse with the top buttons were unbuttoned. She knew that feeling. She used to do that on dresses that Hellewise bought her and even wore shorts under because of how uncomfortable it felt. Jack used to say she looked like a tomboy. She chuckled and wipped a tear that escaped her eyes. The boy suddenly stopped and turned about with a quizical look on his huge brown eyes. Then a wide smile spread upon his face and he extended a hand forth.

Fayth faced towards where the boy was offering his hand wanting to see to whom he was giving it to. Her eyes landed on the person and suddenly her eyes widened. Where was she? What was this? He couldn't possibly be here. It just...couldn't be.

She stared at the person there with her right golden orb and left sapphire orb. She felt a drop of sweat run slowly down her neck. Her hands were sweating too.

That's when her mouth slightly opened and from her parted peachy lips, the name escaped.

**_"..."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Intense, huh? I think I did a clever thing since we don't know who's gonna apear until this month, I place three dots to leave into conderation.<strong>

**If you've read the latest D. Gray-Man chapter, who do you think that little boy was? And who was he extedning his hand to?**

**MP me cause I have a hypothesis of my own but i don't want to give anything away here.**

**Next time I'll be writing about the Illuminies and the Head-Hunter case! I'll deal with that one hopefully with a lot of chapters while the main plot unravels. **

**Please review and keep tuned for the next chapter~!**


	44. Haunted House

_**Emergency!**_

**This has bothered me a lot since well...somedays ago. I'm very, very, VERY worried about Fayth turning out to be a Mary-Sue! People I need a serious comentary on this! Is she? Is she not? I can't say for sure but I think she is so I'm taking measures to make sure it doesn't happen. My PH OC already turned into one without me noticing and Fayth is my fav. OC of all of the ones I've written so far! So no way in hell am I letting it happen again. Happens once shame on me, happens twice... DX I can't even think what would happen!**

***takes a very deep breath* **

**Seriously, I might end up closing this up if that happens and rewrite it all. (most probbly not but it could be a posibility). SO please give feedback on how Fayth's character is so far and is she's too powerful or something. That was the case on the PH one and I agreed completely with that fact. I'm traumatazing myself more than I should so let's just start with the chaptor okay?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44: Haunted House<strong>

* * *

><p>"This place creeps me out." Ven stepped onto the dark floorboards of the old mansion in the woods that they had gone looking for. It was already two days since the Illuminies had gone on the rescuse mission. With every footstep the group took more dust rose from the old mansion's floor. The place wasn't creepy just because of the floors creaking or because it was night out OR because it seemed to be dead there.<p>

No. There was something way more scary than any of those things.

"AH!" Jomie and Josie shrieked in terror jumping and going over to cling to Lyraxia's legs. She just stood there trying to calm them down.

"What's the matter?"

They pointed out and yelped at the same time. "Roach!"

"Jo-Jo..."

"Damn brats."

Kyler went over and picked up the little brown bug by the antenae and threw it outside while closing the wooden doors.

"You should've killed it Lockhart," the twins shouted at the older boy.

"What for?" he asked. He turned to them with a confused expression. He was wearing his Exorcist uniform now. A pair of trousers and hunting boots. A sleeveless black shirt fitted to his body and on top of that a short sleeve jacket with the emblem of the Cross Rose all buttoned. On his hands he wore black gloves to help him grip Ragnarok better when fighting. "He wasn't going to kill you."

"Those things are gross," Jomie shrieked pulling at Kyler's left arm.

"They carry diseases," Josie yelled pulling onto his right arm.

"Akuma are worse than those things," Kyler commented trying to not make them more whinny than they already were.

"Speaking of which," Lyraxia said going through the fast foyer of the seemingly abadoned mansion. "None have appeared anywhere in the vicinity."

"I find it weird as well," Ventus agreed. He took a deeper step onto the left staircase of the mansion followed by Lyraxia. Kyler and the twins took the right one. Both found themselves on the same upper level except that on Kyler's side there was no door.

"Is it opened?" Kyler asked getting there. Ven twisted the doorknob but to no avail. He tried pushing and pulling but nothing seemed to work.

"Maybe there's a key somewhere," Lyraxia suggested but before her or anybody else could start looking Ven kicked the door off its hinges. "Or we can do that too."

"Spooky~" the twins giggled going into a long hallway. Doors were on either side of the narrow hall; four altogether.

"Nothing here but a nursery," Kyler said checking the last door on the left wall.

"A room here," Jomie said checking the last door to the right wall.

"Cool! A bunk bed!" Josie exclaimed looking into the second door to the left.

"A small library," Lyraxia said checking the front door to the right. "There's nobody here."

"Got something!" Ven's voice called from the foyer. The four went over and found Ven inside another room from the double doors that were on the upstairs floor. At entering the door they saw what he had found. Two bodies cloaked in white were frozen dead in statues of their Akuma-infected bodies. Ventus didn't bother touching them. "Looks like they were running from something."

"Or running somewhere," Lyraxia added. The twins looked about but Kyler was the only one to go back out and downstairs to the other double door beneath the one upstairs.

At opening it he found another long hall with a door to his immediate left. Seeing as it was the closest he entered it and saw nothing but black. "Jomie!" The twins came down at his call with Jomie coming ahead of her sister. "Can you light it up a bit?"

She drew her left out of her jacket. "Kotak," she mumbled and invoked a small red flame on the palm of her hand that illuminated the place vaguely with a red glow. The three kids saw a staircase heading down, making a turn and more stairs. "A basement?"

"It'd be too dark in there to go in by ourselves," Josie said.

"But," the trio turned their heads up just as Ven moved Kyler out of his way. "A perfect place to hide from the enemy without being noticed."

"Hey!" Kyler called pissed.

"You guys stay here," Lyraxia said going down with Ven.

"What about light?" Jomie asked with Kotak still invoked.

"Don't need it," Ven said snapping a plastic bottle that the science division had given him for emergencies. It glowed a bright red similar to that of Jomie's flame. "Now stay there."

"But-"

"Stay, please," Lyraxia asked nicely and went down with him. The trio stood there until they lost sight of the red light.

"How the hell am I going to get trained when I'm not even let into battle?" Kyler asked to no one in particular, really pissed.

"Ky," Josie called pulling his sleeve. "Let's go check out the rest of the house."

"Yeah, let's," Jomie called pulling on his other sleeve.

He really wanted to go down there. Nevertheless he sighed an guided the twins onto the rest of the mansion's doors. Opening one they found a very well ornated room. In the front of it was a large desk with a crystal ball neatly placed on top of a cushion. It was as if a gyspsy had lived there for many things of fortune telling and whatnot where there. The three looked around to find some of the strangest things ever. Josie found a pair of weird one way glasses. Kyler found some kind of strage liquid in a bottle. Jomie found a small ornated flashlight which she put on started flashing everywhere with it. Kyler caught, just in time, the light hitting the crystal ball making it twinkle with a weird light.

"Hey, hey!" he called at the two. "Do that again."

"Do what?" Jomie asked.

"Flash the light on the crystal ball," Kyler said turning to her. "And keep it on it."

Jomie did as she was told and flashed the flashlight onto the ball. The twinkling happed once then twice then kept on twinkling until the light sunk into the middle of the ball. Then something shifted underneath and they heard a click followed timely by a small trapdoor opening slightly.

"A trapdoor?" Josie asked.

"It goes down," Jomie called lifting the thing up and pushing it over to let them see. Invoking the fire again, they saw only a small rope ladder going down. "Another basement?"

"No," Kyler said testing the rope with his foot before beginning to descend. "It's a cellar."

* * *

><p>"What the hell's this?" Ven inquired to the empty basement kicking a mechanism. The walls were made out of red brick and stained in blood. Numerous torture tools were down there. An Iron Maiden closed, shackles, a cage hovering by a chain over an empty well, even electric chairs. All of which were stained in putrid and rusted blood. "Reminds me of that temple back in Domino."<p>

"This is completely out of the reports that Komui gave us," Lyraxia said walking about and examining the objects.

"Yeah, no one said we'd meet some serial killer who liked to torture his victims," Ven joked around with some seriousness. His eyes suddenly found something. A shinny small and round object. He crouched down and poked it with the stick in his hand that lighted up the place. It wasn't real. He picked it up while snorting and calling out, "Hey Lyra. Look what I found."

"Wh-Ah!" she yelped jumping a bit back from the proximity of the fake eyeball. "Stop joking aro-" but before she got to say another word the floor beneath her crumbled.

"Lyraxia!" he called getting down and catching her hand barely in time having to let go of the light. Lyraxia looked down as the stick fell down the pit she would have had fallen to. The light bumped into some rocks before disappearing into the depths of the world beneath.

"Pull me up," she whimpered.

"I'm wroking on it," he grunted getting his other hand over the hole. "Give me your hand." Lyraxia threw her hand at his getting him to grab her forearm while she grabbed onto his. "Now on three. One, two, three!" He pulled while Lyraxia tried her best trying to climb over the rubble. Finally, getting her over into safe ground, they both took a look at what could've been a deadly fall. "To think that could've been you," he joked around getting up.

"Well," he gasped. "At least we know there's know one here."

A sudden shift of chains made them turn about but to see nothing in before them. They held their breath but let it out with relief. But everything went south when the rusted shackles hit them without a warning. Unconscious all they heard was the last of the tune.

**"M**_y fa_ir **l**_a**dy."**_

* * *

><p>"Is this really a cellar?" Jomie ramble on whiile heading the group. They had been walking through a tunnel of rock for the last five minutes. It was pretty straihgt forth with no apparent deviation.<p>

"It's more like a mine," Josie said being in the middle.

"I wonder if Lyraxia and Ventus have gotten any clues," Kyler mumbled to himself. "They've been gone too long."

"They'll be alright," Josie said.

"Yep, they worked together with Bakayth after all so they can't be easily defeated," Jomie called. A sudden dead end got them to a stop. "Now what?"

"Here," Kyler said turning another corner and finding the next tunnel and finally finding another rope ladder that lead up. He climbed it and tapped on the top feeling wood under his fist. He tried pushing it with one of his fisted hands but was unable to budge it. Using his elbow and shoulder he pushed harder onto the door and by the second push got it open. Pushing the lid over he climbed onto the edge of the square opening. Helping Jomie and Josie up into the surface the trio began to wander about the present location they had reached.

What the three saw was an old cabbin eaten away by the years, dust, and the weather. Each step they took sent clouds of dust up to their ankles. From where they had surfaced was but a small escape route from that mansion that led to this cabin.

"We're in some woods!" Josie whispered looking out of the nearby window. From the exit it was to their left. Going straight through a narrow and small hall and turning right again found them in a small room. On the right was a bed disheveled and brown. On the left top corner was a small desk and in the middle of the left wall was a window looking out onto the fireplace downstaires burning bright.

"Wait, Jomie," Kyler whispered holding Jomie by her shoulders stopping her from going onto the rest of the cabin through the doorway directly foward from the escape route exit.

"What?" the little ten-year-old asked.

"Let me go first," Kyler said pulling her back.

"Yeah, let Ky go first," Josie agreed hanging back with her sister. Going on with slow steps they exited through the next doorway. They walked through a small balcony that turned to the left and left again into a short case of stairs that led them to the fireplace which they could see from the window in the room above. Walking with through the cabin floor they went ahead until they turned right and then left entering another doorway. There they found a narrow hall which went right towards the only apparent door in the cabin with a broken lock that had held a chain together on the handle.

"Should we?" Josie inquired when Kyler landed his hand on top of the rusted handle.

"We don't really have a choice here Josie," Kyler said clearing his throat a bit and turning the handle. Inside were stairs down into barely illuminated darkness. Going down the stairs was like a trip to hell. Final they began to approach the other end for they began hearing voice from the otherside.

"She's gone, we can try looking for help," a crazed hissed suggested.

"She killed those other two of your comrades," an elderly voice of reason said patiently. "You called for help from your other comrades in the Black Order. We cannot deal with her. She is too much for us. It is a miracle that she hasn't yet found us hiding under her very nose. God will send us another miracle soon enough, young man. We must be patient."

"That lunatic is going to kill us," another hiss came angry at the elderly voice.

"Could it be...?" Josie mumbled to Jomie who only nodded vigorously. Kyler didn't ask but instead went for the sulver knob carved into a lion's head trying to open the door but unable to.

"She's here!" the first voice called.

"She found us!" the second shrieked.

Kyler could only hear soft prayers from the elderly man. He was tired of lock doors and rusted places. With the might of his anger, he kicked the door open. After a not-so-manly shriek, the remaining Finders glanced up to see the three children's red and black uniforms embroided with the Rose Cross upon their left breasts.

"Exorcists! Thank God!" the two cried in relief.

"We're here to safe the day!" Jo-Jo caleld in unison liking being praised by their seniors.

Kyler moved towards the room. It was a small circular room with sofas and armchairs and whatnot. Every edge of the circle was covered in cushions if not by furniture. On the walls of white rock large holes were dug up and inside where candles. Numerous candles which were burning, burnt to almost their end, or already in a puddle of wax. On the far end of the room was what caught his attention. The only part not furnitured was an opening that led to water that would probably end up being up to his waist. The path towards that exit was covered by metal bars that although rusting seemed pretty sturdy.

Once having inspected the area, Kyler turned to the old man. "We're here to take you to safety. Mr.-"

"Call me Gregory," the old man said hoarsely and coughing. "Gregory Trevor."

"Mr. Trevor," Kyler corrected himself. "We're here to take you to safety."

"That give a lot of comfort to an old man like myself, boy," the man said with a cough. "But by any chance did you not encounter the woman which lurks about here when you came through the woods from the mansion?"

"We didn't come through the woods," Josie corrected Trevor this time.

"We found our way here through the fortune teller's room," Jomie added.

"There was a secret passageway that led to this cabin," Kyler finalized. Then something clicked in his head. "What do you mean by 'woman that lurks about'?"

"The one that these young men came looking for," coughed Trevor. "I believe it is Lisa for whom you came."

"Lisa?"

"Yes," he said beganing to doze off from his depravation of food or water. "Lisa is-"

But a clattering of chains against cement brought their conversation to a halt. The Finders remained dead silent. Jomie and Josie had turned about to see from whence they had come from. Kyler turned and by straining his ears he heard it. A faint mumbling of a tume in a very distorted voice. Followed by the perceptible sound of something being dragged, made of steel and clashing with the concrete each time the steel hit the next step.

_"Lo_**nd**on **br**_id**ge **_is **fa**ll_ing do_wn. **Fa**lling _dow**n. **_**Fal**ing _**dow**_**n. **Lon_don _**bri**dge i_s fa_ll**ing **d_ow_**n. My **fa_ir la_d**y."**

* * *

><p><strong>Creepy, isn't it? I thought it was. Who do you think Lisa is? And what the hell happened to Lyraxia and Ven? I'll keep writing about the Illuminies and their missions for the Door while all I await the next DGM.<strong>

**Again about the comment earlier, I need serious reviews about how Fayth is so far. Please, this is the first time a mean it with all my heart.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you :)**


	45. No Other Choice

**Sorry for such a long wait you guys. :(I've got a complete writer's block for this one besides the chapters coming out so slowly.**

**Thanks to the many people who review and wait patiently for the next chapter to come out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45: No Other Choice<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyler stood, petrified, as the steel noise came closer downward. The Finders were scared, the twins feared in silence, George Trevor only waited patiently for the end. Kyler gritted his teeth and took Ragnarok in his hands.<p>

"Activate!" he called as from the hilt the same tentacles from before clunged onto his arm making it that black hard material again. Running towards the blocked door, he broke through them with a slash from Ragnarok. Hearing the sudden noise his ears detected the fast approach of the being with steel - Lisa. "Hurry! Through here!"

The Finders ran without a second thought. The twins went down after them trying to retain their composure. Kyler turned to George who was struggling greatly to even stand.

"C'mon!" he hissed helping him up and going towards the hole. "Jo-Jo!" The twins' heads popped from the tunnel. "Take Mr. Trevor with you! He needs help!"

"Roger!" they called trying to get the old man to hold onto them.

"You shoulnd't be worrying about an old man like myself," George whispered to the young ones. His words, however, were cut short when the door they had come from was broken off from it's hinges.

Kyler spun on his heels and almost puked at what he saw. With the sleeve of his jacket, he covered his nose and mouth from the grotesque stench that was coming from the being. It had no face but instead it had different human skins stitched on where hers was supposed to be. A great hump had developed over the years with rotten skin and tentacles potruding from injuries on the hump. It was barely wearing the stinking rags that were her attire. Her feet were barefooted but abnormally large and chained in shackles. Her thin arms and large hands where restrained in wooden manacles linned with iron.

A horrendous haworring cry and wail of a hurt animal resonated from her 'mouth' as her head was thrown back. When she turned Kyler made direct eye contact with her. There were only black holes the eyes having been scorched out. But no matter where he saw he only one feeling was conveyed in him. Deep and endless sadness. Then it croaked, "Mo...ther..."

The single word made Kyler flinched. Lisa used to be human. Something changed her. She's just lost, confused, and scared.

"Mo...ther..." it croaked again and suddenly raised its manacled hands up in the air before the boy.

"Kyler!" the twins shouted. The boy turned to see the two raising their Innocence arms ready attack.

"No, stop!" Kyler bellowed but the twins had already launched forth and punched Lisa with fists of fire and ice. Lisa shriek an almost human yelp and was thrown back but not off her feet. Swinging her manacles to her sides she threw the twins to opposite walls destroying whatever they crashed upon. Another shriek and tentacles potruded from her upper orrifices, a reaction of being attacked.

"Lisa..." Kyler heard George's soft mumbling from the tunnel.

Kyler clenched his jaw and his hands to fists around Ragnarok. "Get them out of here!" he ordered to the twins.

"But...!" they called getting back on their feet.

"Just do it! I'll deal with Lisa," he said taking a stand before her. The girls looked at eachother and ran for it towards the tunnel. Lisa, seeing them escaped, tried to head towards that same tunnel but Kyler stepped inbetween her and the entrance. He smirked, "It's just you and me honey."

"Mo...ther...!" she shireked and one of the tentacles caught Kyler ungaurded by his ankle and lifted him up through the air just in front of her face.

"Damn," he hissed under his breath. He slashed the tentacle letting himself free before Lisa could lay her hands on her. He fell on his back hard. He opened his eyes just fast enough to see the manacles nearing his face. Scootching back, he avoided their trajectory. Crawling below her, he managed get behind her. Slashing her with Raganarok made another shriek come out of her. She turned around but by the time she headed for the stairs Kyler was already on the top breaking through the door.

The moment he exited the cellar he came to be in the fortune teller's room once again. Getting to the door he heard a great ruckus from behind him. Turning he saw Lisa breaking through the cellar door and coming at him running. Cursing under his breath he ran through the mansion and foudn himself at another foyer distinct to the one they had entered from. This from had a great stairway to his left which parted either way to the second floor. However directly under those stairs was another passageway.

Seeing, though, as the stairs were partially deteriorated he opted for the underground passage. He could hear Lisa's yells closer just as he got to the iron door behind the stairway. Pushing it open he ran down what seemed to be countless of paved stairs before reaching the lowest part of the place. It was a large rectangular room. In the center there was a smaller rectangular surface with only two narrow pathways, one in the other out. The walls and the edge of the inner surface were seperated by depthless holes that didn't seem to have an end. In the very center of the room laid a stone coffin closed and four chains holding the top in place. Those chains were connected to large stone statues on either corner of the inner surface.

"Kyler!" Hearing his name he raised his head to see Lyraxia awake and an unconscious Ventus. Both were chained from their wrists on the opposite end of the room.

"Lyraxia," he panted exhausted of running around.

Her eyes widened in fear, "Behind you!" Kyler barely reacted in time to avoid a serious wound in the head. He felt, though, the hot liquid running in his scalp. She had reached him. He kept stepping back while Lisa approched him slowly.

"Kyler! The statues! Throw them over the edge!" Kyler glanced back at Lyraxia and nodded. Sheathing Ragnarok, he began with the closest statue. Lisa, noticing this, shrieked and took a great leap in Kyler's direction.

He moved before she could hit him directly in the head. "She won't let me!" he yelled their way.

"We'll distract her!" two voices called in unison. The twins leaped before Lisa and began attacking her with their fists.

Kyler took his chance and began toppling the statues over one by one. The twins were doing a fine job up until Lisa threw them to opposite directions like before. Screaming in rage she leaped his way but before she could reach him familiar walls surrounded her stopping her movement completely.

"We'll hold her as much as we can!" the Finders called using the Talismans to restraint her.

Kyler nodded their way and finally toppled the last statue over. The chains gone, the top of the coffin fell over and opened. Kyler looked inside and only found a skeleton rotten by time and only th skull remaining intact.

"Mo...ther...!" Lisa yelled in rage.

Kyler looked at her and then at skull. Taking the head in his hands he turned to the Finders. "Let her go!"

"But-"

"Just do it!" he called. The Finders took a breath and released the Talismans. Lisa walked towards Kyler who held the skull in his hands. He stretched them out to her. "You were looking for her, weren't you? Your mom."

Lisa reached out to the skull seemingly not wanting to hurt him. Her scaly hands touched his and he noticed something, the deep coldness of death. She hugged it to her bossom, "Tha..nk...you."

"You're welcome," Kyler mumbled. Lisa walked a few more steps onto the edge and dropped herself with her mother's skull into the abyss.

"Woohoo! Ky did it!" the twins cheered getting back to him.

"Mind helping us?" Lyraxia asked. The twins broke the shackles leaving Lyraxia to land safely on her feet while the twins had to carry Ven's unconscious being.

"What's wrong with him?" Ky asked her.

"He got hit harder than me," Lyraxia said feeling the bump on her head. "Who was she?"

"Lisa Trevor," they turned hearing George's voice came from behind the Finders. "She was my little sister but the people who owned this place caught us because of what my father and mother did." He coughed severely and almost fell from the narrow path before the Finders caught him. Kyler and Lyraxia ran over and helped him steady himself.

"What your father and mother did?" Lyraxia repeated.

"The Trevor family was left with a very unruly task," he coughed out.

"What task?" Kyler asked.

"To guard that accursed door," George said giving them all something to think about.

* * *

><p>"Is this it?" Lyraxia called looking at the grand door they were in front of. George had taken them into an even deeper place than the coffin room itself. This seemed to be deep underground with no lights but instead torches and candles. The floor was tiled and the walls were decorated in gold. The twins stood around close to Ven who had recently woken up. The Finders had gone out to the surface to contact HQ.<p>

Kyler walked about with a candle in hand. The door before him was of fark metal with gold linnings. A great aray of silver chains came crisscrossing about the door keeping it locked. It was just like Fayth had described it once to the others.

"It was almost twenty-five years ago," Trevor said taking a seat on one of the steps that they had come from. "A strange woman with blonde white hair came through our door looking for refuge. She claimed herself to be an exorcist from God."

"Hellewise," Lyraxia mumbled to herself.

"My father, a sheer believer of religion, spoke to her about the door that he had found while building this mansion. This door had caused many casualties from amongst them the illness of my mother. The woman said that the door was a curse entrance to the depths of humanity. I was only a child back then with Lisa only being a baby but I remember well. She gave my father the task to guard the door until the key to open it would arrive."

"What sort of key?" Ven asked.

"Father didn't know quite well what it was either. The woman only said that it would be a young child who would posses the power of creation and destruction in her hands."

"Creation and desctruction," the twins whispered to each other.

"She was talking about Fayth," Ven told them. "But that was well before any of us got into the Elites. How did she know it would be someone with those qualities?"

"Teacher told me," Kyler said not turning to them but watching the door intensely. "That her Teacher was the incarnation of a witch of old that knew her past self. She told me that that's how Hellewise-san knew about the door and many other things though she didn't say what those other things were exactly."

"Mr. Trevor," Lyraxia said. "Why did you call it an accurse door?"

"My mother fell ill when father foudn this door deep in this underground chamber. After the woman left nine months later my mother died from her feeble state. Afterwards Lisa began getting sicker and sicker. What we didn't expect was that she would turn to the door for answers. She began speaking to it and would spend most of her time underneath in here. Soon enough she wasn't the Lisa I knew." George coughed a bit before continuing, "I believe something possesed Lisa and made her the form that you saw."

"Why was Lisa so fixated on finding her mother?" Kyler asked out of nowhere.

"Mother had died when Lisa was just a baby. Lisa was very fond of mother since she did not know her. I think that only that feeling of yearning for her love remained even after she turned into that monstrosity," George contemplated.

"Mmh," Kyler said in answer.

"Miss Nightmare," one of the Finders called coming down. "We have contact with HQ."

"Great, give it to me," she said as the Finder worked on getting the connection through Poppy.

Kyler looked intently at the door. He pondered at what would have Lisa been so tightly been holding on from this door.

"Hey, Komui-tan?" Lyraxia spoke through the vixen. "We've seem to have located the door that Fayth was looking for. What do you want us to do now?"

"We can't just leave it can we?" Josie asked Jomie.

"We might lose it to the Noah or worse to the 14th!" Jomie shuddered.

Ven rised his head lightly, "What's Kyler doing?" His comment made the twins' head snap towards the boy.

Kyler wanted to know what this door did to make so much suffering. To Lisa and to her family. To his Teacher's life.

He reached his hand out and touched the door's surface with his fingertips. A soft mumble escaped his lips, "What are you..."

Suddenly his eyes were forced to close by the countless of black feathers that rustled against his face and body. He even had to drop the candle he held in order to cover his face from the feathers. At opening them he saw that he stood in watery ruins. It looked like a throne chamber underground with pillars having crashed down and water slowly filling the place with surfaces of water but not completely drowning it. On the top of the chamber after some steps was a stone throne decorated in withered flowers. He noticed that a body sat there, slouching, and unconscious.

He approached it cautiously but curiously and finally stepped before the throne. The body seemed dead for the chest didn't rise or fall. At closer inspection he noticed that it was an older woman with much resemblance to his Teacher. There were difference though which made him doubt a bit. Her skin was pale, her lips were red as blood, and her hair as black as coal and very lond. She was wearing a black gown that touched the floor wetting the seams with the water. He saw that ontop of her head laid a crown of withered flowers that had turned to weeds. Vines and plants had grown around the throne chaining her to it. A dagger was placed upon her heart but no blood came out. She must be dead, he thought to himself and began to slowly reach out his hand.

Eyes suddenly snapped open startling Kyler but before he could retract his hand one of hers, a cold and pale one, snatched his wrist and had him aloft. She was now standing in all her splendor holding the kid in midair while watching him writhe in panic. Her features had suddenly become alive and throbbing but they remained the same lifeless hue. The vines had withered like nothing as if they had been dead a long time ago. Her crown of withered flowers crunched when she pulled it off her head.

"You're a curious one," she said in a voice very similar to his Teacher's but somehow colder and much more older. "I thought I smelt her essence entering my domains but it was only one of her lackeys. Tell me, child, did she send you here to engage a fight?"

"Let go of me you witch!" Kyler yelled struggling against her hold. He could feel great pain on his left shoulder. It was beginning to dislocate. "Let go of me!"

"I see," she purred her voice echoing through the walls of the ruins. "You are her apprentice, Kyler Lockhart. How pitiful of her to accept a mere human as a pupil. A Noah taking in a human." She scoffed the idea off.

"So what!" Kyler yelled. "Teacher's a human too! And she will never become a Noah! Much less a failure of one like you!"

"A failure, you say?" she chuckled at his seeming insult. "You should consider your words carefully, boy. I am no failure. I am the future of the Noah Family. Once Walker awakens anew he will return to this place and unlock the chains that lock me in this dreadful prison. He needs my power just like I need the girl's body to belong in the human world. The Three Days of Darkness shall come once again and with it the destruction of the world and all who inhabit it."

"You'll never destroy the world! Teacher and Allen will stop both of you! You will fail!" Kyler yelled confident.

"I admire your stubborness, boy." She she and brushed her hand across her black hair revealing the golden eyes. Kyler gasped when he saw that her right had changed completely to a sapphire blue like his Teacher's. "However I have already come to surface in her mind and body. Once I control her, she will be the one imprisoned here forever more. She will lay here until the end of her days watching as I destroy her world and everything she loves with it. There's no way she can destroy me without sacrificing herself for the cause."

"You're lying..." he whispered unable to believe it. "Teacher would never lose to the likes of you!"

"I have to say I am impressed at how strong-minded she has turned her pupil. I admitt your strengths boy which is why I'll let you deliver the message." Her free hand travels to the dagger and pulls it free. "Tell her that the time is coming. Neah Walker will awaken and soon she will have two choices. Either kill the human boy known as 'Allen Walker' and stop his awakening or join him and become my vessel for destruction. There are no third choices this time. There is no escaping the inevitable." Without warning she made a clean slash across his throat taking the air from his lungs.

In an instant he fell on the tiled floor of the room making them all run to him. His throat was bleeding but he had no injuries. His left shoulder was dislocated and shattered from the wrist were she had held onto him. It was all an illusion made from the powers leaking through the door but those illusions were far too real to not mean the truth.

Demise -in Oblivion's form- had just delivered his message. Fayth would have to choose.

And there would be no third option.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! long time no see! I did this with all my love and apologies! I'm still gonna write another one hopefully for this one. <strong>

**In the meanwhile you can also read my other DGM stories. This one is quite slow at the moment. N:O:oU will surely have an ending which I know for sure.**

**Please review!**


	46. When Trust Returns

**There's so many people to thank but so little time. I'll skip the thanks for now. I've been slow on this story since there's only one DGM chapter out a month. **

**I'm going to try keeping it updated as much as I can. In the meanwhile I've already finished my other DGM fanfic so if you guys want something to read in the meantime your welcome to read the other one. :)**

**Now let's begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46: When Trust Returns<strong>

* * *

><p>Fayth's eyes opened very slowly trying to not make a commotion of what she had seen. She drew her head up and looked to see Johnny gasp when she awoke.<p>

"You're back," he said with a sigh of relief while Fayth raised her whole upper body from its laying spot on the side of the bed. Allen was still asleep. "Did you see anything?"

"No," she said softly letting the lie sink in deep into him. "I couldn't control it. I only saw memories from his past and that's it." She stood up getting her cloak from its place.

"What's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"I need some air. Using those powers leaves me out of it sometimes," she said giving him a smile but feeding him even more lies.

A smile grew on his face and he nodded. "We'll be waiting. Who knows, maybe he'll wake up while you're out."

"Who knows," she assured him going through the door and shutting it tight after herself. Even from the inside of the inn she could already feel the night's cold air swaying through the nooks and cranies. Walking away she made sure nobody saw and as she snuck out of the place.

Once outside the cold air rushed into her lungs like a sudden hit of freezing water. And although her lungs ached a bit by the sudden change of temperature, it felt good to finally be out of that dream of memories.

She knew they were memories but whose she wasn't quite sure but the whole damn experience sure felt like she was diving into someone else's dream; in this case, the scapegoat for her attempt had been Allen. The boy she saw stretching her hands towards the person looked vaguely familiar. Prying into her own memories she saw that it wasn't actually her who recognized the boy but from the fragments she still held onto of Arlena's memories.

And if she had correctly interperated them, that boy was none other than the great wonder of the freaking war: Neah Walker, the 14th Noah. After leaving the dream-like memory, specific details were seemingly chopped from her own brain enabling her from remembering the whole encounter. What frustrated her the most was that the person that whatever had done that had also cut off great chunks of the person that Neah's hand was extended to. In short those pieces were unretrievable for her now.

She walked the lonesome streets that were barely illuminated by the street lamps but moreso by the moonlight itself. Her own steps seemed louder than the damn rats that slithered their way through alleyways. Comming to a plaza and fountain, she spotted something that seemed remotely like what she was looking for.

She walked its way and soon found herself standing in the middle of a stone bridge that connected two edges of a river. With her hands stuck idly in her pockets she looked around to make sure there wasn't anybody near her. When she was sure that nobody had followed or spotted her lone self she looked straight forward towards the streets that the bridge ended up leading to.

When she spoke up her voiced echoed through the empty streets as if nothing. She wasn't even afraid of rousing the neighborhood. All she cared about then and there were answers. Answers, she knew, she could only get from the horse's mouth.

"I know you're there!" the echo hit every empty and cold wall until it faded away. "You've been following my every footstep every since your warning. It's not like your presence isn't noticeble." When nothing but the wind blowing answer, she heaved a slow sigh before giving the next set of words. "I have my answer."

From the shadows, she heard a shuffling and ahead came his silhouette out of them. Dressed like he used to, with the nice suit and short curls slicked back, and with that nasty cigarette inbetween his lips, Tykki Mikk make his overly flashy appearance.

"You know," he said taking the cigarette out and puffing out a string of smoke. "You could've just answered me whenever. It didn't really have to be the last day of the bargain."

"I had too many things to think about," she said with a wry smirk. How she even managed to smirk was beyond her. "Allen, you've been following him around with Wisely, haven't you?"

"Perceptive," Tikky said with the cigarette between his teeth. "But I doubt it was only you who noticed. Or was it?"

"Niether of them know," Fayth told him reluctantly. "Are you done asking questions so I can give you the answer to yours?"

"I've been waiting," Tikky agreed nodding his head. "Enlighten me."

"You sound like before, just like you used to be." The comment came out of the blue and took the Noah by surprise. "You and I and all the Noah as well as all those who die and become anew have lived for many years. During those many years of our life we feel anger, bitterness, and fear."

Tikky narrowed his eyes contemplating the criptic words of the young auburn-haired girl. Anger: he connected that to the Earl after what she had done in her past life. Bitterness: at how their whole clan felt when one person broke their family. Fear: for being the one outcast of any group she was in, be it the Noah Clan or the Black Order. "What are you now, doll face, a philosopher? All human beings feel distinct emotions."

"Us greater than any others, right?" she asked him leaving him speechless at the question. "I mean, even I can see how miserable the Noah have been. Even now Allen and I who have the blood of said family are being outcasted and marginized by them. Not only the Noah but also the Black Order. Allen who gave his all to protect his comrades and all he loves has a target on his back while I have a death sentence if I return to either." She attempted greatly to hold her choking voice back.

Now that she voiced it, it sounded much more realistic. Before it only felt like a spur of what could happen but she would keep away for as long as possible. Now she knew they were true. The Noah didn't want Allen and frankly neither of them two wanted to go back to them. And the Black Order, well, Allen had official gone rogue on them even if he would deny it. Fayth, though, said she had a death sentence waiting for her there because of what had occured to her with North. She wasn't that sure that the Vatican would accept an Exorcist who deliberately used the powers she had as a Noah. That sounded even scandolous to her own ears.

"You and I don't think that different. Humans do feel distinct emotions but mainly those three are the ones seeped more and more into our hearts." She took a big breath as a smile started to creep onto her lips. "And yet..." her pause gave him a sense of mistrust. No, mistrust wasn't what that small pause for breath gave him. It was some sort of assurance to herself, it seemed to him, that she was absolutely certain of what she was about to say. "Even when we are betrayed, a part of us wants to trsut again. Just like we believe in ourselves, we want to believe in others; no matter who takes that first step, I will believe in them."

She smiled and wholeheartedly glanced up to him with a warm smile. It make him falter but slightly because that expression didn't resemble nothing to the kind of smiles that he could remember from Arlena. It was the fact that a smile other than Arlena could make him flinch so unexpectedly.

"That's why I believe that they will make the choice...to believe in me too."

"Nice speech there, doll face," Tikky said retrieving his usual, nonchalant demeanor. "But I don't believe I heard an answer in all that babble."

"Oh I think you did," Fayth said confidently. "But perhaps you wish not to see what your heart already knows." She shook her head, thinking it impossible for him to openly accept her wise words. "Nevertheless, I shall give you the answer you wanted." She held her hands behind her back, sheepishly as if she were a child who's innocence of mind still remain.

But she feigned the memory of the remnant of that innocence in her. Ever since she saw Allen alive and well -not having succumbed to Neah's memory- a sudden new hope sprouted in her mind and heart. Seeing him not succumbing, not giving up, made her rethink all she had ever been through. She had fought against what was inside of her for so long that she had, unbelievable, forgotten why she had ever foughten in the first place.

The whole purpose of her not letting Oblivion -Demise- get away with it all was because she had people she cherished in this place. On this earth, she still have a place to belong and that place was with them. With the people she had chosen to believe in.

And with that trust is how she so frankly gave her answer to him. "Tikky, I won't go back and for that I'm sorry."

Tikky let the answer sink in for a few seconds before scoffing and throwing the cigarette on the floor as he stomped it out. A wry grin crossed his features but it looked pained as if just doing that facial expression caused him harm on the inside. He looked straight but avoided her eyes instead gazing at the asphalt.

"Somehow...I knew you were going to say that." He passed his hand through his curls in bafflement. He tried to snicker it off as if it were just a bad joke he'd been hearing over and over but that snicker came out choke that Fayth almost mistook it for a faint whimper. "I recall Arlena once telling me about how the darkness was beginning to swallow everything whole. Even us who were supposedly the true Apostles of God. I pressumed it was just her being overdramatic and overthinking the situation. I'm being completely frank here with you, darling, it feels rather wrong knowing that I will have to fight against you."

"She was right," Fayth couldn't lie to him. Not when he was being so truthful to her for a change. "Darkness has already swallowed whole many including us. But even in the deepest darkess there lies the brightest light."

"Optimism. It was always a very outstanding feature of yours," Tikky said with a sardonic tone.

"It's better to be optimistic than bring negative occurrances from pessimism," Fayth said with a smile.

Tikky snorted. "Then I'll remain optimistic too, for both of our sakes." He turned on his heels and started to walk away.

"Tikky!" she called making him stop and cock his head to the side towards her. "When I said that I believed in 'them' I wasn't only referring to my friends. I mean my first real family too."

"You're a little too compliant with your beliefs, aren't you?" he said mockingly.

"I believe in you too," she said aloud. "Could you do me a small favor in return?"

He placed his hand over his forehead as if tipping an imaginery top hat. "It's about your lovey-rabbit, correct?" He snorted and turned his back to her, waving away at her, "I'll talk it out with my conscious. See what it says."

And just as he came from the night of the shadows he disappeared to return from wherever he came from. She let the breath escape in relief. Somehow having those words that even though they weren't really reassuring, they, at least, had some truth in their tone. She turned on her own heels and headed back to the inn.

When she got there and up the stairs and into the hallway, an odd silence had taken over the humbleness of the place. She placed a hand over the doorknob of their room but was quite surprised when even the silence was there. Sensing something awkwardly wrong she normally opened the door as silently as she could.

The first thing she saw was Allen with Timcanpy.

She voiced her presence making him jump a bit startled. "It's good to know you're awake at last." Her eyes surveyed her surroundings all the way talking to him to distract him. Spotting Johnny in his unconsciousness brought a red flag up and made her glare back at 'Allen'. "But wouldn't it be better if you let the beansprout out here...?" In a flash, she stood beside him with the left blade of Aurora Alae pointing directly at him. "Neah."

But just as fast, Allen stood up and grabbed Fayth by the neck and forcefully sent her back up high on the wall right before him. The force of the launch gave her head a real bad concussion. The tremendous force with which he had thrown her was enough to send her senses short circuited. Her visioned blurred and her hearing was deafened by a heavy buzzing. The numbness of her extremities was surprising but she still managed to keep her slumped body from falling from the wall.

"I'm sorry Arlena," he apologized sitting back down letting her slowly fade into unconsciousness which she tried fervously to avoid. "But you gave me quite a startle. You should know better than to sneak on me, Arly."

"Y-You," she grunted letting the only words she could get out slip.

"I'm surprised though," he said with a smile. "You reincarnated even after what I did to you."

"I-I h-had to, so that I c-could stop y-you."

Neah ignored her and turned to Timcanpy. "Timcanpy, tell me about Allen." Fayth couldn't let herself slip off into the dark when in front of her was the one person she had not seen in the flesh up till then. She could faintly hear Allen's voice talking to Timcanpy. She could feel her consciousness starting to ebb away for good until the ruckus of the door being opening with a jostle and threathening Allen with Mugen's edge close enough to his neck.

And only one word escaped Kanda's mouth with disdain. "14th?"

* * *

><p><strong>Whew. -_-; long time no see.<br>I'm sorry that I haven't written a lot for this one. I'm having a huge writer's block for many things. But this ones going really slow because of the DGM chapters themselves. **

**I'll maybe write an omake for Lavi's B-day but who knows. :) I'll see.**

**Please review~**


	47. Extra I: Celebration

**Yay an omake~~~**

**This is celebration of Lavi's birthday. And since this particular story is quite slow this is conpensation. Sorry for the slow updating. **

**For now let's say happy birthday to the baka usagi we all love~;D**

**~Happy Birthday Lavi Bookman Jr. ~8/10/12~**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake Chapter :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Fayth looked worriedly at the product of their hours in the kitchen. Lenalee simply blinked at it trying to figure it out what it was. Lyraxia only stuck her finger in the chocolate bowl licking some frosting away. Allen simply stared licking the spoon with the chocolate leftovers.<p>

"Are you sure that's it?" Allen spoke first looking at the cookbook. "Doesn't look a lot like i-!" He was shut completely when Lenalee shoved the spoon into his mouth.

She chuckled it off, "He doesn't know what he's talking about, Fay?"

Fayth sighed and threw it away just like the rest she'd made in those last three hours. She looked over at the clock in the kitchen. It was already three in the afternoon and they've been there since that morning at seven. Attempts of making something she wasn't really good at remained futile.

"Y-You know we still have time to make another one," Lenalee called nonchalantly trying to raise her spirits.

"What do you think Lyra?" she asked the elder of them all instead. Lenalee gulped because she knew that Lyraxia wasn't the one to lie to Fayth even if it was with the intention to lift her mournful attitude.

Lyraxia took another lick of frosting before answering. "Frankly, you could try but personally speaking you've always been better at cooking that at baking for some odd reason."

Lenalee couldn't understand their sincerity. How could she have said that when Fayth's so down after seven fails?! When Lenalee heard another sigh she turned to see Fayth taking off the apron.

The girl smiled at Lenalee and Allen, "Thanks for the help you guys. But I guess I should just make something else and leave the cake to Jerry."

"But wasn't it you who said that it'd be great if the cake came from you?" Allen questioned her.

"I'm no good baking, Allen," Fayth said scratching the back of her head. "I think I should've given up at the third try." She turned away to leave, "We should get going. Komui said he wanted us to help decorate before Bookman and him get back."

She left leaving them to sulk at her feigned optimism. "Gave me chills just hearing her right now," Allen noted putting the spoon down.

"She's quite down because of her incompetence in baking," Lyraxia said simply continuing to lick the frosting from the bowl.

"Yeah and it seems your words didn't help that much either, Lyraxia," Lenalee pointed out.

"Hey, long ago I said to her that if she ever wanted a truthful answer that she could always turn to me if she wanted a frank answer," Lyraxia said to the younger girl.

"So we're did she go?" Allen asked finishing cleaning the spoon and bowl. "Komui didn't want us to help until later since Bookman and Lavi aren't coming until late tonight."

"She probably went to get some air," Lyraxia said confidently. "Don't worry she'll come back to make it in the end. That's just how she is; she just won't give up if she really wants to do something."

* * *

><p>Fayth said at the edge of the concrete wall that seperated the grand building that was their new headquarters since sometime now from the great shore that led to the sea. She sat there watching the sun set by itself as summer breeze gave soft and swift rolls onto her face.<p>

How useless was she, huh? She could great a grand dinner if she wanted to but baking a simply cake was out of the question. She was so worked up about a simply cake because it was for him and what's more it was for his birthday tomorrow. The Order thought since both Bookman and Lavi were out for a mission and wouldn't return until that night that they might as well celebrate the Bookman's Jr.'s birthday when they arrived and cheer once the clock stroke twelve.

Jerry was initially the one in charge of the cake but seeing as they were already an official couple, she figured that it'd be nice if at least she baked the cake for the celebration. But as it turned out after eight sucessful failures she still couldn't muster a cake that tasted any good or that was pretty enough.

She sighed and snapped rumagging her auburn locks into a mess. "Dammit! Why is it that the most important date is when I'm so fucking useless!" She let the frustrations escape her here out in the open and alone rather than in there where everybody would worry. She didn't like meddling people that would try to comfort her unskilled self.

At moments like these was when she really missed that dumb pumpkin boy. If Jack had been there he'd probably smack her upside the head and tell her if that person was really that important she'd get back in there and finish what she started no matter how long it took.

She chuckled at remembering her friend's attitude. Yeah, if Jack were there he'd kick her ass for sulking to pettily.

Soon enough she noticed that there wasn't anymore sun left and the moon was slowly rising from its cradle. Watching the clear night sky made her calm herself down and recollect herself. She didn't have time to sulk at her uselessness.

Out of nowhere she heard a giggling coming from the shorelines. Giving it a glance she saw a little blonde girl with short hair and a pretty frilly pink dress walking through the sand with a doll in her hands. Fayth jumped off the edge of the wall and into the beach and made her way towards the girl.

"Hey," the girl turned Fayth's way when she heard her. "Are you lost?"

"Nope," she answered with a smile.

"Then what are you doing here?" Fayth asked concerned. "It's late. Aren't your parents gonna get worried?"

"Mom's closing up shop and I came out here to play," the little girl said. But Fayth found this a little incredible. The town was far away from the Order and it was passing through a forest. How did a little girl come to be here? "I always come here to play. Elizabeth likes the water and swimming so I come here a lot." Suddenly the girl tilted her head towards Fayth, "Onee-chan, what's that on your face?" Fayth touched her cheek and looked at the frosting that she took in her finger.

"Oh it's just chocolate frosting," she laughed it out.

"Were you trying to make a cake Nee-chan?"

Fayth nodded but sighed sheepishly, "But I can't seem to really figure out how to make it like I want it."

"I can help you!" the little girl chimed in. "Mom's a baker and she thought me a lot things." Fayth squated down along with the girl as she told her tips and whatnot about baking.

It was already late when she finally got up. "Oh I get it now. Wow that really did help a lot." She looked at her watched and almost cussed in front of the little girl. She turned to the Order while talking, "You know what, I think I have to go. You better go home too. Thanks a lot for your-" Her words stopped cold when she saw nobody there anymore. "-help..." She burrowed her frow questionably and looked down to see a small tattered doll that looked a lot like Elizabeth. Picking it up she could swear that it was the same doll if it just wasn't as broken. She couldn't help but wonder where her little friend had gone off to but see had no time to think about that for now. She hurried back to the Order and headed straight for the kitchen to get to work.

* * *

><p>Lavi stretched once he came out of the Gate with the old panda. Neither of them were seriously injured as they got welcomed warmly by the guards and the science division guys that always stood in the doors to the Ark.<p>

"What a drag that mission was!" Lavi exclaimed sighing tired.

"Welcome back, Lavi! Bookman!" Lenalee came over to the two meeting them with Allen and Lyraxia.

"We're back," Lavi chimed with his usual grin while Bookman left for their room. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Later," the old man answered him and kept going.

Lavi sighed. Seemed like the old man was still in a bad mood. Concidentally it had been on that mission that Bookman had confronted Lavi about Fayth. It seems he knew from sometime ago and finally talked it with his Junior. Lavi, of course, couldn't really hope to lie his way through so he simply spilled it all to the old man. How the two had already been going out for the last six months. He thought that what stung the old man more wasn't that they went behind his back but that Lavi completely ignored all rules given to him since he was little about caring for anybody. He was to be a Bookman and Bookman are unbiased bystanders who do not interfere with history. And most of all they didn't give away their heart. But Lavi had broken all those rules, knowingly or not. At this point he wondered if he Bookman was considering dropping him as the next Bookman.

"What's wrong?" Allen questioned as they headed towards the kitchen.

"Nothing~" Lavi chirped hiding his worried behind the usual facade of a grin. "So what're we having for dinner? I've been starving! No food's as good as Jerry's~"

"Well," Lenalee said with a giggle taking a turn at the dinning hall doorway before them all and looking inside. "It's a surpirse."

"Oh, surprises. I like surprises~! What are we having..." his words ended in his thraot when he turned towards the dinning hall. Everybody came out cheering a very unharmonized 'happy birthday' leaving the boy stunned.

"Happy birthday Lavi!" his 'friends' -Lenalee, Allen, Lyraxia, Ven, the twins, and even Kanda(forced by Lenalee)- called out to him.

He couldn't believe it. He chuckled it out feeling great about being in this place. But something seemed odd; someone was missing. "Where's..."

Fayth came walking from God knows where and stood at the sides. She lifted her finger to her lips to shush him with a smile on her lips. He grinned and clapped loudly. "Hell, if you guys are letting me celebrate a day early, then let's get it started!" Everybody began to feast on the fabolous food that Jerry had come up with. Getting away from all the congratulations and whatnot, he finally got out towards the shorelines where he'd seen her walk towards.

Hearing the ruslting of leaves she cocked her head towards him. Her body and attire was only covered by a white cloak with red flower patterns on the seams. "You came."

"I saw you that time," he said climbing over the edge and sitting next to her. "I guessed you really wanted some time alone for this."

She chuckled, "Nothing goes by you, huh?" She uncovered the front of her body and held out a little cupcake. It was vanilla and was frosted with what had remained of the chocolate frosting and had a small bunny-shaped candy as decoration. "Here," she passed it to him as he got it with a surprised look. "Happy birthday Lavi."

He chuckled sheepishly, "Cute." He took the bunny candy and licked the frosting off from it.

"I wanted to bake the cake but I couldn't get it so I let Jerry bake it and did this instead. I know its not a whole cake but it's all I could make that actually came out the way I wanted," she said with a sheepish smile.

"I love it," he whispered leaning to her ear. Standing back he picked a bit of frosting from the cupcake with his finger and brushed her lips.

"Ah thanks," she chuckled but was quickly quited by his lips savoring both the frosting and the inside of her mouth. Putting the baked good aside he held onto her back and nape, deepening the kiss even more. Soon enough they parted in need of air. Her burrowed frow, though, gave away a sign of concern, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head while pulling his bandana off his head and onto his neck as he brushed his hair away with his fingers. "I just kissed you most deliciously and you ask me if something's wrong?"

"It's just a feeling," she exclaimed flusttered and blushing. "I not gonna get mad at you since it's your birthday but you know you can tell me if something's wrong."

The childish grin turned into a wry smile. "Nothing goes by you, huh?" He ate the cupcake delaying the conversation but soon he finished and she was still waiting for an answer. "The old panda said something about us at last."

"What did he say?" she asked softly.

"That I was making a grave mistake with you and that if I knew what was best for me and my future as Bookman that I would leave you," he said the words stinging having to say them to her.

"What do you think about that?"

"What do I think..." he repeated to himself leaning back and watching the moon over them and hearing the waves crash with the sand. "Well, first of all never in my life would I dare think of leaving you!" He exclaimed grinning widely and taking her by surprise as he hoisted her up and onto his lap. She laughed along with him as he snuggled his head at the crook of her neck. She held onto him as he did the same.

"And the second...?" she asked quietly.

He sighed and she felt the hot air on her neck sending shivers to her spine. "I'm wondering if he's still thinking of leaving me as the Bookman's successor."

"You know..." she said dreading the words he was about to speak. "If your future's in jeopardy like that then perhaps it would be best for you if I-"

"Are you crazy woman!?" he called raising his face and scowling at Fayth which surprised her greatly. "Neither you nor I are making hasty decisions about ourselves just because of flukes like these."

"But being a Bookman's important to you," Fayth countered. "And I promised myself I would never get inbetween something you've wanted your whole life."

"But you're what I want right now," Lavi mumbled lying his head on her chest. "I want you for as long as I can keep you. When I first told you how I felt I promised you that I'd talk it out with Bookman somehow so that we could stay together."

Fayth thought about it and stroke his head, "Then perhaps you need a little help."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll talk to him."

"You are crazy, aren't you?" he said mockingly at her suggestion.

"What? Don't you think I'm capable of changing his mind?" she pouted. "Give me chance."

"I'll give it to you but I don't know if he will," he said with a sly smile.

"Let's go right now," she said trying to get off from his lap unable to.

"Aw~" Lavi pouted holding fast to her waist. "But I want to snuggle with you."

"You'll have time for that!" she called trying to pry off his hands from her.

"What?" he said caught off guard.

"I'm not going on any missions tonight," she said a bit of color rising to her cheeks as she averted her eyes. "We can spend the night at my room."

Lavi blinked twice before smirking and laughing while exclaiming, "All right! I get nappy time with Fay-chan!"

"Yeah, well, nappy time comes after I talk to Bookman!" Fayth told him finally getting his hands off her.

* * *

><p>Lavi opened the door to Bookman and his room and found the old panda reading at his desk. Fayth came quietly behind as he closed the door.<p>

"Miss Blackthorn," Bookman called to her without having to turn towards them. "Is there something you need?"

"May I have a word with you?" she asked nicely and politely like she was thought long ago by Hellewise when she was still little. After a few minutes of he turned away from his book and glanced at the girl.

"Go ahead."

Fayth breathed in and began, "Lavi told me about what you said to him."

"And I see that by the look in your eyes that you disagree with me," Bookman said pouring out smoke from his pipe.

"Yes and no," she answered truthfully. "Personally, I'd do anything to let Lavi keep his place as your next successor. However I wouldn't leave him if the only reason that he might not be the next Bookman is because of your choice."

"You speak very much like Avalon there child," Bookman said. "You've weighed the possibilities but have forgotten that this matter is our clan's, not yours."

"Would you list-" Lavi's outburst got brought back by Fayth's sudden hand on him.

"When we decided to be together, I knew that it would hinder his work as a Bookman. Both of us accepted this and knew that we would have to talk to you sooner or later about it. You have heard your grandson's word about it and frankly I will say that I would say the same thing he did." From her pocket she got out a tattered old letter and placed it before his book. "I believe that you have been waiting for this letter for a long time now."

Bookman got it from its place and read the signature. "This is..."

"I'm sure she regrets not giving it to you sooner," she said and grabbed Lavi's hand. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be taking your grandson's for the night."

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that all about?" he asked after they got to her room. He laid on her bed while she changed in the bathroom.<p>

"I knew he wouldn't say anything if I gave him that letter."

"Who was it fro-Whoa."

"What?" she said coming out of the bathroom with her cheeks blushing.

"Never seen you with that before," he said snorting. He was looking her all over specially since the simply white blouse didn't quite cover much.

"It's comfortable to sleep in," she said jumping to the bed and lying down. "C'mon, weren't you tired?"

"Not anymore I'm not," he said taking her and lying down hugging her close to him and covering themselves with the blankets.

"Were you going to ask me something before your perverted comment just now?" she asked with a giggled hearing his heartbeat against her eardrum.

"Oh yeah. The letter," he said. "Who was it from?"

"Babylonia," she said. "I found it in her stuff. It was addressed to Bookman for some reason. It was quite old too so she wrote it quite a long time ago."

"What did you mean by she regretted not giving an answer to him sooner?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Just said some pretty stuff and gave it to him." She sighed, "Let's hope I don't have to talk again with him."

"How 'bout we forget about that for tonight and spend some alone time, mmh?" he said coming over her and starting to kiss her softly.

"Well, we've got all night and it is your birthday," she chuckled putting her hands on his neck. "So what's the birthday boy wanna do?"

"Oh you'll see," he said chuckling into their kiss as they passed the night together.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it. Happy b-day Lavi.<strong>

**Hoped you liked it and hope you'll wait for the next chapter.**


	48. Extra II: I'll Always Return

**Extra II**

_**I'll Always Return**_

* * *

><p><em>What a tiresome mission,<em> those were Lavi's first thoughts when he came through the Gate of the Ark. It was very early in the morning—3:38 am—and him and Bookman had only returned a few minutes ago from Denmark. A_ pain in the ass for sure._

He was cranky after this particular mission for a couple of reasons.

First, after the incident of his latest birthday, Bookman had had a serious talk to him about what would happen. Bookman told him that he would not disown him as the successor of their clan but that he was walking a very thin line. He told Lavi that he could keep whatever relationship he had with the girl but that when the time came the two of them would have to leave.

End of the line, Lavi surmised that Bookman told him to enjoy being with Fayth and the others while he could because once he said so, Lavi would leave with him and not complain. It was a compromise that he had taken and that he had yet to tell Fayth. In fact, he was debating whether to even tell her at all.

And truthfully, it was all with her in thought. Just like Allen, she too was being accused and ostracized for being a Noah. She most certainly didn't need the strain the old panda was putting on their relationship.

And the second, he'd been away for three weeks already and he hadn't seen his little dual-eyed beauty. Or even spoken to her. And although they had been apart for much longer sometimes, this time around it was harder seeing how much the two were dealing with.

So right then, at fifteen till four in the morn, all he wanted to do was go to her and cuddle up against her like he'd done time and again.

"Lavi." He cringed when he heard Bookman calling him from behind him. He thought that he'd lost the old panda but it seems he hadn't. Since their talk, he'd had him on a tight leash much like when he first became his apprentice. He was treating him like a child once more.

Reluctantly, he glanced over his shoulder to see his mentor. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

Lavi snorted and couldn't keep the smart retort from coming out of his mouth. "Like you already don't know."

"Tread carefully, boy. You and I have a deal. And if you want to keep your position, you'll do good to keep your word." That was all the old man said before he left towards their room.

The boy massaged the back of his neck before letting out a sigh. Yeah, he really needed to spend sometime to rile down with Fayth. Only she knew how to unwind him...and unwind him good.

The mere thought made his throat dry and just urged him to go meet her right away. He knew nothing would happen so early but at least he'd have a good night's sleep with her by his side. He broke out into a stride towards her room and soon enough found himself before her door. He knew she left her door open so he peeked in a glance to see if she were sleeping.

He was surprised, though, to find no sleeping beauty in her room. He knew that she still had nightmares from time to time but wouldn't go out of her room anymore. It took him time to go to her usual spots at the library or at the kitchen sneaking in a snack but she wasn't in either. And since everybody else was mostly asleep, he had no one to ask.

Had she gone out on a mission? It was the most plausible outcome. Lavi had reasoned that she must be out on a mission and had decided to go back and simply sleep in his room, however much he was going to despise being with the old man.

He was about to depart when he began hearing footsteps coming from opposite of where he had come. Having already been at the corner, he simply hid behind it and watched the silhouette that approached his way. It wasn't until it hit the light that he knew who it was. It was Allen. And not only him, in his arms was Fayth who seemed deeply asleep with her head on his shoulder. Allen wasn't paying any mind to his surroundings. Instead he looked very much more focused on Fayth as she seemingly slept soundly in his arms. Without any hesitation, Allen maneuvered his way to open the door to the room and both went inside.

Lavi could do nothing but stare behind their path. Fayth had been here but she had been with Allen. That wasn't anything new, they spent plenty of time together specially with Lenalee, Kanda, and him. But never alone and most definitely never this late.

He couldn't pinpoint where the anger and spite that was growing and turning to a ball in his stomach came from. He just knew that whatever it was, it was making him feel sick to his stomach. And something at his chest.

"Fuck..." Without waiting, Lavi simply left with nowhere in mind to go.

* * *

><p>"Good morn—" Lenalee's morning greeting stopped mid sentence when she saw Lavi. When she first walked into the cafeteria, she saw nothing wrong from Lavi eating by himself. None of the others were in the dinning hall and she knew he sometimes liked eating alone. But at coming to sit across from him, she immediately noticed the blank look on her older friend's face and the uninterested way that he played with his food. At sitting down, she simply stared at the man that hadn't even acknowledged her presence. "Is something wrong?"<p>

"Mm?" It was then that Lavi recognized the girl sitting across from her. Instantly, his whole demeanor did a 180 and the bright, cheery smile that he usually had came back to him. "Morning, Lena."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just not hungry."

"You look dead tired, Lavi. You got back yesterday, didn't you?"

"Yeah," he answered still mindlessly playing around with his food. "I'm all lagged from Denmark, is all."

Lenalee remained quiet and started eating her food and simply let silence come over them. She was relieved when Lyraxia and Kanda joined them since she wouldn't have to keep a silent conversation up. Everything seem fine until Allen and Link joined them. It was then that she instantly noticed Lavi tense from across her.

"Morning!" he called as gleefully as every morning. All greeted him except for two: Kanda, which was normal, and Lavi, which was not.

"How was your mission, Lavi?" Allen asked once him and Link were situated at the table.

"Fine. Got here a little late though, apparently," he hissed that under his breath. Allen saw no animosity from that but somehow Lenalee did.

"That's good," Allen answered with his mouth full of food.

"Calm down, Allen," Lyraxia warned with a chuckle. "You'll choke." At the prospect of that, something in Lavi wished the younger boy actually did. But the thought turned into a more murderous train of thought when a certain auburn beauty came running from across the dinning hall.

She stopped at the foot of the table to catch her breath a bit. "Al, what are you doing here?"

"Mm?"

She clicked her tongue at his forgetfulness. "I said seven, Walker." She pointed out to the clock that was hung up on the wall. "Not eleven."

"Really? I must have misheard you!" Immediately, he began to swallow everything he had in his mouth and started eating faster than before.

Fayth only shook her head before grinning. It was then that she turned to Lavi and a smiled spread across her face. She took the sit next to him before asking, "How was your mission?"

"All right." The two syllable answer was something unusual. He usually gave her a whole life story to recount what happened in his missions so to hear him say almost nothing was disturbing.

Allen made a choking noise but was saved when Lenalee passed him a glass of water. He took a deep breath before getting up in a haste. "I-I'll go get ready. Wait at the gate, I'll be there in a few!" He ran off with Link quickly in his wake.

Fayth only shook her head, knowing Allen was just overreacting. But what worried her more was about what was going inside in Lavi's head as she reached out towards his hand with her own. "Lavi, are you su—"

"I'm sure." The sharp reply wasn't what caught her off guard, it was how quickly he drew his own hand away from her own. Despite how shocked she was, she kept her cool, even when he turned to her with a friendly yet frivolous grin. "You should go after the beansprout. You've been spending 'nuff time with him already, right?"

"What are you—"

He clicked his tongue and showed her something she'd never seen: a scowl, before he hissed at her. "Forget it. Just go to your boy toy, already."

Nothing but dead silence followed. Lavi was calm on the outside but on the inside he was regretting what he just said. He'd never spoken to her like that but anger had driven him to it. When he suddenly felt her rise so abruptly, he thought she would hit him in front of everybody. But to his surprise she didn't. Instead, just scowled and murmured, "You're...unbelievable" before storming off from the dinning hall.

They all stared after her because even though the two thought they had been whispering to themselves, all from the table could hear them. It was shortly after that both Lenalee and Kanda left, leaving Lyraxia and him to themselves.

"I expected her to slap you for that," Lyraxia retorted while laying her head on the table.

Frankly, he did too. Lavi couldn't answer as he saw her disappear from the entrance. It took him a few seconds to ask what was on his mind. "Why didn't she?"

"Don't know, actually," she answered standing and getting her stuff together. "She's always done it when Ven did something irritating like what you did. He's got no filter on that mouth of his so it would happen often. She's not one to take to insults. Which begs to wonder why she didn't strike you on that pretty little mouth of yours for calling her out like that."

"Shit..." Lavi ran his hand through his hair. He'd really fucked up...bad this time. He hadn't meant those words. It had been something else in him that said those things.

"Want my advice?" To his surprise, she took his plate as well but didn't leave until she finished talking. "Apologize."

* * *

><p>Easier said than done.<p>

He was waiting outside her room since that morning and hadn't seen her gone by. Ever since she left, he hadn't seen her. But the feeling of guilt and pain didn't leave as easily as she had and it begged him to stay until he saw her.

He had to talk to her. If not to apologize at least to talk it out.

It wasn't until late that night that he finally heard a familiar voice approaching. "Are you sure you're going to be all right?" It was Allen and, just like the night before, was accompanying Fayth to her room. This time he wasn't carrying her back though which was a good thing. Had Lavi seen that scene a second time he was sure he would've punched the younger kid.

At standing up, Lavi noted how Allen's brow was creased, worried while Fayth only held her hand to her temple as if trying to draw back a migraine. The latter smiled at Allen's direction before assuring him. "I'll be fine. It's just a headache."

"We should take a break from this. It's causing you too much pain."

"I'll be alright. Promise."

"Oh, Lavi." Allen had been the first of the two to notice the older redhead.

"Hey," Lavi couldn't help but sound concerned about why she was like that. "Is everything okay?"

"Um—"

"Everything's fine." Fayth's sharp answer did nothing to alleviate the tension that Allen was feeling rising. She turned to the younger boy with a smile, "Thanks for walking me here. I'll see you tomorrow, same time?"

"Fayth, we shouldn't."

"Scared you'll get caught?"

"I'm scared you'll fall into a coma." That brought silence to all of them and fear to Lavi's mind. What the hell had those two been doing?

Fayth finally sighed and decided to let the beansprout win. "Fine, I'll give myself a week. That sound good with you?"

"Be sure to rest, though."

"Yes, mother."

Allen snorted at her sense of humor at such time. "Rest well. Goodnight to both of you." He turned to leave but caught Lavi before he could reach Fayth. The latter went into her room and Lavi cursed under his breath at being stopped from going after her.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Don't fight."

_What?_ "What are you—"

"She...told me what happened," Allen said with a sullen glance to the floor before turning to Lavi. "Whatever you're thinking is not what's actually happening."

"You have no right to—"

"Neither do you have a right to judge her."

"Do you think just because you two are alike that you're that much more important to her?" Lavi hissed menacingly.

"No. But I understand what's happening to her. And she knows that too. We're both trying to figure out what's happening to us. And we're doing it for all of you, the people we care about." He let go of Lavi before saying what he had to. "If you're going in there be sure it's with the right intentions. She doesn't need more problems than she already has."

_Fucking brat._ He knew that already. He was damn well aware.

* * *

><p>After waiting for good six hours, he had to wait another forty minutes for Fayth since she immediately went into the shower. It's not like he was complaining though. He used that time to think things over: what he thought happened, what he'd said to Fayth, what Allen had told him, and what he was to say to her.<p>

Finally, he heard the click of the bathroom door open and looked up to a most wonderful scene. No matter how many times he saw her, she kept taking his breath away and leaving him speechless. He knew that she would come out like that since her night clothes were spread on her bed.

From that action alone he knew that she expected him not to go inside because when he would be in there and she would shower, she would take her clothes inside to change. She was always bashful like that. And that's one of the things that endeared her to him.

But not tonight. No sir, she had come out of the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body and her hair falling down her back dripping wet.

God, she was trying to kill him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked frivolously, ignoring him completely and going to get her clothes before walking back into the bathroom. She didn't want to face him, that was clear but she still wanted to speak so that was something he supposed.

He walked up to the closed door, putting his arm across it to lean on it before he began talking. "I wanted to talk."

"Oh, now you want to talk to me?" she chastised through the door.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He anticipated this, quite frankly. This brought him back to how she was when they first met each other. Of how cold she was and how isolated she kept herself from others. She had to poke at her a lot to get her to open up and now they were back at square one. He was going to need a cattle prod to get her back like before.

"Fay, would you let me speak first?" When he didn't hear her respond, he took that as a sign that she was listening. "I wanted to apologize for how I acted this morning. Those things I said, I didn't mean them. You know that I would never mean those things."

"They still hurt."

He felt something stab at his heart when he heard her say those words. Three words and she was already winning an argument that hadn't even started. "I know, and I'm so sorry. You have no idea how much I regretted those words the moment they came out of my mouth. It's just that...last night when I saw Allen carrying you asleep into your room my mind went to a scenario that I knew wasn't logical. But something overrode that logic." He groaned once while trying to find a better way to word his side. _Damn it, this is hard._

"I know what it was, too. I just don't want to admit it."

"Say it."

It was crazy how with such few words she had him at the palm of her hand but he couldn't help it. He'd done her wrong without her disserving it. And even if she did, he would never harm her how he had done.

"I was...- When I saw you and Allen like that, together, something in me boiled and made me say all those nasty things. What I'm trying to say is that I- I was..." Damn, it was hard to say one simple word.

But before he could embarrass himself further, he heard the soft click and the door opening. He let go of the door as it opened and stared down to look at the woman that stood before him. No longer in the towel, she was in a simple blouse and shorts. Instead of the rock hard glare in her eyes, they were softened and only gazed at his green eye.

"You were jealous...?" the slight pitch in her voice was asking him the question.

And there was but one answer he had to give her. "Y-Yeah." Before he could help himself, the embarrassment won him over and made him mess up his hair. Surprising her completely, he ran over to her bed and slumped on it face first.

A small giggle came to Fayth at how much of an adorable dork he was. She was still mad at how he channeled that jealousy but that it was actually it the reason he was acting so strange made sense. He remained immobile for a while before she came to the bed and sat on the edge and began to run her hand through his hair; a habit she had picked up since they started sleeping in the same bed. She found it calming to feel his smooth hair through her fingers and she knew that he loved her doing that.

This time was no exception because it made him turn his head slightly to gaze up at her. "You're still mad, aren't you?"

"Yep." He groaned and this only made her chuckle. "But you're doing a good job at apologizing so you're working on it." Her combing motions suddenly stopped when a grimace came to her face. "But...I guess it's a little bit my fault too. I should have told you."

"Told me?" he said through a muffled voice.

"What I have been doing with Allen ever since you left."

This caught his attention and made him sit up. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

She shook her head. "You should know this. What we've been trying to do."

It was then that she told him that Allen and her had been practicing. Or more like it was her who was practicing and Allen was just her guinea pig. She was trying to tap into her Noah power over memory. She knew that she could create and destroy matter, but, as she explained to Lavi, she also had another power. One that could destroy and create memories. It was something that she thought would be useful for her and Allen which is why she asked him. And it was also why they were out so late, it was only after Link went to sleep that Allen could sneak out and they could go inside the Ark to practice.

"Allen mentioned something about pain?" Lavi said after a while of thinking what she told him.

"Using those powers is harder because of what I'm trying to tap into. The human brain is a very complicated thing. It's something I had to tap and connect into before I can even try to change anything. I've been connecting with Allen's brain for the past three weeks and I haven't gone past his memories three years prior to him becoming an Exorcist."

"You haven't been able to manipulate his memories?" Fayth shook his head and that only let him sigh. "You're trying at least. I'll assume that it's stressful to do that too."

"It takes a lot of my energy to even connect properly to him. It's why you saw him bring me here. I had fainted after trying too hard to go past that time," she explained while he snaked his hands around her waist. "It's just very consuming of my energy."

"And you've been doing that for the past three weeks?" She nodded. "I'm sure this isn't the first time you've had the idea. Why didn't you ask me for help?" He felt her stiffened under his hold. "Fay?"

"I...didn't want to push you."

"Push me?"

She pulled apart from him to face him directly. "I know that your past isn't something you would share freely with anybody. I know that being a Bookman implies knowing stuff only the Bookman clan is supposed to know. Your job's important to you...I didn't want to break that boundary."

She wasn't wrong. There was a lot of stuff that Lavi knew because of his work and each thing he remembered vividly because of his eidetic memory.

Which meant that she was being much more selfless where he was concerned than he was. Goodness, this woman. She gave him so much and yet he still dared doubt her. He still dared tell her all that stuff. She told him so much about herself and, truthfully, she didn't even know the surface of what his past entailed.

And she had a right to.

"Do it on me."

"What?" she asked in disbelief of what he had said.

"Read my memories. I want know what it feels like."

She shook her head vigorously. "No. Allen already told me how intrusive it feels and I know it's because I'm inexperienced with how they work. I won't put you through that."

"But...you're curious, aren't you?"

She opened her mouth to retort but shut it right after. She had to admit that she had always been curious about his childhood but she knew asking would be futile. He was a Bookman—and although she trusted and believed in their love and relationship—he still had no use for a heart. He wasn't suppose to care or get attached.

"Still..." she noted not having a good enough argument anymore.

"C'mon, Fay. Trust me, I'll be fine because you'll do good."

"You won't back down from this, will you?"

"You know me best, babe. You tell me?" She sighed because they both knew the answer to that question. So in the end she only nodded still a bit reluctant. He threw his hands to his sides before smiling. "What do you want me to do?"

She sat back and patted her lap. "Lay your head here."

"Ooh, I love using you as a pillow." He slumped down and snuggled against her. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Al didn't do this right?"

"He laid on the couch, Lavi," she answered with a slight giggle.

"Good. I'd have to kill him, otherwise." She shook her head at that before she told him to calm down and think about a good memory. Something that made him happy. "That's a little broad."

"Just shush and think about one. Any one memory should do to connect me."

"Okay." He took a deep breath and thought hard about what he wanted to remember. But then again, remembering never came hard for him. Out of the blue, he felt the warmth that her palms radiated when she placed them above the crown of his head and on the side of his temple. He watched as Fayth's brow creased in concentration.

"That's... a field of wheat?"

"Continue."

"You're with Bookman but...you're much smaller. Maybe about six?"

"Bull's eye."

"You were cute."

"And I'm not cute now? Gee, thanks, love."

This made her smile but then her brow creased again. This time Lavi's mind wondered off to more memories and not very pleasant ones. "How many..."

"Have I seen?" he called finishing her question. "So far forty-eight of them. Forty-nine if you count this one."

"You've lived forty-eight different lives before this one?"

"You could call them that but what do I really live as a spectator, right?"

"I guess so," she mumbled and her brow creased again. Lavi saw different memories go by his mind, many were recent. It was like watching his life all over again. It wasn't until he heard distant voices of a recent memory that he began to panic.

_"Tread carefully, boy. You and I have a deal. And if you want to keep your position, you'll do good to keep your word."_

This startled him and made him jump up from his place. At sitting up, he quickly turned around and only caught the shocked look on Fayth's face. Her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape.

_Crap._

Her eyes turned up to meet his and he saw the hurt in them all over again. And just when things were starting to smooth out.

"You're leaving?"

_Fucking crap._

"No."

"But Bookman said—"

"Ignore what he said."

"But you promised him—"

"To shut him up!" he called raising his voice to her. "He's been pestering me about you ever since we came out to him and it's been hell. So in the end I caved in. I couldn't help myself; I was cornered."

She shook her head. "But you want to keep your position. So when he decides to leave...you'll leave too." The pain in her voice tore him to pieces. He'd only heard her voice sound like that one other time...when Jack broke into pieces after the battle at Noah's Ark.

She hated being alone. For the longest time it had only been her Teacher, Jack, and herself. First, Hellewise died, killed by none other than her. Jack followed after protecting her and uniting with her Innocence. She had the others but to her it took time to forge bonds. Specially significant ones. It still surprised him how she managed to value their relationship so much with her troubles to form significant bonds like that. But however she had done it, she'd done it. To her, he was someone that she would feel devastated if she lost. And he didn't want to cause her such pain.

"I won't leave you."

"You can't promise me that," she told him.

"Maybe not, but I can promise you something else." Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her in the tightest embrace she had ever felt. She felt so much from that one embrace that it warmed her inside. And even made her believe that whatever he would say, he would keep. "I'll promise you that no matter where I may be or where I may go there's only one place where I'll always return: to you and only you."

"Why?" she asked trying to be strong and not cry. "What's so damn special about me?"

He scoffed, "What isn't?" He reached out for her hand and held it up to his chest and to his heart. "Bookmen may have no need for a heart. And in the end I might end up with none too, but it won't be because I discarded it. It'll be because—" he moved the hand from his chest to lay between her breasts. "—you'll have it with you."

He let go of her hand and she only watched it and cradled both her hands on top of her heart. "You'll return to me...? No matter what?"

He came forth and softly brushed his lips against her in the gentlest kiss she'd ever felt. It was full of tenderness, of love, and of promise. He deepened the kiss but remained just as gentle. It wasn't until he drew the smallest of moans that he drew back and laid her forehead against hers.

"Always."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have to apologize for not uploading for this story even though I still have about two or three chapters that I could write about from DGM. So I just wanted to give you this little Extra. <strong>_

_**A few announcements:**_

_**1) I'm reediting this story. Slowly but surely I'm combing through the chapters. Not only of that one but of my other DGM story, Not :One: of Us. But this one first. **_

_**2) I'm trying a new thing on my tumblr: Snack Peeks. It's not necessarily DGM-based but it's something were I'll be putting up sneak peeks for any projects I want to do or plan to do. For now it's only one post that I've done so if you like you could go check that out. **_

_**For now, I hoped you enjoyed this little extra. And don't worry, I haven't given up this nor Reconnect, so hang in there people. So hoped you enjoyed and stay tuned c: **_


End file.
